Unexpectant Encounters
by Perfect Memories
Summary: "You can either sit there and wallow in something that was never meant to be, or you can learn from it, stand up and move on with your life. If you and that dumbass were meant to be, it'll happen. But take my advice and suck it up Blondie because you have too many people worried about your well-being and all it's doing is causing grudge against Natsu." he said. LaLu
1. Chapter 1

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter One~~~

Most people would consider him egoistical, judging a book by its cover. It was true that before, over 8 years ago he could have had that appearance, but now, he had been shown what it was to be loved and to love. What it was like to have a family, to be a family; even if there was no technical blood relation between most. Most people never experienced what traumatic events that he had to endure along with his family. Hell, most people wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for the family of Fairy Tail to save all their asses.

Laxus Dreyar shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the cobble stoned streets of Magnolia. The air was brisk, cold enough that he could see his breath every time he exhaled. Winter time was definitely in the air. He saw the guild hall coming into sight as he trudged on. Normally the thunder legion would be with him, but sometimes he preferred to be alone.

He started to recollect on the memories from him being arrogant when Team Natsu took on an S class mission, him knowing full well that Happy was the culprit to stealing the quest but played it off. The time Phantom Lord attacked the guild to capture Blondie, he remembered making the comment about how he would only help if Blondie would be his woman and the harsh things he said about his gramps and in the end, he turned his back on them. He closed his eyes and grimaced as he remembered how he started a battle of Fairy Tail, forcing the members to attack and hurt each other as he sat in the Cathedral just watching the damage and his guild fall apart which only led to him being banished.

In that time span of repenting banishment, he grew up and opened his eyes. He didn't know where he would be if it wasn't for the guild and as for his Gramps, the one family member who had always been there for him, always bent over backwards, raised him, and he treated him like dirt. If it wasn't for Gildarts, he probably wouldn't have been granted reinstatement as a member. Not that his Gramps was out of line for denying over and over because the way he saw it, he deserved it.

He shook his head as he pulled the doors open entering the guild hall. For the time of day, it was rather quiet. Mirajane stood behind the bar, drying off beer mugs. Bisca and Alzack sat at table, in a conversation while Asuka played with her toy guns. Reedus sat in front of his easel, painting who knows what. Gajeel and Levy sat at table, Lily standing on top of the table his hands waving in motions as if he was lecturing them. His eyes caught the thunder legion, occupying a table close to the mission board. He headed over towards them as Evergreen and Freed were in a deep conversation about Freed's adoration for his master. Master as in Laxus, not Makarov.

"Hey man. Was beginning to worry." Bickslow announced causing the other two members to halt in their bickering to acknowledge their fellow member. Laxus sat down in an empty spot, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Worry for what?" Laxus asked his eye brow raising in question.

"Master!" Freed excitedly said, his eyes widening in excitement that Laxus was now with them. Laxus knew Freed had feelings towards him, only Laxus couldn't share the mutual feelings. He loved the guy like his brother. Same with Bickslow and Evergreen as his sister. They have been by his side and been his family through all the hell.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Wasn't sure if you were going to show up." Bickslow commented back as he stared at Laxus.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. We aren't blind. We can see it written all over your face Laxus." Evergreen butted in; her arms now crossed over her chest mimicking Laxus. She stared at him, but enough to avoid his eyes.

"Are you sick master?" Freed asked. "I can rub your neck later if you want."

"Hmph." Laxus closed his eyes as another head ache started to come on. "Guy's. I'm fine. Stop harping me." The guild door opened and slammed closed behind them causing the foursome to turn their attention to person walking in. She was dressed in a dark red dress with black leggings and black ankle boots. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back like a golden waterfall, a white snow cap on her head. Her brown eyes twinkled as she spotted the silvery haired woman behind the bar. She waved and smiled as Mirajane greeted her, tracking her way over to the bar and sitting down.

"I can't believe she turned down going on the quest with Team Natsu and stayed behind." Evergreen mentioned, causing Laxus to turn his attention to her.

"What do you mean?" He had no idea what Evergreen was talking about, but he had been gone on a mission himself for a while so catching up was an understatement.

"Team Natsu went on that 100-year quest that Gildarts failed. Lucy stayed behind. It was very heart breaking to watch, but she was adamant on staying. I don't blame her." Freed spoke.

"It also didn't help that she had told Natsu in her own ways how she felt about him, and the moron was still oblivious and blew her off. If I was her, I would have turned down going myself. It's embarrassing." Evergreen pitched. "But, he was her best friend. Sometimes you have to put yourself first and that's what she did, but it didn't end well. They were both very offended at each other."

He eyed the blonde from the corner of his eye. "How long has her team been gone now?" Laxus asked curious.

"I'd say about 2 weeks now." Bickslow responded.

"You can tell she's hurting but she puts up a rather good front." Evergreen said as she took her glasses off her face to clean the lens.

"Well she didn't only lose Natsu, she also lost Gray, Erza, Happy and Wendy. Wendy did try to stay behind with Lucy, but Lucy finally convinced Wendy to go. It was just a sad scene period to watch. I would say it's her own fault for staying but honestly, I don't see it as that way." Freed said bowing his head with his eyes closed.

Laxus stayed silent as he watched the blonde from the corner of his eye. She wasn't the same cry baby that had joined the guild 8 years ago. Not in the least. She grew up into an attractive woman. And he couldn't deny that he wasn't interested. But the thought of her having feelings for the flame brat doesn't attract him in any sense. He watched as her lips up turned into a fake smile as he heard her tell Mira that she was fine. Waving her hand and chuckling to try and back up her words. An orange light appeared next to her as an auburn male appeared next to her, one of her spirits known as Loke. He watched as she smacked him for appearing out of nowhere scaring her. Mira covered her mouth, stifling her giggles towards the pair.

"Be careful, you don't want to burn a hole into her now do you?" Evergreen asked with a smug look. Laxus turned back to his group, giving them a look.

"Shut up." Laxus grumbled as he stood up. "I'm going to take a piss."

"Aw, he's just crabby he got caught gawking at cheerleader." Bickslow teased as Laxus grumbled at him walking away. Luckily, she didn't hear his table or at least he hoped.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of silence. She was still laying on the couch where she had last remembered being. Her face was still tear stained as she cried herself to sleep last night. The past two weeks had been more than terrible. She lost her best friend. Her team. Well, not really lost but they wouldn't be back for a long time, completing a mission that even one of the strongest S class mages couldn't even swallow to finish. She wanted to go, but after confessing her feelings to Natsu and all he cared about was going on the mission, not even recognizing that she loved him, she couldn't do it. She had to break herself away. Natsu was more than confused to say the least, but what she did understand was that Natsu just wasn't into a relationship or romance. He had no interest in the idea and was oblivious to anything other than family and friendship.

Natsu will always be dear to her heart, her best friend but what she needed was to move on. To move on with her life instead of always being wrapped up into him. She groaned standing up, stretching as her back popped. She called forth Plue as she started a shower. Plue danced outside the tub keeping her company as she washed her hair and lathered herself with lavender and vanilla wash. Normally she would choose strawberry scented wash, but with all the stress she was under the lavender really helped her and plus it was such a nice change of scent.

She stepped out, steam wrapping around her body as she dried off, walking into her bedroom. She pulled on a maroon dress that she rarely wore with black leggings. She decided to keep her hair down, throwing on a white snow cap. Calling to Plue, she walked towards the door slipping on her black ankle boots heading outside.

The cold air made her gasp as it took her breath away. She cursed to herself as she walked towards the guild with wet hair. She stepped onto the ledge that was by the canal and balanced herself to walk on it.

"Well, Plue. What shall we do today? Maybe try to look for a solo mission? Or maybe see what Levy and Gajeel are up to?" Lucy asked the spirit. She sighed as she stared up into the gray dreary sky. "Or maybe just take another day to recollect reality." She started to shiver. She jumped down off the ledge as she got closer to the guild.

Plue disappeared back to the spirit world as she walked into the guild hall, half glancing around as she saw Mira. Mira smiled at her and she waved to her as she started walking to the bar.

"Hey Lucy. How are you today?" Mira asked smiling, her sapphire eyes gleaming.

Lucy returned the smile. "Oh, I'm fine." Mira shot her a look making Lucy chuckle. "Mira, I promise. I'm fine."

"I just worry about you Lucy. Especially after-"

"Mira. Please don't. I know you mean well, but please can we not talk about that right now? I'm still trying to get over it, if I can ever get over it. He was a big part of my life, which I made a minute instinct decision that it was time to end the charade of never being on the same level." Her eyes wanted to tear up, but she mentally took a breath to calm herself.

"Princess." A voice whispered in her ear, making her screech and jump almost falling off the bar stool she was sitting on.

"Damn it Loke." She smacked him. Mira started giggling covering her mouth to hide the huge grin.

"Don't be like that. You had me worried. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We all worry about you." Loke stated, he turned to where his back was leaning against the bar facing the guild. His eyes landed on a set of eyes a few tables away before the man got up and headed towards the restrooms. _'What do we have here? Laxus.'_ Loke thought.

"Loke? What are you staring at?" Lucy asked as she twisted on the seat looking in the direction he was staring in. All she saw was the thunder legion sitting at a table. That's when her eyes caught his back as he walked away. "Laxus is back?"

"Yeah, he returned last night." Mira replied as Lucy twisted back facing Mira. "He's been staring over here at a certain blonde." She winked.

"Say wha?" Lucy asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding."

"Do I ever kid you, Lucy?" Mira asked offensively. Lucy waved her hands frantically in front of her instantly regretting questioning her.

"He was staring over here until he caught my eyes and then he took off." Loke spoke up.

"See Lucy. I wouldn't kid you." Mira smiled as she picked up another mug to dry.

"Yeah yeah." She stood up. "I'm going to see what Levy and Gajeel are doing. Looks like Lily is lecturing them again." Lucy waved at Mira as her and Loke turned to walk away.

"Princess. Are you sure you're okay? I sense a lot of sadness from you." Loke whispered in her ear. Lucy shoved him as Levy's table approached them.

"Yes, I'm fine so stop asking." She grumbled.

"I still think you fail to see my point Lily." Levy said leaning her head on her hand.

"What point is there to see?" Lily asked as his paw touched his chin in thought.

"What are we talking about here?" Lucy interrupted smiling at her friends as Loke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lucy rolled her eyes at him removing his arm.

"Hey Lu. We were just trying to explain to Lily, uh about this mission that we want to take." Her voice got higher towards the end.

Lucy blinked a few times. "Oh, okay." She looked around. "Well, I just wanted to say hi. I'm going to for a walk before it gets blistering cold."

Levy's eyes fell sad as she lied to her friend, but she didn't want her to know about how they were talking about her and Natsu.

"Okay. See you later Lu. We'll catch up later?" She asked.

Lucy nodded. "Sure." She saw Gajeel staring at her, giving her the chills. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Be carefully bunny girl." He grunted as he turned around.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Bye guys." Lucy waved as she walked away.

She walked around town for a while before ending up in the woods outside of Magnolia. Her fingers were frozen along with her nose, but the scene was so serene, she would bare it for a few more minutes. She came up along the creek, the water quietly flowing over the rocks at the bottom. She sat down on a stump, staring out in the distance, just wanting to cry once again.

* * *

He watched as she waved at Levy and Gajeel before making her way out the door. He saw Levy's face dropped as she watched Lucy's back. He closed his eyes to focus on what they were saying.

" _Well that was bad timing." Gajeel snuffed._

" _I just wish she would be happy again. I hate to see her so alone. I try my best to try and be there, but she's been pushing me away. Maybe we should take on a mission with her?" Levy suggested._

" _That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Lily commented nodding._

" _That's if she even wants to go. I see her all the time stare at the mission board, pacing back and forth then just leaving empty handed." Gajeel said._

" _I just, I don't know. Stupid Natsu. Hopefully someone can sweep her off her feet. I miss my Lu." Levy stated sadly._

He sighed as he looked down at the group then at the doors. He wasn't sure if he was the right person to go after her or if anyone should go after her. After a minute arguing in his head, he groaned and headed towards the doors after the blonde.

He watched as she walked around the town, sulking. The little bug dog thing was waddling next to her, she every once in a while would smile at him and at one point she leaned down and picked him up. He didn't know much about celestial magic, but it was definitely a different experience to watch. By looking at her, he could tell she wasn't physically built, but he could tell she could still pack a punch or even a kick from hearing about her famous Lucy Kicks. His curiosity was the magical whip she used. She knew how to flick her wrist in the precise motion to get the results she wants.

Then there were her spirits. He recently picked up that some of her spirits could open their own gates and summon without her physically doing it. All they needed was her to be in distress. Loke was one of the spirits that consistently opened his own gate.

Getting lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that she had veered off towards the woods.

"Damn it." He muttered as he quickly jogged searching for her. He caught her scent giving him the signal that he could slow down. He leaned against a tree as he captured her persona sitting on a stump. She was just sitting there staring off into the distance, tears down her face.

"Why am I so stupid?" He heard her mumble. "I just couldn't keep my mouth. There I go again screwing things up, but honestly it was probably for the best." The pain he felt hearing her panged his heart. "I guess it's my own damn fault for ending up alone again." He heard a smacking noise causing him to stare at disbelief. She was smacking her cheeks. "You can do this Lucy. You have to." She mumbled her hands falling back into her lap.

He took a breath almost wanting to regret what he was about to do, but his lips moved before he could stop himself. "You know you don't have to be alone." He watched her jump and fall off the stump landing on her ass, her face in complete shock staring at him. He stared into her dark brown eyes, red from all the crying, her red nose to match, his facial expression not changing. "It's time to get over whatever is bothering you. I know a gist, since I've been gone but sounds to me, you're better than that. Remember you have family still outside of _him._ "

"Laxus, what the hell." She cried out. She put her hands to her face. "How can you understand the pain I'm going through. It was never in my game plan for things to turn the way they did. I was never supposed to fall in love with him." She cried harder.

He cringed not realizing the emotional mess he just got involved with. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the tree and stood over her.

"You can either sit there and wallow in something that was never meant to be, or you can learn from it, stand up and move on with your life. If you and that dumbass were meant to be, it'll happen. But take my advice and suck it up Blondie because you have too many people worried about your well-being and all it's doing is causing grudge against Natsu the more they see you beat yourself up." He stated waiting for her reaction. Her sobs quieted, but she was still shaking. He couldn't tell if it was from her crying or if she was cold. He shrugged his coat off and wrapped it around her, grunting as the cold air surrounded his warm body.

"You give a big speech to someone you barely take 2 minutes to acknowledge since I've joined the guild." She said.

Snap.

He gritted his teeth, realizing he deserved that. "I'm always away on missions and plus, how do you expect any male to really associate you with Natsu constantly hoovering over you and not to mention Gray. Gray was just as bad." Now that he was thinking about it, no matter how much she had ever protested about being part of the strongest group, knowing that she wasn't much help they always included her but also treated her like she had to constantly be protected.

"Not when it was family." She retorted back at him.

"When you were in the infirmary after the Grand Magic Games after the Minerva incident, I came to visit you as well, he acted like I wasn't welcome. I'd say, he had a possession over you."

"Are you sure it's just not a dragon thing? With you both have dragon slayer magic." She tossed, tilting her head towards him. He watched as she pulled his coat tighter around her.

"I actually hadn't thought of that one. It could be, but he doesn't own you." He commented.

"No one owns me. And no one will ever own me. I'm my own person." She stood up shivering as the wind picked up, the cold air stinging her face.

"When it comes to dragon instincts, it's a whole different level Blondie."

"So, what does that mean for you?" He raised an eye brow at her question.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curious.

She stared at the ground. "You're a 2nd generation dragon slayer right? Do you have that same possessive personality?"

He never really thought about that. He never came across a human body that gave him that sense of protectiveness. Hell, he never even had a girlfriend. He's had a few 'one-night stands' to get an easy lay to get the edge off, but there was nothing there. Nothing tugged at him.

"You shouldn't worry about me." They started walking back down the path leading back to town.

"I'm not. I was just asking if you had the same urgencies." She bluntly stated.

 _Damn._ He thought. That was cold.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded." She spoke up. "Sorry that was really mean of me. What I meant is that I'm not worried about your love life. I was just wondering if it's the same for all generations of dragon slayers to feel that possessive urgency."

A smile played his lips. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." She tilted her head towards him a baffled look staring at him. "Joke?"

"That was a lame joke, and a lame pick up line." She grumbled. She shimmied off his coat as they stood in front of her apartment. "Thank you for loaning me this. I appreciate it. I would offer for you to come in, but I barely know you and I want to sleep. So, have a good night Laxus." Her hand on handle, she turned back towards him. "And thank you for talking to me. It was nice and different."

He watched her disappear behind the door. He chuckled shaking his head as he started off back towards the guild, unaware that she stood at the window watching him walk away. She bit her lip staring at him.

"What is your motive Laxus? Is this desire or a game?" She asked through the window, his figure disappearing as he walked into the distance. She peeled the thin clothes off her and snuggled into her bed, closing her eyes in hopes of sleep.

* * *

He walked into the guild hall, more people now occupying compared to earlier. The thunder legion was now gone, which in odd sorts made him relieved so he didn't have to ask twenty-one questions. He headed towards the bar, taking a seat next to the brunette who was working on barrel while sitting on the counter.

"Laxus Dreyar. Dreyar Laxus. Nice to show your presence to us to show that you're still alive." Cana hiccup as she gulped down several chugs of beer. "Whatcha doing anyways?" Mira walked over to the duo smiling, handing Laxus a mug.

He held his beer up. "Needed one of these."

"Did you find her?" Mira asked. Laxus choked on his beer.

"What?" He choked up.

"Whoa buddy. Are you going to be okay there?" Cana asked slapping his back laughing.

"Lucy. I saw you follow her out. Is she okay? I just worry. She puts on that front, but everyone knows better than that." Mira frowned at him. Not a frown of disappointment, but of pure worrisome.

"She's stubborn. She knows what she needs to do. She's a big girl, she'll figure it out." He grumbled. "And Mira, whatever you're thinking. No." He slapped his beer mug on the counter. "Thanks for the beer." He stood up to leave.

"Please keep an eye out for her, Laxus. That's all I ask." Mira interjected. "Lucy is our light and her flame is low. We can't let it burn out."

His eyes lowered. He couldn't disagree with that. Somehow the girl was the glue to the guild. She was the one who brought everyone back together after the disbandment. Bringing their family back together. She was the one always putting the confidence into everyone else.

"Why me?" He asked. "I barely know her."

"Because she's Lucy. There doesn't need to be any more reason than that." She hissed.

"Mira." He sighed, rubbing his hand through his thick blonde hair. "I'll-I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll take her on a mission or something. I don't know." A piece of paper appeared in front of him. He looked at Mira, her head tilted to the side with a huge smile on her face

"Do this one." She offered. He grabbed the paper with a huff and read over it, his eyes widening.

"You can't be serious Mira."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~Chapter Two~~

She sighed as he disappeared out of sight. She had no idea what was running through his thick skull. Why was he being so nice to her? Why was he concerned? And the most important question of all is why did he care? She couldn't deny that confiding in him earlier wasn't nice, it was rather different, but he was the last person she ever thought of chasing after her to comfort her. It wasn't like they interacted that much with each other before.

She dressed in a tank and boy cut short underwear. She didn't imagine leaving her apartment for the rest of the evening so why not take a relaxing nap? She snuggled under her covers, meshing with the soft mattress, Plue climbing next to her head and curling into a ball to join in on her nap.

A few hours later, knocking which had sounded like thunder booming raped her door. She pulled the covers over her head, praying whoever it was to go away. But they didn't. The knocking got more consistent and she heard un-identifying muffled voices behind the door.

With a loud groan, she flipped the covers as her feet meet the cold floor, stomping to the door cursing under her breath. "WHAT? What the hell is so important that you have to pound like a damn gorilla on my door!" Her audience silenced as her eyes steadied on who stood before her as they did a once over on her.

* * *

"It won't be that bad." Mira stated with a grin. "And she'll love it because of the hot springs."

His eyes shot daggers at her. "Choose a different one. I'm sure as shit don't want it to be awkward the entire time." The last part he mumbled. He grabbed the handle of his beer mug that was placed down in front of him, examining the job again. The place was a romantic couple's resort. The request was an odd one. His brow raised as he continued reading. All the men were cheating- or conducting affairs on their significant others. If it was one or two, the case would be dead, but stated was that it was every couple that has had a reservation there.

"I think you would have fun Laxus."

He took another swig. "Hardly. I don't do these kinds of requests. Why don't I just pick an S class quest and bring her as an aide?" Why hadn't he thought of that in the first place? The paper that he was holding was suddenly ripped from his grasp, as chuckle roared behind him.

"So, this is the mission that you're taking Bunny girl on. _Gihi_." Gajeel leaned against the counter reading it. His metal piercing eye brows raising amused.

"So, you're taking Lu out on a mission? We were thinking of the same thing. Why don't we all go together?" Levy stood on his other side, perching in the empty seat.

Mira clapped her hands together. "This is perfect. I will relay that the quest was accepted. You guys can leave tonight. It's only a few hours away." She pulled out the book of requests and started writing the information.

"What the hell. What happened to me getting a say in this? And plus, how do you think Blondie is going to react knowing that we signed her up for a job without consulting her? I don't exactly want to get kicked or listen to her whine." Laxus grumbled rubbing his face. "Or the fact we just made one hell of a weird team for this occasion."

"Oh, come on. I think this will be exciting." Levy chimed. "And it'll be good for everyone. It's been hell of a year. And it'll give her an excuse to not think about him."

Laxus lowered his eyes. "Do I scream excitement?" She giggled at him which only made him groan. "I'm pinning this on you and iron brain over there. So, who is telling Lucy?"

"We all are. It'll be more fun that way." Gajeel stated a smirk on his lips as he tucked the job paper into his pocket.

"Well she can only take it one or two ways." Lily said. "With her emotions, there's really no way knowing how she'll take this. Especially her being signed up without consent." His arms crossed over his chest looking at the three that stood before him.

"Guys, I think you're overthinking this. It's Lucy we're talking about here." Mira spoke up.

"That's why we're worried." Gajeel grunted. "Have you ever felt one of her damn Lucy kicks? Yeah, they don't feel the greatest. She's actually knocked Natsu out once before. She may be tiny with a huge tits, but she can pack a kick that can make a grown man cry." Levy's face blushed as Gajeel mentioned Lucy's breasts, looking away knowing that Lucy was blessed.

The loud clink of a glass beer mug slamming on counter silenced the group as Laxus stood up throwing jewels to Mira. "If we're going on this, let's go."

He walked behind them as Gajeel, Levy, and Lily were in deep conversation about nonsense. He mentally wanted to run away instantly regretting, letting curiosity get the best of him. Now he was stuck going on a job with a talking cat, metal brain, script girl, and blondie.

They entered the foyer of the apartment plex, walking up the steps that lead to her door. Levy gently knocked first, waiting to hear commotion but all that got was silence.

"Hmm, weird. Maybe she's not home?" Lily insinuated.

"No, she's home. I can smell her." Gajeel said as he pounded on the door, making Laxus cringe.

"Yo, do you have to knock so hard?" Laxus asked annoyed.

"Bunny girl. You in there?" Gajeel hollered, his door pounding getting louder. Moments later, the door swung open revealing brown eyes that screamed pissed, the blonde huffing. Her hair stood all over the place, only dressed in a form fitting tank and panties.

Laxus chuckled.

"WHAT? What the hell is so important that you have to pound like a damn gorilla on my door!?" She spat loudly. Laxus watched as her face paled as she took in who was standing before her.

"Uh, Lu?" Levy said pointing down. Lucy looked down seeing that Levy was referring to her lack of clothes, resulting to her rolling her eyes.

"Seriously you guys? I was sleeping. At least I'm not naked." She closed the door on their faces.

"That went eh well." Gajeel said breaking the silence.

"Well we did evade her home." Lily replied slightly embarrassed and cheeks flushed from seeing so much of Lucy. The door reopened making them all jump as the blonde now stood there, dressed in black capris and the same tank.

"So, can someone explain to me why I have Laxus the lightning dragon slayer, Gajeel the iron dragon slayer, Levy the script mage and Lily the exceed standing at my door way? The group is even an eye brow raiser." She held the door open leaning away so they all could come in.

"Pack up blondie. We're going on a job." Laxus said as he leaned against the wall, his eyes meeting hers.

"Excuse me?" Her voice squeaked. "Who is _we're_ exactly?" Her eyes swept the group. "Really? Us four? Wow." She mumbled. "What a combination."

"I think this will be fun, Lu. A change is nice every once in a while." Levy stated as she sat down at Lucy's desk, fiddling with the papers sitting on top hoping it was her new novel she had been working on.

"What kind of job is this exactly?" Lucy asked hands on her hips, her eyes staring at Laxus expecting him to answer when a paper was shoved into her face.

"Here." Gajeel said. Lucy mumbled under her breath as she un-creased the paper Gajeel had crumpled and scanned over it. Laxus watched her facial expressions from across the room. He watched as her eye brow would raise, then her eyes narrowed, and then bulged. She sighed sitting the paper down on the table.

"This screams Mira." She announced. "But I guess I'm on board considering I don't really have a choice."

"Great, now if only you knew the term hustle, so we can get going." Laxus commented.

"Shut up." Lucy snapped. "You came to my house, chose a job for me without asking if I wanted to go and now, you're demanding me to hurry? Just shut up." She pulled out a bag and started shoving a few outfits in grumbling.

"Not my damn choice." He responded. "I got roped into this just as much as you did. I wanted to just take an S class and bring you but these two insisted like Mira to take this one." She stopped packing and turned her head towards Laxus.

"So, you were choosing a job for me regardless?" Her eyes intimated him, but he couldn't look away. The dark chocolate brown, making him crave their attention.

"Not exactly."

"Elaborate because it still sounds like I wasn't going to have a choice in the matter." She zipped her bag standing up, searching for her boots. After shuffling on her boots, she ran her fingers through her hair pulling it back into a band.

"Does it matter?" He asked as she walked to stand in front of him.

"Yes, in fact it does. It matters to me." She stated, crossing her arms to mimic him, her head tilted up to stare back at him.

He smirked amused.

"Don't worry about it, Blondie. Some things are better left unknown." He winked at her, noticing the creased line forming on her forehead. He could tell she was getting worked up. The girl definitely did not like getting teased, but her reactions were priceless and addicting.

"I will refuse to go if you don't answer me." She threatened as she plopped down on the floor legs and arms crossed, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched his baffled expression.

"I hate to interrupt your lover spat, but we need to get going if we're going to make the train in time." Gajeel interrupted as Levy stood by his side from sitting.

Lucy shrugged not caring.

"Well, I'm not—hey you! Put me down!" Lucy squealed as hands wrapped around her waist, hoisting her over their shoulder.

"Then stop acting like a 12-year-old." Laxus stated. He leaned down with her still on his shoulder and grabbed her bag. "Besides, the view is quite nice." He chuckled as she punched his back.

* * *

Lucy leaned her head against the window, staring out into the dark night. Why they chose to leave at such a late hour was beyond her. Gajeel laid across Levy's lap while Lily saw on top of his back with his eyes closed, all three of them napping. Laxus sat next to her, his arms crossed, and legs stretched out listening to his sound pod, something she hadn't seen him listen to in a long time.

"So, would you finally enlighten me with the real reason to this job?" Lucy asked quietly, glancing at Laxus. He didn't move. She scrunched her nose, calling his name again.

Still no response.

She pushed off the glass to sit up, pulling off the ear bud to his sound pod. He jumped, his head snapping to look at her, quickly seizing her by the wrist.

"Don't touch." He hissed, still grasping her wrist.

"Hey let go." She barked back. "You weren't answering me. Had to get your attention somehow." He released his grip on her wrist, letting it drop back down to her lap.

"What?" He asked. "You have my undivided attention now."

"For the third time, what's the real reason behind this job?" She asked, her body now fully turned to face him. The music sounded on his sound pod in the silence.

"Why do you keep asking?" He returned her glare.

"Come on Laxus. This isn't you at all. Look at this group. Four people who have never worked with each other, besides Gajeel and Levy. You only ever work with the Thunder legion or solo. So, I can't see how you're surprised that I'm raising an eye brow to this." She explained. "Gajeel and Levy are my friends, Levy being one of my best friends, but you. You're still a mystery to me. I can't figure out your intentions." She looked down fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"I'm only looking out for you. You are family and you're suffering. Is there a crime for helping out a friend, family?" He watched as she slumped forward, her hands now covering her face.

"Thank you." She said. She sighed sitting back, her eyes glistening. "Thank you Laxus, again. Don't feel obligated. I can only imagine how awkward this is for-"

"Would you stop thanking me? I wouldn't have agreed to any of this if I didn't want to. So, stop making it awkward." He cut her off. He closed his eyes as the feeling started in the pit of his stomach. He was fine when he was listening to his music, focusing on anything but being sick but with Lucy interrupting him, the feeling was starting to take over.

"Hey." He opened his eyes to look at her. "If you want, you can lay down. Lay your head in my lap. I don't mind, it always helped him." She said quietly. He grunted scooting down to lay his head down. He laid awkwardly, but none the less, he did feel somewhat better. Her lap was warm, he draped his arm across her lap, the other wrapping under her legs. He felt her tense under him as he was getting comfortable but relaxed after a few breaths. He felt her hand slowly comb through his hair.

"This does not leave this car." He groaned, burrowing his face into her lap.

"Not my business to tell. You get motion sickness, seems to be the trend among the slayers, hence why Gajeel is slumped over Levy, although I don't see how that is comfortable." She giggled, making her lap shake which only made him want to up chuck even more.

"Please don't laugh." He asked. He felt her fingers work through his hair again, soothing his nerves. He surprised himself when he took up her offer, but if it helped get rid of the god-awful feeling, he was going to do whatever it took.

"So, a romantic couple's resort. Hm. I can only imagine what Mira is trying to do." She turned towards the window, the stars in full shine with a full moon. "I understand. But time will heal itself. I'll be fine." He squeezed her thigh in response to her mumbling. She smiled and shut her eyes before sleep consumed her.

" _Bunny girl." A voice spoke._

 _Silence._

" _Seriously, blondie. Wake up." Laxus said leaning down, shaking the girl._

Her eyes shot open, standing up quickly in a panic to the shaking and her name being called only to head butt Laxus.

"Oh, damn it." She cursed holding her forehead, falling back down into the seat. "Shit Laxus." Laxus cursed under his breath, rubbing his forehead.

"Why'd you do that for?" he asked. Gajeel started laughing.

"Come on, let's go before the train takes off. This is our stop." He ordered walking out of the car. Still holding her forehead, Lucy grabbed her bag with the other hand, cursing under her breath targeted towards Gajeel as they filed out.

"So, it's about a mile up the mountain," Levy started as she stared at the map. "If we just follow the path, it'll lead us straight to the Inn."

"Why am I suddenly getting a weird feeling about this job?" Lucy asked nobody in particular as they started up the path. Laxus trailed behind the group, keeping to himself as Lucy walked a few paces in front of him, taking in the surroundings. She couldn't deny how beautiful the place was, and the more beautiful it became as they traveled closer to their destination.

"Because it's a lover's resort." Laxus said. "What's not weird about it?" Lucy turned to walk backwards as she faced Laxus.

"So, does that mean that we are 'pretend' lovers? Because there's no way I'm acting with Gajeel, especially with Levy being with us." Her hands cuffed behind her back as she smiled at Laxus. Levy looked away from Gajeel, blushing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Levy asked coyly. "Laxus and I could totally act." Gajeel shot her a dirty look at her direction.

"The hell you are. You're my partner in this." He stated, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The Inn started coming into view as they got closer.

"About time, seem like we were walking for ages." Lucy complained. The place was astounding. It resembled a log cabin, a porch wrapping around the entire building. Huge windows facing out towards the mountains for such a breath-taking view. She couldn't wait to watch the sun set in the evening time. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, inhaling the pure clean air.

"Blondie, are you coming?" Laxus's voice startled her. She opened her eyes and peered at him. His hand was extended towards her, shaking it for her to grab it. "Come on, gotta make it more believable." She placed her hand in his, letting him lead the way.

"I want to thank you all for coming. I know it's such a weird request, but I just really want it to stop so couples will continue to come. Business has been slowly dropping due to the 'misfortunes.'" The owner stated, tears threatening her eyes.

"This place is so beautiful! It would be a shame if it closed up." Levy said sadly. Lucy walked around the lobby, landing herself in front of the windows. The view was breath taking, making her smile.

"It would be a shame. This place is perfect." She said happily, her eyes still glued to the windows.

"Great. Here are the keys to your rooms. Please help yourselves to anything." She said, handing the key cards to the boys.

Lucy followed behind Laxus as they searched for their rooms.

"Room A12. That's us." Laxus grumbled as he opened the door. Lucy raced in past him, taking in the room.

"Oh wow. This is beyond words." She gasped. One wall was lined with windows, and a door that lead to a balcony. There was a king size bed with a canopy occupying one wall.

"This place is too fancy." Laxus threw their bags onto the bed with a sigh.

"Fancy, yes. But its breath taking. I mean, look at this view Laxus and tell me it doesn't take your breath away." She said dancing on the balcony. He watched her from the bed, a smile stealing her face. She looked at peace.

"The view is nice." He agreed as he walked to lean against the door frame to the balcony. "Want to get something to eat? I'm starving and I know you probably are too."

She stopped dancing and faced him. "Sure. Why don't we do a picnic?" She asked.

He raised an eye brow. "A what?"

"A picnic? You know pack food in a basket and go have food on the grass. A picnic." She explained. Laxus looked at her with a serious look.

"From the way you described that, I don't see how a picnic would be all that fun." He commented.

She groaned. "That's not the point you brute. The point of this is romance and picnics are supposed to be romantic. Besides, it'll give us some time to get to know each other a little better."

He shrugged giving up. "Whatever. Lead the way to this picnic." He saw the excitement in her eyes as she bounced past him, grabbing his hand on the way through dragging him with her.

"You won't regret this Laxus, and a plus we get to learn more about each other. I want to know all about this famous Laxus Dreyar. I mean, we are partners on this job after all."

"Famous? Hardly. What is there to know about me?" She released his hand as they continued down the hall way. She stopped to stare at a painting hanging on the wall. She stayed silent before turning towards him.

"You are a mystery, as I've stated several times. I know nothing about you besides you had an obsession with becoming next guild master, bad enough that you considered us weak and tried to make everyone battle it out. You are master's grandson. You were exiled for a while but saved us back on Tenrou island. And you competed in the magic games. Those are just events. What I want is to know who you are. You are a closed book with blank pages. I want to fill in those pages." She pursed her lips as her eyes stare into his more deeply. "Do you understand?"

"My life is nobody's business. The less people know, the better." He responded.

"I call bull shit." She accused. "Look, you obviously took me under your wing. Signed me up for this. So, you at least owe me some one on one time to know more about you." They entered the lobby, seeing the owner behind the desk. "Hi, we were wondering where the kitchen was? We were wanting to make lunch for a picnic."

Laxus watched as Lucy conversed with the owner. He wasn't very thrilled that she was demanding to know his life. He didn't like people knowing his business or getting close to him. He had the thunder legion who, for the most part, knew him rather well. But to let Lucy in, would be signing a contract with the devil. Nothing against her, but she was playing a dangerous game wanting to get involved with him. He was weary from the moment he chased after her to see if she was okay. But something about her kept drawing him towards her and he couldn't stop the feeling.

"Hey, you ready?" Lucy's voice cut through his thoughts. She was carrying a big brown basket staring at him with concern.

"Do I really have a choice to be ready? Lead the way blondie." She frowned at him before shrugging, heading towards the door that lead outside. He followed her, not knowing what was about to unfold. If he thought any other encounter with her was awkward, this one was going to top the cake. He felt his power surge through him as they stepped outside, him following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Three~~~

"So." Lucy started as she sat on her knees while Laxus sat awkwardly next to her with his legs propped up, leaning on his knees.

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah?"

She looked away; her cheeks puffed out. "So, tell me about Laxus." Her eyes watched his face.

"Do we really need to do this?" He asked. He watched as her lips curved down, not approving of his question. He released a slow sigh. "So, while I was exiled, I did some training on Tenrou. As to why I was on the island for S class trial. Mavis kept me company during my intense training, so I wasn't exactly alone. I don't like having to socialize if I can prevent it. I don't like people knowing my business. I still think I'm an ass hole. And my team are an important aspect of my life along with Gramps." She started to click her tongue.

"That makes sense as to how you got to us so fast on Tenrou. Thank you again for saving us. I was worried if we were going to make it. And that's very interesting about Mavis. I would love to know more about the First. Obviously. Agreed. And expected." She clapped her hands. "That still doesn't tell me about you." She heard him grumble and stretch his legs out.

"Then why don't you tell me about you?" He asked as he picked up a chip and popped it in his mouth. "Then maybe I'll have more of an understanding of what you're wanting. But as I've stated twice now in the past hour, I really don't like people knowing my business."

"Does this face look like it gives a darn?" She asked pointing to herself. He just blinked a few times staring at her serious face. She was up on her knees, her hands on her hips as she leaned down towards him. "But, since you asked." She sat back down and sat Indian style.

"My mom passed away when I was young. My dad became so engrossed into the Heartfilia Konzern business he started neglecting me which resulted to me running away at 17 to find my own way. Natsu is the one who brought me to the guild. I'm a cry baby but I feel like over the years I have gotten a lot better with not randomly crying. I tend to be a target of kidnapping or used as bait. I don't think you were around for it, but I was part of a damn clock. It was a powerful ancient clock called the infinity clock. I have 10 of the zodiac keys well 9 I guess technically." She stopped for a second trying to fight back tears. "I can officially summon 3 zodiacs at a time, and I can use a form of magic called star dress which lets me access my spirits magic. And I work for sorcerer weekly on the side." He watched her jaw clench, her hands balling in her lap. "My favorite colors are blue and pink. I like to read and write. Already wrote one book that got published. I like fruit and smoothies. Welp, that about sums me up."

Sympathy tugged at his heart. He honestly didn't know all this about her. He was actually rather shocked when the words were tumbling out her mouth. Although one part peaked his curiosity.

"So, what do you mean you had 10, now 9 keys?" He asked shifting to lean back on his arms. He noticed her entire body went stiff which only meant that it struck a nerve.

"I…I" She stuttered while all the color drained from her face. He looked at her concerned noticing the panic look that crossed her face.

"Lucy, it's okay. You don't have to tell me. I was only curious." He said as he placed a hand on her upper back. She looked at him with tear rimmed eyes. Seeing her in tears started to make him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't very good at the whole consoling thing, especially when it was a female.

"It's okay. I need to tell someone. It just hurts." She whispered. Her fingers fiddled with the grass as she stared at the ground. "You and the thunder legion were still technically out of commission. This was when Tartaros attacked us. Mard Geer cast a spell called Alergia which pretty much froze everyone in time with his weird mass. Somehow, I was the only one who managed to evade the spell. It was the first time I ever summoned 3 spirits at once. There was a contest. For the first demon to kill me they got a prize. I defeated one of the demons named Jackal whom we already thought was defeated. But I couldn't do it without sacrificing her.

"I was at my max. Exhausted. Not even sure how I managed to keep 3 gates open while being almost unconscious in Aquarius's arms. I summoned the Celestial Spirit King." She started to choke on her words, tears streaming down her face. Laxus grabbed her by the shoulders without realizing his actions and leaned her against him. She collapsed into his embraced and accepted his way of comforting her.

"You summoned the spirit king?" he asked rather impressed. He felt her head nod against his side. She wiped her face with the back of her hands, taking deep breaths.

"Aquarius saw the position I was in. If I didn't figure a way to beat them, we would have all been goners. Unfortunately, everyone's lives weighed on my shoulders, one of the weakest on the totem pole compared to everyone else. She told me there was a way to summon the spirit king and that he would be the key to saving everyone. I had to break a zodiac key. She demanded I break her key. I broke Aquarius's key to save everyone."

He was lost of words. He had no idea how to even respond to something like that, except she was wrong. She was strong, one of the strongest people he knew. She may not be combat strong, but she was strong with everything else. Her wit, her motivation, strive, passion, everything made her one of the strongest without question.

"Thank you." He said. Simple enough response and probably one of the most neutral answers he could come up with that would be deemed suitable for the situation. He felt her arms wrap around him in a hugging manner. He peered down at her seeing as she buried her face into his side hugging him. He wrapped his left arm around her squeezing her to him not sure what he should be doing.

"It should be the other way around. I should be thanking you." She pulled back to smile at him. Her smile made his heart skip, only confusing him.

"You know, you shouldn't be calling yourself weak. Back in the day I probably, not probably more like would have, agreed with you. But now, you are one strong lady. You may carry a different magic than most of us, but you know what you're doing. You analyze the situation, you carry out a plan, and you're definitely smart about the situation. Don't be so hard on yourself. All it's going to do is make you worry more. You shouldn't be thanking me at all. You saved everyone. Everyone should thank you. And not to mention, word of ear, you're the one who even got the guild back together after everyone disbanding."

She bit her lip. "I missed my family." Her voice was whisper. "I missed everyone. I was lost. Natsu left me, Erza left. Gray and Juvia. Wendy. The Strauss family. Thunder legion. You. I was all by myself, standing there while everyone disappeared. I was the only one who stayed around. This entire year, I tracked everyone I could. I used any lead I possibly could." She started to giggle only making Laxus confused. She wiped her face and sniffed her nose. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. Sorry for putting my burden on you."

"Blondie." He said. "It was fine. Anytime you need to talk, you know, you can ask me. Things are going to be changing and I can't say they are all going to be sunshine and glitter but sometimes change can be for the better. But you were not fine. That was some burden you were carrying around." He watched her stand up and stretch. Her shirt rode up revealing her stomach up to her navel, Laxus's eyes wandering.

"Bunny girl!" A voice yelled behind them causing the couple to turn around. Lucy's face quickly recovered as she started smiling and waving at the pair before them.

"Hey Lu. Care if we join?" Levy asked as they walked up. Lucy pulled the petite girl in for a hug and threw a smile at Gajeel.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Besides, it's not like this is a real thing or anything. No intrusion." Lucy announced as she sat back down in between Levy and Laxus. Gajeel leaned down seeing the unclaimed sandwich and quickly snatched it up before anyone could protest. Lucy and Levy watched dumbfounded while Laxus shook his head.

"What? Were you going to eat that?" Gajeel asked wiping his mouth.

"Uh, no. I guess not. Why don't you eat it Gajeel? Oh wait, you already did." Lucy retorted with a laugh.

"So, what are you guys doing anyways?" Gajeel asked looking between Lucy and Laxus.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Laxus asked with a deep tone. He wasn't really sure how to interact with Levy and Gajeel. Hell, he wasn't even sure how to interact with Lucy, but when Lucy starts to talk, he just goes with the flow and makes it less awkward.

"Let's spar." Gajeel said startling them. He stood up facing them. "Laxus, let's go spar. We haven't since the fantasia incident. I'm gonna kick your ass." He said smirking at Laxus. Laxus kept his expression neutral but stood up none the less with a shrug.

"Big talk don't you think?" Laxus asked as they started walking away putting space between them and the girls.

Once they were far enough away, Levy turned to face Lucy placing her hand on top of Lucy's with a smile.

"I've missed you so much Lu. Thank you for coming on this job with us." She stated.

Lucy shifted as her leg went numb. "Well it's not like I had a choice, but I am enjoying myself so I'm glad I came. It's weird. We've never really been on an official job together. And our group? Yeah, that's going to be the talk of the week once we get back to the guild. He's still a puzzle I'm trying to figure out."

Levy tilted her head to the side. "Lu, don't get in over your head. Maybe let him open up to you when he's ready. It's Laxus we're talking about. Anti-social Laxus. Speaking of him, however. What's your guy's story?"

Lucy gave her a questionable look. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Why was he intending on taking you on a mission in the first place?" She asked. That was one Lucy had to ponder on because she had absolutely no idea.

"That would be a good question, but he won't give me a straight answer, so I've given up."

"Do you like him?"

Lucy turned away. "Honestly?" She turned back to face Levy. "He intrigues me. I want to get to know him. He's no Natsu, but Laxus has that side of him that comforts me in a different way. He puts up a good shield because under all that macho-ness is actually a huge hearted, caring, worrisome teddy bear." She felt a glare on her back, and she ignored it, forgetting about dragon slayers sensitive hearing. Testing the waters, she grinned. "I can solve this puzzle. Watch me." She turned around and winked at Laxus who stopped to stare at the girls only to have a metal pole contact his stomach as Gajeel caught him off guard.

"Oh. Bet that's going to hurt later." Levy commented with a flinch.

"Ah, he'll be fine. He was eavesdropping." Lucy stated. She brushed her hands over her keys, her fingering lingering over Loke's as she grabbed it. "Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" Loke appeared next to her, bowing down to kiss Lucy on the forehead.

"What can I do for you my beautiful lady?" He asked. She pointed, Leo's eyes following her finger as they pointed at Laxus and Gajeel who both stopped and stared at the spirit and Lucy, curious to what was going on.

"I want you to join them on their 'sparring' match. Keep them occupied."

"What?" Laxus snorted. Loke, hearing Laxus's snort, pushed his glasses up on his nose ridge and turned around to face them grinning.

"Scared to take on a spirit? You know, I don't think I have had the pleasure to battle against either of you yet. This should be fun." Loke stated as he quickly started for them, his pace quickening, and his fist raised up as it started to illuminate orange.

Lucy watched as her spirit strutted cockily towards the men. Waiting a moment after they started the next sparring round, Lucy turned back to Levy and sat down.

"Good thinking. Clever." Levy pointed out. "But to what you were saying, I can't agree with you more. I'm sure Laxus is more severe case, but Gajeel…He uh, he's very shy and then you have me who is shy and it just kind of clashes. I never realized how sweet he truly is underneath all that." She said pointing. "But then again, he does eat iron so he's far from normal."

"I don't think I could even define normal anymore." Lucy responded giggling. There was a crack of lightening causing Lucy's head to snap up. Laxus disappeared as Loke and Gajeel went to punch him only causing the two to clash into each other instead. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to squeak and jump away.

"Damn it Laxus." Lucy hissed. "Don't be doing that."

"You do realize I hear everything you say right?" He announced in a quiet voice leaning towards her. "Come spar with me." Lucy stared at him blankly.

"Huh?"

"Do I need to repeat? Open your ears blondie. Come spar with me. At least you will make it interesting." Lucy looked at Levy blinking then back at Laxus who stood there with his arms crossed waiting.

"You're serious, aren't you?" her hands shoved into her pouch grabbing Loke's key. She touched it to her chest as light engulfed her only to disappear and reveal her new attire; an elegant, frilled, black ball gown with a slit up her left leg, with gold sash that sat around her hips. A black, frilled choker hugged around her neck, a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it fell between her breasts. The sleeves of the dress were detached, starting mid bicep falling to her forearm, where the sleeves flared outward. The bodice of her dress was golden trim, curving inward under her bust. She wore black heels, her hair tied up in a quaint bun that was decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, his zodiac sign appeared on her right breast.

Laxus staggered back as he watched her transformed in front of him6. He felt an increase in her magic, a smile playing his lips as things were starting to get interesting. His eyes met her eyes as she smirked back at him.

"I hope you know I really suck at combat." Lucy admitted as she started walking towards a clearing by Gajeel and Loke as they still were sparring in the distance.

"All you need is some discipline and proper training." Laxus said as he stopped and stood in front of her.

"I am far from being any sort of physically athletic."

"Heh?" He said with a raised eye brow. "Just come at me so I can observe you." Without furthermore she rushed at him with a high-pitched battle squeal that one made him cringe at the noise, throwing him off guard. She kicked him to the ground with a regulus Lucy kick receiving the most baffled look she's ever seen when she landed on him from tripping over his feet.

"What the hell was that?" He scoffed as Lucy was still perched on top of him staring down at him.

"I only did what you asked!" She shrieked back at him before he tossed her to the side. Lucy's face turned red as she heard Gajeel's roaring laugh and the chuckle of her spirit as they stopped to watch.

"That was some battle cry you got there, bunny girl." Gajeel hollered at her. Lucy swore her face was probable beat red from all the heat she felt.

"That's my girl. You got this princess. Show him what you're made of!" Loke cheered. Lucy mumbled under her breath for Loke's gate to close as he disappeared with a pout look. Her star dress disappeared. She stood up and stomped away not giving Laxus or Gajeel a second glance.

"Stupid." She said. "Stupid dragon slayers and stupid spirit. What the hell was I thinking?"

* * *

She stood on the balcony that lead off their room staring into the sun set. She had her fingers intertwined with each other to void off any sign of anxiety. She really shouldn't had agreed to spar with Laxus, especially someone as strong as him.

"What happened back there, blondie?" his voice asked. She didn't turn towards him. She stayed silent. She already knew how this conversation was going to go. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to watch the sunset.

"Watch the sunset with me." She stated. She heard him let out a sigh as he appeared on her right, matching her with leaning on the railing. "I find this very inspiring, and romantic. Not that I'm looking for anything romantic with you." _Way to go again Lucy. You're officially an idiot._ She rolled her eyes to herself.

"Ouch. That hurts." He commented. "Relax. You're too uptight. Don't worry, I won't try anything with you." He hated to have to physically say it, but mentally he felt complete opposite. He was beginning to like her. He liked talking to her. But, he had to also contain whatever infatuation he had with her for the time being. It would only cause problems now if she got wind of anything, only causing him to be in a lose lose situation.

"That's not what I was meaning." She said sadly. "I know you don't feel like that and I didn't want you to think I was in love with you or anything because I'm not. I'm still getting to know you. But this whole thing is perfect."

"It is a nice view." He agreed. He turned back to sky, watching the red, pink, orange, purple layer the sky as the golden sun set in the background. They watched in silence as the sky started to turn dark and the moon replacing the sun, casting moon light over the mountains. The stars danced and twinkled across the sky.

"You think those 'people' will show their selves tonight?" Lucy asked as she closed the doors to the balcony as they both walked back in.

He shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you. Just have to wait and see. I didn't see too many other couples here besides us and the other two. If they don't appear tonight, we'll have to set up a plan to lure them out tomorrow." Laxus stated as he flopped on the bed. Lucy nodded as she walked over to her bag to pull some clothes out. There was a quiet rape on the door as Lucy walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Lu, want to go to the bath with me?" Levy stood at the door with clothes and a towel in her hand. Lucy grinned.

"Yeah. Let me grab my stuff." She was all excited to soak in the hot spring. She grabbed her stuff and looked at Laxus. "I'll be back. By the way, I believe they do have a gym here if you're interested." With that being said, she double checked herself and headed out the door with Levy. Laxus watched the door closed behind the females, still taking in everything that was happening. Once again opening his mouth and asking himself.

"What the hell did I sign myself up for?"

* * *

She sunk down into the water, the heat wrapping around her body like a blanket. She moaned with delight, the feeling being so soothing. Levy smiled at her, glad to see her friend relaxing again.

"So, since we got cut off short earlier, do you mind talking to me about the whole Natsu situation or do you need more time?" Levy asked in a sweet soft voice, hoping to not upset Lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes, pondering on the request, knowing she really should so she could get all the panic off her chest. Talking to Laxus about what happened at Tartaros helped tremendously with getting that guilt off her shoulders, but Natsu was weighing down the other half. She took a few reassuring deep breaths, keeping her eyes closed.

"We were at my apartment. It was the morning after my book party. I confessed my feelings to him, hugged him, sobbed. I told him I loved him. He looked at me with a smile and told me that we would be together forever and that he wanted to go on a mission. I guess I was too wrapped up in my feelings, I took it the wrong way. I know Natsu loves me, but it's not the love I was seeking. And it never will be. I will always love Natsu. But I'm weening to not be in love with him. He will always be my best friend and will always be part of my heart, but I need to live my life. He built and shaped me and now I have to figure out the rest on my own." She opened her eyes to see tears rolling down Levy's face. "Hey now, you can't cry. You're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just you telling me that makes me sad. I'm so sorry Lu. I know how much you cared for him. You'll find that someone. Natsu just wasn't the right person." She said. She leaned back against the wall of the spring next to Lucy, sinking further down.

"Everything happens for a reason, you know?" Lucy said.

"Having love troubles?" A voice asked startling both girls. Lucy jumped looking around when her eyes landed on another body sitting on the edge of the spring, their legs dangling into the water. Lucy's eyes connected with their eyes making her gasp. _"I can fix all your troubles."_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Four~~~

Laxus let out a long slow sigh as he heard the click on the door's lock, Lucy's body disappearing behind the closed door. He laid there for a while; his arms tucked behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. What in the world was he doing? Was he in over his head for going on this mission? He grumbled as he realized he didn't even mention to his team about the mission.

His eyes widened. _Oh shit._

As if on cue, his pocket vibrated and glowed as he pulled out his lacrima. He stood up heading to the balcony as he answered it, Bickslow appeared on the other end staring at him, his tongue with his guild mark hanging out.

"Hey boss man. Where the hell you run off to?" He asked his arms reached out as if he was holding the lacrima above him. His totems were circling his head as he was waiting for a response.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be back in a few days." Laxus responded with a grimace as the chill air from the mountains stung his skin.

"Does this have something to do with Miss Heartfilia? She seems to be missing as well." A voice asked as green hair appeared in view. Laxus watched as Freed pushed Bickslow away so he could have grabs at the lacrima.

"Hmph."

"You're with cheerleader?" Bickslow asked shoving Freed back away with a hand, his babies flying around them both chanting and repeating Bickslow.

"Bye." Laxus grunted disconnecting the call. Now he only made it worse. His hand ran down his face. He knew if they truly wanted to know, Mira would be more than willing to hand out the information. He felt horrible for leaving his team in the dark but when he was ready to discuss whatever phase he was going through; he would let them know. For now, he hated the pestering and 21 questions, and it just wanted him to be left alone even more desirable.

" _Yo Laxus! Open up!"_ a voice rang through the room, followed by rapid knocking. Laxus grumbled under his breath heading to the door as a very annoyed iron dragon stood there with his arms crossed. He stayed silent as he got into a staring contest with Gajeel. "Do you see what is wrong with this picture?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No?" Gajeel pushed past him into the room.

"Shrimp and Bunny are down at the baths while we're up here. This is a lover's resort. What the hell are we doing?" He asked.

"And your point being?" Laxus asked curious. "This is just a mission. No one is actually in love." He watched as Gajeel's eyes widened. "I knew it. You're in love with Blue." He smirked as Gajeel's face started to blush over. "It's pretty obvious." Gajeel chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She knows, but we really haven't told anyone besides Bunny. She apparently gets to know everything and when I say everything, probably too much." He responded. "But enough about that, do you think it's weird that we're the only couples here? I haven't seen anyone else besides a few workers. You'd think there would be a few other couples." He retorted.

"I picked up on it earlier, but it could work to our advantage. Having less people means less distraction." Laxus stated. Realizing that the iron slayer probably wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he sighed. "You want to see if there's a bar or something in this joint?"

Gajeel shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "What the hell. Sure."

They found what could pass as an open bar down on the main level of the resort. Behind the counter stood a woman with brilliant raven black hair that rippled down her body like a bottomless lake. Her dark periwinkle eyes sparkled as she watched her new victims walk through the door. Her midnight blue dress hugged her curvy body, not hiding any crevice and flaunting off what she had to offer. Dress to impress is what she always told herself, even if she was technically supposed to pretend bartend. It had been too quiet. A smile swiped her lips as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Welcome gentleman. What can I help you with?" She asked.

Laxus looked around, noting that they were alone in the bar. Not another soul in sight. His eyes landed on the beautiful bartender that stood behind the counter. His eyes locked with her eyes. He admitted she was easy on the eyes.

"Brandy." Laxus stated as he took a seat in front of her, his eyes never averting. Gajeel took a seat on his right as Lily hopped up on the other side of Gajeel.

"Whisky on rocks." Gajeel grumbled. Lily stuck up a paw to signal same for himself.

"Coming right up." She said. Her voice was low and seductive tone to match her appearance.

Laxus took in everything. It's not like he had anything to hold him down. Lucy and he weren't even dating. They barely knew each other and yet, he felt a guilty conscience even thinking about how sexy the bartender was standing in front of him. The blonde was dominating his thoughts. Her smile. Her laugh. He could go on and on. A glass was sat down in front of him on coaster making him come back from his thoughts.

"Looks like you've had a rough day there." She noted as she sat down glasses in front of the other two.

Laxus picked up his glass, swirling the golden liquid in the glass to make what would resemble a liquid tornado. "Understatement." He lifted the glass to his lips and sniffed before taking a sip. "Hennessy?"

She smiled. "Good guess. I see you know your liquor." She wiped the counter from where she made the drinks.

Laxus heard Gajeel grunt from beside him as he stayed silent. He knew that was one of Gajeel's tactics. Why Gramps always used Gajeel as an undercover spy. He listened. He stayed silent. He stayed invisible. And from what he saw, Gajeel was trying to do just that since he realized the bartender had her eye on him and only him. As if Gajeel and Lily didn't exist. Which only made him believe that maybe she was part of the whole ordeal with the resort. And he would play along.

* * *

Lucy's first instinct was to throw an arm in front of Levy, jumping up in alarm to the voice. Her heart beat a million a minute as she started to analyze who was with them. She released the scared breath she was holding and let her arm go limp down her side.

"I am so sorry." Lucy began. The owner decided to join them. "You scared me." The woman waved her off.

"No, I am sorry for intruding. I meant what I said though. Got love problems? I can try and lend you my knowledge." She stated. Lucy sunk back in the water next to Levy, silently exchanging glances.

"Uh, no. Not really." Levy began as she waved her hands in front of her.

"We were discussing a friend of ours." Lucy stated feeling uncomfortable. "But thanks for asking." She stood up, offering Levy a hand. "Well, we better get going to our men. They're probably wondering where we are." Levy nodded agreeing as she stood up, thanking Lucy for the towel she handed her and following route.

"I don't think so." The woman hissed. Lucy stopped in a halt with a squeal as she ran into a barrier. The woman stood up, her appearance morphing. A petite woman with vibrant red hair now stood before them, curly from root to tip. Her dress was sleek black with the top being halter, a slit on the left leg that rode up to mid waist.

"Lu, what should we do?" Levy asked as she wrapped the towel around her tighter. Lucy trembled for a minute trying to think of a solution. She eyed her keys sitting on her neatly folded clothes right on the other side of the barrier.

"The best I have is combat. My keys are beyond the barrier. But we still have your magic." Lucy said turning her head to give the blunette a reassuring smile. "If only we had a way to let the men know what's going on."

"Princess." A male voice stated. A brilliant orange light flashed on other side of barrier as Loke appeared bowing. "Please let me do the honor of warning the other two. I will keep your keys with me, and I'll give to Laxus." Lucy nodded.

"Thanks, Loke. Hurry!" Lucy demanded. Loke was gone before she even finished her sentence.

"Ah, a celestial spirit user. This makes things interesting." The woman laughed. "Oh, you can call me Marge by the way."

Lucy bit her lip. "I wish I knew what her magic exactly was." She whispered to Levy.

"I can try and draw her magic out by trying to attack?" Levy offered. "Iron script: fire!" Levy waved her hands in coordination as fire appeared in words, directed at Marge. Marge chuckled at the attempt and swiped away the fire as if it was nothing.

"Pathetic. You." She said pointing at Lucy. "Possess." Lucy stumbled back trying to get away before falling into the trance. She sensed the evil coming off the woman. She froze in spot as she couldn't move her body with her demands. Mentally she started to panic, on verge of hyperventilating. It was worse than when Evergreen turned all the women to stone during the attack of Fairy Tail. This round, her body was demanded to move and do what she was told by the possession summoner, enslaving her as a prisoner.

"Lu!" Levy said frantically. "Lucy!" Lucy turned her head to look at Levy, her pupils now taken over by black. Levy stepped back, her hand coming to her face. "Lu?" She tried again. Lucy was screaming but no words would escape her mouth. She wanted to break down and cry, tears brimming her eye lids.

"She can't hear you sweet cheeks. She's all mine now." Marge smirked. "Come." Marge demanded at Lucy.

"Yes." Lucy responded turning around, granted access to go through the barrier. She tried to fight against the spell, but only failed. Silently cursing at herself for being so stupid, yet again. She could only imagine what Laxus was going to think knowing she let herself get caught, only proving that she wasn't ready for a mission.

* * *

"Well, I'm going to go find Shrimp. Take it easy Laxus." Gajeel said as he tilted his glass towards him and sat it down. Laxus nodded in acknowledgement as he turned to leave.

"So." Her voice rang. He turned back to the bartender as she refilled his drink, for the third time. "So, what brings you to a lover's resort?"

"My wife?" He claimed as he held up his left hand with a fake ring. "Why else would I visit a lover's resort?" He took another swig of the harsh alcohol, burning his throat on way down. She smiled at his sarcasm.

"Where is this 'wife' of yours?" She asked leaning on the bar top, squeezing her arms to where her tits popped out of her top, eagerly trying to dare Laxus to look.

His eyes stayed glued to hers, not daring to look and giving the woman what she wanted. "In the bathhouse with her girlfriend. Don't worry, we're happy." He winked at her. He cleared his throat as he stood up. "I should get going."

She shook her head and started laughing. "I don't think you're going anywhere."

Laxus raised a brow amused. "Says who?"

She licked her lips, her eyes raping his body. "Me." She pointed to herself.

"Mm. I'll have to kindly turn you down. Thanks though." He went to turn around again.

"I don't think so stud." She hissed. He took a deep breath, he felt electricity surfacing to his skin. He was now getting annoyed.

"I don't like being told what I can and can't do. I don't care if your man or woman." Laxus stated crossing his arms. She jumped onto the counter top and sat with her legs crossed dangling over the edge.

"My my. Don't we have our panties in a bunch. Come on, all I'm asking is for a little fun. Not like your wife would find out." She winked at him. Mentally, she was starting to worry because he wasn't budging. Normally he had most men wrapped around her finger by then. He was one of the most attractive man that had come across the resort. She wanted him, and she always got what she wanted. What she needed was Marge to help possess him.

"I said no." He said again. "Now are you going to let me go or are we going to do this the hard way?" He asked. She jumped off the counter and strutted towards him.

"Humor me handsome." She raised her hand.

"Laxus, get away from her!" A voice yelled at him. Laxus turned his gaze to the door way, his eyes widening to Loke's presence.

"Where is she?" Laxus asked with a panic in his tone. Loke walked in to stand next to Laxus.

"She's dealing with the other one. They got surrounded in a barrier, so I couldn't get to her. Here." Loke handed Laxus the ring of keys as Laxus carefully handled them. "She's uh, kinda powerless at the moment. They're barricaded in to the bath house."

"What?" He hissed. He glared back the woman standing in front of him. "Who are you?" He finally asked, his nostrils flaring.

"The name is Selene. I see your 'wife' has met Marge." She chuckled. "Marge majors with mind control." Laxus and Loke looked at each other.

"Oh, that is so not a good thing." Loke whistled. "Lucy can be scary. Oh god, I want to return now to avoid that situation."

"You're not going anywhere lion. You joined me on this and now you're going to stay." Laxus bellowed grabbing Loke by the elbow, preventing him from leaving.

"I was joking man. What kind of spirit would I be?" He asked. "I'm the leader of the 12 zodiacs' after all."

"Are you two done?" Selene asked getting bored. "I wanted to wait for Marge, so I could possess your pretty little head but looks like we're going to have to tango first."

Loke pulled his sleeve up, side glancing Laxus. "I'll start the tango. Regulus impact!" He yelled.

" _Protect her."_ A voice demanded behind them as a flash of blonde rushed past them. Lucy stood in front of Selene with her arms out stretched, only a small towel wrapped around her, threatening to come undone due from her over size bosom and rear.

"What the fuck. Lucy!" Loke yelled as tripped trying to stop. Selene laughed as she casually draped an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Hmm seems I have myself a trophy. She's cute." Selene stated as she twirled Lucy's hair around her finger.

"I give you to the count of 3 to let her go." Laxus growled as his hands curled into fists. Electricity was bouncing off his skin the angrier he got. Seeing Lucy under mind control made his rage go in high gear. Pissed that she managed to let herself get wrapped into that, pissed that she left her keys outside of arm's length, pissed now he has to watch her get in harm's way, pissed that she even got into this mess and pissed because the job description was deceitful.

"Laxus, I refuse to fight her." Loke stated as he backed up. "My role is to do whatever I can to protect my master which leaves fighting her out of the question."

"Just back me up. Blondie isn't going to get hurt and if she does get hurt, there will be a price to heavily pay." Laxus hissed. He needed to get Lucy away from both of the women in order for him to attack but as long as Lucy was there beside them, he couldn't attack unless he sacrificed her safety. Hand to hand combat or at least an attempted combat is what he was going to have to resort to.

* * *

Gajeel started to panic as he realized that Levy still wasn't back. He entered into the bath house, disregarding that it was females only side to see Levy lying on the ground wrapped in a towel.

"Fuck, Shrimp. You okay?" Gajeel yelled as he scrambled for her limp body. Her body revealed some nasty bruising starting to stain her soft pale skin. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Levy. Wake up woman." He cradled the woman in his arms, trying to force back all the sappy emotions. He felt her shift in his lap.

"Lucy. You have to save Lucy." Levy cried shooting up. Tears running down her face.

"Shh," Gajeel whispered. "Tell me what happened."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, taking deep breaths trying to calm her breathing. Gajeel took in just how breath taking his girlfriend truly was. He would be an idiot to ever pass up the goddess that laid in his lap. She was tiny and petite, curvy waist, an appropriate bosom size for her tiny frame. Had an angel's smile, playful and innocent eyes.

"We were talking about Natsu. She was telling me what all happened when that woman appeared out of nowhere. We thought it was the resort owner until we tried to leave and ran into a barrier. The woman morphed into someone completely different who goes by Marge. She possessed Lucy. She's defensive and walking around in a towel." Levy responded sniffling.

Gajeel's eye brow raised. "She's only in a towel?" Levy smacked his arm.

"Idiot. Not the time. We need to find her." Levy went to stand up, wincing as she grabbed her side.

"What you need to do is relax and I will find Bunny. Hopefully whoever it is brings her to where Laxus is. We think the woman who was bartending is one as well. Laxus stayed behind as I tried to come find you guys." He leaned down and swooped her behind the legs as she held onto his neck, bridal style. "Let's get you back to the room."

"I'm worried Gajeel." Levy whispered as she nuzzled into his chest.

"I wouldn't worry. You have one who can't stand stupidity and one who is feisty as shit. They won't go down without a fight. Trust me. Lucy can kick some serious ass when she's pissed enough and if she's being controlled, once that trance is broke, she won't have no mercy. I pray for the poor bastard who has to withstand that wrath." Gajeel joked as they entered the hallway.

There was a cackle of thunder as a wall was busted through before Gajeel and Levy, causing Levy to scream at the top of her lungs, Gajeel almost dropping her due to the screaming and his sensitive hearing. Marge was smashed into the wall, dust and debris splayed everywhere. The woman started laughing psychotically.

"What the hell man!" Gajeel roared as Loke coughed from the dust, stepping over broken wall bits to check on the woman that got thrown through wall.

"Oh hey, nice of you to finally join us. Could probably use the help. Who knew two women and a Lucy would be a pain in the ass to beat." He hissed angrily as the annoying laughing was agitating him even more. Levy and Gajeel looked at each other gawking then back at the spirit who wore a worried look.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Five~~~

 _ **[1st POV Inside Lucy's Mind]**_

 _It was like living in a nightmare. One that I just couldn't wake up from. I can see from my eyes, but yet, I couldn't. I watched as my best friend stood there terrified, leaving her behind as I was demanded to leave the barrier, leaving Levy defenseless against that woman. At least she wasn't demanding me to hurt her. But the thought of Levy getting hurt pissed me off regardless. I heard a scream and a thump on the ground making me subconsciously flinch. Tears were starting to glisten my eyes as I just kept walking. I couldn't even look back._

 _I felt her behind me, following. I have no idea where she is making me go, but it only made me fear the worst. At least Loke had my keys. At that thought, my eyes widened. If I was in mind control, then what did that make of Loke? My anxiety shot to a 10 instantly. Then there was Laxus…_

 _Laxus Dreyar._

 _I cringed as I kept mentally saying his name. This would only prove that I'm weak. I wanted to cower away in a corner. But mind control magic isn't something to take lightly. No different than the Thunder Tribes magic. Laxus is the thunder god. He was one of the most powerful wizards in all of Fiore. He didn't play games._

 _We were walking down the hallway, part of the resort I hadn't yet explored. I heard voices in the distance._

"Protect her." _The voice demanded me. I had no idea what she meant, but my body moved fast as I charged in, standing in the way of Loke's regulus impact punch, arms spread eagle as I protected some hussy I've never met._

"What the fuck. Lucy!" _Loke yelled as he tripped trying to stop so that his attack didn't me_. _The woman draped an arm around my shoulder. Her fingers were softly caressing my arm, mentally giving me shivers. I stared at both Laxus and Loke as they both stared dumbfounded at me. It also didn't help that all my goods were only being covered by a dinky bath towel._

"Hmm seems I have myself a trophy. She's cute." _The woman stated as she twirled a thick strand of my hair around her finger._

"I give you to the count of 3 to let her go." _I heard Laxus growl as his hands curled into fists. Electricity was licking his skin as I could tell he was getting pissed off rather fast. I could feel him staring into my soul and it was a little creepy._

"Laxus, I refuse to fight her." _Loke stated as he backed up_. "My role is to do whatever I can to protect my master which leaves fighting her out of the question." _I smiled to myself as I watched my faithful spirit talk to Laxus. At least I knew he was okay and me being under mind control wasn't affecting him being in Earthland, and that my keys were safe in Laxus's grasp._

"Just back me up. Blondie isn't going to get hurt and if she does get hurt, there will be a price to heavily pay." _Laxus hissed as electricity bounced off his skin, his muscles tensing. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do. He was going to attack; he was going to electrocute us. What I really needed to do was focus, but with that thought, my body started moving as there was a chant behind me. I was suddenly sprinting towards Laxus and Loke. My impact landed on Loke as he barricaded his forearms in front of him, the force from my kick sent him sailing through the wall. I cringed knowing that we would have to pay for the damage. So much from escaping destruction of team Natsu._

 _After my kick to Loke, I round house kicked towards Laxus, only for my ankle to be caught by his hand. He held me there, staring at me. I sat all my weight on my left foot as I leaned down and pushed up with all the force I had and twisted, using my left foot to kick him and free my right foot. My hands met the floor as I flipped backwards, hands skimming the ground. I was quite amazed that my body pulled that off._

 _I zeroed back on Laxus, charging for him again. I sent a right hook, his palm catching my fist as he clenched it in his hand. I hooked my leg behind his knee, placing force to unlock his knee to hopefully throw him off balance. I could tell he was trying to go easy on me. He was trying to not hurt me, and I could feel his worry radiating off me._

"Fight it Blondie." _His voice whispered to me as I was suddenly spun around, his arms reached undermine pinning my arms behind my head to prevent me from moving._ "I know you're stronger than this."

 _He had a lot of faith in me. I was always considered the weak one for combat, but smart for strategy. I was considered level-headed and was on chaos control half the time. But as for fighting, wasn't usually my forte._

 _I felt as my legs tried to kick back at Laxus only to discover he managed to put enough distance between our bodies so I couldn't physically touch him. After my legs calmed down and I stilled, I felt his breath on the back of neck._

"Blondie. Fight it." _His breath was hot, and It almost felt like he kissed my neck. I felt my body jump, realizing that his touch and his voice was helping me break the control, our souls trying to connect._

"I don't think so little girl. I'm not going to let you go that easy!" _Marge hissed as she stomped towards where Laxus and I stood. I could feel her power laying on me, trying to harness it's hold. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I needed to concentrate._

"Lucy, for the love of Mavis, don't make me fight you. Break it. Concentrate. I know you can hear me." _Laxus's voice growled into my ear as he watched the red headed woman charge towards us. I had to use all my will power to not panic. I could feel myself resurfacing to my body, how her hold was lessening. I could see the fear in her eyes._

Before anyone knew what was happening, Lucy screeched as she painfully kicked Marge, back on her own free will as her arms were still pinned up behind her head. She was heaving as her mind took control again of her body.

"That's for Levy." Lucy yelled as she looked up at Laxus who only looked at her with a smirk. "Uh, Laxus?" She asked. "Can you let go of me now?" Laxus let go of her arms, watching her rub the red marks he accidentally left.

There was clapping in the background, causing Laxus and Lucy to turn their attention to in front of them. Selene was clapping at them, her face boring a grin. "That was impressive. Not a lot of people can break Marge's mind control." She stated. Marge was standing back by Selene wearing a scowl, only making Lucy cringe and stumble back into Laxus. Laxus caught her by her waist, steadying her, but leaving his hand perched on her.

"Laxus, Loke gave you my keys, right?" She whispered at him. She felt the warmth of his hand leave her waist as a set of keys appeared into her hands. "Thanks. Star dress: Capricorn!" A golden light surrounded Lucy as her appearance transformed. She was now adoring a black and purple sleek skirt with large slits on both sides of the dress while covering the front and back. Her hair was braided with two large bands of hair in the back with black bows on each strand. Horns protruded from her head as well as white long boots with black long sleeves. She smirked as she placed dark black sunglasses over her eyes. She could see perfectly out of them, but they couldn't see her eyes. The glasses could repel any mind control that included staring someone in the eyes.

Laxus stared at the woman who stood before him, awestruck as he watched the transformation. This was the first time he had ever witnessed this star dress. He couldn't ignore how entrancing she looked. He always thought she was attractive, very appealing to the eyes, but her beauty only kept surprising him. The woman that stood in front of him was a fucking goddess and no one would ever change his discovery, his thought of the matter. Natsu was an idiot for passing up this opportunity and Laxus knew he would be an idiot to pass it up himself.

"Laxus." Her voice shook him out of thought.

"Hmph." He grunted. "Stand back." He grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her to behind him. "Lightening dragon roar!" Laxus's chest puffed out as he inhaled as much as he could before exhaling with a massive amount of electricity shooting towards Selene and Marge. Lucy shuttered, shoving her body into the side of Laxus's body as she heard the screams from the two women. After the smoke disappeared, the two women were laying on the ground, fingers twitching from time to time.

"Is it over?" A dazed Loke asked as he rubbed his head walking through the hole in the wall from where his body slammed through.

"Damn Laxus, you think you over did it?" Gajeel asked as he carefully stepped over rubble with Levy in his arms. Lucy jumped at his voice, peaking around Laxus's back. Her eyes widened as she saw Levy. She pushed Laxus out of her way, awarding her a grunt as she rushed past him.

"Levy!" Lucy rushed over to hold the script mage who barely made it out of the iron dragon's grasp. Levy embraced Lucy, Lucy squeezing her. "I was so scared. She didn't hurt you, did she?" Lucy asked staring at her friend with concern.

"No. You shouldn't be worried about me. You were the one who got controlled. I should be asking you if you're okay." She said, her eyes landing on the bruises on Lucy's arms. Lucy saw her friends concern and smiled.

"That was mine and Laxus's doing. I was attacking him, and he was trying to prevent me from hurting myself and him." She looked at him and winked. She swore she saw Laxus roll his eyes as he kneeled next to the two mages who laid on the ground unconscious.

"It was more or less for your safety blonde." Laxus grumbled. "I'll call the rune knights to get these two idiots. Lucy and Loke, try and see if you can find the real owners and workers of the resort." Laxus ordered. Lucy and Loke nodded as they both shuffled out of the room leaving Laxus, Gajeel and Levy behind.

"So, what exactly happened?" Levy asked as she leaned back into Gajeel, her head resting against his chest, his arm resting around her shoulders. Laxus glanced at the couple, then turning his attention back to the woman who laid before him.

"She broke the trance on her own. The red head tried to recast her spell to re-entrap Lucy's mind, but Lucy overpowered it and did a number on her with that damn kick of hers." Laxus responded back. He knew his voice and his words are what helped her fight. He would stare into her eyes, knowing she could hear and see everything happening around her. He felt her shiver when his breath licked her skin. He felt her shake when his lips grazed her skin. He didn't know why he did it. It was unintentional, but once he realized how she was reacting to his voice, he went along with it. He wasn't complaining if she didn't complain.

"How did she get those bruises?" Her voice asked. Laxus closed his eyes. It's not like he meant to do it. Her struggling against her will, making him grip harder to keep a hold on the tiny blonde was not easy, but he wasn't going to admit that. Blondie was stronger that she was given credit for, but he knew a lot of the brute strength was due from adrenaline.

"I had her arms pinned her head to prevent her from kicking the shit out of me and her struggling. She knows I didn't purposely do it and she knew the outcome because she was struggling against her will." He glared at Levy and Gajeel for assuming he would ever lay a finger on Lucy.

"There was nothing either of us could do. Her keys were outside of the barrier along with her whip, which Loke had entered out of his gate on his own and brought the keys to you. We tried using my script magic, but it was useless. She was shielding me, protecting me and next thing I knew, the woman cast a weird spell and Lucy just walked out of there after the command. They were wanting something with her celestial magic or even just her. Marge from what the lady called herself was fascinated with Lucy." Levy was starting to cry which only made Laxus groan more.

"Shrimp. Everyone is fine. No sense in shedding tears. You're okay and Bunny is okay. That is all that matters." Gajeel stated.

"It also doesn't help that the flyer was deceitful. Who knows If the real owners actually made that job flyer." Laxus added. He pulled out his communication lacrima and peered at the other two mages. "I guess let's get this over with. I hate dealing with the damn rune knights."

* * *

Lucy and Loke ran down the hallways of the resort, opening any door that came into view, hoping to find the missing owner and workers. After a few doors, Lucy stopped and stood there for a minute deep in thought.

"Loke, if we were them, where would you hide hostages?" Lucy asked with her chin pinched between her thumb and pointer finger in thought. Loke shrugged as he leaned against the wall next to Lucy with his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Princess. Are you alright? I haven't had the chance to ask you yet." Loke stated looking at her concerned. Lucy turned her attention to the Lion spirit with a soft smile.

"Of course. If it wasn't for Laxus, me breaking that trance would have been harder. Don't let me forget to thank him." Loke smiled at his master.

"Of course, princess. Now to answer your question, do they have an office here?" He asked. Lucy's eyes widened as she placed her hands on Loke's shoulders and started shaking him.

"Brilliant Loke." She let him go as she ran down a hallway, then swerved to go down another hallway before slowing down in front of a glass door. Loke caught up to her.

"Next time, warn a guy before you try giving him shaking syndrome." Loke grumbled. Lucy ignored him as she twisted the lock on the door, hearing the hinges creek as she opened the door. Sure, enough there was the bodies of five people tied up and sitting against the wall.

Lucy gasped and her hand covered her mouth. "This is terrible." Tears were threatening her eyes. "Loke, help me. Mavis knows how long they've been tied up."

"Your wish is my command princess." Loke stated before kneeling to help.

Lucy sat next to a brunette woman, her eyes smiling as she stared at the blonde. The rune knights had come and gone and collected Selene and Marge who later they learned belonged to a dark guide named Siren Lament. They have been wanted for the past month for past crimes.

"I can't thank you enough for Fairy Tail coming and returning my resort to us." The brunette praised. "I would be honored if you bunch wanted to stay an extra two days for the trouble."

Lucy stood up and stretched as she looked at Laxus as he opened his eyes to glanced back at her. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his coat hanging on his shoulders. She never really looked at him before. She always thought he was attractive, but she never observed him enough just to realize how handsome he was. She bit her lip as she entered lala land thinking about him.

"Oi, Bunny." Gajeel yelled. Lucy jumped at the tone and realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Hmm?" She asked embarrassed. She heard Laxus chuckle before he pushed off the wall and walking up to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You zoned out staring at me. Like what you see?" He asked in a low tone. Lucy tensed up feeling heat rise in her face. She desperately wanted to escape but his grip only tightened around her shoulders.

"Uhm." She squeaked. She looked at Levy with a pleaded look who she discovered was giggling behind her hand and Gajeel had a huge grin on his face as he was shaking his head at the view.

"Relax. We're going to stay for the next two days before heading back. If you want a separate room, we can get that arranged as well." Laxus stated as he released his hold.

"Why?" Lucy spoke before thinking, realizing she just asked why as to getting separate rooms.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her outburst. "Why to staying or getting separate rooms?" Lucy started to squirm nervously.

"To the rooms? We're already settled in the one room. Why go through the hassle? I mean I don't mind rooming with you as long as you don't mind rooming with me?" She said as her voice ended in a whisper. Laxus shrugged as he turned around.

"Whatever. I gotta go report to Gramps. I'll catch you guys later." Laxus stated as he walked away with a wave. Lucy could only watch the man walk away, watching him disappear down the hallway.

"I will catch up with you guys on everything. I need to go check up on some things. Once again, I want to thank you guys for everything. I really appreciate it!" Maybelle, the owner, thanked them once again before leaving with a small wave heading back towards her office. Lucy let out a long sigh as she rubbed her face.

"What the hell even happened in the past 2 hours? I got mind controlled and tried to kick Laxus's ass. Then Laxus fried them and then I told Laxus that I was okay sharing rooms with him? I think I may be going crazy!" Lucy discovered only to receive a snort from Gajeel.

"I think it's great Lu. I think Laxus is a good guy." Levy announced earning a glare from Gajeel to only have Lucy and Levy both glared back at him.

"I'm not sure how that would be classified as great, but I'll roll with it." She giggled.

Laxus stared at his grandfather on the communication lacrima, already dreading making the call as for he was drunk and inside the guide hall instead of the office so mavis knows who listened in.

"Old man, did you hear me?" Laxus barked loudly. Laxus glanced over his shoulder as he heard the faint click of the door as Lucy quietly entered.

" _Oh, yeah yeah. So, the mission was a success and the owner offered you guys 2 extra nights. That's great. Take advantage of it and we will see you kids when you get back!"_ Makarov hiccup. Laxus rolled his eyes when a brunette's face entered the lacrima.

" _Where's my sexy lady at. I want to see her!"_ A drunk Cana whined. He heard Lucy giggle in the background. He shot her a look as she walked over next to him.

"Cana. What do you need?" Lucy asked. Cana's eyes lit up as Lucy's appearance entered the globe.

" _LuLu. I'm so glad to see you. Getchu some!"_ Cana winked at the pair as Laxus ended the call.

"Morons." He hissed.

"I don't think Cana's brain ever comes out of the gutter." Lucy commented. She stifled a yawn as she turned and trudged to the bed, flopping down on her stomach. "I am so tired." She mumbled.

* * *

Laxus stared at the petite woman lying on the bed. After she flung herself down, she didn't move an inch. He watched her back heave up and down from her sleeping state. Her blonde hair splayed over her like a golden waterfall was what the sight reminded him of. Her face softened up as she slept in peace. The lack of clothing didn't help Laxus with his curiosity as his imagination kept running different images through his mind. Her shirt stopped mid torso while her shorts were shorter than her skirts and that was hard to beat. He shook his head as he stripped his shirt and socks and laid down on top of the covers next to the sleeping princess. He put his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles. He pulled his sound pods over his ears and turned the volume down and closed his eyes as _Carry on my wayward son by Kansa_ s sounded.

He laid there as sleep evaded him, the music not helping as the past 24 hours reeled through his head. Everything happened so fast that he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He heard a moan as the figure next to him started shifting. She turned over facing him, her arms outreached and latched onto his side pulling herself closer to him, causing him still and tense up from her gentle touch. Her face nuzzled his side, a smile appearing on her lips in her sleep. Realizing that he was stuck in the position after a minute of trying to not move, he relaxed and untucked his right arm and wrapped it around the small blonde's waist. He was praying that she wouldn't kick him off the bed in the morning when she woke up seeing them the way they were. He knew that she was still head over heels for Natsu, but his goal was to make her forget any feelings she had for him. He didn't want her to just drop Natsu, because he knew they were best friends and nothing was going to ever change that, but he wanted her to be in love with him, not Natsu.

His eyes widened at that thought.

He was jealous that Lucy Heartfilia loved someone other than him and he was going to change that, no matter what it took. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. Sleep slowly consuming him.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Six~~~

She knew it was early morning when the dimly lit walls of the hotel room were casted with array of red and orange hues from the early sunrise. She tried to rub the tiredness from her eyes as she shifted, kicking the cover off her legs only to kick another set of legs in the process. She froze, her eyes widening. There was another body in the bed with her? She went to sit up but was pinned down by an arm stretched across her abdomen. She held her breath as she slowly turned her head to the side to come face to face with Laxus sleeping on his stomach, snoring. She let of a silent sigh as she quietly released the breath she had been holding. Everything from the day before as coming back to her.

Laxus was only wearing a pair of pajama pants. Her eyes started at where the pants sat low on his hips, slowly moving up to see every pivot of his muscles. He was a rather large man, muscular. Her eyes moved to his biceps resulting in her biting her bottom lip. There was one word to describe Laxus Dreyar and that would be God. Her gaze shifted to his face which only made her smile. This was the first time she had ever seen Laxus in such a vulnerable state. No forehead crease, no clenched jaw, no frown, but instead his face was soft, his lips turned a small smile. He almost looked like he was in tranquil.

She carefully lifted his arm off her, avoiding awakening the dragon. Successfully, she got up grabbing her keys off the table and heading out to the balcony to watch the morning sunrise. Her breath got lost in her throat causing her to gasp. A light appeared next to her revealing Loke.

"Princess." He said smiling at her. He leaned against the railing next to her staring off into the mountains where the sun was slowly rising. This was one thing he had missed living on earthland. The sunrises and sunsets were absolutely, amazing. He especially loved cloudless nights when the stars would shine bright.

"Isn't this the most beautiful sight? Well except you my stars of course." She asked grinning looking towards her spirit.

"You're the most beautiful sight, princess." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Forever trying to flatter me." She teased. She turned back towards the sunrise, a frown slowly stealing away the smile. Loke tilted his head as he stared at her.

"What is the matter?" He asked concerned. He hated seeing her upset.

"Oh, just reminiscing on how my life just did a complete 180 degree turn and how I royally screwed up. It's all my fault." She pursed her lips. Loke placed an arm around her shoulders, her head slumping to his shoulder.

"It is not your fault at all. You need to stop thinking that and move on. You can't help that the feelings were only one sided." He started. Her mouth gaped open at him like she was about to argue with him, but he held his hand up and shook his head. "Let me finish. I'm not saying hate him or disown him or any of that junk. But you can't be stuck on him. It's not healthy. You'll find that someone who will sweep you off your feet. Will love you with every inch of their being. Who will give you butterflies? Who will make you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside? That person just happened to not be Natsu. I'm sorry my love, but you need to just move on for good."

"All warm and fuzzy?" She giggled. He ruffled her hair chuckling as she squealed "And I know. It's just hard. These past few days though I've barely thought about him." She calmed down and resumed her stance against the railing.

"Baby steps." He stated. Her face softened as she opened up to him. His heart hurt for his master. She had saved him from exiled. Saved his life. Saved the celestial realm. Depended on him. He was her knight in shining armor. He owed his life to one Lucy Heartfilia and he couldn't be happier or prouder on whom his gate key ended up with.

"Hmm. Baby steps indeed. I just need to make sure I stay busy." She commented. A loud ear-piercing ring sounded behind the pair as they heard Laxus grumble profanities and answer his lacrima with a rough _What_. Lucy turned towards Loke with a smile, her eyes signaling for him to take return. He understood, giving her a kiss on her forehead before disappearing.

"This better be good Freed. What do you want?" Laxus hissed. He was perched on the edge of the bed, his feet on the ground. He leaned on his elbows; his eyes closed as the lacrima sat on his knee.

" _When are you coming back?"_ Freed asked. Laxus growled and opened an eye to give the man on the lacrima a death glare.

"What? Please tell me you didn't call me at 630 in the morning to ask me when the hell I'm going to be back." He inquired angrily. His eyes shot to the side of him when he heard movement, watching Lucy out of the corner of his eye as she quietly pushed the door close and walk over to the bed laying down on her back. He turned his attention back to the lacrima as Freed's voice started interrupting his train of thought.

" _That's not all I was calling about, but that's not important. Why didn't you tell us about this mission? Where are you?"_ Freed asked on.

"Freed?"

" _Yes, Laxus?"_

"Goodbye." He ended the call by tossing the lacrima away from him and onto the end table. He groaned and laid back on the bed face down holding his breath.

Lucy sat up to look down at Laxus amused. "You know, they're just worried about you. Did you even tell them that you were coming here or who you're with?"

Laxus turned his head to look up at Lucy when his line of vision was stopped by a pair of round and perky breasts that belonged to the golden blonde. His eyes froze on the sight, not hearing his name being called. Suddenly a hand was waved in front of his face, breaking his trance. He shook his head and looked up to see Lucy covering her chest.

"Pervert." She hissed.

"They were in my way. There would be something wrong with me if I didn't stare at them. Nice rack." He chuckled. A hand swatted at him trying to smack him, but he dodged.

"Idiot. Ugh." She huffed. She puffed her cheeks out, slowly releasing her breath. Her facial expression changed as she looked serious. "There was main motive behind this by the way. I have a question."

He blinked. "And?"

She took a deep breath. "I want you to train me in hand to hand combat. I mean I want you both and Gajeel to train me, but I still need to ask him. You both have different techniques and I wouldn't mind being taught both. As you know, I'm not that great at it." Laxus propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her.

"You want me and metal head to train you?" She nodded eagerly.

"I mean I know a couple hours isn't going to mean much but I'm a fast learner." She retorted.

"You have no idea what you just signed yourself up for." He stated serious. He pushed himself up to stand up and stared down at the petite blonde. She was captivating but he had to push that out of his mind. "Now get your ass up out of bed and get dressed. May as well start now." He smirked at her as she stared at him, mouth agape. "You might want to close that thing before you start catching flies." He recommended. Her mouth snapped shut, grabbing the pillow behind her and chucking it at his face with all her force just for him to dodge it.

"Ass."

* * *

"Come on Blondie." Laxus demanded in a stern tone. He was in stance, his left leg in front of his right leg, squatted, fists up in front of him. He stared at Lucy as she mimicked his stance poorly, breathing heavily.

"I asked you to train me." She hissed through clenched teeth. "Not drag me into the ground." Sweat beaded her forehead, her breath shaky from her energy running low.

Over on the side lines Gajeel, Levy, and Lily sat spectating. Gajeel was leaning back on his arms, his head tilted snoring. Levy had Lily in her arms clutching him as she harshly petted his head, trying to soothe her nerves as Lucy and Laxus's sparing continued.

"Did I not warn you? I wasn't going to go easy on you." Laxus responded back his face neutral. She frowned at him taking a deep breath and closing her eyes to concentrate. Laxus watched her as she stood still, shrugging, he charged at her. She opened her eyes just in the nic of time when all she saw was a fist aiming for her, barely dodging. She paced jogging backwards. Laxus swung again, moving faster than the punch before. She raised her arms up into an X to dodge his blows, wincing from the direct hits. Tripping over a dip in the ground, she fell backwards onto her back.

"I forfeit." She mumbled crying. Laxus halted in front of her, sighing and crouched down on the side of her.

"That's it? You're just going to give up like that?" He asked appalled. He watched as she laid there in mental pain. He could see her fighting inside her head, the struggle she was going through. He too experienced that battle back in the day.

"I'm not cut out for this." She answered covering her face from her failure. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to trap any tears trying to fall.

"What you lack is dedication. You are going at it all wrong. Me, being a slayer, I rely heavily on close combat. Every day I trained with the thought that I needed to be stronger, faster. I didn't have time to down grade myself. I understand that you are a holder mage, but I've seen you work beside your spirits and your techniques with that whip of yours is impressive, but I think you could also benefit from using hand to hand combat. Stop belittling yourself." He said. He stuck his hand out to help her up. "Take my hand."

She sat up but ignored his hand looking away. "I can't do this. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I am not strong enough for this. I thought maybe for once in my life I could do something for myself, but it seems that I will always be stuck as the damsel in distress, the one who always has to be protected."

"Damn it, Blondie. Stop. You don't give yourself enough credit. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that I won't be good enough. Okay? I have all this passion to save people, but I'm obviously not made for this. I mean look at me." She waved her hands in front of her. "I'm pathetic."

"I see someone who only needs a little ass kicking to get into gear. And if I recall, you were pretty badass when your mind was being controlled, you even managed to do a round house kick and get your ankle free my grasp."

"That was me under mind control. There is no way I could pull that off myself." She looked down, her hands turning into fists. "This was all stupid. I don't know what I was thinking." Laxus swiped a hand down his face, his mouth pulled down in a frown.

"Fine. If you want to switch to Gajeel so be it. But remember, I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you. I never once let myself fall down the easy route. It was hard and grueling but look where I'm at now. It all paid off because I didn't give up. You asked me to train you and I delivered. However, I am not going to let you run away. Fairy Tail doesn't run away, we face our problems." He outreached his hand again in front of her. "Now take my damn hand and let me help you up."

She looked at his hand, biting her lip before intertwining her hand with his. He pulled her up, hands still connected, their faces close.

"I'm going to call out Capricorn and meditate for a bit before I train with Gajeel." She let his hand go, but not breaking eye contact. "I will try harder. Thanks, Laxus, even though you were being a complete utter ass hole, I appreciate the pep talk."

He smirked. "How else am I supposed to get a rise from you? You have a lot of potential and all you do is doubt. Stop doubting. Clear your mind and focus. That's all you need."

She gave him a heartfelt smile. "Yeah yeah. Well I guess I'll get going before Gaj puts me through the ringer." She waved at him walking away as a light appeared and the Goat man appeared next to his master, hands clasped behind his back and walking in sync with her.

Laxus turned around and glanced at the group that sat behind him and slowly trudged over there scowling. The fact that she had a meltdown only aggravated him, and the fact he hadn't seen it coming. Her mental state was a lot more torn up than he realized. He sighed before planting his ass on the ground beside the group, closing his eyes and his signature move of crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You really went all out man." Gajeel said popping his eyes open. "I don't think I've ever seen Bunny that flustered." Levy released Lily from her death hold, popping up on to her knees in front of Laxus.

"You really were too rough with her. She's not a man." Levy cried. "But for most part I thought she did well verse you. I on the other hand may have choked Lily one too many times from anxiety."

"You think I would go all out on Blondie? Or even try to hurt her? That's not the man I am anymore. I was trained through brutal training. Tears, sweat, and blood. I didn't give myself time to wallow. She came to me wanting help, so I agreed. And I fully warned her that I wasn't going to be easy. She still agreed. I did nothing wrong." He stated matter of fact with irritation that they would even suspect him of purposely trying to hurt her. Levy noticed his facial expression and relaxed down balancing on her heels.

"Laxus, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I get anxiety no matter what when it comes to Lu. She just looked so distressed out there I was beyond worried. I know you would never hurt her. And I can see the way you look at her, she means a lot to you." She commented. Gajeel lifted his hand up and placed it on top of Levy's head leaning on her.

"Bunny is tougher than you think. She's just going through a rough patch. It was rough to watch, but I get where you're coming from. She'll move past it" In the distance they felt a rise of magic power, their attention turning towards Lucy who was sitting on the ground, a golden light surrounding her body. Capricorn paced in front of her, pep talking. "See, what did I say. She's stronger than we think."

Laxus watched in awe before turning back to Gajeel. "That's magic. I already knew she was impressive with magic. But hand to hand combat she lacks. That is why she wants our help."

Gajeel stood up, arms reached above his head stretching. He popped his neck then his knuckles, a smirk crossing his face. "Well, I guess it's my turn. Yo Bunny!" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy jumped at her name being yelled, losing concentration. She turned her head around to catch Gajeel heading her way. She looked back to Capricorn with a frown.

"Sorry, but I guess my time is up. Thank you for the help." She said quietly before standing up and wiping her butt from any debris from the ground.

"My honor lady Lucy. I will see you in next request." He bowed to her and disappeared as she turned around and walked towards Gajeel meeting him in the middle. She took a deep breath as she stared at her next teacher. He smirked at her, but his eyes screaming excited, only made her smile. Her nerves were now calmed down and her confidence level a little higher than they were before.

"Ready Bunny?" Gajeel asked. Lucy placed herself in battle stance and nodded.

Laxus watched as the two prepared for their spar. He watched her closer with a small grin. He could tell her body posture was more stable and seemed to have more motivation than when she versed him. Levy resumed her death hold on the small exceed whose cheeks turned pink but seemed to not mind the small blunette holding him.

"You're stronger than you think Blondie. Just keep your head up." Laxus mumbled quietly his eyes still glued to the blonde who was now charging for her opponent.

* * *

She laid in the grass on a hilly terrain watching as the brightly lit stars twinkled proudly in the night sky. Tonight, they shined brighter than she ever seen them before. She smiled hugely as she started piecing together her zodiac signs. She was able to connect Leo's, Aries, and Sagittarius. Her smile started fading as the next constellation belonged to Aquarius. She felt tears threatening her eyes. She swallowed hard. She lifted her hand up in the air, palm up covering up the constellation before closing her hand into a fist. She failed. Tears started flowing down her cheeks for she couldn't hold them back anymore. She was weak.

"Aquarius. I am so sorry." She whispered. She licked her lips, her tears tasting salty. "You were and are my best friend. I feel so lost. What should I do?" She waited in silence, but no answer came. She blinked slowly, her hand falling to her chest over her heart. "I'm sorry you took over the role of playing mom to me. I know I was a bratty kid growing up and I never got to apologize to you or thank you for being my second mom. Who am I supposed to tell now when I fall in love with the one, or when I get married, or have my first kid? Who am I supposed to go to now Aquarius?" She sobbed. "I'm on my first mission since Team Natsu went on the 100-year quest. I stayed back. I fell in love with Natsu, or at least I thought I did but it may have been an infatuation of the idea. I'm realizing now that he wasn't the one. But anyways the main part of what I'm saying is that the only damage done was a wall, and know what? I'm the one who caused the damage. Who would have thought?" She chuckled.

Laxus leaned against a tree as he watched her, hearing her talk to the wind sobbing. He shifted as he smelled her salty tears, making him uncomfortable, but yet he wanted to be there for her. He heard her say Aquarius, his ears perking up to try and listen to what she was saying. He hadn't realized that her spirits were that huge of an impact on her life. He knew that she saw them as normal people, her friends, her family, but after what he heard, he felt like someone shot him through the heart. The voices inside his head were in a heated debate on if he should run and comfort her or leave her to give her space. He pushed off the tree and quietly headed to the crying blonde as the outcome was to comfort her.

He kneeled down carefully placing his arms under her before pulling her up as he sat down in the grass with her lying between his legs, her face turned into his chest sobbing while her hands clutched for dear life to his shirt. He took his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her.

"Laxus, I'm so lost on what to do." She cried. Laxus sat his chin on top of her head wrapping his other arm around her as he kept the other one intertwined in her hair. "She was my everything and she's gone. I'm so lost without her."

"Aquarius?" He whispered already knowing but didn't want to assume. He felt her nod into his chest before pushing herself back to look at him.

"Aquarius was a different kind of love. She was one of my mom's first and most loyal spirit. When my mom passed away, her key was passed down to me. Aquarius took over the role of mother figure even though she put on a strong mask of detesting me when really, she loved me just as much. She didn't like people seeing her soft side, so she always had this bitch front. Sometimes to prove her point, she would sweep me up in her attacks. Now I lost her too. I lost my mom, my dad, Aquarius, my team, and Natsu." She curled her tiny hands into fists and looked at Laxus in his gray eyes. "I will keep moving forward no matter what. I will find her key again." She whispered the last part.

He quietly pondered his words before answering. "She has another key? So, is she still…alive?" He asked.

She nodded. "She's definitely alive, but more or less prisoned to the celestial world. Me breaking her key broke the gate to her crossing into earthland. But the celestial king dispersed her new gate key on earthland, but no one can give me hints on where her key is located. I have to figure it out for myself." She turned her back towards him and collapsed against his chest. He wrapped both arms around her when he felt her shivering.

"That means it could be anywhere, any country." He stated in thought. "I will help you."

"Come again?" Her voice was sharp causing him to still at her voice.

"I said I would help you." He stated again looking down at their laced fingers. The moon was full and was in full shine as he saw their shadow casted down the hill of their seated figures. The moment he was in with her now was one he went to encounter every day, but he knew it would be impossible. She was sad and he was comforting her and that was all.

"Why?" She asked squeezing his hand. "It's not your responsibility."

"Doesn't matter why. You're family. A friend. Why wouldn't I help? You would help me if I needed help, wouldn't you?" He challenged. He felt her relax against him.

"Yes." She tilted her head back to look at him as he looked back down at her. He really wanted to kiss her. Her eyes staring into his, all emotions rearing at full force. He licked his lips as she still stared up at him. Taking a silent deep breath, he leaned down and kissed her tear stained lips. She tasted like salt from her tears, but also sweet. He pulled away and glanced down at her with half lidded eyes. She smiled at him as she turned her attention back to the stars, cuddling closer into him.

"Then that settles it. I'll help." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

They had been back for a week now, stepping back into their old routines. Lucy's mind kept drifting back to the night Laxus had kissed her, but since they've been back, he has been mainly on second floor or away. He still was avoiding his team from what she gathered.

She turned her attention back to the flyer that sat in front of her. She had read it over carefully several times before pulling it off the wall. She looked at both Levy and Gajeel with a grin.

"This right here is the job we're taking." Lucy stated ecstatically flipping her hair over her shoulder. Levy leaned over her shoulder reading the flyer.

"Look at that reward." Levy commented as she was reading over the job description before the flyer was snatched up by Gajeel.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked as he squinted at the paper. Lucy rolled her eyes snatching the paper back out of his hands setting it back in front of her.

"It's a two-month job so we'll be gone for a while. It's up north in the country of Seven. It is actually a request from the men who are archeologists that knew my father. They are still here in Fiore trying to do digs here, but they are requesting someone to check out a site in Seven and retrieve an artifact and decrypt the message." Lucy relayed.

"Looks like something up our alley. And a little time away can do the mind wonders. I'm in." Levy announced smiling.

"Hmph. I can't let you and shrimp go a lone so I'm in." Gajeel smirked leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Okay so that's settled." Lucy clapped her hands.

At the bar, Laxus sat with his hand on his beer mug. He was now in a staring contest with the takeover demon. She had been shooting his evil glances ever since they returned back. He finally sucked it up and sat at the bar to endure whatever trick she had up her sleeve. But it wasn't the trick he had in mind. She wanted lovey, mushy responses that he didn't have. And she didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Laxus." She hissed. He took a gulp of beer and slammed the mug on the counter.

"No, Mira."

"Please? Tell me everything." She sing song.

"Nothing happened." He replied. She halted not satisfied with his answer. She leaned over the counter, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, jerking him forward towards her.

"Now, tell me everything. She's happy and I want to know details." She stated. Laxus reached up and pried her hands off his shirt, then leaning back out of her reach.

"You do realize that I wasn't the only one on this mission. Who's to say it was because of me?" He asked. Overall, he knew he had somewhat of an impact on her. He remembered the night he leaned down and kissed her. She didn't freak out or move away. She welcomed his kiss. But that was it. They sat there watching the stars in silence before he heard quiet even breathing and realized she had fell asleep.

"I guess that's true." She said leaning on the counter disappointed.

"I told her if she ever needed anything that I would be there for her." He said in a hush voice. He watched her eyes widen with sparkles, her hands clasping in front of her chest. "Don't even think about saying a word Mirajane."

"Oh, Laxus. That is so sweet of you." Mira put her hand on top of his with a small motivational squeeze. "She needs someone. I knew you were that person. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He pulled his hand from her grasp, taking the last swing of his beer before standing up. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the trio in the corner, Levy and Lucy leaning over the table while the iron slayer leaned back in the seat, every once in a while his brow raising at what one of the girls said.

"Mira, remember what I said. You won't like the outcome if I hear you say something." He threatened with a wink. She nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed. I'm just happy." She stated. He waved at her as he headed over towards Lucy.

"Well, I'm going to go get this approved by Mira real fast." Lucy said as she stood up. Laxus put a hand on her shoulder and sat her back down. Lucy shot him a dirty look before realizing who it was. "Oh, Laxus. It's you. What's up?"

He crossed his arms. "A job?" He asked as he picked up the paper and scanned over it. Lucy looked at Levy and Gajeel, Gajeel sending her a shoulder shrug. "I'm going."

"Come again?" Lucy deadpanned him.

"I'm coming. This is out of the country. Gajeel is strong, but he can't be the only back up help. I'm going." He stared into her dark chocolate orbs before her face broke out in a soft smile.

"Thanks, Laxus. Do you guys mind?" Lucy asked looking at her other two companions. Both shook their heads.

"Having another dude would be nice. No offense." Gajeel retorted.

"And it would make us an even team. No complaint here." Levy waved her hand. Lucy snatched the paper out of Laxus's hand as she stood up.

"Well it's settled then. Our weird ass team is going on another mission. I'll take it to Mira." Lucy said walking around Laxus. He shook his head following her.

"Mira, we're taking this one." Lucy stated placing the flyer on the counter. "It's Team Weird." Mira raised a brow at the remark.

"Oh dear, please tell me you didn't name you guys that." She asked with a nervous laugh, cupping her cheek.

"For now, yes until I can come up with something cleverer. We're not an official team. Levy has team shadow gear, Laxus has Thunder legion, I still have team Natsu and Gaj is solo. But honestly, us four do make one hell of team." She talked with her hands.

"I see. Well, I put down your team." Mira noted. "Please come see me before you leave." She glanced at both Lucy and Laxus. "And you." Her eyes landing on Laxus. "Need to make sure you see your team and stop avoiding them. Freed is getting antsy."

"They'll be fine, but I'll see them before I leave." Laxus grumbled turning away and headed for the stairs. Lucy watched his back as he walked away then back at Mira.

"Am I missing something?" She asked doing double takes.

"Oh Lucy. If you only knew." Mira smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Seven~~~

This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. His team bombarded him with stupid questions, insinuations, or bickered with each other trying to top each other. Laxus felt his face twitch as the annoyance raised.

"Shut up." Laxus roared at the trio. They all snapped their mouths closed and stiffened in their seats, collecting their composure. He glared at each one individually before releasing a long sigh. "Guys. I went on a mission with Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy per request of Mira and Gramps." He said crossing his arms, music from his sound pod catching his ear as they hung around his neck.

"I get that, but why you?" Freed asked. "I mean, you have a team." Evergreen leaned over Bickslow and slapped Freed in the arm.

"Freed, he is a grown man. If he wants to go on a mission with someone else, so be it. It's no different than me going on one with Elfman." She noted pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, crossing her leg over the other, hands folding into her lap.

"Look, you guys are taking this the wrong way. I don't mind him going on other missions but think about it. It's Laxus. He either does missions with us or solo so sorry if I find it weird, he's suddenly on missions with a whole entirely different group. And an odd mix at that." Freed argued. Laxus started to tap his foot.

"What I do is my business. I should have let you guys know plans, but it was entirely last minute and at first, I declined on doing it. But it wasn't half bad." Laxus butted in. "But I do have something to tell you guys. I will be gone for the next 2 months." This was the part he was dreading. He watched as their faces went to bewilderment.

"What?" Freed squeaked hands slapping the table.

"Boss, why? Are you going on a solo job?" Bickslow asked as his totems started to circle over the table frantic.

"I am going on a job, but not solo." He started. "I'm going with them again; they needed a fourth member. The job is in a different country." This was the second part he was dreading, telling them that it was going to be in an entirely different country.

"WHAT?" Evergreen squawked. "A different country? Aren't those S class missions?"

Laxus shrugged. "It was on the board. But the people are tied to Lucy's dad so that's why they're taking it. And besides, if that was an issue, I am S class so they would still be able to take it."

"True. What kind of job is it?" Freed asked curious. He was up now pacing in fear of his master leaving them for so long. He didn't know why he let the attachment he had for the man get so out of hand. He adored Laxus, looked up to him. He would follow him anywhere. They already feared the worst once when he inhaled the poison from when Tartaros attacked and he almost died trying to protect them.

"It's to go collect an artifact and to decrypt a message on it. Remember the archeologists that were involved with the infinity clock incident?" Laxus asked. He wasn't around much when that had all went down but he had caught bits and pieces of the ordeal. It really pissed him off hearing how they wanted to sacrifice Lucy to the clock and they almost succeeded. They could have lost her permanently.

"The one when Lucy's so-called cousin or sister Michelle, whatever she was, was around? Yeah, I think we all remember that one. The last time of Oracion Seis was considered the bad guys." Evergreen pointed out. "We all teamed up in search of the clock pieces. Then to find out that we weren't supposed to collect all the pieces. They had put us in a stupid trap, and we realized it all too late."

"Let's not forget that Lucy was absorbed into that ship. We could have lost her." Freed commented with his pointer finger tapping his chin. Laxus curled his hand into a fist, tensing up. Funny how he was just thinking about that and then it gets brought up. He wished he would have done more to help.

"Right…well the job request is by them. They are too busy with the dig sites here in Fiore that they need a group to go up to Seven and retrieve that." Laxus retorted. "I've only ever been to Minstrel and Bosco. I'm curious to what Seven is all about."

"Boss, do you want us to come along?" Bickslow asked hopeful, but the look on Laxus's face already answered his question. His lips turned into a smirk. _I see what he's doing. Right on boss._ He had an itching feeling about his boss and the celestial mage, but he didn't want to jump the gun and be electrocuted. He shivered thinking about it.

"It's not my mission to say yes to. I would ask Lucy and them." He forced out without trying to sound too upset. He in all honestly hoped they wouldn't tag along, but the look on Bickslow face looked amused which made Laxus burrow his brows in question. What was he up to?

"Nah, it's cool. We can manage here." Bickslow decided as his totems flew around his head now chirping. Laxus mentally sighed thankful. He already felt awkward as it was being with the other 3 mages, but it was a good awkward that didn't bother him.

"So, what even happened on the mission you came back from with them?" Freed asked as he sat back down from fidgeting. He still felt left behind but seeing his master happy was what mattered most and if he agreed on his own terms to go on this next mission, he would support him.

"The mission was originally supposed to be me and Blondie, but then Gajeel and Levy joined but it was for a lo- uh resort. Blondie got mind controlled, I was getting seduced, Levy got knocked out. But Blondie managed to overtake the woman mind controlling her, and I defeated them with a roar and got granted 2 more days to stay. At that time, me and metal head trained blondie in combat." All three stayed silent, their mouths hanging wide open in shock.

"Hmm- I feel as if you are leaving out some information." Freed inquired. "But I'm happy that the job was successful." Bickslow coughed on the side of Freed, still processing information.

"You trained Cosplayer on combat? Since when you train?" Bickslow asked. "You wouldn't even train me."

Laxus looked at Bickslow in surprised, not realizing that he had ever asked to be trained. He leaned forward in the chair putting his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on the backs of his hands. He was also surprised how he didn't comment about the whole him getting seduced part. "I wasn't aware you wanted me to train you."

Bickslow shrugged. "It was an idea I had a long time ago but you always put this aura off so I didn't bother asking but it's still just shocking that you would train her, especially her being who she is."

"Yeah and what woman wants Laxus, the thunder god, to train them? That's just asking for a death wish." Evergreen pitched in as she examined her nails and popping a bubble of the gum she was chewing on. "That poor thing. I hope you went easy on her."

"She didn't like my view of training." Laxus admitted. "And I don't do easy." He shifted and stood up as the noise from the ground level of the guild was getting louder. "But I have to get going. I'll catch you guys later." Laxus stated turning around and heading for the stairs, leaving with a wave of his hand as his team stared at his back.

"Hmph, he's in love." Ever bluntly stated. "And don't tell me I'm wrong but his whole demeanor screams it." She shot the back of Laxus Dreyar a death glare as the other two males looked between their master and the queen of faeries in a debate of what to do next.

* * *

"Mira, I'm here?" Lucy said as she dropped her bag next to the stool and sat at the bar as the silvery hair barmaid smiled at her. Lucy was dressed in black stretchy capri pants and a basic green tank, her hair sported in two French braids thanks to cancer. She smiled brightly as a drink appeared in front of her without having to lift a finger.

"Lucy. Are you better now?" Mira asked tilting her head as she wiped her hands-on a bar towel. Lucy slurped her drink through a straw eying her.

"Yes? What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused. "Are you referring to the whole Natsu situation? If so, I haven't really given him any thought if you must know. I still however don't want to talk about it." She stared down at the countertop. "Please? In time I will tell you everything but just let me be. I need to learn to move on without constant reminders of him or him constantly being brought up. He will always be my best friend no matter what but for my heart and sanity, I need my mind to be on anything but that."

Mira leaned over the counter giving Lucy the most awkward hug she could manage, tears escaping her bright eyes. "I'm sorry Lucy. I will stop pestering. I'm just so worried about you is all." Lucy nodded into the shoulder of her friend. "I'm happy you are going on missions again." Mira leaned back breaking from the hug.

"Yeah, me too." Lucy giggled. "Especially the group I'm with. It's definitely a combination."

"Combination indeed." Mira smiled. Her eyes moved to the male body that perched himself on the side of Lucy, only receiving a quick smile. "Laxus." She acknowledged.

Lucy swung to the side Laxus sat on, her knees pressing into the side of his leg. Laxus looked down startled by the touch but didn't move, only instead raised a questionable eyebrow. "Blondie." He turned his attention back to Mira. "Mirajane. Well, I'm here. What were you wanting with us?"

"Is it a crime to want to see my family before they leave to a different country?" Mira asked as sadness took over her eyes. Lucy's eyes started to tear up as Laxus looked back and forth between both women confused.

"I've gone on longer missions than this and you've never once wanted me to visit before leaving." Laxus murmured. Lucy shot him a glare.

"Well apparently it's different now. I however appreciate it." She smiled at Mira. "At least someone is worried about our well-being."

"I think it's mainly because of you, the damsel in distress."

Lucy clucked her tongue. "So that's the card you want to pull? Is that why you decided you just had to come with?" She crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Guess you'll never know."

"I have a right to know." She spat.

"Drop it Blondie." He chided back amused which only irritated Lucy more. She huffed at him, twisting away in her seat.

"Jerk." She grumbled before she took an angry sip of her drink.

"Oi Bunny!" A voice roared through the quiet guild. "Laxus! Y'all ready?" Gajeel yelled as he, Levy, and Lily stood by the doors. Lucy smiled in their direction and leaned over the counter to give Mira one last hug.

"Be careful." Mira whispered in her ear. She pulled back and looked at Laxus, grabbing his arm stopping him as Lucy collected her stuff and jog toward the trio by the door. Out of ear shot, "I know I said the same thing last time, but please take care of her. She's happy now and I can see part of it is you. She has more life in her eyes. Keep doing whatever you're doing." Laxus shrugged her arm off as he leaned down grabbing his duffel bag.

"It's not me." And he walked away leaving a stunned Mira. He stopped, looking over his shoulder realizing how much of an ass he's being. "But she will be safe. I will make sure of it so don't worry too much." And with that he walked off leaving no room for her to say anything else.

* * *

Night-time was falling as they sat on the train. It was going to take several days to get there. They all agreed to take train for the first part of way before traveling rest on foot due to the slayers motion sickness. Each pair got their own booth since the train was deserted. Lucy stared at the blonde dragon slayer as he laid partially on the seat, his arm over his eyes shielding them from the light. She hummed to herself as she turned her attention towards the window to watch the night sky pass by. Her feet were tucked under her, head tilted on her palm as her elbow was propped on the windowsill.

She closed her eyes as her mind started in high gear. She missed her team. She missed Wendy and Carla. Wendy's sweet voice and her caring personality. She became the little sister that she never had. Erza and her wits. Her overprotective big sister front. Gray and his brotherly love. Not exactly his stripping habits, but he always had the right things to say.

Then there was Natsu.

He was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail. The one who was always right there beside her. Protecting her. Words of wisdom. He may have always eaten her out of the house, snuck in to sleep in her bed, destroyed stuff, but he was always happy and upbeat. The thought made her smile. Nothing was ever going to change the fact that he was her best friend.

But did she truly love him outside being a friend?

No.

Not anymore. The feelings that she thought she had for him were just a fluke. Now that he's been away, she finally understood where her heart stood when it came to him. She loved the idea of being with him because of their bond, of how close they were. With him being gone, those feelings just weren't the same. She missed him terribly, but as her best friend.

She opened her eyes and peered at the snoring slayer that rode in the seat across from her. She smiled. She didn't know why he had a sudden urge of protection over her, or the fact that he thought he needed to protect her was beyond her and she wasn't going to ask. She didn't want to know. But what was he to her? She turned her attention back to the window with a quiet sigh.

He was handsome. One of the most attractive guys in her eyes. He had a side that most people didn't get to experience. He listened to everything she said and didn't ask unnecessary questions or pester her to tell him things she didn't want to talk about. Then there was that kiss. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, her hand raising to cautiously touch it. She was not expecting him to do that. But what did the kiss mean? Did she want him to do it again? Did she want something more with him? She enjoyed the kiss none the less. She even lightly kissed him back. It was true, she felt herself, comfortable with him. She felt safe with his arms wrapped around her. All the feelings and questions overwhelming her, her eyes suddenly felt heavy as lack of sleep was catching up to her. Before she knew it, she was off to dreamland.

Laxus groaned as the train jerked, waking him from a fitful slumber. He removed his arm from his face to see dawn peeking through the window. He sat up, feeling the queasiness in the pit of his stomach. He cradled his head in between his hands. He couldn't wait to get off the death contraption. He hated showing that he had that weakness, but he could only hide it for so long, especially after a longer time period.

He glanced up to see Lucy sleeping propped up against the window. He winced at the sight of her position, knowing she was going to feel it when she woke up.

" _Last call, Clover Town."_ The voice over the intercom spoke. Laxus rubbed his eyes before standing up shakily. He leaned down and shook Lucy's shoulder.

"Blondie. Wake up." He said. She started to stir, but he could tell she was still a sleep. "Blondie." He tried again, shaking her a little harder. He heard a groan and her eyes slowly opening.

"Whaa?" She croaked snapping her head up. "Ow." She rubbed her neck. "I knew I should have laid down. Definitely regretting resting my eyes when I was in that position."

"We're coming up on Clover Town. We'll walk from there." Laxus decided. He picked up his bag as she stood up and stretched.

"Right." She agreed. They walked down the aisle and stopped at the booth where Levy and Gajeel were still a sleep. Lucy covered her mouth with a giggle at the sight in front of her. "Uh should we…maybe?" She couldn't get all the words out without wanting to laugh. Gajeel was on his back, one leg up over the back of the seat while the other one the floor. How he could pull that off was beyond them. Then Levy was sprawled out across him, drool coming out of her mouth causing a puddle on his chest. Lily was curled on top of Gajeel's face.

Laxus brought a little electricity to his finger, smirking, he leaned down and touched the metal slayer in the leg. What happened next had Lucy screeching and covering her face, Laxus jumping back grabbing Lucy by the waist, turning them around so his back was shielding them. Levy was thrown across the car into the other seat bench then thumping to the floor. Lily was thrown into the back of Laxus as Gajeel extended his metal pole arm, Laxus barely dodging it.

"What the fuck man." Gajeel roared breathing heavily from the sudden shock. "Are you trying to get killed?" Laxus released his tight hold on Lucy but leaving his arm around her waist as he turned them around. Lucy shot Laxus a dirty look because in truth, the situation could have been so much worse. The train came to a halt jerking the four and the voice sounding over the speaker as last call.

"It's our stop sleeping beauty. Let's go." Laxus responded heading towards the doors and ignoring Gajeel's outburst. Lucy looked at Laxus than back to Gajeel whom, was cursing about the lightning dick. Lucy kneeled and offered her hand to the confused Levy who looked in a state of petrified.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know he was going to do that or else I would have stopped him. Are you okay?" Lucy asked as Levy took her hand as they both stood up. She fixed her dress and ran her fingers through her blue hair before sighing.

"Well, I could think of other ways of waking up besides being tossed across the car, but hey no harm done. I however don't think Gaj is going to let that one go. He's going to start plotting." Levy whispered the last part, covering her mouth as she leaned towards Lucy's ear. Lucy nodded.

"I don't even want to know." Lucy commented as they filed out.

* * *

"We should play a game." Lucy blurted as they were walking down a path surrounded with trees. Everyone looked towards her. "I mean it'll help pass the time. I'm not good with silence for very long."

"A game sounds nice." Levy agreed shaking her head. "But as to what game." She pondered.

"I ain't playing no damn game." Gajeel muttered. Lucy turned around her hands on her hips as she walked backwards.

"Well aren't you a party pooper. Then what do you propose we do?" She demanded. He shrugged.

"Beats me." He replied. She clicked her tongue and turned around to walk normal. She rubbed her hand over Plue's key as he appeared next to her walking.

"Hi Plue." Lucy squealed stopping as Plue danced in front of her with shakes. Laxus, who was a head of the group, stopped and stared at the celestial mage. She plucked the celestial spirit up and cuddled him in her arms. Laxus raised a brow but didn't say anything.

"Is that a snowman?" Gajeel asked.

"No idiot. He's a dog." Lucy stated as they began walking again.

"He has a damn carrot as a nose. He's a snowman." Gajeel spat back at her in a teasing tone.

"He's definitely a dog." Levy agreed as she walked next to Lucy to pet Plue's head.

"Does it matter what he is?" Laxus asked startling everyone after being silent the entire time. Lucy smiled. She loved hearing his voice, besides when he was being mean.

"He's a dog. And my celestial spirit. He's not a snowman. It matters to me." Lucy responded back. Laxus stopped to let them catch up. Lucy stopped next to him, Laxus leaning down to inspect Plue. Plue shook in her arms on edge, but after a minute, he smiled and reached out for Laxus. "Well that's different." She mumbled. "He wants you Laxus." She held him out in front of Laxus's face.

"Say what?" He asked blinking and flinching back. She held Plue up again towards him.

"He wants you to carry him. Normally he doesn't let anyone but me carry him but he for some reason wants you." She said flashing him a smile. He stared at her with disbelief. He didn't exactly want to carry the fur ball, but how could he deny her? Reluctantly, he reached out grabbing Plue and cradling him to his chest.

"This…this does not get out to no one." Laxus hissed turning around and started walking again leading the way.

"Oh, we'll see about that lightning boy." Gajeel chuckled. Laxus shot him a look that could kill only making Gajeel smirk.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long walk." Levy sighed. "Hopefully they don't end up trying to kill each other before the end of it."

Lucy nodded. "This reminds me of Gray and Natsu." Laxus stopped at the mention of their names tensing up.

"Don't you dare compare me to those idiots. That's insulting." He said not looking at her. It's not like he didn't like Natsu or Gray, they grew on him but to be compared to someone so immature really pissed him off. He would never stoop that low of stupidity.

"So-sorry Laxus. I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I just sometimes miss them is all." Lucy sadly said. Levy looped her arm in Lucy's as they walked.

"I don't think it was all that bad. I mean, you guys do bicker similar. It's nothing bad. It's rather nice. Things haven't been the same with the group gone." Levy added.

"Yeah, it's definitely been quiet with flame brain gone." Gajeel mentioned.

"Sorry." Laxus responded. He didn't know what else to say. There he was being an ass again and not meaning to. He didn't like how he upset her. He wasn't intentionally trying to. He looked down at the spirit that was still perched in his arms, shaking. His beady little eyes stared up at him as he talked in his own language.

Lucy gasped as they came into a clearing, stopping in her tracks, a hand raising to her chest. She bit her bottom lip glancing around.

"Lu?" Levy asked placing a hand on her arm. Lucy turned and looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"Remember when Oracion Seis first attacked? Well, over there," She pointed. "Is where Cait Shelter was. This is where we defeated Nirvana." They followed her finger to the damage that was left behind from the battle. "And where I acquired Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini." She whispered pulling out her keys.

"Well, you can tell us the story after we set up camp." Laxus broke the silence sitting his bag down. "I'm curious to hear about it."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Eight~~~

"So, after all 6 crystal lacrimas were destroyed, Natsu defeated Brain, we went and checked up on Cait Shelter only to find out that the Guild Master created the fake guild and guild members for Wendy's sake. He told her to move on and join the guild with us. It was so sad and heart breaking." Lucy ended her story. Silence hung in the air besides small sniffles coming from Levy. Knowing the pain that Wendy had to go through made Lucy's heart ache, but in the end, they gained the sweet little girl. The little girl like a sister Lucy never had.

"I can only imagine her pain." Levy whispered fiddling with her hands as they shook. Levy was a sap for sad situations. She got sympathy pains over any misfortunates, no matter who they belonged to.

Lucy smiled. "She's a strong little girl. She's came a long way." The silence hung in the air once again besides the occasional flames from the fire crackling as they licked the air. "So, let's talk about the job." Lucy suggested to change the topic and bring the focus on something a tad bit happier. Laxus sat with his feet outstretched in front of him with his arm crossed over his chest as he gazed into the fire.

"Have you talked to the archeologist personally about this mission?" Laxus asked startling everyone with his husky voice as his attention turned towards the blonde. He noticed her small jump as his voice scared her, making him mentally smile.

Lucy fidgeted. "I did before I even suggested the job to them, but since then no. I could always call him so he could fill us all in?" She suggested. Laxus grunted as she turned her attention away from him to Levy and Gajeel.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Levy said. Lucy turned her attention back to Laxus with a small smile, the smile that always made his heart warm.

"Can I borrow your lacrima?" She asked sweetly holding her hand out. Laxus raised a brow as he dug into his pocket pulling out the lacrima and tossing it in her direction. After a minute, the image of the head archaeologist appeared in front of them. He never met the archeologist for he wasn't involved with the infinity clock situation, so he wasn't sure what to expect.

" _My dear Lucy. How may I assist you?"_ Jean-Luc appeared on the other line. Lucy did a quick wave and smiled as she peered into the projection lacrima.

"We're on the way to Seven. We still have a few days left to go till we cross over there but my team was wanting more in sights regarding the job." Lucy responded as she signaled the others to huddle around her. Laxus shook his head and stayed where he was only to receive an eye roll from Lucy. She sighed and edged closer to the dragon slayer as Levy and Gajeel joined.

" _That's great news. You have no idea how much this means to us Miss Lucy that you are willing to do this for us. As you are aware, there is an important artifact in the town of Silician in Seven. Small small town due to the area is huge for runes and caves. The artifact that I need you to retrieve is the shape of a rhombus. There will be a coded script along the walls that will need to be deciphered before you come back to Fiore. The rhombus will hold the answer to the wall."_ He stated.

"What does the writing pertain to if you don't mind me asking." Levy asked. "I just want to know what kind of runes and decryptions we will be dealing with." Laxus eyed Levy with a raised brow, but for some reason he wasn't surprised, she was a bookworm after all. She even rivaled Freed when it came to book smarts and runes.

"What the hell is a rhombus?" Gajeel mumbled completely dumbfounded that there was a shape called that. Levy smacked him up-side the head earning her a growl which only made her smack him up-side the head again. "What the hell woman?" He snarled.

Jean-Luc smiled. _"Ancient Greek."_ Levy nodded in approval as her attention never left the projection. _"However, from what I've discovered, it's a more complex than normal Greek language. But I have faith you bunch can figure it out."_

"Is there anything else we should know?" Laxus asked. Everyone glanced at him then back to Jean-Luc.

" _I can't say if you will run into any 'issues' so just stay on guard and whatever you do, don't break the artifact or let it out of your grasp. Other than that, I don't have much else to tell you. If you do however run into any issues and the artifact is retrieved without any harm, there will be a bonus. Our gratitude due to the last-minute request and with it being such a long adventure."_ Lucy felt like her soul left her and went to heaven as she heard Jean-Luc state bonus when they're already getting paid hefty from the mission to begin with. _"I must be going now. Please Miss Lucy and group call me if anything comes up and I will help the best I can to guide you. Good evening."_ With his last words, the lacrima disconnected.

"Ancient Greek. Hmm." Levy pondered. "I know Arabic, but Greek is new." She clapped her hands. "I'm so excited." Stars appeared in her eyes for the challenge that was lying a head of them.

Lucy nodded. "I always love me some mind challenges. Even though I'm not as good as you and Freed." Lucy felt eyes on her from mentioning Freed. She shrugged it off as she scooted back down to her original spot.

"Oh Lu, don't say that. There had been several occasions that you have solved something that neither Freed or I could." Levy praised. Lucy smiled closing her eyes for the appreciation of her friend.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She got up and stretched, tilting her head towards the sky. She touched over her keys feeling for a certain silver key. Forgetting she was in the middle of a conversation, she stepped over the log and headed over to the clearing where the sky was in full view.

"Lyra." Lucy's voice quietly requested. A light flashed as Lyra appeared with her harp and a smile for her master.

"Princess, what can I play for you tonight?" Lyra asked sweetly. Lucy turned to her with her hands on her hips.

"The usual. Dance of the stars. I want to dance everything away." Lucy whispered with a sad smile. Lyra nodded understanding. Lucy posed and closed her eyes as she waited for the sweet sad tune to begin and she let the flow of her emotions lead her.

From the campfire, the trio stared at their teammate in awe as they watched her dance and twirl under the moon and star light. The sweet music reaching their ears perfectly. Laxus couldn't take his eyes off the celestial mage. He listened intently to the tune of music, hearing the sadness. Faintly, he could smell the tears that started to form in her closed eyes, but a smile stayed plastered to her face. He watched as she twirled, twisted, bend, and leap as she danced in sync with the melody. The moon and stars were casting the right amount of light over where the maiden danced. Her body started to glow, her magically energy surrounding her. He realized that she was in a mediation state as she danced. He was quite frankly impressed she could focus like that as she moved like she was. Meditation took a lot of focus.

"Star goddess." Laxus mumbled to himself, catching the ears of Gajeel who turned and smirked at the lightning slayer.

"Didn't think you were interested in Bunny like that." Gajeel stated as he walked over and stood next to Laxus, leaving the mesmerized Levy where she was. Laxus ignored him as his eyes stayed on Lucy. Gajeel picked up on the cold shoulder and chuckled. "Can't hide it from me." He crossed his arms and turned back to watch Lucy again.

"She's so beautiful." Levy cried in front of them. The boys nodded agreeing, not denying that they thought the same thing. A small chime startled Laxus as his lacrima was flashing. He grumbled as he grabbed it, wanting to chew out whoever it was on the other line interrupting such a rare moment.

" _Laxus."_ Freed started as Laxus answered. Laxus shot him a death look and shook his head, revealing Lucy in the distance dancing. Freed snapped his mouth shut as he just stared with the rest of them, watching the Star Goddess dance her emotions out in the open, revealing her story.

Lucy felt the sweat forming on her forehead but the feeling that was rushing through her was exhilarating. Her body felt limber and jelly, but her legs just kept moving as she danced. She focused on her core, almost in a mediated state. She felt her magic pouring around her as she bent down, one leg up and twirled, reversing the position to where her torso was now upright and swung her leg out to spin. She felt the energy from the stars above her, her spirits smiling down on her.

Lyra's music finally came to an end as Lucy stood there panting with a smile. Her face was flushed, sweat was on her face and chest. She heard clapping and compliments startling her from her trance. She jumped around to see she had an audience, feeling embarrassed. She gave them a small wave as she started walking back over to them.

" _Miss Lucy. That was quite mesmerizing."_ Freed spoke first catching her attention. Lucy blinked and realized Laxus was broadcasting his lacrima, Lucy blinking.

Slightly embarrassed, "Thank you Freed." She shot Laxus a look, heat taking over her face. He shook his head and threw her a water bottle.

"Drink." He said then turned his attention to back to the lacrima. "Freed. What are you needing?" Laxus's eyes averted to where Levy hugged Lucy tightly crying in happiness over Lucy's dancing, Gajeel patting her head.

" _I want to apologize. I'm sorry I haven't been acting myself. Makes me an unworthy friend."_ He admitted looking away.

"Freed. You didn't have to call me for that." Laxus stated. "But thanks."

" _So, where you guys camped out at?"_ Freed asked curious.

"Apparently where Nirvana was defeated and where Cait Shelter was located. Still currently in Fiore. We probably still have a week or so traveling. We haven't even hit border of Seven yet. Probably in next few days." Laxus felt the log shift as Lucy sat down next to him, leaning towards him to view Freed on the lacrima. He could smell the sweet smell and heat radiating off the beauty, the sweat not even bothering his sensitive nose.

"We would get there faster if the dragon slayers didn't have motion issues." Lucy teased causing Laxus to throw her a death glare. "Although I don't mind the scenery walk either." Laxus frowned at Lucy's intrusion on the conversation.

" _I see."_ Freed responded. _"Well, I will leave you guys be. Please inform me when you guys enter in Seven. You know uncharted territory. What town are you going to again? Maybe I can do some research for you guys while you're on your travel."_

"Silician." Laxus replied. "And thanks, Freed." Freed nodded on the other end.

" _I'll report when I have more information."_ With that the line was disconnected.

* * *

An hour went by. Lucy refreshed herself and changed into sweatpants and a t shirt. She sat back in the open area that she danced in and stared at the stars. She couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tried. Levy and Gajeel shared a tent, she had one for herself and Laxus slept out by the fire. There was too much on her mind to sleep. Ranging from her mom, to her dad, to her zodiacs, to Aquarius, her team, and Laxus.

" _Never forget who you are, never forget the love of your heart, for the magic never fades, star brilliance, 12 zodiacs, never fret my dear maiden, for what you'll have to endure, strength, love, fear, and sadness, all emotions to hold on to leads you to you are today, a celestial fair maiden, princess of the starry sky."_ Her voice quietly sung. A song her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. It was an odd song, not really rhyming but she loved the rhythm she would sing it in. It always calmed her down hearing it when she was anxious.

"Blondie?" A male voice asked. Lucy opened her eyes recognizing his voice. She could never misplace his voice or for the fact that he's the only one who calls her Blondie.

"I need a nick name for you." She responded back. "Something unoriginal." She turned her head towards him and smiled. She watched as he stepped closer and took a seat next to her. She was beginning to like her time alone with him. She felt like their bond was growing stronger each time. They were both getting less awkward with each other, which for the lightning God it was a whole new ballpark. He kept a small group and didn't like people knowing what he felt. He also didn't like attention drawn to himself.

"How about no." He said immediately.

"Rai." She blurted. "It means trust and it refers to lightning and thunder."

"No." He said again.

"Yes. I am not going to call you thunder God so Rai is the closest I'll get. Means around the same thing." She said as she poked him in his side a couple times. He caught her hand on the sixth time and held it in his grasp.

"I said no." He hissed. He reached his free hand over and started tickling her side. She bit her lip trying to hold in the urge but was defeated as he managed to man handle her onto her back.

"La-Laxus. St-stop it!" She hissed in between laughs. Laxus was now in between her legs without reconciliation on him putting himself there. He withdrew his hands and sat them on his bent legs and stared down at the panting girl. His eyes drunk on her.

"You're beautiful." He said without realizing he said it out loud. She blinked and stared at him. His dark gray eyes stared at her, his exterior wall slowly falling as his fingertips caressed her jaw line.

"Laxus." As soon as his name left her mouth, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, a hand pushing its way under the small of her back pulling her against him.

* * *

Mira sat a table with a tea mug in her hand, the cup pressed against her lips as Ever, Bickslow, Freed, Cana, and Bisca huddled together at a table. With Team Natsu and Team weird being absent, the guild stayed quiet and uneventful. Mira smiled as a few conversation starters light bulb in her menacing mind.

"I'm still worried about Lucy." Mira announced trying to get the conversation to unfold onto the topic she truly wanted to talk about on its own.

"What do you mean?" Cana asked as she took a huge gulp from her beer barrel. "She seemed fine when I talked to her other day.

"And I spoke with Miss Lucy and Laxus earlier this evening. They both seemed relatively fine." Freed added. Mira blinked not impressed. She imagined this conversation steering in a different direction.

"Well, she still just seems really sad. But I think a certain slayer has been slowly helping her get out of that funk." She caught their attention. "I hope." She mentally smirked as she managed to interest their attention.

"Now that you mention it." Freed said quietly pondering the thought to himself.

"It's painfully obvious. Laxus has fallen in love." Ever stated matter of fact. "He watches her like a hawk. He tenses up on any negative thing towards the poor girl. He hovers over her. And he claimed they needed a 4th person specifically for this mission when truthfully, I was here when that guy specifically asked Lucy for her help and she said she was going to take Gajeel and Levy." There was silence, then the noise of someone clearing their throat. Ever looked up as everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Well, makes sense." Mira said.

"Whoa. Lucy and Laxus?" Cana laughed. "Now that's an interesting pair."

"But does she feel the same way?" Bisca asked as she bounced a preoccupied Asuka on her lap.

Mira smiled. "I believe she does, but she's still trying to get over the whole Natsu thing, I think."

"I think she's already over him." Bickslow said. "I overheard her and Levy talking one day." Mira tilted her head and pinched her lips into a fine line. Why did everyone else get the opportunity to know things before she did? It angered her much.

"Really? And you're now just saying something?" Ever asked. "We could have helped boss before he left." Mira started biting her tongue in hope to not explode.

"I think Laxus is man enough to not need help." Cana said. "I mean he is like a God." She took another swig and grinned. "I've seen it once." Mira wanted to claw at Cana. She knew Cana was trying to get under her skin, seeing as she snickered in her different after stating she had seen it once.

"Seen it or did it?" Bickslow asked as his tongue tumbled out and hung. Bisca glared at the pair as she covered Asuka's ears.

A drunk Cana smiled with teeth. "Just seen it. You think I would let _him_ touch _this_?" She asked signaling to herself. "Not my type." Bickslow chuckled as he drunk beauty a once over.

"Shut up!" Mira squeaked. She covered her mouth embarrassed. "I mean can everyone be quiet?"

"What's got you all worked up Mira?" Freed asked taking her hand in his. She looked down at him then back up to look at the group.

"Lucy confided in Levy but not me?" She whimpered. "I've been trying for weeks to get her to confess to me. And then you all are finding out that there are 'feelings' before me." She pouted.

"No offense Mira, but she didn't want her private life getting to everyone. But I will agree with Bickslow, she's over Natsu. But as for feelings for Laxus, I can't vouch. But I can vouch for Laxus considering he is my teammate and I know him well." Ever said. "But knowing Lucy, it's not going to take a lot of charm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mira demanded giving Ever a heated look.

"Relax demon woman. I was stating, Lucy has a huge heart. She see's past insecurities and troubled pasts. If Laxus opens to her, and I mean open up to where he tells her stuff he doesn't us, then she'll melt for him right away. She won't be able to deny him. We know Laxus, but we don't know everything about Laxus. He tends to hermit himself, so he only lets us in on things that he doesn't believe to be crucial information." Ever pushed the chair back as she stood up. "That is what you're after is pairing them right?"

Mira nodded. "Yes. I just want to see them happy, but it seems like anytime I try to help they both snap at me."

"Hmm, maybe you should let it naturally happen? Can't force love Mira boo." Cana hiccupped.

Mira released a long sad sigh. "I know."

* * *

Lucy painfully opened her tired eyes as the sun was starting to rise in the horizon. She groaned as she tried to sit up but stopped when she realized she wasn't alone, a heavy muscular arm curled around her waist pinning her down. Her eyes landed on the dragon slayer that was sprawled out next to her. She looked down and saw that he had laid his coat on top of her at some point last night. She couldn't remember. She remembered them talking, a tickle war, then he kissed her again. She blushed thinking about it, her hand subconsciously touching her lips. This was beginning to be a reoccurrence and she couldn't figure out what it meant. She looked down giving his sleeping attire a questionable look.

"What are we doing?" She whispered on such a low scale she doubts he had heard her. She tried to wiggle free from him, but his grip kept tightening around her, pulling her closer into his warm body frame nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. "Laxus." She hissed trying to peel his hands off her again.

"Please-stay for just a little longer." His voice asked with a plea in her ear causing her to tense at the request. His grip tightened around her as she shook her head in an up and down motion, finally relaxing into him, closing her eyes to rest with him a little longer.

Laxus stayed silent as he traveled behind the group as they made their way around forest like terrain. He looked down in his arms as he was once again obtained the celestial spirit dog for the travel. As soon as Lucy summoned the thing, he waddled over to him and stuck his arms up in the air. Laxus gave Lucy a look and he thought he had caught a little bit of jealousy in her eyes, but she smiled at him as Laxus sighed and picked up Plue.

The urges and feelings that kept raging inside of him were getting harder to tame. The urges to kiss and bring Lucy as close to him as possible. He wanted more of everything that regarded her. This morning he felt her trying to leave his grasp, he could feel her panic waking up. But with his instinct, he only held her tighter and begged her to stay.

He didn't want to scare her away, that's the last thing he wanted.

He mentally argued with himself as he became unaware of another dragon slayer giving him an eyebrow raised look, stopping as the blonde caught up.

"Do I need to ask?" Gajeel asked curious as he came in step with Laxus. Laxus shifted Plue up onto his shoulder as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know what you mean." Laxus responded. It was already awkward enough for him feeling the way he was, not knowing what it all meant. And speaking of feelings was an element he was very out of tune with.

" _Gihi._ Don't play dumb dragon. I can sense it all over you. And don't think I didn't see this morning." Gajeel smirked, his lips halfcocked showing teeth. Laxus burrowed his brows in annoyance but he knew he couldn't hide it forever, especially from another dragon slayer.

"I don't know what it means, okay? I'm still figuring it all out." Laxus hissed. "I catch you opening your mouth metal brain, I won't show mercy." He threatened only to gain a chuckle.

"Don't mull over it too much. You'll give yourself a headache. Bunny is tough and knows what she wants. Just know if you overstep boundaries she won't hold back." Gajeel patted Laxus on the back as they continued working. "It wasn't all the easy with Shrimp." Laxus grunted as his eyes glanced at the blunette conversing with Lucy a way ahead of them.

Gajeel chuckled as he realized Laxus wasn't going to respond with words. "First off, I had her annoying ass team I had to deal with, half the time they bickered with each other instead of paying attention to Levy. Then there was the regret of what happened. I was trying to apologize when your oversized ego showed up and tried attacking her." Laxus's eyes widened forgetting all about that but stayed silent. "But I still fucked up myself when I chained her to a tree. Then Bunny…" He went silent.

"I was asked to help, and I turned them down and pitied them for being weak." Laxus admitted shamefully. He looked at Gajeel. "I fucked up royally and made a joke of it. She was in trouble and I didn't do a damn thing about it." He felt a paw tap his face, his eyes glancing down at Plue as he hugged his face.

" _Pun pun."_ Plue talked. _"Pun pun pun, punnn."_

"What's that snowman saying?" Gajeel asked off topic. Laxus shrugged his shoulders.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Only Lucy understands him." Laxus patted the spirits head as he settled back on the slayers shoulder.

"Hmph." Gajeel grunted. "We all make mistakes, but I repented for mine. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive what I did, but I do know I will protect Bunny and Shrimp with my life. I owe them both that much."

Laxus nodded at Gajeel's confession. "I get expelled for rebelling and you get recruited for attacking. What kind of ass backwards shit is that?" Gajeel roared in laughter causing the females to turn and look at the males, realizing how far behind they were of them.

"What are you guys doing back there?" Lucy asked as she stopped and waited for them to catch up. Laxus looked away trying to avoid her eyes. Her eyes zeroed in on Laxus as she noticed his nervousness. "Laxus?" She asked placing a hand on his arm.

"Yes Blondie?" he asked still looking away. Plue slid down and leaped comfortably into Lucy's arms as she cradled her dog spirit.

"This look doesn't suit you. I'm not going to force you to tell me what's wrong, but whatever it is, you'll figure it out." She smiled at him before turning around and caught up back to Levy leaving the men by their selves again.

"There's your answer. Either pursue it or walk away." Gajeel slapped him on the back before speeding up and grabbing Levy around the waist lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Her small fists pounded on his back as she kicked her legs. He watched as Lucy covered her mouth to stifle the laughs that were forming. He finally knew what he needed to do. Little did he know, the little celestial spirit that was hitching a ride on his shoulder was telling his master all Laxus's feelings and excitedly wanted his master to act on it to see her happiness.

Lucy turned back and looked at Laxus as Plue still spouted to her about him. She turned and looked down at Plue with a smile, then laughed at his last statement.

"I'm not sure how Laxus would feel to playing dad to you, but you can ask him." She giggled patting his head.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Nine~~~

A few days had past and the group finally made their way into Seven territory. After receiving the phone call from Freed, it set all four mages on edge. Seven was apparently known for civil war territory and after Alvarez declared war on them, they wiped out the richest family. No wonder Jean-Luc was stating if they ran into trouble, he would up the reward with a bonus. Laxus was pissed that they were put in this situation and once again, having a non-completely honest client.

Lucy pursed her lips, the uneasy feeling not settling right in her chest. She tightened her grip on her arm as she was in thought. Laxus looked over and noticed the strained look on her face.

"Lucy." He said quietly trying to get her attention. She didn't register his voice. "Lucy?" He tried again. He felt her heart rate sky-rocket, her face scrunching as if she was trying to hold back crying. Laxus mentally groaned but stopped in front of Lucy as she collided with his chest. He grabbed her by the waist to help prevent her from falling, a squeak noise sounding from her mouth.

"Laxus?" She asked confused. "What are you doing?" He didn't release his hold on her waist as he stared down at her.

"I was calling your name. What is the matter?" He asked worried. "You looked like you were going to have a break down."

She looked down at their feet and sniffled. "It's always war. I just want some peace. Haven't we endured enough losses due to the hatred?" She whispered. Tears finally escaped her eyes as he took his hand and lifted her by the chin to look into his eyes.

"Blondie. This is not our war but believe me when I say that I'll protect you. You are the sole reason I came. I will be here right beside you, fighting by your side if anything were to cross our paths." He stated. "But for your sake, all our sake, I hope we can get that artifact and get out. I'd rather turn this estimated two-month journey into 2 weeks if I could have it my way." She nodded at his speech. She felt another hand heavy on her head as Gajeel leaned down to her level.

"Bunny, no sweat. Thunder God and I will handle all the dirty work while you and Shrimp solve whatever needs to be solved." Gajeel said messing her hair up as he stood back up straight. Levy grabbed Lucy's free hand as Laxus nodded and let Lucy go so Lucy could embrace Levy.

"Lu, it'll be okay. I know you've been through a lot over the past year or so, but we're right here with you." Levy soothed as she petted Lucy's head. "You're not alone."

Lucy nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby. I'm fine, honest." She stated as she released from Levy's hug and wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand. "I'll be okay. Some days are easier than others, them being away. It's still all surreal. They were my teammates for over two years if you don't count the seven from Tenrou. But," she paused to smile at the trio that watched her. "I'm happy with the new team we formed as well. Just a lot of adjusting. I'm happy, but scared."

Laxus raised his brow. "Scared? Scared of what?"

She looked down. "I have no problem fighting, defending my friends, my family, but if I can avoid fighting I definitely will. I'm not one for violence and after, Zeref, Alvarez ambush you know…" She silenced off. "We could have lost so much. And I'm scared of that." She turned and looked at him. "I know it sounds silly."

"Lu, I don't blame you. I can hardly fight at all. I'm more of a problem solver." Levy stated. She grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed it receiving a small smile.

"Shrimp, you know damn well you can fight. We've battled side by side for years now. I wouldn't take you lightly and I'm a slayer." Gajeel grunted. Levy smiled up at the iron dragon slayer and stared into his softened eyes.

"Well aren't we sentimental." Levy teased. Gajeel burrowed his brows before taking his massive hand and tussled Levy's hair making her squeal. "Stop that!" She shrieked trying to stop his hand.

Laxus watched Lucy as she watched the happy couple, with awe and envy in her eyes. Her smile however showed a lot of sadness, causing Laxus to purse his lips. He surveyed the area for a minute, his eye catching a small pond and some nice over-hang trees for shade. He turned back to the group that were now in a conversation about when Gajeel and Levy would eventually marry causing him to roll his eyes.

These people he was with was totally a different kind of element than what he was used to with the Thunder God Legion. And it could have been that he did have at least 6 years on the girls, and he wasn't quite sure about Gajeel. Yet, he felt comfortable with them. He was still getting used to the idea, getting used to working with three different guild members other than his group. He knew they were all experiencing the same. Lucy's team was gone, Gajeel worked mainly solo or under cover jobs, and Levy had Shadow Gear. He wasn't exactly part of a team, he would be considered solo himself, but the Thunder God Legion claimed their selves as his personal bodyguards whom over the years turned into more than bodyguards, but to friends then family.

He heard her giggle. He broke his daze and watched the petite blonde giggle at the pair who were poking and prodding each other teasing and insulting each other jokingly. He wasn't one for relationships, getting close, having physical contact, the works. The shit honestly scared him. But with Lucy, everything was different. Her aura wrapped around him like a tight fleece blanket that kept him nice and warm. They've shared a few kisses now and he even begged her to not leave him few days ago when they awoke one morning, her frame tucked into his. That was never meant to happen.

But he didn't regret it.

If anything, he craved more. He wanted more of her attention. He enjoyed the late night talks they always ended up doing. He enjoyed learning more about the celestial mage. Now he truly understood why everyone loved her, why she was the light of the guild. Her heart was way bigger than anybody he knew. Her determination. She was the one who brought every back together after the 1-year disbandment.

"Laxus?" He jumped startled not realizing he had spaced out once again. His eyes met milky chocolate brown ones. "You okay?" She asked with a concerned look for him.

He rubbed his face. "I'm fine. Why don't we take a break over at that pond?" He suggested nudging his head in the direction he was talking about. She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great." She replied as they all headed over there.

* * *

Lucy sat on the ground, her ankles crossed, palms up resting on her knees while she sat straight, and her eyes closed. She focused on her breathing while listening to Capricorn's words of wisdom. He paced in front of her with his hands tucked behind his back.

"Now remember Miss Lucy, keep your breathing elevated. Keep focus. Block out all noise and concentrate on your magic container. We will be working on expanding once again. You've already made so much progress over the years." He praised her. She nodded as she exhaled a deep breath.

"Right." She mumbled. She blocked out everything, even his voice as she solely focused on the core of her magic container. She could already achieve holding two zodiac gates open, and a third but the third only lasting for so long. She could also achieve re-quipping star dresses which allowed her to draw off her celestial spirit's magic.

She poured all her strength into drawing and controlling the swirls of magic from her containers. She felt the tug as she tried expanding. She felt the warmth of her magic wrap around her body, her hair lifting, and her body weightless. She didn't let the change of gravity affect her focus; it only made her focus harder. She felt a little discomfort as she tugged harder to expand more, more so than what she was used to. She bit her lip as she felt sweat forming on her forehead. ' _Come on Luce, you can do this'_ she cheered silently in her head. _Just a little bit more_. She thought. Taking another deep breath, she channeled everything she had into the last pull, expanding a little too much causing her to lose complete focus. She broke her trance collapsing forward panting.

"Miss Lucy, I think you over did it." Capricorn said. "I couldn't get you to break the trance." She nodded in response wincing as her body hated her at that moment. She saw a pair of boots in her line of vision, then a set of knees as Laxus squatted.

"That was reckless." He mumbled. He touched her neck checking her pulse as her breathing was still uneven. "You over exerted." Lucy swallowed at his words, feeling guilty. She only wanted to prove that she could be stronger.

"I know. I know." She whispered. She tried to even out her staggered breaths, pushing herself up onto her knees. Capricorn stood next to the kneeling Laxus, looking his master over.

"May I suggest something Miss Lucy?" Capricorn asked. Lucy tilted her head to the side waiting for him to continue his suggestion. "I could feel you charging full force at your magic containers. It was hard to not sense it. Even Mr. Dreyar felt it as he came over here for assistance. You need to pace your draw, making sure you draw it evenly as possible. You were doing great up until that last pull that broke your concentration on top of shocking your body."

She bowed her head feeling disappointed. She curled her hands into tiny fists on her thighs. "I only wanted to prove that I am strong, and that I can be stronger. I knew I should have stopped at the tug that made me feel uncomfortable, but I wanted to prove that I could do it. Guess I was wrong." She admitted, clenching her fists.

"Blondie, no one thinks you're weak. I get wanting to be stronger, but you must be smart about it. What you were pulling wasn't smart. That was a Natsu move." She glared at him. "No offense. He was just a comparison to the recklessness." A glowing light formed next to Laxus as Loke stood there in his black suit, his hands shoved into his pockets and his dark sunglasses hanging on his suit jacket.

"Princess." Loke said. "That was foolish." Lucy bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She really wanted to cry but she knew if she cried, it would only make her look weak. She promised herself that she would improve on always crying.

"Yes, I'm aware. I've already been lectured. So, for your sake, keep it to yourself." She snarled not meaning to. She looked up, not looking entirely sad but determined in a weird sense. "I want to try combat again. I think I'm okay now."

"Blondie. You just put your body through shock. I don't think that's a smart decision. Use your head." Laxus grumbled as he pushed off the hard earth and stood back up crossing his arms. "Why don't you watch me spar with your cub and goat friend and If we feel you're up to it, you can join. Deal?" He smirked at her watching as her face was dumbfounded.

"My cub and goat friend have names ya know?" She hissed. "But if they want to, I don't care." She crossed her arms in a mimic and huffed.

"Cub? I'm definitely of the feline branch, not a mutt." Loke stated offended.

"You look like a cub to me." Laxus shot back smirking. Loke didn't look very enlightened as he unfolded his glasses and pushed them up on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm king of the felines. Challenge accepted. Capricorn?" Loke asked as he glanced at his celestial companion. Capricorn didn't show much emotion to what was going on around him, his glasses shielding his eyes.

"I'm more intellectual but I don't have a problem with old fashion sparring. Shall we begin?" He asked turning around and walking to a clearing, then turning to wait on Laxus and Loke. Laxus glanced at Lucy then Loke then back at Lucy as he shimmied off his coat and tossed it next to her.

"Your job is to make sure my coat is safe." He demanded then winked at her as he started to walk away. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open, baffled enough to not know how to respond. She watched his muscles flexed as took a fighting stance. A small gasped escaped her mouth not realizing how attracted she was to him. She kept telling herself not to get attached, or to develop feelings, this or that. But she couldn't stay in denial anymore. Just watching his body, with the nice muscular build he had, was mouth-watering. Not to mention his pretty boy face. Not even a boy, but he was definitely a man.

She shook her head embarrassed as she let her mind get carried away. She watched as her spirits tagged teamed Laxus, Laxus smirking as he dodged and blocked, throwing his share of punches here and there. She could tell he was enjoying himself, actually letting himself relax and enjoy himself rather than always being serious. That was one thing she always noticed of him, he was uptight and serious. Then looking at herself, she was carefree, loud, and always happy. She didn't like worrying people or people pity her.

Her eyes widened as she felt the electricity travel up her body. "What the hell!?" She jumped up itching at her skin. The three-sparring stopped and stared at her, Laxus's eyes widening as he ran over to her.

"Shit." He watched as she stomped, and she looked at him with confused eyes.

"What the hell. What the hell." She kept saying.

Laxus grabbed her by the arms to still her. "Stay still." He pressed his lips to her forehead as he started absorbing the electricity that somehow left him and retracted to her. "Hmm." He pulled back and looked at her.

"What the hell was that for Laxus? Was that supposed to be karma biting me in the ass?" She asked offended.

Laxus froze at that before a laugh erupted from him. "My lightning was shocking you and you ask me if I purposely did it for karma? Blondie suits you." He could see the gears in her head turning, her eyes narrowing. "But no. I have no idea why my lightning attracted to you. I barely even surfaced my magic." He stepped away to give her space.

"It didn't exactly hurt you know. It was a different feeling, but every shock made me want to itch my skin, but it was comforting at the same time. It was rather weird, but I think me being in shock made it seem worse than it really was." She confessed. Capricorn disappeared back to the spirit world as Loke strutted up next to them. "Loke. Any idea why his magic would attract to me?"

Loke shrugged. "Seems to be a mystery, Princess. Maybe ask Crux?" He offered.

"Right. I will a while later." She smiled.

"I will be taking my leave my love." He said bowing and then turning to Laxus. "Thanks for the workout man. It was fun." He disappeared before Laxus could get a word out of his mouth.

Laxus mumbled to himself before he turned towards Lucy who was deep in thought, her face twitching occasionally.

"We need to get back on the road. Let's go find the other two and head out. I'm hoping for a town." Laxus sighed signaling for Lucy to follow him.

* * *

A small town came into view as they headed up the road. The sun was starting to set which only made Lucy more nervous in case the town was a dud. Still receiving the news about this country made her weary. The town was nothing big or small. There were a few towns folk walking along the road nodding their heads at the newcomers.

"This place seems alright?" Levy questioned looking around. "Everyone looks nice at least." As she nodded to another town's person.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary." Gajeel commented sniffing. "But then again Salamander could sniff out a scent town's away." Laxus pursed his lips as he surveyed the area and his eyes caught a decent sized building.

"There's an Inn up a head. Let's go sleep in real beds tonight." Laxus stated as he walked up a head, the trio in step behind him.

"A real bed sounds like heaven." Lucy squealed wanting to melt. It had been a week since they slept in a real bed. And to have a real shower, she wanted to jump up and down in joy and cry.

Upon entering the Inn, a single horse-shoe desk came into view with an older man perched behind. A couple chairs littered the room along with a few fake plants. Laxus shrugged as he walked up to the desk, Lucy appearing next to him.

"Excuse me sir, could we have 2 rooms?" Lucy asked sweetly startling the older man. A smile appeared on his lips.

"Welcome to Dogwood Inn. I do have 2 rooms available. How many nights?" The man asked as he stood up, digging through a drawer, revealing two keys.

"Just tonight. Thank you." Lucy responded. He nodded handing her the keys as she turned and handed Levy the other key.

"The rooms are in the back. Follow this hallway straight back, then to the left. Rooms D21 and D24." He stated and waved as the all turned to leave.

Laxus unlocked their room, holding the door open and signaling Lucy to head in. He followed behind her, the door closing behind them. He looked around. The room was rather plan. One bed, a dresser, a chair, and a small lacrima tv. There was a double glass door that led out to a small concrete patio that had two chairs sitting on either side. The view was of trees so there wasn't much to look at.

Lucy flopped on the bed. "Well it's not the softest but it's better than the ground. I swear I have permanent rock and twig imprints on my back." She giggled. "However, I am dying for a shower."

"That's fine. After you take one, I will take mine and then we'll figure out our eating situation." Laxus stated as he leaned against the wall.

"Virgo." Lucy said as a doorbell chimed, Virgo appearing in a bow in her usual maid outfit and chain cuffed wrists.

"Yes Princess?" Virgo asked as she stood back up, her hands clasping at her waist.

"Would you mind bringing me some new clothes and possibly taking these and getting them washed?" She asked holding up a bag.

"Of course, Princess. Punishment?" She asked tilting her head.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No. Not now or ever. Thank you." Lucy heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Your spirits definitely have some wild personalities." He commented.

She shrugged. "That makes them unique. I wouldn't change my spirits for anything." She smiled at him as Virgo's doorbell chimed and reappeared with a new outfit.

"I hope this will suffice Princess. If that is all, I will be returning." She stated as she disappeared again. Lucy looked down at the outfit that was in her hands. It was a navy-blue cuffed sleeve dress with black slacks.

"Perfect." She hugged it to her chest with a smile before rushing to the bathroom, leaving Laxus behind closed doors with his eyebrows raised.

Master Makarov sat cross legged on top of the bar, cane in his crossed arms as he had his eyes closed and lips pursed. He was in deep thought, concerned for his kids that had taken on a mission that was becoming more dangerous than it had entailed.

"Master?" Mira's soft voice called startling the old man. "What are we going to do?" She asked worried.

"There's nothing I can do besides have faith in them." He said. "If I had it my way, I would tell them to turn the hell around and come back, but we are Fairy Tail. They promised a mission and we don't turn away from an accepted request. It's worse than failing because at least with failing, there's effort."

She nodded agreeing. "I see. I don't know how much longer I can hold of the Thunder Legion from taking off after them." She heard him sigh. "We're all worried. I mean for heaven's sake they're in a war zone country." Mira wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong.

"It's been a while since I've heard of an active war going on over there, but I know there has been some dark guilds going rouge over there. That's what I'm worried about." Makarov stated.

"Do they know of the dark guilds?" she asked.

"No. They know of the war from what Freed has relayed to them, but to my knowledge that's all they know." Makarov calmly said.

"Master, we need to let them know." Mira curled her hand into a fist at her heart. "They have to know, so they can protect their selves."

"Know what?" Freed asked curious as the he and Bickslow walked up to the bar taking seats.

"Yeah, are we being left out?" Bickslow asked pretending to have his feelings hurt.

Mira's eyes started to gather tears. "It's just…Lucy..Laxus. Master, call Laxus now." Mira demanded.

Freed's eyes widened. "What happened? Something happen to Laxus and Lucy?" He slammed the stool back from abruptly standing up.

"Alright alright. Calm the hell down." Makarov grunted as he grabbed his lacrima. He shifted some magic into it, his magic channeling for Laxus.

However, it wasn't Laxus who appeared on the other end.

"Lucy?" Makarov asked. Lucy stood smiling.

" _Hiya Master. Need something?"_ She asked sweetly.

Makarov smiled. "Is my delinquent grandson around?"

She giggled. _"He's in the shower but it just turned off so if you want to wait a minute, I'm sure he'll be out in a minute."_

"Lucy?" Mira's voice sounded sad. Freed came over next to Mira and Makarov and peered at Lucy.

"Lucy, where are you guys located?" he asked urgently.

" _Uh, I'm not quite sure but we're in an Inn called Dogwood. The town is pretty quiet. Towns people are nice. We made sure to investigate before trying to stay somewhere that would leave us in danger."_ They watched her head turn suddenly and mumble as the blonde headed dragon slayer appeared next to her.

" _Old man, what do you need?"_ Laxus asked blinking a few times as he seen everyone gathered. _"Uh, why are we having a group chat?"_

"Laxus. Lucy. Listen carefully. The war may not be currently active, but there are several dangerous dark guilds that are lurking around. The magic council has been receiving several reports about them. They are unlike normal dark guilds. Relay information to Gajeel and Levy please and you kids be safe." Makarov advised. He watched as Lucy looked at Laxus biting her lip with a nervous look. He saw his grandson's eyes go soft and if he wasn't seeing things, he swore he saw Laxus grab her hand.

" _Thanks, old man. We'll stay on guard. As of right now, things are quiet. I will check in once we reach our next destination."_ Laxus promised.

" _Thank you Master. Mira, I love you. We'll be okay. I promise and you know me, I don't ever break my promises."_ Lucy said with a smile. There was banging in the background that could be heard through the lacrima as the group heard Gajeel's voice in the background.

" _Look Gramps. Gotta go. Thanks again."_ And with that, the lacrima was cut off. Makarov released the breath he was holding after he stared at the dull lacrima.

"I somehow don't think he quite understands our warning." Mira said breaking the silence.

"Well, that can be boss for you." Bickslow agreed. "But don't underestimate Laxus. I can tell you now, he will make damn sure Lucy is protected without overwhelming her to where she feels useless. And plus, there's Gajeel who can lurk in the shadows, and Levy is a genius. They have a well thought out team."

"That is very true. Boss may not be the best when it comes to strategy, but I know Lucy has been doing well with battle tactics. So, you have the muscle as in Laxus, the eyes of Gajeel, the leadership in Lucy and the puzzle solver in Levy and the ears of Lily. That team is..." Freed trailed out trying to think of the best term. "Ingenious. Brilliant. Unstoppable. I can go on."

"I want to know if anyone noticed the way Laxus looked at Lucy." Master Makarov grinned from ear to ear getting their attentions, especially Mira's.

"You too! I knew I wasn't seeing things. Probably forgot he was being projected." Mira giggled. "However, that still doesn't ease any of my worry for them."

"No, no it certainly does not." Makarov agreed as he finally picked up his beer mug full of beer taking huge gulps and belches. "I have faith in my children."

* * *

Lucy looked at Laxus as he cut off the communication lacrima as Gajeel and Levy made their way into their room.

"Do you think they aren't telling us the entire truth?" Lucy asked concerned receiving looks from the pair that just walked in.

"No, but I do think that they withheld that information the first time." He said with slight annoyance in his tone. "But we already knew this job wasn't going to be a walk through the park."

"What the hell you talkin' about lightning rod?" Gajeel demanded.

Lucy stood up and was the one who spoke. "Master called. So, from my understandings, the war is currently un-active, but there is a grave concern about the dark guilds lurking. And we're in their territory, not ours."

"Great. I mean, there's not shit we can do about it." Gajeel stated matter of fact. "If we run into em' we fight and protect. That's how it works." Lucy nodded agreeing.

"I still don't think it sounds very pleasant." Levy remarked.

A sigh left Laxus's mouth. "As much as I would love to stay on this topic, my dragon is raging because he's hungry. Let's please go find some food." Lucy rolled her eyes as she walked over grabbing Levy's hand and pulling them towards the door.

"There was a small family diner I saw on our way in. Let's go check it out!" Lucy exclaimed shooting the males a million-dollar winning smile.

They ate at the diner. It was a pleasant place, nice waitresses and good food. The owners were very gracious for the bottomless pits of the dragon slayers. The owners had never seen such orders in their time, their eyes changed into jewel signs. Lucy and Levy giggled some and talked about Lucy's next book that she had been trying to work on here and there. Levy wanted to read it as soon as she was done, just like the previous one. They paid for the bill and headed back to the Inn, parting ways once they got back to their rooms.

Lucy sat down on the edge of the bed, holding air in her cheeks as she tried to register everything that was crammed into her brain the past few days. In certain tense, she was starting to regret taking the mission for it was turning more into a head ache than anything and they had only been gone a week and still haven't even made it to their destination yet.

Laxus stood against the wall, his arms crossed watching Lucy as she sat there on the bed staring at her hands. He could tell she was deep in thought. Her hands fidgeted in her lap while her foot would tap randomly. He could tell she was trying to process everything. He didn't want her to worry like that.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, biting her lip. Her brown eyes stared into his.

"Blondie." He said quietly.

She tilted her head. "Laxus?" She was confused on why he was just standing in front of her.

He reached down, his index and thumb curved under her chin as he lifted it up. "I need to know…I need to know how you feel about me. Do we have a chance? Do you feel the same? I need to know." His eyes searched hers with fear of rejection. He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Laxus." She started as a small smile curved on her lips. "You were the one to save me when I thought my world was caving in. You were there to help me pick up the pieces to my broken heart. You're the one who actually took the time to tell me how it really was instead of pitying me." Her hand reached for his cheek as he leaned into it, accepting her touch. "You showed me what it meant to be happy again. I'm scared as shit because I haven't ever been in a relationship before. I've always been too scared. And the one time I had enough courage, I got the outcome I was so scared of all these years. So, to say I'm a little reluctant about this isn't a lie, but I also can feel it in my heart I can trust you." His eyes never left her as she spoke. He watched her lips move, how her eyes focused on him and only him. His hand was now perched on top of her hand that was sitting on her thigh as her other hand still held the side of his face.

He could feel the over whelming urge to move in and lock lips with her and she felt it too. Instead of holding back, simultaneously they both leaned in. Laxus stood up while grabbing her hand and twirling them to swap positions for he was now sitting on bed and her in his lap in a straddle position. His hands reached up to the back of her head, his fingers lightly tugging at her hair, his lips then straying towards the crook of her neck as he teasingly kissed down to her collar bone.

She gasped in surprised with the rush she felt. He lifted his head back up to where their eyes met and once again, they locked lips in a passionate kiss, she felt herself want more. She moved her hands from her lap to his chest and slowly moved her hands up his shirt. He placed his calloused hands under her ass, giving a small squeeze before pulling her into him more. Their kiss deepened as he felt her straddle over him, causing him to pull her even more into him. He pulled back from the kiss, standing up and tossing her lightly onto the bed.

He was now between her legs and on top of her. He found himself extremely aroused. She paused and looked at him with a bashful look, but the bashful look soon turned into a lustful grin as she could feel his hard member rubbing between her legs. Laxus looked at her through a passion, heat filled fog. He had no idea of what these feelings were that were running wild in his veins. All he knew that the sensations were satisfying the beast that lived within him.

"Screw it." Lucy said as she reached up for Laxus's shirt and pulled it swiftly off him.

He wickedly grinned and said, "For someone who has never been in a relationship sure is eager." She bit her lip and shrugged against the bed. "Sit up." He demanded with a smirk. She nodded and sat up as he started to raise the dress over her head. He tossed the dress to the other side of the room then started to kiss the hallow of her throat and teasingly nibbled and licked her neck and then traveled up to her ear lobe, nipping as she quivered beneath him. Laxus grabbed her by the small of her back and lifted her against him as she moaned and rocked her hips longingly against his penis

Through his pants, she could feel herself getting more turned on and wet down below as she continued to grind against him. He was completely erect now and it was becoming unbearable for him. He wanted inside her, but still wanted to tease just to see how much her untouched body could handle.

Just as if they linked minds and Lucy could read him, she seductively whispered, "I want you…I want you right now, Laxus." She nuzzled into his neck and bit the side of it as she reached down in between them and grasped his penis through his pants and started to work on un-buttoning his pants. Laxus moaned with surprise with a little shock at the boldness and confidence the was radiating off her. Filled with so much lustful, animistic, adrenaline he pulled away and helped her remove his pants while looking down to her half-exposed body. Her large breasts being cupped by her lacy black bra. Her supple breasts jiggled and bounced as they worked to get his pants off. As he was ripping his pants and boxers down and off, exposing his lightning rod, she feverishly pulled her slacks off leaving her in just a bra and her thong. She kicked her pants to the end of the large bed. He stopped to take in the sight of a completely exposed Lucy laying before him. Her hair laid around her like a golden blonde halo and her body looked like a woman's with full breasts and sexy curves.

She looked down at his large cock and gasped in surprise at the girth, as fear clouded her mind wondering if that thing was going to even fit inside of her. Her cheeks flushed red because she was realizing this was really happening. _'Lightning rod'_ she thought to herself _'what's the chances?'_ She wanted to face palm herself for sounding so childish. Snapping herself out of mental jokes she looked at him and grabbed him straight by the penis and worked her hand up and down slowly, then lightly worked her hands in circles around his girth, she licked her fingers and grasped him again. He was loving the feeling of her hands on him, just her soft touch was erotic.

"Blondie." He said in a low husky voice. She looked up at him, her heart in her eyes as he dipped down and kissed her softly on the lips. He then sat back and pulled her hands away as he started soft, light kisses starting between her breasts, working his way down to her stomach, then her pelvic region, until he reached the small little bean that held the brain of all sensations. What she was not expecting was the ecstasy as he suckled her bean. She moaned, arching her back as the sensations washed over her body like a wave.

He moved his hand down, taking a finger as he twirled it around her opening before slowly sliding a finger in. He felt her tighten around his finger, more than greatly welcoming it.

"Laxus." He heard her moan. He had the urge himself to moan. As he slid his finger out, he slipped in a second finger causing her to moan his name and arch her back even more. His other hand slid under her lower back and lifted her waist into the air as his suckles deepened. He could feel her breaths start to stagger, and that's when he knew she was starting to unravel. He pulled her closer to his face and his pace quickened with his fingers. "Laxus…Laxus…LAXUS." She moaned loudly as her body shook and twisted in his grasp. His fingers slowed down, and he pulled them out as he felt her organism die down, pulling his face back and wiping his mouth.

"Is—is that what I've been missing?" She asked through ragged breaths.

Laxus chuckled. "Oh, that was just foreplay. You think that was good, then you have no idea what you're missing." He flashed her a toothy smile before he climbed back between her legs. "Mine." He quietly claimed. Her eyes widened before she slowly nodded as he reclaimed her swollen lips as he reached under him with his right hand as he grabbed his erection and maneuvered him into her core. He slowly slid in, his lips still locked with hers as he felt her clench under him, moaning and whimpering as he completely entered her.

"Shhh, you're okay. I promise." He whispered as he combed his fingers through her front hair comforting her. He pulled out slowly till it was just the head of his penis still in her before he thrusted slowly in her until he felt she was completely comfortable. His thrusts quickened as his eyes moved down to watch her full perky breasts bounce in sync with his thrusts. He reached up with a hand trying to not interrupt their rhythm as his thumb tweaked her pink bud, a moan escaping her mouth in approval.

He pulled out, getting himself to receive a glare as he lifted her up and flipped her over. "Lean on your forearms and lift your ass in the air." He demanded. She did what she was told as he grabbed hold of her around the waist as he lined himself back up with her core. The sudden position move let him hit spots that he didn't hit when they were missionary that she wasn't sure what to do but gasp and moan loudly.

"Laxus, harder." She gasped out. His grip tightened on her hips as he pounded into her harder. The fire in her core was burning up, the sensation something that she couldn't describe. She let herself go, all air leaving her as her earth shook. She heard his roar of release behind her as they got off together. His pace slowed down as he pulled out. She collapsed onto the bed, turning slightly to be on her side as Laxus curled up next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Lucy." He whispered in her ear before gently kissing her ear.

"Laxus." She said his name back before lifting her head off her pillow and turning her head as far as she could towards him. "I'm glad it's you." She turned her head back to rest it on the pillow as his fingers drew circles on her hip.

"Me too." He whispered back, kissing her shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, how right he was that everything was going to change.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Ten~~~

She kept silent as she stared at the handsome sleeping man lying next to her, her eyes tracing the outline of his face, then his eyes, the scar, and then his mouth. She hardly slept a wink last night after having sex. The scene kept replaying and replaying in her head. The touch of his hands, the way that it would send small electric pulses, arousing her. To her it was erotic. He treated her delicately, but rough at the same time. She did things she never imagined herself doing, or thought she even knew how to do.

She was a virgin.

Now she wasn't.

But she was okay with that. She always thought it would have been Natsu who would have taken that precious gift away. But how glad she was that it wasn't. The way Laxus stared into her eyes, she knew every word he said was true. She wasn't sure what had changed Laxus, what made him attract himself to her, or want to help her the past few weeks, but she was more than glad. She closed her eyes and smiled.

She just slept with _THE_ Laxus Dreyar.

She re-opened her eyes and jumped as she stared back into dark stormy blue eyes that weren't there a moment ago. She felt his arms snake around her and pull her into his chest.

"Mornin' Blondie." His lips mumbled into her hair as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She felt her cheeks flush. "Morning." She nuzzled her nose into his naked chest, welcoming the warmth coming off him. "Did last night really happen?" She asked quietly after the moment of silence. She felt him shift pulling her off him so he could look at her.

He stared down into her brown eyes. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. He thought she would have rejected what had happened with them last night. He was actually quite scared she would have freaked out in the morning, but she didn't. She didn't do any of what his fears played. But there she was, wrapped up in his arms, staring up at him with the question still lingering in the air.

"It did." He finally responded and then smirked. "And it was probably one of the best nights of my life." He watched as her face turned even redder than it already was, and he thought it was absolutely a cute look on her.

"It—it was probably one of the best experiences for me." She agreed. "And I meant what I said. I'm glad it was you." She watched as his hands shuffled and rested along her as his fingers softly traced her jaw line. She shifted, biting her lip for a moment before finding his eyes again. "Laxus?" She asked, knowing she had his undivided attention already, but still wanted to make sure he was on board with her.

"Spit it out, Blondie."

She took a deep breath as she sensed him watching her. "Why? Why me? What made you chase after me in the first place? You always avoided telling me why when I would ask, but after last night I think you owe me an answer now." She watched as his eyes narrowed at her, shifting to sit up against the wall all while pulling her up with him, laying her back against him as he rubbed her arm.

He mentally cursed at himself as he was figuring out how to even start. Hell, he wasn't even sure- but there was something she didn't know. And he finally planned to tell her. His feelings for her, however, didn't truly start budding until after the GMG's back in X791. He noticed she was waiting patiently for him to start, giving him time to muster up the courage.

"You may not know this, but I remember you before you even set foot in Fairy Tail. Hell, probably before Natsu." He started causing her to quickly lift her head up to look at him. He placed a finger on her lips, shaking his head with a chuckle. "You were making your contract with Taurus. I was passing through and happened to see a feisty blonde head talking to a human cow. I literally stopped in my tracks to stare, but after a minute I got bored and headed on. But the look in your eyes, and the way you talked to him, the determination intrigued me. But I knew I wasn't ever going to see you again." He stopped.

"You saw me when I contracted Taurus?" She asked. "That was months before I came to Fairy Tail."

He nodded. "I'm aware. So, imagine my reaction when I saw that you were who Flame brain recruited. But you had no idea who I was, so it was easy to play off. And I was a dick back then. I was going through a _'I'm better than you ego stage'_." He admitted. He heard her giggle as she resituated herself back to leaning against him, grabbing at his hand intertwining their fingers. "I think these weird emotions I feel for you surfaced during grand magic games. But as you can tell, I never acted upon them."

"Because of Natsu." She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

He raised a brow. "Why are you sorry? Your heart loved someone else." She sat back up and turned to face him.

"I had a realization that I was never truly in love with Natsu." She admitted. "I loved the idea of being with him because we were always together. He's my best friend and always will be. I will always love him, but I will never be in love with him." She looked down. "But I heard through the grapevine that you were in love with Mira."

She felt him stiffen.

"Where the hell you hear that?" He asked in a low tone.

She shrugged. "You know how the guild is. Can't have any privacy."

"No. The answer is no."

"About Mira?"

He nodded. "Yes. I found her attractive but like Natsu, her mindset isn't about dating."

"So, what about us?" She asked nervously. She had never been in a relationship. She didn't know how any of this was going to work. And after last night, what did it make them? "Do we move forward? Or do we act like this didn't happen?" Her voice asked in a whisper.

"Blondie." His voice was gentle. "Honestly? This is all new to me too. I've never been in a relationship to be honest myself, so I have no idea how they work. And the only true relationship in the guild is Bisca and Alzack. So, it's not like I had much for role models. But," He paused flashing her the best smile he could muster without looking like a creep. "I could never act like this never happened. There are too many feelings involved. I want more and more."

Tears succumbed her eyes. "Really?" Even if the way he was trying to explain himself sounded awkward, she knew it was the effort that counted. She watched as his hand reached up and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"We can try it. That's if, you want to." He replied blushing.

She nodded then threw herself at him for a hug, the sheet that was wrapped around her fell to her waist as her naked body pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, his chin lightly sitting on top of her head as they embraced.

But feeling her naked tits pressed against him, her legs around his waist straddling his naked member who instantly responded, was hard to reframe from taking her that instant. She pulled away from him with a questionable look as his penis started to harden causing him to chuckle at her confusion.

"Morning round before metal brain barges in?" he asked. He watched her bite her lip and shrug as her hand tucked behind his head, grabbing him forward as her lips crashed into his roughly. One of his hands cupped under her ass cheek as the other groped a naturally round and perky breast.

"I hope that answers your question." She gasped out after they released from the breathing stealing kiss, his lips trailing down the side of her neck.

* * *

"There's something different." Gajeel questioned as he stared at both blonde's as they left the hotel. Laxus raised a brow as Lucy's cheeks tinted pink.

"Why would you think that?" Lucy nervously laughed as she looked up from studying the map she was carrying. She thanked mavis that the hotel they stayed in had free maps of Seven.

"Lu, your cheeks are burning pink and Laxus actually has a smile on his face." Levy pointed out siding with Gajeel. Lucy groaned at the realization that they weren't going to be able to hide it. She looked up at Laxus with a defeated look, shrugging in return.

"Laxus and I are kind of-a thing." She said pointing her fingers. What they weren't expecting was Levy's squeal of delight and pulling Lucy into a suffocating hug. Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden contact and loss of blood to her limbs.

"Oh, Mavis I am so happy. It's about damn time!" Levy said delighted.

"I knew I smelt it on you." Gajeel noted as he turned towards Laxus as the girls went into their own little world.

"Way to be weird about it." Laxus raised a brow as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't sit there and announce that you had sex every time. I simply ignore it due to; I don't give a shit."

Gajeel chuckled. "Take care of her." He shifted as he watched Levy and Lucy. "She may be strong but she's also fragile. I don't want to see her get like she did over Natsu."

"I know. If you must know, not that it's any of your damn business, but we already talked about it this morning. We didn't just spur of the moment have sex or jump into something without discussing it." Laxus smiled at Lucy as she turned and looked at him while Levy was saying something. "I'd be stupid to lose someone like her. Natsu is a damn idiot. But him being an idiot benefited me."

Gajeel scratched his head. "I like the flame head, but I don't like him enough to be comfortable with him and Bunny dating."

"Not that I need your approval because I can do whatever the hell I want, along with Blondie, but I guess you approve of me?" Laxus mentally cringed having this conversation with him. Or the fact that he's even discussing this topic with him.

"So where do we head next?" Lily asked fake coughing wanting to get away from the conversation, interrupting Gajeel and Laxus.

Lucy smiled down at the small quiet exceed. "Looks like we're maybe a day or so away from Silician. If we don't run into any problems, we can be home within the week. Hopefully we can figure out the transcript on cave wall." Lucy said as she slowly stopped seeing a shadow amongst the tree line.

"Lu?" Levy asked questionable. Lucy pursed her lips.

"I'll be right back." Lucy suddenly announced shoving the map into Levy's hands as she took off into the tree line. Her legs ran faster, her arms pumping as she heard a line of curses behind her as Laxus was on her tail following. She jumped over logs, dodged branches, and finally slid to a halting stop as a cloaked figure stood before her.

"Who are you? And how could I sense you and no one else could?" Lucy asked in a stern voice. Her body wanted to tremble as this mysterious person stood in front of her. The power that radiated off the cloaked figure attracted her, pulling her to them.

"What the hell Blondie?" Laxus steamed as he almost ran into her. He went to go say something else until his eyes landed on the same cloaked person. "Who the hell are you?" The person stood about five foot. They smiled at the two blondes in front of him. They pulled the hood to the cloak down revealing a male with dark chocolate colored hair. His eyes matched his hair, his lips pulled into a smile. He looked young, but older at the same time. His aura didn't match his appearance.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked again feeling the uneasiness of his power.

"A friend or foe? You'll never know. But you can't continue without me, so what do you say celestial maiden of the stars?" The young boy challenged with a smirk, staring into Lucy's widen eyes.

" _Lu, what is going on?" Levy's questioned panting._

" _Damn it, Bunny." Gajeel's complained with annoyance._

Gajeel, Levy, and Lily finally caught up and stood next to them as they stared at the figure in front of them.

"How do you know who she is?" Laxus demanded as he stood in front of Lucy, his eyes lowering and his hands curling in fists. He promised he was going to protect her and that's what he was going to do. He showed his fangs, lightning started to lick his body in anticipation.

"I wouldn't recommend whatever you're about to do." The boy laughed. "I wasn't lying. You're going to need my help." He held his hands up in the air.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked again pushing Laxus's arm away. She studied the boy closely, trying to recollect any information she could about the kid, but was drawing up blank. She couldn't recognize him for the life of her.

"My name is Ciel. Ciel Sirius" He finally announced. Lucy blinked as she heard his name.

"Where have I heard that name before?" She said out loud in thought. The name sounded so familiar that she couldn't get it off the tip of her tongue. Ciel smiled at the group, knowing that Lucy was going to eventually figure it out.

"What do you mean we need your help?" Levy asked concerned looking at Lucy. Lucy could never catch a break. Celestial magic was so rare nowadays that so many people craved it.

Ciel took a few steps towards the group. "I'm a wandering wizard. I hear things. I know things. I know people." He simply stated. "And I know you're here for the Phantom Star artifact."

Gajeel was highly confused. "A star? I thought the damn thing was a rhombus or whatever."

Ciel laughed. "It's just the name. Doesn't justify its shape." A light appeared and dissipated as Loke appeared in front of Lucy, his arm stretched in front of her as another light appeared and Virgo stood on the other side, protective state.

"What are you doing here?" Loke growled. Lucy looked at her celestial spirits who crossed through their own gates and stood protectively in front of her and Laxus.

"Loke? Virgo?" Lucy asked but got ignored. The way they stared at Ciel scared her. She had never seen them so serious besides during Tartaros.

"Relax lion. I'm not here to cause trouble." Ciel said bored.

"What do you want with my master?" Loke questioned as Lucy gasped. Was this kid after her. She brought her hand up to her mouth and bit a knuckle to keep from trying to cry in frustration.

"Damn it. What the hell is going on?" Laxus growled. He glanced at Lucy who looked confused and worried as she stared between her spirits and Ciel with shaky eyes. He didn't like feeling helpless like this. And why her? Why the fuck does it always have to be her?

Ciel sighed. "I know she's here because of the artifact in Silician, you know the one from my family heirloom. If she can figure out the script, she can have it and I will help stop _Silas_ , but if not, she's on her own." Silence concealed them all for the moment until Lucy shook her head, ridding the dumbfounded feeling.

"That still doesn't tell us how you guys know him." Lucy whispered. "Loke, how does he know who I am?"

"It's not that I really know you, although I know more than you think. I'm a wandering mage from a different era. Ta da." Ciel grinned. "You look like them both."

"A different era?" Levy processed thinking.

"Correct." Ciel said with a sigh. "I was mutual with Anna Heartfilia."

"My ancestor Anna?" Lucy questioned. "She's in this time as a teacher." Lucy stated not realizing that she blurted that out. She cursed at herself for giving out sensitive information, especially when it involved a family member.

"Is she now?" Ciel asked with fond curiosity. Laxus stared at Loke whom still stayed in an alerted state, protecting his master. He had seen Loke in several different moods, but the one he was witnessing now was one he's never seen before. For him to be acting like that, then he was going to stay heavily on guard.

"Loke, what is he hiding?" Laxus asked. "I know you know more than what his mouth is spouting. Care to share?"

"If I share, you have to remain calm." Loke said as he glared back at Laxus. "He's the cause as to why the dragons disappeared and Layla died in the year X777. He was in an alliance with Acnologia and Zeref."

"He was what?" Laxus and Gajeel roared at the same time. They looked at each other, Laxus growled towards Ciel as the dragons got into protective stage. Gajeel shoved Levy behind him, Lily transforming into his larger version, shielding Levy with his sword.

"Did he not tell you to remain calm dragons?" Ciel reminded. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. That was the last time I've wreaked havoc in this time. You can either accept my help or defend for yourselves. Your choice." He voiced with a shrug.

"Princess." Virgo stated as she faced her motionless master. Her eyes widened in shock. Virgo knocked on her fore heard trying to get her attention. "Princess?" Virgo tried again before turning towards Loke. "I tried big brother. I will be returning. Call if you need my assistance." She bowed disappearing. Lucy snapped out of her trance as Virgo disappeared.

"You-you were the reason my mom died?" Lucy accused able to muster up words. She swallowed; her throat thick as if she was being suffocating.

"Incorrect." Ciel replied quickly. "She died of magic depletion from opening up the eclipse gate on her own. I did not force her to do that." He said matter of fact. "So please, no accusations."

"You were still part of the matter because of Acnologia!" Lucy screamed. "And Zeref. Which by the way, Fairy Tail defeated him." She was huffing from anger. Laxus grabbed her around the waist, not wanting to restrain her but Loke had demanded them to remain calm. He saw all the hurt written in her eyes.

"Blondie. Take a deep breath. Trust me, I would let you at him full force, but your lioness asked us to remain calm, did he not?" Laxus reminded as he talked into her ear. "Let's hear what this kid proposes, and then I will contact Freed in a bit and have him do some research."

"I'm aware of Zeref's death. He got what was coming to him. Genius or not. As I've stated you can accept me as friend or foe. Doesn't hurt my feelings in the least. And as I've stated, if Miss Heartfilia can figure out the script, I will help against Silas. If she can't, then you're on your own." Ciel said as he was now standing in front of the group. He looked the age of Wendy but spoke of an adult. His eyes were dark rimmed from decades of restlessness.

"Who is this Silas you keep talking about?" Gajeel asked getting annoyed having to deal with the kid.

Ciel shifted his attention to the iron dragon slayer with an emotionless expression. "Silas is the Lord of the dark mages guild here in Seven called _Diabolos Abigor_. You will not win without my help."

* * *

The Thunder Legion occupied a table, Bickslow and Ever bickering, Freed sitting silently in thought with his eyes closed. Mira stood behind the bar, leaned over the counter talking to Kinana and Lisanna. Master occupied another table perched on top next to Cana as they shared a liquor barrel.

A light flashing with an alarm sounded through the main guild lacrima. Mira walked over and answered it to come face to face with an enraged Laxus.

"Laxus?" Mira asked concerned.

" _Where's Gramps? And Freed? I need him too."_ He demanded hastily.

"Master, I'm right here." Freed said as he stood up abruptly from his seat and wandered next to Mira.

" _I need you find anything out about a guild called Diabolos Abigor. And see if you can find anything out about a Ciel Sirius."_ Laxus asked.

"Su-sure. Could you tell me what you're exactly want me to find out? And what's going on? Did something happen?" Freed asked as Laxus shifted in the communication lacrima. They could hear arguing in the background, Laxus turning towards the arguing, taking the lacrima with him to show what he was looking at. They could see Lucy stomping her foot in front of a cloaked character, Loke holding her back with her arms pinned in his. "Laxus, who is that that Miss Lucy is yelling at? And why are her spirits holding her back?"

"My boy, would you care to explain?" Makarov ordered as he walked up to the lacrima. Laxus turned his attention back to the lacrima.

" _Look, right now isn't a good time for me to go into details. Freed please just research what I asked. I must get a handle on this. Obviously Loke and Gajeel can't handle it for 5 mins. Tch."_ Laxus growled as the lacrima switched off. Everyone looked at each other silent, taking in what just happened.

"So, who wants to take a bet if they've slept together yet." Cana asked with a chuckle. All heads turned towards her. "What? Everyone was oddly quiet. Had to lighten the mood."

"So, I guess I will be heading to the library and see what I can find out about Diabolos Abigor and Ciel Sirius. Maybe we can ask Hibiki from Blue Pegasus and see what he can figure out." Freed commented in thought. "Bicks, want to call Hibiki and see what he can find out about Ciel while I try and find out information about the guild?"

"On it." Bickslow said as he stood up and headed towards the lacrima.

"Mira, if it's not a hassle, could I use your assistance in the guild library?" Freed asked formally. Mira smiled as she turned towards Lisanna whom waved her off.

"Kianna and I have this covered. Go with Freed." Lisanna said.

"Thanks, Lisanna. I owe you." Mira said as she followed behind Freed.

* * *

A few hours had passed as Freed and Mira sat in knee deep piles after piles of books. Freed was starting to get rather frustrated with the lack of information he could find on either guild or kid. It would have been a lot easier if Laxus could have given them more to work with.

"Freed. I think I found something." Mira announced waving him over. "The Sirius family used to be royals and in partnership with the Heartfilia's back in the early 700's. It is unknown to what exactly happened to the family however, they owned a small portion in the country of Seven called the Phantom Star in Silician." Mira looked up at Freed. "I'm not sure about this, Freed. I have a really bad feeling."

"Does it say anything else?" Freed asked desperate. He needed more than that.

"Hmm. Let me see." She replied turning the page and skimming it. "Oh, here it says the family was placed under a curse and the only way to break the curse is if someone could solve the script of the Phantom Star. Doesn't state what kind of curse though. But other than that, there's nothing bad or useful really about the Sirius family. I'm sorry Freed. Maybe Hibiki has more for us about the guild."

He nodded. "I agree. Let's go and see if there is any progress." He held his hand out and helped her up. She tripped over a book that was on the floor and fell into Freed's chest, his hand slipping around her waist to help steady her. She stared at him from their position, his cheeks turning pink.

"Thank you, Freed. I should have seen that book on the floor." She cooed before pushing herself away from him and leading the way towards the doors. Freed stared at the retreating body, trying to process what had just happened, and did Mira blush at him too or was he seeing things?

"Hibiki, nice to see you again. I'm hoping you have some information for us?" Freed asked hopeful.

" _I found some, but not a whole lot. It's hard finding information on guild's because new guilds form every day along with guilds disbanding. But what I did find is that guild normally lays low. The name stands for Devil King. They haven't caused too much trouble, but they are a deadly guild. They're just as deadly as the Alvarez war. So, whoever wants this information needs to stay highly alert. They are known for torturing and they like to prepare sadist ceremonies of sacrifice."_ Hibiki responded, his fingers typing. _"However, they do have one weakness. Looks like something called the Phantom Star."_

Freed's eyes widened. "Hibiki, can you look up about the Sirius family?" The guy in the lacrima nodded as his fingers typed.

" _Let's see. So, the Sirius family are royals of Ishgar, although no one from that line is a live anymore. Although the family was cursed. They were in close counters with the Heartfilia's. Oh, right here the curse. The curse of Eternal Hell. It's a curse that said person placed under curse cannot die, or age, or be set free unless the curse is broken by the light of the stars, the phantom star. However, the Phantom Star is hidden in ruins in the country of Seven. It is protected for a rune that can't be broken unless the rune can be decrypted, which at that point the Phantom Star will be revealed, but the Phantom Star itself is a riddle that must be solved. And that's all I have for you. If you don't mind me asking, who is all this for?"_ Hibiki asked as he faced the lacrima. Freed and Mira looked at each other before nodding.

"Laxus. He's on a mission right now in Seven." Freed commented. "He's with Miss Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel. They took a mission for the archeologist here stationed in Fiore. And the mission is turning out to be more than was asked for."

" _Gotcha. Well, I will see if I can find anything else. I hope all is well and tell Laxus and the other's good luck."_ Hibiki said and disconnected.

"This mission is turning out to be a pain in the ass. I want my children home now." Makarov cried drunk. Freed shook his head disappointed as Cana handed the Master another mug of beer.

"Master, I think if it was that bad, Laxus would bring them home. I have faith in them." Mira said with a small smile. "I want them home just as much as you do."

* * *

"Why do you think we can't win without yer help?" Gajeel asked as he plopped on the ground crossing his legs. He was tired of just standing.

"Because, I have the power to defeat them along with Miss Heartfilia. Any other powers are useless." Ciel announced catching all their attention.

"My powers? What do you mean?" Lucy asked curious. He couldn't possibly be talking about her celestial spirits. Her hand subconsciously clutched at her key holder bag the warmth of her keys present.

"Celestial power, the power of the stars." He said. "You alone can't do it, but with my magic combined with yours, we should be able to defeat them." Lucy thought on it for a few minutes.

"Like a unison raid?" She asked.

"Precisely, but a little different. Have you preformed one yet?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I've unison raid with a water mage and an air mage."

"Which spirits?" He asked.

"Uhm Aquarius with the water mage and Scorpio with the air mage." Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Laxus watched as his girlfriend and the kid went back and forth. Sighing, realizing this moment was as good as any, he turned towards Gajeel and Loke.

"Keep eye over this situation. I'm calling Freed." He stated walking away. Loke nodded as he took a step and stood on the side of his master.

"I ask so I can analyze an attack plan. But Aquarius won't work. You don't have your key for her anymore. Which I do know where her key is located." Ciel announced not realizing what was about to unfold.

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled loudly. "You will tell me. They can't because they can be banished, but you, you can tell me." She hissed wanting to abandon mission and go get her key. But she bit her tongue, knowing she couldn't be that selfish.

"Princess, calm down." Loke said placing a hand on her arm. She swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Her attention went back to Ciel whose face read amused. "Where is her key?" She asked again more coolly. She just wanted to know where her key was. This was Aquarius. Her best friend, her second mother. The one who was always there for her. She was so close to being back in her grasp, she could taste it, and the taste was of salt.

"I'm not going to tell you until we complete the task at hand. Consider it like a reward prize. You complete your job and you get the reward." He stated. Lucy didn't like that answer and stomped forward before arms raked under hers and held her back.

"Princess, what did I just say? We will find her key. Be patient." Loke promised. Lucy tried to fight against him. Loke looked down at Gajeel with a plea of help in his eyes.

"Gajeel, do you mind?" Loke asked.

Gajeel snorted. "Can't handle her yourself? _Gihi_." Loke growled at him.

"Loke, damn it. Let me go. He will tell me where her key is." Lucy hissed tears pooling in her eyes and streaming down her face. Loke's grip tightened around his master, his heart aching for her. He wasn't enjoying restraining her or watching her tears stream down her face in pain. This had to be the worst thing he had to experience. She didn't deserve this, hadn't she been through enough?

"What the hell is going on? I left for li  
terally two minutes." Laxus asked demanding as he appeared from nowhere. "And why is she crying?" He demanded to know. Everyone stopped what they were doing including Ciel and stared at Laxus, who was standing there fuming pissed. Lucy lifted her tear stained face, her eyes searching for his through all the tears.

"He knows where Aquarius's key is." She whispered. "I'm going to get my best friend back."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Eleven~~~

Night had fallen, the group set camp up a long a mountain side, an area hidden in the trees. There was a ledge that had enough leverage for Lucy to climb up and sit, staring at the stars. Her knees were folded to her chest as her neck was craned upwards. The stars always kept her calm, kept her inner storm at peace. Laxus was scouting the area, her eyes wandered to his person watching as his head slowly turning as he surveyed the area. A smile crept to her face as she watched him. After a few minutes, he turned and headed to a different area, her eyes losing sight of him. She let out a small sigh as her legs unfolded and stretched out in front of her as she leaned back onto her arms, resuming star gazing.

"Those twinkling diamonds in the sky are majestic, don't you agree?" A voice asked startling Lucy. She lifted her head up as Ciel climbed his way up and kneeled next to her on one knee, his arms resting on top. She stared at him with pursed lips as his eyes turned towards the sky, breaking their brief eye contact.

"Indeed." She said hesitant, turning to face the stars once again. "The stars always leave me awestruck, especially when they are in full shine." The light breeze ruffled her hair, loose blonde strands tickling her face. She tucked the loose pieces behind her ear and turned to look at Ciel again, his eyes still glued to the sky, his cloak flapping behind him.

"So, tell me maiden, why are you after the Phantom Star?" Ciel asked as he sat down, one knee was propped up while the other crossed under his knee and laid on the ground. Lucy bit the inside of cheek, debating if she should tell him the real reason or not. She wasn't sure how he would respond about being a job request that they were sent to retrieve considering that it was a precious heirloom that belong to the Sirius family.

"It was a request actually to retrieve it." She whispered after she decided the fate of her inner battle. She felt hiding it from him could bite her in the ass, so avoiding karma, she decided to suck it up and be honest with him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? By whom?" His eyes stared into hers with curiosity. His eyes danced, the complete opposite response than what she was expecting.

She fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "By an archaeologist." Ciel watched her amused with dark eyes, his dark shaggy hair blowing in the breeze, covering a part of his face. "He wanted us to decrypt the message and bring it back to Fiore." To her surprise, he just shrugged with a grin.

"Interesting." He mumbled in thought. Her response made him mentally smile with relief considering now he didn't have to bribe for help when someone had already sent her to solve it, although that thought didn't set well in the pit of his stomach. It sounded a little off.

Lucy sat straight up and maneuvered herself to face him. "So, you knew mama?" Her voice quiet as her eyes saddened. She didn't remember much of her mother, since she was so young when her mother passed away. She always got sad talking about her mom, but she was also proud at the same time. She just wished she had had more time with her, and for her to meet her new friends, Natsu, and… Laxus.

Especially Laxus.

Her voice brought him back to the present. He thought for a moment before answering, knowing she wasn't going to like his response since he didn't have much to tell her. "I knew Anna, knew of Layla. What I knew of her, she was a strong woman who didn't give up. She fought with every ounce of strength she had." Ciel stated as he licked his lips. Lucy lightly jumped being startled from her thoughts that had consumed her.

"Ciel, how old are you?" Lucy asked in wonder changing the subject. She decided not to press the question about her mother, seeing he barely had anything to really tell her anyways and she didn't want to get her feelings hurt by getting her hopes up that he knew more about her.

She took in his appearance with a whole different view. He looked young and older at the same time, which she thought it could have been a result from his time hopping. His outfit was a tad strange but was still mildly normal compared to Natsu's outfit.

"In your time, I would probably be over 400 years old, but in my time, I was sixteen when the curse was placed on me." He replied causing her to release a small gasp, a hand covering her mouth. He shrugged at her reaction. "I'm the last one left of the Sirius family. And you maiden, are the only one who can release me from this wretched curse so I can move on." There was a moment of silence after his announcement.

Thinking of a response, she cleared her throat. "Me? What can I do?" She stared at him wide eyed at his statement. Being responsible for her life was a job itself and now, she's responsible for someone else's?

"You have the mind to solve the relic, the power to deflect the cast of darkness. I will help in any way I can, but you must promise me you can solve it." He told. He was ready to move on with his life, to enter the next life. His body and soul were like spider webs, flimsy and could tear at any time. He was tired. He was tired of all the traveling, the restlessness, the loneliness, the sadness.

Her mind was racing. "You realize a promise to a celestial mage is a huge deal? If I promise, you must promise me that you will help me find Aquarius's key." She said in a quiet voice.

He gave a short nod. "Of course, maiden. I promise to you one zodiac key in return for you to break the curse. Do we have a deal?" He tilted his head as he watched tears well up in the blonde's brown eyes. She abruptly stood up, wiping her butt from any dust, then held her hand out.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, promise you Ciel Sirius, that I will break the curse in return for Aquarius's key. I accept." She watched as he eyed her hand before silently standing up and taking her hand in his with a shake.

"Very well then, we have a deal."

They stared at each other before releasing the handshake. Lucy shivered as the cool air licked her bare skin, hugging herself, she sat back down cross legged. A grunt and a shuffle of feet made her jump, her eyes averting to where a curious Laxus stood on the other side of Ciel. Lucy gave him a small smile as Ciel shifted on his feet, sighing, then sat back down as well on the side of Lucy. Laxus narrowed his eyes at the boy, still not trusting him.

"Blondie, did I hear correctly about some deal?" Laxus asked in a low tone as he made his way to stand in front of her, squatting down to be at same eye level. She looked away which only upset him. They had just run into the kid early in the morning, and now she's making deals with him? Sometimes her big heart frustrated him.

"We made an agreement between each other. She breaks the curse, I will in return help her acquire Aquarius's key and if any dark guilds should intervene with your mission, I will help." Ciel answered beside them. Lucy turned her head back to meet Laxus's gaze.

"Blondie." Laxus grumbled. "I told you I would help you." His tone sounded hurt, but a scowl showed on his face. Lucy sighed looking away once again. He did promise her that he would help, and he still could, but if Ciel knew where the key was located, she wasn't going to pass that opportunity up. Regardless of a pouting dragon slayer.

She gave him a weak smile as she turned back towards him. "And you still can. Ciel knowing her location will help tremendously. We can all do it together. An eye for an eye. I help him, he helps me." Her response only made his face turn into annoyance. "And he's not only helping us find the key, he also promised to help if the guild attacks. That's more than what I have to do."

"We know nothing about him, and here you are trusting him." Laxus hissed quickly in disbelief. His inner dragon wanted to roar. The feelings that were suffocating him, what were they? Jealousy? He had no idea, but it felt like his lungs were being squeezed to where he couldn't breathe. He took a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure, trying to not let it bother him. He didn't hate the guy, but he also didn't like the him. But Ciel was making himself too comfortable with Lucy, and Laxus didn't know what to do about that situation. But he also knew, that Ciel had answers for her that no one else could answer for her.

"I'm still here so you're aware. I have no interest in causing issues or problems. I've have had my fair shares of," he stopped to ponder the right word. His head turned with a grin. "misfortunes. But I gave up that kind of lifestyle. I like the peace and quiet. I, however, am ready to move on with my life."

"Still not enough for me to trust you." Laxus stated as he crossed his arms. The kid practically stating he wanted to die, and that feeling wasn't sitting right inside of him. Even though he wasn't going to trust the guy, death was something he would never wish on a soul. He almost felt pity for the man whose soul could never sleep. A ringing went off in his pocket, grumbling curses as Freed popped up when he answered.

"Freed." Laxus said as he looked between Lucy and Ciel. "We will finish this later." Laxus mouthed while turning to jump off the ledge, the sound of his boots thudding on the ground echoed. Lucy released the breath she was holding with a sigh before giving a restless smile.

"Forgive him. He's very protective and weary of new people…well people in general." She said apologetically. She knew how he was socially awkward and now throw in a total stranger, one he had a weird jealousy for, she knew the lightning slayer was on edge.

Ciel returned her smile and did a wave of his hand. "No need to apologize. He has every right. He has a sacred treasure he needs to protect, and he feels threatened. He is, after all, a dragon slayer."

* * *

Laxus sat down on a boulder that was near the fire they had made, his attention back down at the lacrima. He shot Gajeel a glance, Gajeel nodded in understanding as he stood up.

"What did you find?" Laxus demanded as Gajeel appeared next to him, the iron dragon slayer raised a pierced brow in curiosity and confusion as to what was going on. He certainly wasn't going to complain, however.

" _So, about the Sirius family, from what we've gather, they shouldn't be a threat. They were in good graces with the Heartfilia's generations ago. The family was placed under a curse called Eternal Hell, but there was no explanation as to why the family was cast such an atrocious curse. The curse prevents them from dying or aging. The only thing that can break the curse is a family heirloom, that of the Phantom Star. The Phantom Star is considered the light of the stars. The only way to activate the Phantom Star is to break the rune casted on it."_ He relayed. _"But."_ He paused.

"Freed." Laxus said as he noticed the man tense, almost like in fear.

" _Your threat would be that dark guild. I had Hibiki check into some of his archives, and what he found is kind of fearful. The word for the guild would be callous. They were compared to the Spriggan 12."_ There was dead silence as Laxus and Gajeel shared a glance before looking back at Freed.

"Are you positive?" Laxus asked not amused. A lot of his family nearly died that day when Zeref and his army declared war on Fairy Tail. His hands turned into fists, closing his eyes, his jaw clenching as his temples pulsated.

" _I'm positive master. Would you like back up on the way?"_ Freed asked with a hopeful tone. Laxus shook his head declining the help which only lead to a very baffled Freed.

"No, from the information we got, their weakness is celestial and light magic, which we have two as of right now on the team." Laxus said, not realizing that he was now going to have to explain about Ciel, which he was not wanting to. Freed stared at Laxus incredulously before speaking.

" _Is Jellal with you?"_ Freed asked curious.

"No." Gajeel answered instead. "We have an ally on our side. No worries." Laxus raised an eyebrow at Gajeel's intrusion to the conversation but then simply just shrugged it off.

" _An ally?"_

"He's a Sirius, that's why I had you get background information about him." Laxus crossed his arms and crossed his ankle over his knee and lightly shook his foot. Why did Gajeel have to go open his big ass mouth? Laxus was starting to regret calling Gajeel over to be part of the findings.

" _Impossible."_ Freed mumbled as his fingers touched his chin thinking. _"He's a Sirius?"_

Laxus nodded. "That's what he said. He said he was cursed. Blondie made a damn deal with him without consulting anyone." Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Laxus in amusement as Freed just blinked.

"I'm sure Bunny had her reasons to making a deal. I'm not all sunshine and rainbows about the guy, but if her instinct is telling her to trust the guy, then I will trust her judgement. What was the deal?" Gajeel inquired.

" _I will see what else I can find out about this kid. What's his name?"_ Freed asked.

"If you'd like to inquire on me, so be it. The name is Ciel Sirius. I'm sixteen and from X300's. My family was placed under the Eternal Hell curse, but I'm the only one who survived and have been wandering ever since. I was in alliance with Zeref and Acnologia during X777, I was there when Layla Heartfilia opened the eclipse gate. I can cast light magic, and can use celestial spells, but cannot summon keys due to not being a full celestial wizard. Anything else?" Ciel snorted clearly not impressed that the men of the group were stooping low. Lucy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Laxus.

"Laxus, that was uncalled for." Lucy said upset, her eyes piercing his.

" _Miss Lucy, if I may. I've already done some research, and everything came back with no threats. Although it stated that there was no remaining Sirius's living. I'm mainly reporting back about the guild Laxus asked me to look into."_ Freed implied.

Ciel lifted an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Diabolos Abigor?" All eyes turned towards him. "Why couldn't you ask me that? I'll have the most information about them over anyone else." He was unamused. He fully understood that they didn't trust him, but it still baffled him as to why they didn't ask him when he firsthand knew more than anyone.

There was pregnant silence, as no one dared to speak. Besides after a moment, Lucy sighed turning her attention to Ciel, flopping down on a boulder.

"Since I have common decency, please do elaborate about this guild." Her attention then shifted to the lightning slayer who then had the look of guilt plastered on his face. He took a deep breath and slowly releasing it as he closed his eyes and slowly reopening them.

"Hmph." Laxus grunted. "What do you know?" he grumbled as he perched next to Lucy, the lacrima still in his hand that project Freed.

"Well, get comfortable. It's a long explanation." Ciel commented. "I'll start from the beginning.

* * *

A couple days had passed, the group entering upon broken down ruins and caves. Lucy was head of the group, Lily sitting on her shoulder as he helped her navigate. Levy trailed a few paces behind her on her left side with Ciel on her right. Laxus and Gajeel hung the rear of the group.

The past few days had been rough for Laxus ever since the other night. He regretted jumping to conclusions and going behind Lucy's back without warning her, but hell, they run into this kid in the fucking middle of nowhere. He knew her name, about her past, her mother. He admitted though that he didn't feel anything bad coming from the kid, but he was still weary. Lucy gave him the silent treatment for the rest of that night after Ciel explained about the dark guild.

" _Diabolos Abigor isn't a guild to be taken lightly. I came nose to nose with the master, Silas. Do not underestimate him. If I wasn't under this curse, I probably wouldn't be standing here in front of you guys right now. If you thought Alvarez was bad, then you're about to experience a whole new pain level. These people play with more of the mental state, torture tactics. And then believe in human sacrifice." Ciel closed his eyes as the group stood there watching him._

" _Sacrifice for what?" Laxus heard himself ask. He caught Ciel's attention as he opened his eyes and shifted so that his eyes locked with Laxus's._

" _For the hell of it."_

Laxus was still tense after that conversation. Who is their right mind liked to kill people for the hell of it? The whole situation wanted him to turn around and leave and not look back. He could care less about the award money. He almost didn't care about how it would look on Fairy Tail if they abandoned mission.

But then he met her eyes.

The determination held tight in those brown orbs that knocked him off his feet. She wasn't going to back down and he knew it. So, he mustered what he could of a breath, sighing, and decided that he was going to stick by her side. He did promise to protect her and that's what he was going to do. That was one promise he would never back out of.

" _Is there a reasoning behind theses sacrifices?" Levy asked as she clutched onto the iron slayers arm. Just the skin tingling information that they were receiving had them all on edge._

 _"I know you said for the hell of it, but do you think there is more to it? Do they go after certain types of magic?" They all watched as Ciel stayed silent for a moment. His eyes slid towards Lucy, then connected with Laxus who was staring at him with narrowed eyes._

" _Light and celestial magic users. It's because they are weak against those magic users. So, they try to destroy any magic users that run off light and celestial, which to them is considered pure magic. But that doesn't mean they just go after those type of mages. They really take anyone who has magic abilities. Just some magics are worth more than others." Lucy gasped as Laxus tightened his grip around her waist._

"Oi." Gajeel waved his pole shaped arm in front of Laxus's face. Laxus turned his head towards the iron slayer giving him a scowl. "Man, you stopped in the middle of walking and had this serious blank look on yer' face."

Laxus rubbed a hand down his face, his eyes landing on the group who hadn't noticed that they had stopped. He could hear them conversing back and forth.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of something." Laxus replied as they started walking again. Gajeel nodded in return, stating he understood the stress that the blonde was going through. Gajeel wouldn't consider himself and the lightning slayer best friends or buddies, but he had a high respect for the lightning slayer.

"Well, whatever it is, I would get yer' head out of your ass. Can't be having you space out now. It looks like Shrimp and Bunny found the place." Gajeel pointed out as the trio in front of them stopped at a cave opening to the left, whispering and looking at the paper.

"This is it." Ciel said quietly. "I feel the Phantom Star." Lucy nodded and turned to looked at Laxus who stood a few feet behind them with his arms crossed and a brow lifted. She gave him a weak smile, still upset with him. It hurt her that he treated the situation lowly, but she also understood he was only trying to protect his group.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Lucy said fist pumping the air before grabbing her hair and tying it into some type of concoction on the top of her head.

"So Laxus and Gaj can take turns on watch and scouting. Then Levy, Lily, Ciel, and I can try and solve the rune writing. I brought some books that I thought would help along with Levy bringing some and then I also have Grandpa Crux that could help as well." Lucy said as she dropped her bags against the wall. The cave was half in tack, part of the ceiling was missing as it was collapsed.

Ciel shifted through the rubble, his eyes darting from here and there, licking his lips as he searched. He felt the intensity from the Phantom Star, but he couldn't pinpoint its location in the cave. After several minutes, he came across a pile, a sparkle caught his eye as he squatted down. He threw some debris behind him when his hand scraped against what he was seeking.

"Lucy." His voice cracked as he stared at the relic. He looked up realizing she hadn't heard him. "Lucy." He called again, gaining her attention along with the others. She hurried towards him and kneeled next to him. "This is it." He claimed as he went to gently pick up the fragile relic. Here it was, the very thing that could lead him to his freedom, to set him free. He could choose to move on or live his life like a normal human. To age. To fall in love. To have a family. He could barely remember his family back from the year X300.

But.

His whole future weighed in the hands of one Lucy Heartfilia and honestly, he couldn't have chosen any other person to pull this off. Her drive and determination, her love and passion for humans and spirits, for creatures and dragon slayers. And as a celestial mage, she never breaks her promises and she had made the promise to help him, help him break the curse and he was going to do whatever he could to make sure she succeeded, even though he would have to deal with a possessive dragon slayer. That said dragon slayer crotched beside Lucy and Ciel, his hand resting on her lower back as she and Ciel conversed over the relic.

"I don't think I should touch it." Ciel commented as he jerked his hand back. "Not positive what'll happen if I happen to touch it."

Lucy nodded as she carefully swiped off dust, then carefully picking up the relic. "Okay, so that's taken care of. Now to start working on the wall." She turned towards Levy and her group as they made their way back over. They made a small makeshift table from a flat rock and sat their stuff on it.

"I'll take first round on scouting." Laxus grumbled as he headed towards the cave opening. Lucy reached out and grabbed his hand making him stop. She felt terrible for giving him the cold shoulder past few days, but he jumped to conclusions without discussing with her and hurt her feelings. She felt him tense up, but she ignored it as she pulled herself to him and hugged him from behind.

"Be careful, please?" She whispered into his back as her hands clasped below his naval. He placed his hand on top of her clasped hands and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Are you worried?" He asked raising a brow as he turned his head over his shoulder to glance at her. She let go of her hold so he could turn towards her.

"Well, yeah." She said a light blush tinging her cheeks. "Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled at him, a smile he missed. He returned the smile with a grin and leaned down pecking her on her cheek.

"I'll be fine. No need to worry your pretty little head." He winked at her as he turned away and started walking with a wave of his hand. Lucy sighed, but then giggled as he disappeared from eye view.

"That's all lovely and all, but we have a lot of work to do." Ciel stated impatiently. He was ready to get the relic done and over with. To break the curse. And maybe get all that done without any interruptions.

"That's my cue to go shack up at the entrance. Later." Gajeel grunted walking away leaving the girls, Lily, and Ciel to start.

* * *

"Damn it!" Cana screeched as she threw her cards on the table as a few landed on the floor, crossing her arms and cursing more under her breath. She bit the inside her cheek as she stared at the outcome of her cards. A few looked over at the card reader, but soon went back about their business. Two figures walked up to her table, taking a seat across from her.

Cana's eyes shifted up as the forms of Bickslow and Freed sat before her. She sighed, rubbing her eyes and then clutching her head from the side as she stared at the tabletop.

"I don't understand." She muttered. "I don't understand what this means."

"What do you mean, Cana?" Freed asked curious as he sat his clasped hands on top of the table. He took a side glance at Bickslow as he leaned back with his feet on the table and hands clasped behind his head, making himself comfortable.

She leaned back with a long, exaggerated sigh. "My cards. I've done three separate readings now about Lucy's group and the outcome has been the same and I can't figure out. The three cards are so, so… ugh. I don't even know. But the outcome isn't good regardless."

"This is Lucy and Laxus we're talking about. If anyone can kick ass, it's those two. Lucy has a wicked mind and Laxus has insane power. Boss will be fine." Bickslow said.

"I agree. I wouldn't sell them so short. And we can't forget that Levy and Gajeel are with them too." Freed pointed out. It didn't sit right with him that everyone had kept forgetting there were more people to the group than just Lucy and Laxus, not that they surpassed his master, but they were still guild mates, family.

"So, what are the cards reading Cana?" Bickslow asked. Cana pursed her lips as she leaned down and picked up the scattered cards on the ground. She shuffled them, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, before setting up the cards in their piles. She drew the main card, then the separate three that decided fate.

"The star, which means hope." She said. She flipped the second card over. "The hanged man, which means sacrifice." She swallowed hard as she flipped over the last card. "Death. Meaning, not particularly death, but the ending of something."

"So, hope, sacrifice, and ending?" Freed mumbled in thought. "Those are an odd outcome, but none to not take seriously. If I may ask, who do you channel your energy thought about when you're doing this reading?"

"Lucy." She said quietly. "She's the one I'm closest to, so she's the easiest to read." A drink appeared in front of her as Mira stood beside the table with a tired look.

"I'm guessing it's still the same outcome?" She asked quietly before slumping in the seat next to Cana. Cana nodded. She had done the previously two readings while sitting at the bar, Mira peering over the counter as she watched the results.

"Look you guys, I get those are crappy readings and all, but you can't let that crap get to you. This is Lucy and Laxus, once again that we are talking about." Bickslow let his feet slap the ground as he sat up right in his chair. The sad talk was starting to piss him off.

"I know, we just worry though. Everyone has been through a lot." Mira responded back, her fingers tapping lightly on the tabletop.

"Still. How would they feel if they know everyone is sitting here, worrying and freaking out? We need to have their backs and stand with them." Evergreen added in as she walked up joining the group. "Boss would be pissed if he heard the conversation you guys are having. Have some faith."

"She's right." Freed agreed. "Master would be disappointed if he knew we had doubts."

Cana snapped her head up. "I never said I had doubts. I'm allowed to worry that my best friend is in a damn different country and could possibly be in danger. I'm allowed to worry and freak out. But do I believe in her? In them? Hell yes I do! There is no doubt in me. So, if any of you have doubts, then what the hell are you doing here?" She was angry and she was scared that she couldn't contain her outburst any longer.

"Oh, Cana." Mira gasped as a tear escaped the brunette's eye.

"See, that's the spirit." Bickslow chuckled as Freed's lacrima lit up and showed an image of Laxus. "Speaking of which, hey boss!"

" _We made it to Silician and they brain team already started on the runes."_ Laxus said ignoring Bickslow.

"I'm going to guess the brain team is Lucy and Levy?" Mira giggled heartily.

" _And the cat and that kid."_ Laxus added. _"I promised an update for when we got here. Later."_

"Wait, Laxus!" Cana yelled launching herself halfway on the table. The lacrima stayed connected as Laxus waited. "Tell Lucy to be careful. I did a card reading and the results, aren't the greatest. So please, tell her for me?"

There was silence before they heard a release of breath. _"Y'all need to stop all this worrying. We can handle ourselves and I've already said I would protect Blondie. We have a handle on things and if things were to turn south, we'll contact. But I will tell Blondie everyone said hi and to be careful. Fair?"_

"Thank you." Cana whispered clutching her arm. She was beyond worried for her blonde friend. Lucy was the first person she ever truly opened to, to let inside her burdens. Lucy stole her heart, and Cana forever felt indebted to her. She was her best friend after all, and nothing would ever change that.

" _Now, anything else? Otherwise I'm hanging up."_ Laxus grumbled on the other end impatiently.

"Nope, bye boss. Catch ya' later." Bickslow was the one to answer. The comm disconnected as everyone stared at it. "See, told you."

* * *

Nighttime had come again, the iron slayer snoring as he leaned against the wall of the cave with Levy napping against his shoulder. Laxus leaned against the entrance of the cave, his arms crossed as a light rain started pelting the ground. They had managed to close off the roof of the cave that had been collapsed with some branches and tree bark they had found around the area. Ciel and Lucy were still bent down over books, Lucy with her gale glasses as she sped read through the thick, old book she held in her hands.

Laxus watched as her head would bob, her eyes slightly staying closed longer every time she would blink. After watching her for a solid five minutes he walked over to her and grabbed the book out of her hands, making her jump. She took the gale glasses off and rubbed her eyes while stifling a yawn.

"Take a break blondie. You've been going at it for twelve hours." Laxus said as he placed the book on the rock table that had been made. "Come on." He said quietly as he held his hand out for her to grab.

"Why can't I just rest here?" She asked as her back touched the wall behind her. Her eyes closing. "I'm too tired to move." Her eyes stayed closed as Laxus sighed, shaking his coat off and wrapped it around her before settling down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Fine." He mumbled way after the fact. "Just get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head.

Ciel watched as the couple whispered back and forth. He saw the passion in his eyes as he stared at her, the love he had. Ciel mentally smiled, as he thought back to before his family got that curse. He had someone who he would stare at that like. He sat down the book he was holding, deciding to take a break himself. He wasn't too sure what he was exactly looking for since he had no experience in the rune department, but he could at least try and pitch in to find something that looked like it would help.

"She likes you. I don't know why when we barely know you, but she trusts you." Laxus said cutting the silence outside of fire crackling and snores from the sleeping forms.

"I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes. Being alive for four hundred years can really take a toll on a person's mind. After Layla, I couldn't do it anymore. I set out on the mission to find this. I need closure. And Lucy is a Heartfilia. I heard word of her searching for it. I will not harm her nor will any harm touch her while I'm here. I don't remember too much of our family ties, but I know our families were close so it's my sworn duty to protect a lady of the Heartfilia line." Ciel responded back, tossing a small pebble across the floor.

"When the curse is broken, what will happen? You promised her Aquarius's key, but if the curse is broken, doesn't that release your soul from the curse, and then what? You move on?" Laxus asked awkwardly. Laxus wasn't exactly thrilled on his response, but it was more than he expected. Although, Laxus being who he is, there was no way he was going to let someone else protect Lucy right hand like that over him. Lucy is his mate, his life, his family, and one of his best friends. But with that thought, he wanted to swallow his ego because the more man-power he had to keep Lucy protected, the safer she would be. He would never be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to her. He was however concerned about the guy keeping his promise to Lucy. Lucy took promises to heart and always made sure she kept up her end of the deal.

"I have a choice. I can either let my soul pass, or I can live out my life. It just depends on what I want, but I have five days after the rune is resolved to figure out what I want. It takes five days for the curse to completely be lifted." Ciel admitted. His drew his knees up, resting his arms on top of them.

Laxus played with a strand of Lucy's hair, her dead weight pressed against him as she softly snored. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well since they left that Inn, and he knew he didn't help the matter. The guilt weighed on him, and he wished he could take back how he reacted the other night. He should have just trusted her. He just wasn't thinking. He was in the mind set to protect. He admitted Ciel was a nice kid, better than Natsu or Gray. Less annoying as well, if anything he reminded him a lot of Freed with the formal talking. It didn't help how fond Lucy grew of the kid. What really ate at him, was the words of moving on. Laxus being who he was, opened his mouth bluntly asking him the question he wanted to know the answer to.

"So, what are you going to choose? Are you deciding life or death?"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Edited and revised. Replaced chapter.

~~~Chapter Twelve~~~

" _I haven't decided yet." Ciel admitted to Laxus._

" _Well, you better figure that shit out fast. She," he pointed his head towards Lucy. "will never forgive you if you give up. We met a woman who was in a similar situation, dealing with the Phoenix Stone in the country of Veronica. Her name was Éclair and Lucy got way too attached to the woman in the short amount of time. She ended up disappearing once Natsu destroyed the Phoenix. Lucy started questioning magic after that. So, If I were you, I would fucking decide to live." Laxus watched as Ciel's eyes widened at his preach._

"Laxus?" A feminine voice shook him awake from his slumber. He opened his eyes meeting brown ones that were staring at him worrisome. Her gale glasses hung low on her nose, the book he had taken from her last night was back in her hands. Levy was stationed on the other side of the cave, nose deep in another book. Ciel was still a sleep next to them down the cave wall. Laxus grimaced as he resituated himself in his position. He stayed up late into the night with Ciel, talking.

"Blondie." Laxus cupped the side of her face smiling at her.

"Sorry for waking you. You were getting upset in your sleep." She commented. "Hopefully nothing too bad." He chuckled as he rubbed a hand down his tired face.

"It's no biggie. And I can't remember the dream if that helps." He said although he was lying. Ciel having to second guess if he wanted a second chance at life pissed him off to no end, knowing that that would kill Lucy on the inside if he chose to die. It didn't settle with him well, so of course the kid's uncertainty haunted his dream.

"So, I think we have the first part of the rune figured out. This is a lot tougher than we thought it would be." Lucy said sadly. "Now I understand why they estimated two months for this mission, not to mention that it took a little over a week to even get to Silician." Laxus sighed having the slightest feeling that that was going to be an issue. Shifting noise made his eyes shoot up as Levy stood up and made her way over to where he and Lucy were sitting.

"Lu, I think I figured out the next part. So, what we have now is ' _In the beginning of life, there was light'._ This next part I believe says ' _As there was darkness'._ " Levy said as she turned face down skimming through the book more that laid in her lap.

"Well it's a start." A voice grumbled as Ciel stood up roughly, wincing from sleeping in an upright position. Laxus turned and gave the guy a small nod in recognition, then turning his attention back to the blonde beauty.

"It's further than we were. Last night we didn't have anything. So, it's definitely a plus!" Lucy cheered. "It would just be easier having access to a library." There was nods in agreement.

Laxus grunted as he stood up, his muscles yelling at him. He walked over to the opening of the cave, peering out. The rain had stopped, but the air was still brisk. The ground was still wet, water trickling off leaves and the mountain side of the cave and runes.

"Ciel." Laxus called. Lucy glared at Laxus, wondering what he was pulling. "You're on scouting duty with me. Gajeel will guard entrance."

"Laxus?" Lucy questioned as she stood up quickly. She felt nervousness, anxiety. She slowly walked towards him, his body turning to face her. "I have a weird feeling and not in a good way." Her hand clutched his forearm.

"Calm down, Blondie. You could say the kid and I had a heart to heart convo last night. Call your cub out to help you and keep you company." He suggested. Lucy bit her lip looking away, but slowly sighing. It wasn't like Laxus to be sincere, especially suggesting her to call out Loke. Loke was her royal shining knight in armor. He loved her to death, she loved him. He always teased her confessing his love, but they both knew it was just infatuation because she saved his life. And she treated her spirits like family, friends, like they mattered.

"Not a cub once again." Loke stressed as he appeared behind Lucy. He walked up next to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder causing her to break her hold on Laxus's arm. "Must I remind you lightning rod?" He smirked at the lightning slayer who looked at him not amused.

"You'll always be a cub." Ciel walked up next to the group, Loke tensing up as his hand gripped Lucy's shoulder causing her to jump in surprise.

"Ciel." His name rolled off his tongue with pure anger.

"Loke, Ciel is not an enemy. So, please for me be civil?" Lucy pleaded turning to glance at him, her eyes leaving Laxus to look at Loke. Loke released his grip on Lucy and turned away walking. Lucy gave Laxus a worried look, Laxus shrugging. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested her calling him out? But he could tell she was going to panic, him leaving her. She normally didn't react like that, but he saw it in her eyes. Something was different. Knowing she had a weird feeling; he was going to heed her feelings. Which only made him want to scout the area even more. Bringing Ciel benefited him, being able to cover the area twice as fast, rather than him trying to scout the entire area himself.

"Not much I can do. Your cub has a grudge that no one can fix. He'll be okay. Let him pout." Laxus stated turning around to leave. "We'll be back Blondie." Lucy turned towards Ciel who gave her a weak smile and a small wave as he followed Laxus out of the cave. She watched their backs as they disappeared. The sleeves of Laxus's coat swaying behind him, the tail of Ciel's cloak flapping. Lucy bit her lip. Them leaving didn't settle right in her stomach. It left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Bunny, they'll be fine." Gajeel said placing a gloved hand on top of her head, petting her. Lucy nodded slightly, still staring at the entrance. He noticed the sad look on her face as Laxus and Ciel left, feeling obligated, he decided to comfort the blonde.

"I don't doubt that, but I still have an odd feeling that isn't sitting right. And I had it before they even left. And I don't understand what it means? And if something does happen, will it be today, tomorrow, a week from today? I don't have a clue." Lucy expressed as she finally turned her attention up towards the confused iron slayer. His arm fell to wrap around her shoulders as he led them back to where Levy, Loke, and Lily sat.

"Well, whatever it is, just know that they'll be wishing they never messed with Fairy Tail, _gihi_." Gajeel's voice caught the attention of Lily and Loke, Loke jumping up.

"Princess, what is he talking about?" Loke asked staring at her intently.

"I just have a weird feeling. Nothing to worry about." She gave him an unconvincing smile, but enough of one to where he didn't question her anymore for which she was grateful. She sat down cross legged on the ground, her hands tapping over her keys in thought.

"Princess, he's available if you're wanting to call him." Loke said to the girl in thought. She sucked the inside of her cheek.

"I've been debating. I'm trying to hold out and see how far we can get before calling him out. Maybe I'll call Freed." Lucy pondered.

"That's an excellent idea!" Levy squealed startling everyone. "He has access to the guild's library and if need be, Magnolia's grand library. I know how he wanted to be involved with this mission, so I can at least give him this much. I know Laxus has been referring to him as well. So, he may as well be involved even though he's not physically here with us." Levy fumbled in her bag searching for her lacrima. Finding it, a wicked grin on her face she thought of Freed, placing the call.

* * *

"She looks just like her." Ciel said breaking the silence with the dragon slayer. Laxus stopped and turned towards the celestial-light mage. "Lucy looks like Layla. They both resemble Anna a great deal as well."

Thinking a moment, Laxus nodded and resumed walking. He had never met Lucy's mother or father for that matter. He knew at one point, her father had hired Phantom Lord to attack the guild, and then he stalked her, wanting money because he went bankrupt and lost the Kozern. Then half of fairy tail was asleep on Tenrou and when they had all returned, she had found out her father passed away. He had remembered hearing about how her father had paid her rent all those years and sending gifts on every birthday she was missed, never giving up.

"I've never met them, but I'm sure she does. I've seen pictures. Her mother was a beautiful woman." Laxus finally responded. "It's a sore subject for her. About a month ago, when we went on our first group mission as a team, she talked about one of her spirits, said she was like a mother figure to her." Laxus stopped and searched the trees. About a moment later, he started on again.

Ciel moved a branch out of the way as they passed through some trees. "You are referring to Aquarius." He implied. "She was Layla's first celestial spirit." He ducked under a branch as they entered a clearing.

"So, you know where the key is?" Laxus asked his eyes turning towards the sky, the clouds darkening, and he could feel the thunderstorm that was brewing above them.

"Indeed." Ciel replied. "It's actually not located far from here. I only know this because I came across it on my journey here. However, it's no use to me. I can't summon spirits. My power is kind of different. I can use celestial spells and I can cast light magic. I wasn't expecting to run into you guys where I did. It seemed my magic pulled her to me."

They started walking around the edge of the clearing, looping around to head back to the cave. Laxus stayed on edge, on the alert. Lucy admitting to him about not having a good feeling made him uneasy. Luckily, since they entered Seven, they hadn't had any real issues besides the small scuffle with Ciel.

"Her magic isn't one to reckon with. She's came a long way since she has joined Fairy Tail." Laxus announced gaining the attention of Ciel. He nodded at him agreeing.

"I sensed it. I can openly state that she has surpassed both Layla and Anna. Once she has a full handle on what she's capable of doing, she'll be unstoppable. Holder mages may not look like much on the outside, but really, we're just as dangerous. We get underestimated." Ciel pulled his necklace that was hidden underneath his shirt and pulled it off from around his neck. He stopped, mumbled a few words, as his necklace formed into a staff. "My power originates from this staff. This staff is the source of my containers. If I was to lose it, I would be royally screwed. Luckily, I can make it turn into such a small form, I can wear it. Most mages can't sense it when I wear it like this."

Laxus stared at the staff, not expecting that to happen in the least. The staff was similar to one that Mystogan had used. It was wooden, an indigo orb in the middle, with dangles hanging off two hoops beneath the orb. There was white fabric wrapped around the bottom of orb and around the hoops making it look like a poorly made bow. The staff started to shrink back to palm size as Ciel replaced it around his neck and tucked it back under his shirt.

"Sorry, it pulsates magical energy. If I left it out too long, we could have unwanted visitors." Ciel admitted.

Laxus nodded understanding. "Good idea."

"So, tell me more about Lucy." Ciel asked.

Laxus tensed, sending Ciel a weird look. "Why?" They were almost back at the cave, Laxus stopping and leaning against a tree he stopped by. Ciel turned towards him tilting his chin.

"Family related." Ciel mumbled. It wasn't the best answer, but he didn't know how else to explain. Lucy intrigued him. He didn't see her in any other sense besides a Heartfilia, family. It was always told how the Sirius men would protect the women of the house and the Heartfilia celestial mages.

"There's not a whole lot I can tell you because I'm still learning stuff about her every day. We've been in the same guild for years together, but we were never…close." He admitted. Ciel raised a brow, Laxus shrugging looking away embarrassed. "I've always been drawn to her, but never acted upon it. She was in love with someone else." He gritted his teeth at having to speak the last part. It still ate at him, how she used to be so in love with Natsu.

But she claimed she wasn't truly in love with him.

So where did that leave him? Did she love him?

"Oh?" Ciel commented. "Where's this person she's apparently in love with?" Ciel wasn't trying to upset the man, but he was rather curious, and he could tell that the slayer was struggling with discussing the topic.

"Gone. She says she's over him. We've been kind of seeing each other. I chased after her one day not understanding why, and we clicked. She's the one and I'm trying like hell to not fuck it up." Laxus released a long sigh and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Why did you chase after her? What was the reasoning for her to be chased?" Ciel asked with a hint of amusement in his tone catching a glare from Laxus.

"What the hell is this, twenty-one questions?" Laxus hissed. Ciel grinned and let out a chuckle.

"Just trying to figure you all out is all." He rubbed the back of his head, glancing around. "What's the story on the other two?"

"To answer your first question, I chased after her because she needed comfort and I reacted on instinct. I chased after her when no one else did. She confessed her love for Natsu, who didn't exactly return the feelings the way she wanted. Her team left on a mission without her and could be gone for a year or so. She was all alone. I've always admired her." Laxus said quietly. "And as to Blue and metal face, she's her best friend and he's her boyfriend. He marked Lucy as kin or some shit. They helped her move on from Natsu, same as me."

"I see." Ciel responded quickly. "I know I wanted to know more, but I have a weird itching feeling. We should go in." Ciel suddenly turned and headed towards the cave.

* * *

The sight they walked into was Lucy, Loke, Lily, Levy, and oddly Gajeel surrounding a sleeping cross and a lacrima projection of Freed. Lucy was on the ground, a quill pen in hand with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Levy stood with a book in her hand as she talked to Freed. Gajeel caught their arrival, giving them a head tilt nod before turning back towards the group with his arms crossed. Laxus walked up towards the group and crotched down to Lucy's level who was still oblivious to his return. He smirked, placing his mouth by her ear.

"Keep that sexy librarian look up, we may have a problem." He whispered only for her to hear. Lucy jumped with a shriek, her book flying up in the air. She turned towards him, clutching her chest, her heart racing.

"Gosh damn it Laxus." She hissed lightly smacking his arm. "Don't do that."

He chuckled. "Care to explain what's going on?" He signaled towards the huddle. Ciel joined in with Levy on books she had brought from the guild library that she thought would have helped. Out of nowhere, a loud noise screeched from the cross spirit, causing everyone but Lucy and Loke to jump out of their skins.

"Miss Lucy, if I may?" Crux asked with a snot bubble exhaling from his nose.

"What did you find out old man Crux?" Lucy asked taking Laxus's offered hand standing up to stand in front of her spirit. Crux's arms were crossed along with his legs as he levitated in the air.

"The next part to the rune is as stated: _When the light and dark clash, there is no equal. Upon the moon and stars, the holy matrimony, will the darkness waiver under the light for the light precede from the stars._ " Crux recited. "That is all I have for you at this time." Crux then disappeared with a poof of light. Laxus raised a brow at the start of the encrypted rune, but even more so at the strange helpful spirit she had summoned.

" _I will continue to work on the other part of the encryption. I will report back as soon as I am able to. Stay safe everyone."_ Freed's line disconnected leaving the group to look at each other.

"Well, we have a quarter of it figured out." Lucy mumbled as she flopped back down. "This is going to be another long night." She picked up her fallen book she had tossed from Laxus scaring her and slapped it on the ground in front of her with a pop as she wrote down what Crux had recited.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Lucy stood up stretching and walked towards the cave's opening and peered out. The ground was still wet, but no sign of rain anymore. The stars were peeking out of their shadows of the dark sky. She smiled as she stared up, finding the stars that always made her smile. Muscular arms wrapped around her from behind, hot breath licking the skin of her neck. She placed her hands-on top of his that were clasped on her stomach. His lips pressed softly against her skin.

"Blondie." His gruff voice said in a low tone. She leaned into his chest as her eyes stayed glued to the sky.

"I'm scared Laxus." She whispered. "I have this feeling that keeps eating at me and I can't figure out what it means." Gajeel knew what was going on, but they kept Levy oblivious to not cause alarm. Not that Levy had been very observant as to what has been going on around her the past few days. She either had her nose in a book or was taking cat naps.

He gave her a gentle squeeze for reassurance. "I won't let nothing happen to you. Let's just get this thing figured out and get the hell out of dodge." She nodded wanting to giggle, but she couldn't find the energy to giggle. "Besides, I'm ready to take you out on a real date that doesn't include others."

Lucy twisted in his hold to face him; a smile appeared on her face. "Is that so? You want to take me out on a date?"

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes. "Is that a problem?"

She shook her head, her eyes staying glued to his. "Of course not. I would love to go on a date with you. I think it would be fun." He leaned down and kissed her lips, the kiss soft and tender. Her hands gripped his biceps as she stepped on her tip toes to endure the kiss. She felt his tongue slide against her closed lips, wanting permission. She graciously opened her lips inviting his tongue in, exploring each other.

"Lucy." He panted as he pulled back. "Just wait until we get home. I'm going to make you beg for me." He winked at her. Heat rose to her face at his statement. Since the inn, they hadn't been as intimate, and then the small fight they had where she ignored him for a few days, they definitely needed that kiss. She leaned towards his ear, lightly nipping his lobe.

"Why do we have to wait until we get home?" She challenged seductively. She felt him stiffen before her, his grip tightening on her hips. She pulled back from his hold, walking backwards biting her lip. The moonlight casted a shadow over her curvy body, stealing the breath away from Laxus as he stared at the beauty the woman possessed. A grin stole his lips as he walked forward towards her, her hand outreached for him to grab. They dodged low hanging branches of trees as she dragged him at a jogging pace, giggling until a clearing came into eye view. The moon shone bright.

"Dance with me." She said twirling. Laxus stared at her in awe as he watched her in the moonlight. "Then if you're lucky, I'll give you a prize."

"If I'm lucky, huh?" He grabbed her by her outstretched arm and twirled her into his chest, swaying behind her.

"How much do you want me?" She asked as he spun her out. She spun back into his arms, positioning her left hand on top of his shoulder, her right hand clasped into his. He leaned down to where his mouth touched the crook of her neck, trailing down to her collar bone. He then spun her and twirled her out where she spun back into arms, her back to his chest. His hand explored her front side, stopping to grope her round, perky breasts as he nipped at her neck.

"Let me show you." He whispered into her ear as he reached for the hem of her top, pulling it over her head. He tossed the top next to them as she twirled to face him, then leaned forward to do the same with him. He launched himself to attack her lips as soon as the shirt came off his head, grabbing her by the waist pulling her to him as close as possible.

"La-laxus." She gasped out. He lowered her to the ground, her back relaxing on the cool damp grass. He sat up on his arms, pushing the hair over her eyes out of the way, then running the back of his fingers over her cheeks.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever forget that." He whispered passionately at her before claiming her lips once again. He never wanted this moment to end. He wasn't the guy who got all passionate and sappy, wasn't the guy to claim a relationship. But hell, here he was. He begged her for a relationship because he couldn't deny his feelings for her anymore. And now here he was getting all sappy, but did he regret it?

Hell no.

She was worth everything to him.

He never imagined something so perfect to happen to him.

The moaning he heard beneath him, as he trailed his hands up the frame of her body made him lose it. His hand made its way to her perky breasts, barely being contained by thin lace. He was a rather large man and her bust was more than a handful and he fucking loved it. He rubbed his thumb over her nip through the lace, causing her to arch her back and release another low moan, her knees rubbing together.

"Laxus." She whispered hungry. She stared at him through lustful eyes, his staring at her with adoration.

"You're mine." He whispered back claiming her lips as he climbed over the top of her, pressing his budge against her inner thigh. His lips nipped the nape of her neck, her hands pulling through his hair. He shoved an arm underneath of her, unclasping her bra, slowly removing it as her breasts were no longer restrained. He winked at her as he tossed it to the side with the clothes they had already stripped. He leaned up on an elbow, his finger hooking around the matching lacey panties, slowly removing them, her legs coordinating with him.

"Forever yours." She panted out, the intensity of his touch making her hot, almost unbearable. She craved his caressing touch. She watched as his lips curved up, smiling. Not a normal Laxus smile, but a smile she's never seen. A smile that showed passion, gentleness, and love. He lowered himself down, his lips gently stealing hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist, crossed at the ankles. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He grabbed his length, and thrusted inside of her, both gasping in unison.

There they were, in the wide open, making love under the stars. He couldn't have asked for a better way to make love to the woman he was in love with. She messed up now, because this dragon slayer was going to stick around for the long haul.

* * *

It had been nearly a month and half since they had set off on their mission. Wendy was starting to feel sad, missing the celestial mage that she had claimed kin, the title of older sister. She didn't want to leave without her. She fought her tooth and nail to stay with her, but in the end, she had given up and left with Team Natsu.

"Wendy?" Gray called stopping next to her. Wendy shook her head at the call of her name and sadly smiled up at him. He had a grim look on his face, worried about the young girl. Normally she would be all happy and cheerful, but as of late, she's barely spot and he could tell she was hardly sleeping.

"So-sorry. Was kind of spacing out." Wendy admitted. Carla crossed her arms as she hovered over them.

"You've been doing that a lot lately girl. Do you need to rest?" the exceed asked. Wendy shook her head declining.

"We can stop if you need to. It's not a problem." Erza pitched in as she back tracked to stand with Wendy and Gray. "I wouldn't mind a bit to eat." The red hair beauty put her hands on her hips.

"I mean, if you guys don't mind." Wendy asked quietly looking down. "It's just, I have a lot on my mind. Sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" Carla fluttered to float in front of the blunette. Wendy's eyes started to tear up.

"I just miss Lucy is all." She whispered. "But I know she had her reasons." She gave a weak smile, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"We all miss her." Erza was the one to respond. It was a fact indeed that they had all missed Lucy abundant. Including Natsu. It just wasn't the same with the blonde missing. If Lucy had a communication lacrima, she would just check in with her, but Lucy and Natsu were some of the few who didn't have one. They could always check in with the guild, but then they all get sidetracked and forget.

"Lushy.." a sad voice whimpered behind the group. They all turned around to come face to face with Natsu and Happy, Happy being the voice who spoke. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I think this was a terrible idea going without her." Gray commented giving Natsu a side glance glare. They didn't really blame him. They knew it wasn't entirely his fault, Lucy was partially to blame too. But what happened, happen.

"I know. I'm sorry." Natsu hissed curling his hands into fists. "I was stupid to not realize it."

Carla watched as the humans started discussing about Lucy and Natsu's situation. Wondering how and what Lucy was doing. That sort. A weird feeling started making her body tingle, her eyes and pupils widening. She was having a vision.

A death, frightening cry came from the exceed as her vision ended. They all grew completely silent as they watched the female exceed drop to the ground in tears.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy panicked picking Carla up. Carla couldn't look any of them in the eyes.

"Lucy….it was Lucy."

Not a word was spoken as they all stood there in pregnant silence, all eyes on the hysterical exceed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So I'm posting this chapter tonight due to, it's my anniversary weekend and we have plans. And I didn't want to neglect my Sunday post if I don't have time to post it! Well, here you go! Enjoy! Feel free to review, favorite or follow!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~

"Damn it." Lucy swore as she slammed the book onto the ground and rubbed her temples. Two weeks had gone by and they had just the last part left, and they couldn't figure it out for the life of them. Everyone was starting to get restless, homesick, and food was starting to get low. "Why is this so difficult!" She stood up, turned and kicked the cave wall, hurting her foot in the process. Laxus raised an eye brow watching her. She was stressed out, he got that, but he could tell she was starting to get run down by the black bags under her eyes. He knew she was hardly sleeping for the simple fact, she woke him up every night, sometimes multiple times, with either cursing to herself or tossing and turning.

"Blondie, take a break." Laxus suggested, again. He eyed her bent over posture which only remained still.

"No." She said without even shooting him a glance. He pursed his lips, before sighing and rubbing his eyes. He had a head ache, one that had been coming and going the past week. He didn't want to argue with her. There was no use.

"Whatever." He said walking out of the cave, deciding fresh air and peace was the medicine he needed instead of being cooped up in the run-down rune cave they had been staying in. He was already over bunking with all of them, excluding Lucy, she was a different exception. He had nothing against the bunch, but he really, really, missed his privacy. He heard a quiet sigh, and feet scuffle to replace him next to the celestial mage.

Ciel mumbled a few words under his breath before taking a seat next to the Lucy as she sat back down from her tantrum. She ignored him too, as she took a deep breath and started over from the beginning.

"Ciel, I promised I would figure this out. I don't go back on my promises. I will figure the last remaining part out!" she said hoarsely, her fingers gripping the book hard enough her knuckles grew white.

"I understand." He said quietly. "But you also need to make sure you are taking care of yourself too. I'd rather spend an extra night then watch you fall apart physically and mentally. Same for Laxus. He's been really worried about you." She froze knowing full well she was being selfless. Neglectful to herself, not realizing the toll it was on everyone else for worrying. But she couldn't help herself. Once she was motivated to something, she had to finish it.

"I know." Her voice hardly a whisper. She turned to look at him, her eyes rimmed pink and blood shot. "When I'm determined, I tend to not know limits." She admitted sadly. She ran a hand through her now straw-feeling hair, scrunching her nose at the feeling, but knowing there wasn't much she could do until they got home. "I guess I should go apologize to him." She declared releasing a long sigh as she started standing up.

"I will be here waiting for you and when you come back, we'll figure this out together, okay?" Ciel said sincerely. He was more than worried about her. They had been grouped together for a little over a month now, getting to know the four mages, they all grew on him, especially Lucy. He vowed to the stars that he would protect her with his life, and he recited the words proudly, regardless of what the dragon slayer felt. He was not there to steal away his mate, his girlfriend, his love or whatever they wanted to call it. He was simply there to protect the maiden of the stars, the light of the heavens, the baby of the Heartfilia's. If it was back in his time era, no one would bat an eye that a Sirius was there guarding, protecting, a Heartfilia.

But here, in the present time...

He had the challenge of the dragon slayer. They got along plenty fine. There was no question that he considered Laxus a close friend, but anything regarding Lucy was a battle. They both had something in common; they loved Lucy in a sense they both felt they needed to protect her, to be her guardians. All it did was cause awkward tension and sometimes, embarrassing moments between the two males.

Lucy shielded her face from the sun shine, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the sudden lighting change. She looked around to see if she could find Laxus, but he was nowhere to be found. She pursed her lips as she trudged on, going with her gut on the direction she thought he had gone. She came upon the clearing that they would come to often. She bit her lip as she pushed a tree limb a side to grace her sight with Laxus, shirtless mind you, sparring by himself. She could tell his eyes were closed so he could focus completely on concentrating. She watched as he punched the air, spun and round house kicked, then jumping in the air with a twist kick. She watched him in awe for a moment more before getting the idea to change into Loke's star dress.

She quietly ninja her way towards him, being mindful and careful because of his heightened hearing and smell. She crouched low as she stopped at an area where he was slowly pacing towards. When he got close enough, she jumped up and blocked his kick, startling him as his eyes shot open in panic, throwing a punch. She squealed and dropped down to dodge. He focused his eyes on the blonde for a moment before registering that it was her.

"What the fuck was that?" Laxus roared at her upset, his shoulders going slack with relief that it was just her. "I could have hurt you! Better yet, how the hell did I not detect you?" He had mixed emotions of impressed, angry, upset, thrilled. She avoided looking at him but shrugged. He glared at her patiently awaiting what her response would be.

"Sorry. Was trying to keep you on your toes, hahaha. Or maybe I just smell so much like you, you couldn't tell?" She responded back lamely.

He raised his eye brow. "That's—" he paused to grab her attention. She glanced at him when he paused. He smirked. "That is actually a very interesting theory. But, you do still have a distinctive smell regardless." Which was true. She did smell more like him, but she still had a very distinctive smell to her. Like rose and vanilla. A very relaxing scent.

"Eh, was worth a thought." She giggled. "Anyways big guy, I wanted to come apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She dug the toe of her boot in the dirt kicking it up. "I'm just getting so frustrated because I can't break my promise to Ciel. I have to figure it out." He nodded in understanding before getting a thought. He wanted to spar with her again. Not completely combat, but enough of one where they could relieve the stored tension they all seemed to have inherited over the month.

"The form you used at the resort, what's the specialty of that dress?" Laxus asked curious. Lucy blinked a few moments at his question.

"Let me see, you're talking about Capricorn… that star dress is more intellectual. I can block any magic that originate from the eyes. I used his form then because of the mind control. If you're looking for combat, Loke's is the best bet. Virgo's is earth magic." She stopped seeing his eyes were pointed up, his mouth slightly moving. "Geez you're really in thought, aren't you?"

"Be quiet for a minute." He mumbled unintentionally. "This is me being insensitive since I should have asked a long time ago or at least knew, but have you acquired any new keys?" She shuffled between feet as her hand tapped her keys.

"Still the same on zodiacs. I did gain two new silver keys though, Chameleon and Lupus. Chameleon is more of a companion like Plue, but he can camouflage and Lupus, he's good for hunting and scouting." Lucy proclaimed happily. "But other than that, I've been more focused on finding Aquarius and I really haven't come across any more gate keys. The resort was the first mission I've done since before Alvarez." She admitted. He gave a small head tilt nod.

"You're in Loke's star dress, right?" He asked ignoring her responses. Lucy narrowed her eye brows at him, studying him.

"Laxus, why are you asking me all these questions?" She asked.

He cupped her face and smiled. "So, I know which star dress would benefit you against me."

"Oh." She said. Eyes widening as she started comprehending what he was getting at. "Oh. Oh- you want to spar? Remember what happened the LAST two times?" She emphasized the last. She got made fun of for her battle cry the first time and she cried like a baby and wanted to give up the second time.

"Blondie. Just fight me, don't argue." Laxus demanded stepping away. She rolled her eyes, bouncing on her feet.

"Alright." She closed her eyes as she touched Taurus's key, her silent demand changed her star dress into Taurus's. She ran at Laxus quickly snatching her whip off her hip and snapping it at his wrist, the tail slapped his skin and coiled around several times. He studied her, her movements, ignoring the stinging in his wrist. She jumped into the air and leaned back, focusing all her weight into the whip, trying to knock him forward. Miscalculating her attack, Laxus jerked forward, stumbling and almost losing his balance. Lucy lunged towards him, switching star dresses in the midst back to Loke's, her foot glowing as she bounced in the air, twisting.

"Lucy regulus kick!" She yelled as slammed her foot down on his forearms as he raised them to protect his face. Her kick made him skid back, tearing up the terrain from the force of her kick. He lowered his arms but was confused when she was nowhere in sight. He slightly turned, trying to pin point her scent when the earth crumbled beneath him.

"What the hell?" He grumbled quickly jumping backwards to avoid the hole that had appeared.

"Gotcha'." Her voice giggled in his ear. Laxus turned around growling, grabbing her by the waist roughly before claiming her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed off her star dress, returning to her normal wear. "So, do I win?"

He chuckled. "Absolutely not." He teased as her face suddenly changed to a pout.

"I still think I won." She whined playfully. "But I think I'm going to head back to the cave now that I'm more relaxed. Maybe I'll figure the stupid thing out now."

He nodded leaning down and kissing her forehead as he hugged her. "Be careful going back. I'll follow back in a while. I can't be cramped up in that cave anymore." She nodded into his chest before he pulled her back and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Lucy, I love you."

She froze staring at him, feeling anxiety rising. He felt her sudden panic, her heart rate racing. He feared that that was going to be her reaction, but he also made sure to have himself prepared in case.

"Look, I understand you may not be quite on the same level as me. I just wanted you to know I love you. I'm not going to force you to say it when you're not ready. Look…I'm sorry I blurted that. Honestly, I wanted to say it in a more intimate environment, but something told me I needed to tell you now."

She nodded. "Thank you Laxus, for considering my feelings. I'm sorry I can't respond back to that quite yet, but do know, I care for you deeply. More than anyone." She said staring him in the eyes waiting for his reaction. She watched his eyes widen from surprise, but then relaxed as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"More than anyone, huh?" He chuckled. "Alright now go figure out that mumbo jumbo crap so we can go home. Our to do list is getting rather long." He winked at her and slapped her ass causing her to squeal and smack his arm.

"Idiot. Don't do that." She hissed as she rubbed the area he had slapped while walking away from him. He watched her hips sway, her plump ass jiggle with every step. He was a lucky man, for damn sure he thought.

* * *

Lucy entered the cave solo, Ciel was meditating quietly where she had left him. She reclaimed her spot next to him, taking a confident breath and rescanned the book. She carefully read line by line, page by page, before her eyes caught something, off. She flipped another page, her eyes lighting up.

"That's it!" She bellowed loudly drawing all their attentions.

"Yo Bunny, you figure it out?" Gajeel barked from the other side. Ciel opened his eyes, losing concentration from the sudden loudness. He looked up to see Lucy beaming down at him with a smile.

"Yes. Yes, I did." She yelled back at Gajeel excitedly. "Ciel, let's do this!" Lily flew over and sat on Lucy's shoulder to be of assistance. He also grown partial to her over the course of years.

"Okay Lu, as you know. You have to recite it from the beginning and here's the light pen. I knew you could do it!" Levy praised excitedly. Lucy smiled at her best friend. It had been a long month or month and half. She didn't know, couldn't remember, and didn't keep track. What she did know was that they had been away for far too long and there was a zodiac key that was calling her name that she desperately wanted and needed.

"Yes, I got it." Lucy nodded. "Alright. Here I go." She held the pen up and began writing. " _In the beginning, there was light as there was darkness. When the light and dark clash, there is no equal. Upon the moon and stars, the holy matrimony, will the darkness waiver under the light for the light precedes from the stars. Rise the heart of the untouched, the soul of the reason, the eyes of the unseen, can rid the unclean of the sins committed. Vanquish all that is tarnished, recover what was forgotten, the abolish star!"_ They all stood there for a moment before a blast exploded through-out the rune cave.

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Have you figured anything out?" Mira asked sweetly as she walked over to the table the Thunder Legion were inhabiting, Freed's nose stuck in the same book he had been reading for the past three hours. She sat a hot mug of tea down in front of him before joining the group by sitting in an unoccupied seat.

"No, I keep getting led to dead ends. I'm doing everything I can to help Miss Lucy and Levy, but I have nothing. But that does not mean I will give up. I will keep trying!" Freed exclaimed confidently, but in all honestly, he wanted to lose it. He could not find anything that would remotely help the group with the inscription. Levy had already checked out the little bit of books that the guild owned, which resorted him going to the grand library in hopes to find something.

"Don't worry Freed. You're a brilliant mind, you'll figure it out." Cana added walking up joining the conversation.

"Yeah, the last time we talked to them, they only had one small part left that needed to be translated. So, there's that." Ever stated while crossing her legs and lightly shaking her ankle in anticipation.

"How long have you been going at this Freed?" Mira asked turning towards him. The greenette rubbed his hand through his hair and leaned against the back of the chair.

"I lost track." He mumbled closing his eyes. "But I must keep going. I promised them." A hand landed on his shoulder startling him. He looked up, not expecting who the hand belonged to. He stared up into the face of Bickslow as he stood there staring back down at him.

"Man, you need to rest. I may not be great in this department but let me take over and you get some shut eye. It's going to do you no good if you keep this up." Bickslow retracted his hand, his totems floating behind him.

"Oh hell, I'll even help him. Freed, you can't be doing this." Ever chimed in. "Just think what Laxus would say if he was here to see you." Freed tensed up and froze. Disappointing Laxus was one thing he ever feared of doing.

"Yo-you're absolutely right. I feel ashamed." Freed cried bowing his head towards the table. He felt a light touch on his back, his head slightly turning to see a pool of silvery hair.

"There there." Mira hummed as she patted Freed's back. The guild lacrima chimed and a face no one was expecting appeared on the projection. The face belonging to none other, Erza Scarlet.

" _Mira, where is Master?"_ Erza asked sternly. Mira stood up at her name opening her mouth to speak when a male voice interrupted behind her. She closed her mouth when she realized it was the Master and sat back down next to Freed, her attention on the projection of Erza.

"Right here child. It's nice to see your face. How is the rest of team Natsu?" Makarov asked as he jumped and stood on the table with the group with the lacrima.

" _The team is fine. That is not what I'm calling about. Carla had a vision. May I speak with Lucy?"_ She asked bluntly. _"It's in regard to her."_ Everyone got silent, staring at each other. Everyone daring one to speak. _"Hello, did you hear me? Where is Lucy?"_

"Erza, her team is currently on a mission." Makarov sighed awaiting the speech they were all about to receive, or rather complaints and twenty one questions.

" _Her team? What are you talking about? Team Natsu is her team."_ Gray butted in. _"Gramps, what is going on?"_

"Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily have taken on a mission in the country of Seven. They've been gone for over a month now. They formed a small team while Team Natsu is away. As much as you probably don't want to hear this, they actually make a great team, the four of them." Mira was the one to speak up. She was dreading the reaction of her team considering that they tend to take any news that didn't settle right with them about Lucy to the extreme.

" _Say what?"_ Gray said looking at Erza with apparent confusion and annoyance.

" _Master, is this true?"_ Erza asked still wowed. _"Laxus is on a mission with Lucy? And Gajeel, Levy? Lily? How did that come to be? Is Lucy replacing us? And again, Laxus? How did he get involved?"_ Everyone at the surrounding table glanced at each other. Do they tell the real reason or make one up?

"That's not really relevant my dear. Now, would you like to tell me what this vision had to do with?" Makarov cleared his throat trying to steer the conversation away from that area. They didn't need to know that certain individuals had pushed the lightning slayer into pursuing his feelings towards her.

" _Yes, right. Carla had a vision about Lucy. She was screaming and someone we don't know was holding her, but she was screaming a scream I never heard before and there was an explosion."_ Erza relayed back worried.

"Damn it." Cana cussed. "Damn tarot cards." She threw them onto the floor and crossed her arms. Every time she did a reading, it was still coming out with the same three cards, and now Carla was having visions of something terrible happening.

"Why don't I get Laxus on my lacrima while Team Natsu is still connected on this lacrima?" Freed offered digging out his lacrima. It was the fastest and easiest way to settle everyone's anxiety instead of trying to go back and forth, relaying messages.

"Good idea my boy." Makarov agreed with a short nod.

" _I think that would suffice."_ Erza agreed as well. Freed nodded as he waited for Laxus's lacrima to connect.

" _ **Freed, do you need something?"**_ Laxus asked as his projection showed him shirtless and sweaty. Everyone blinked slowly comprehending the image, some of the females jaws laid slack.

"Uhm.. yes. First off why are you shirtless and sweaty?" Freed asked shaking his head as his cheeks tinged pink.

" _ **Because I'm training to pass time. Does it really matter?"**_ He asked as he crossed his arms.

" _Laxus, where is Lucy?"_ Erza asked from the other lacrima. His eye brows burrowed clearly looking around to the body that belonged to the voice.

" _ **What? Is that who I think it is?"**_ He asked.

Cana tapped her fingers before releasing a growl. "Idiots. Can we just get to the point? Laxus, Carla had a vision about Lucy. There was an explosion and I'm guessing that kid that is with you guys. Is Lucy alright?" She slapped her hands-on top of the table and leaned towards the projection. "I swear to god if the there's a hair harmed on her head, I will murder someone." She was huffing.

"Oh, Cana." Mira whispered hugging her from behind. "Laxus, can you just answer the question for our sanity?"

" _ **Blondie is fine. She just headed back to the cave to Levy, Gajeel, and Ciel. She was training with me."**_ He finally responded. _**"I'll head back if it'll make you guys feel better."**_

"Yes, please." Makarov sighed a relief. Everyone stayed silent listening to Laxus's heavy breathing, twigs breaking under his boots.

" _ **Shit."**_ He hissed. What they could make out, the idea of him running didn't sound reassuring nor did the crackling hiss of static.

"Laxus?" Makarov asked hesitantly before an explosion and lacrima disconnection happened. "Laxus?" Makarov asked again raising his voice with panic. "LAXUS!"

* * *

He watched as Lucy disappeared from his sight before releasing the breath he had been holding. She gave him a good warm up as he popped his neck. He started jogging around the edge of the clearing, his mind racing. Did he really just tell her he loved her? And the panic he saw in her face, it terrified him for rejection. But he accepted that she wasn't ready. Everything that had happened in the past two months was a lot to take in. He truly did understand and that was why he remained calm and collect, to his surprise. He was starting to regret not enduring his feelings a lot sooner. He could have been this happy a long time ago, but here he was, years later and he was just now experiencing it. Regardless that she had thought she was in love with Natsu back then, he could have easily changed her mind if he really wanted to.

He growled and sprinted faster as he came up on what he considered his finish line. He crossed his arms behind his head. He took a couple of deep breaths before his lacrima went off.

"Freed, do you need something?" Laxus asked as he was still trying to regain his breath. He raised a brow as everyone stared at him open mouth.

" _Uhm..yes. First off why are you shirtless and sweaty?"_ He asked. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why they were even concerned. He was a full-grown man and if he wanted to be shirtless he sure as hell could.

"Because I'm training to pass time. Does it really matter?" He asked as he crossed his arms, the lacrima sitting on a branch so he didn't have to hold it.

" _ **Laxus, where is Lucy?"**_ A familiar female voice asked. He squinted at the lacrima, confused because he couldn't find the body to whom the voice belonged to.

"What? Is that who I think it is?" He waited patiently for a response.

" _Idiots. Can we just get to the point? Laxus, Carla had a vision about Lucy. There was an explosion and I'm guessing that kid that is with you guys. Is Lucy alright?"_ She slapped her hands-on top of the table causing a loud slap sound and leaned towards the projection from what he could see _. "I swear to god if the there's a hair harmed on her head, I will murder someone."_ He could tell she was panting from the outburst.

" _Oh, Cana."_ Mira whispered. _"Laxus, can you just answer the question for our sanity?"_

"Blondie is fine. She just headed back to the cave with Levy, Gajeel, and Ciel. She was training with me." He responded. "I'll head back if it'll make you guys feel better." He was done training for the day anyways. Plus, he didn't want them breathing down his back if he waited much longer.

" _Yes, please."_ Makarov sighed a relief on the other end. He noticed everyone was staying quiet as he made his way back towards the cave. He dodged and ducked under the branches, snapping twigs under his boots. What he wasn't expecting when he came out of the clearing was to see an ambush around the cave

"Shit." His eyes widening as panic soared through him. Electricity started surrounding his body as he made a move, but what he wasn't expecting was too late. Loud explosions erupted from the surrounding area. The lacrima dropped from his hand as he was blasted back.

"LUCY!" he last remembered yelling.

* * *

 ** _SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN!_**

 _~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~_

 _Lucy lifted her head up; a loud ringing noise erupted her left ear causing her to wince. She was covered in dust and debris littered all around her. She inhaled sharply, causing her to break into a major coughing fit, her hand clutching to her chest. Her body hurt. Her ear hurt and she couldn't hear anything besides ringing noises in that ear. She tried to push herself up only to be stopped by a set of arms wrapped around her mid waist. She glanced down to see Ciel cradling her, trying to shield her while Lily was tucked under his cloak._

" _Ciel, wake up." She croaked. She waited but didn't feel any movement. "Ciel!" She wiggled her hips to try and stir him. She was trying to remain calm, feeling nauseous as the most horrible thoughts raced through her mind. She heard a faint groan, the body pinning her shifting. "Ciel." She said again to grab his attention. His head shot up to his name, realizing who the voice belonged to._

" _Lucy."_


	14. Chapter 14

~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~

Lucy lifted her head up; a loud ringing noise erupted her left ear causing her to wince. She was covered in dust and debris littered all around her. She inhaled sharply, causing her to break into a major coughing fit, her hand clutching to her chest. Her body hurt. Her ear hurt and she couldn't hear anything besides ringing noises. She tried to push herself up only to be stopped by a set of arms wrapped around her mid waist. She glanced down to see Ciel cradling her, trying to shield her while Lily was tucked under his cloak.

"Ciel, wake up." She croaked. She waited but didn't feel any movement. "Ciel!" She wiggled her hips to try and stir him. She was trying to remain calm, feeling nauseous as the most horrible thoughts raced through her mind. She heard a faint groan, the body pinning her shifting. "Ciel." She said again to grab his attention. His head shot up to his name, realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Lucy." He quickly pushed himself up off her to examine her. He frowned looking at her. Her face was covered in dust and she had a gash above her eye brow, blood dripping from her left ear. She was dirty, bruised up, but his eyes held their gaze at her chest where a nasty black bruise already decided to announce itself. "You're hurt." He stated.

"I'll be fine. We need to find the others." Her voice cracked as she tried to stand up. She winced, feeling like she got the shit beat out of her over and over. Ciel stood up, cradling Lily in one arm while he wrapped his other arm around her waist to help support her.

"It doesn't look like we sailed that far away." He said glancing around. "But we still need to be careful." He inquired, still having an uneasy feeling.

"Was that explosion from me translating the inscription or were we attacked?" Lucy asked as they slowly walked. Ciel was trying to make it as less painful as possible for her, but no matter how he shifted them, she was still wincing.

Ciel licked his lips. "I don't know." They both stumbled their way back towards the cave, Lucy tripped landing on her knees, tears threatening her eyes. Ciel leaned down and pulled her back to her feet, steadying her. "Are you alright?" He asked in a hushed whispered.

She nodded as tears dropped from her chin. "Yes, I'm okay." She clenched her jaw. "I've been hurt worse than this." His eyes casted low at her words. Been hurt worse? That didn't settle well with him. Why didn't any one protect her?

"What do you mean hurt worse than this?" He questioned as he let her go to move a branch back. She slowly stumbled in front of him, Ciel wrapping his arm back around her waist once she was in the clear of the branch. They stopped at the sight that appeared in front of them. The cave they were once staying in was no more. Earth, trees, rock, books, personal belongings were scattered everywhere.

Lucy looked around biting her lip, her eye landing on a lacrima. "No." She mumbled. She released her hold on Ciel, dropping to her knees and crawling to the larcima. She knew that lacrima. It was definitely Laxus's. Lily stirred awake in Ciel's arms, his eyes opening to the destruction in front of him.

"Lady Lucy?" Ciel called as he watched her shakily grabbed the lacrima that laid damaged on the ground.

"Laxus?" Lucy called. She lifted her head up, her eyes frantically searching. "Laxus!" She yelled again. The lacrima glowed in her hand as Master Makarov appeared.

" _Oh, my dear child. Lucy!"_ He said. Lucy looked down, tears pouring down her face.

"Master?" She looked towards Ciel, nodding as he crouched down beside her with Lily in his arms. The lacrima started cutting out, cracks littered the outside. She gently switched the lacrima to her other hand when the lacrima completely duded out. "Master?" She shook the lacrima. "No, damn it!" She screamed throwing the lacrima with all the effort she could muster. She broke down sobbing.

"Lucy," a paw touched her arm. She cried harder, swooping Lily up into her arms. "It'll be okay. We will find them." He comforted.

"We have to find them!" She cried pushing herself off the ground. She limped towards where the cave used to stand, Lily flying out of her arms as she started to lean down. "Levy!" She yelled picking up a rock. "Gaj!" Ciel watched, his own eyes started to tear up. This was not how he imagined how things were going to turn out. He clenched his hands into fists. Silently, giving a small nod towards the exceed, he joined the blonde in the search party.

She had no idea how long they had been digging through rubble, but long enough that it was turning into early evening. There were no signs of the rest of her team. With the little strength she had left, she heaved a heavy rock to the side, a gasp leaving her mouth catching the attention of Ciel and Lily. She looked at him and then back down at the item that laid before her. She carefully, with shaky hands picked up the unharmed Phantom Star.

"I can still save you." She whispered wiping off the dust. A small smile appeared on her lips. "I can still save someone." Lily perched himself on her shoulder while Ciel placed a hand on her other shoulder. His face turned serious, his eyes looking the blonde over. He was not the importance right now. He would be selfish if he let her save him before her friends, her family. He shifted to his other leg, taking a deep breath.

"Lucy, I'm going to be blunt. Right now, honestly, finding the others is more of a priority. Any other situation I would probably say otherwise. But after bonding with you all the past month, I realized there is more to life. I can live another day or two under a curse. But we don't have a day or two for them. I'm still trying to figure out if the explosion was a warning attack or if the inscription was set to detonate after being solved. I have no idea. I understand by law you have to obey your promise, and I will see that you do, but right now, please put that promise on hold." He pleaded as her mouth gaped open staring at him in shock. His words made her heart warm and shatter at the same time. This guy who used to be such a stranger to them now has became one of the most important people in her life. "Can you see if Leo and Virgo could come through their gates and help keep guard? I hate to ask, but you're my priority and we're both badly injured. I don't see us doing much good in our state."

"She doesn't need to ask. We will do anything for our Princess." Virgo said as she appeared from a golden light in a slight bow. A noise behind them, made them jump as Loke stood on two different leveled rocks, his eyes surveying the area.

"Princess. Don't worry. We will do everything we can." Loke said pursing his lips at the pitiful state his master was in. It disgusted him to see her like that.

" _Miss Lucy_." A cold snout nudged her leg. Startled, she glanced down to peer into two golden eyes. Her shoulders started shaking as she stared at her second silver key spirit to come out of their own gate without needing her. A wolf, almost the same size as her if he would to stand on his hind legs sat in front of her. His fur was thick, a variety of white, grays, and browns weaved in his fur.

"Oh, Finn." She cried hugging him around his neck. The wolf licked his master's cheek, catching all the escaping tears.

" _I will scout for your friends. I will start with the lightning dragon slayer since his scent is bonded with you_." Finn stated folding one paw under his chest in a dog like manner bow. Lucy placed a tiny hand on his head and gave a small pat.

"I am forever indebted to you. Please, find my friends." She whispered with hope in her voice.

" _I will do everything in my power. I will keep you informed."_ Finn said as he stood back up and high tailed it out towards the direction, he felt would benefit him the best. Lucy and the others watched as the wolf disappeared in the trees.

"Princess. Finn is determined. He will not come back empty handed. He may have to take breaks here and there, but he will find them so please don't cry." Loke said as he finally headed towards his master, her eyes staring at him. She wanted to break down and scream at the top of her lungs. She wanted to punch and break things. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry herself into oblivion. But then that would only show that she was weak, that she had given up and that is not her motto. Her motto is to always fight for what you believe in. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and took a deep, calming breath.

"I have all my faith in him. I think right now, we should set up a camp." She said turning on her heel to glance at Ciel. "Ciel, I'm so sorry. I owe you everything."

Ciel shook his head. "You don't owe me anything Miss Lucy. You solved the inscription on the cave wall which only leaves the inscription on the Phantom Star. That shouldn't take as nearly as long, and we can do that on the way to get Aquarius's key." He watched as her eyes lit up.

"Right." She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. Her body relaxing, but with that she collapsed towards the rubble as her adrenaline rush wore off. Loke shot forward and caught his master before she endured more injuries.

"Have Aries make her a bed. She's more injured than you can see." Ciel said towards Loke, his eyes waiting for Loke's to meet his. Loke however, avoided his eyes, but nodded agreeing. A tent was pitched, complimentary of Virgo with a nice wool bed for both Ciel and Lucy. Lily cuddled up into the exhausted celestial mage's arms as Loke gave a satisfied smile.

Ciel sat on a rock in front of the small fire that was made. Night was fully casted, no stars in the sky. He listened to the chirps of crickets, the hoot of owls, and whatever other creatures came out at night. Loke took a seat on the opposite side, his arms crossed as he glared at the celestial-light mage. Ciel met his glare but returning it with a defeated sigh.

"Look, I understand you despise me. I realize I'm a terrible person. I wish I had the guidance back in that time. But I didn't." Ciel started to explain. Loke didn't budge, but he lifted an eye brow. "When I first met Lucy, I will admit, I still only cared for myself." Loke wiggled on the rock to get more comfortable but he signaled to continue. Ciel nodded as he tossed a rock into the fire. "Getting to know her, I realized that she is an important aspect of my life. I fully understand now what it means to be a Sirius and why the Sirius bloodline protected the Heartfilia celestial mages. They have hearts that no other human could possibly think to possess. Lucy is one of a kind. Then there's Laxus, whom I watched over the month or so, the love and admiration he showed for her. I respect him, and she looks at him with the same adoration. I happily admit that I love Lucy like my own sister, kin. Laxus asked me one night what I was going to do once the curse was lifted. He put aside all his feelings in respect of her.

"He asked me if I was going to choose life or move on. But his words, the way he spoke to me, I don't think he was only referring to Lucy's feelings on the matter that I should live. I think he feels the same. We grew close. Probably the closet I've came to a male companion in centuries. But he told me I better decide to live because he never wanted to watch Lucy go down that path again. He more or less said she formed a bond with me, and he couldn't understand why."

Loke listened patiently. He didn't think he could ever forget what the mage did to Anna, to Layla. How he helped the world go to destruction. Loke knew that Ciel didn't physically partake in the matter, but he was associated with it.

But.

If his master, his Princess, can see past it, then maybe he should forgive the kid. But that doesn't make them best friends. He knew that for damn sure. He was still going to be on guard with him, until he felt that the kid could truly be trusted. He will, however, thank him for saving his Princess.

"Ciel." Loke began clearing his throat. "I will be civil with you. No more dirty looks or sneer comments. But, that doesn't mean I trust you or that we're best friends. This is all for the sake of my Princess." Loke turned towards the tent where she slept. "You saved her, protected her. I do owe you for that. If it wasn't for you, she could have turned out worse." Loke started coughing, clearing his throat as the words were getting stuck in his throat. "I'm…I'm sorry. Thank you." The words tasted disgusting on his tongue for he did truly mean it. But he was telling them to someone he'd prefer to just forget.

"I get it, Loke. No need to apologize or thank me. Just please, help me keep her safe and find the others, especially Laxus." Ciel said staring at the fire. "I don't want to see her soul if we can't find Laxus."

* * *

He groaned as he started to come to, his head fuzzy and his chest heavy. He forced his eye lids to open, over blinking trying to adjust. He was inside a cave, lying on top of his coat. He shifted his head to look around, to take in his surroundings. He could hear murmurs on the other side of the cave. But it wasn't voices he recognized, or at least they weren't the voices of his teammates. He bit his tongue as he forced himself to sit up. The three bodies that were gathered around the small camp fire went quiet and stared at him.

"Laxus, you're awake." The blunette male stated. He stood up, his cloak swaying behind him. "Can I ask you why you're in Seven, by yourself?" He asked. Laxus focused his eyes on the male now standing in front of him. After his eye sight cleared, his eyes widened.

"Jellal?" His hoarse voice asked. "Where the hell am I?" He asked looking around. "Where's Blondie? And the others?" Jellal turned towards the other two bodies as they stood up and appeared next to him.

"Blondie? Laxus, who was all with you?" Jellal asked squatting down. Laxus turned his attention to the rose-colored hair woman who stood protectively behind Jellal. The other male next to him made him narrow his eyes as he tried to register who he was.

"Don't be thinking too hard there, mate." He said in a joking manner.

"Cobra." Laxus said, his name feeling like acid on his lips. Cobra rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Laxus, not the time. So, you weren't by yourself? Who else was with you?" Jellal asked in a sharp tone, making Laxus jerk his head back by his voice. His head was pounding, his hand instinctively grabbed the side of it as he clenched his jaw.

"Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and the kid Ciel." Laxus hissed out. "Where'd you find me? How long have I been out?" He felt himself start to panic, his magic starting to surge through his veins. He felt a soft hand on his forearm.

"Meredy?" Jellal said. She only smiled at Jellal.

"He's worried." She said softly. "We found you a mile west of Silician. You were knocked out. I think it's been over twelve hours roughly?" Meredy released her hand and stood back up. Cobra turned away frowning.

"He's worried about the blonde." Cobra spoke up, Laxus tensing up.

"Get out of my head." Laxus spat. He laid back down. He had never felt so much pain, not even when he was poisoned. And that was some serious pain he had felt. His mind was reeling. He needed to find Lucy. If he felt this bad from being outside the cave, then he could only imagine how hurt she was. And everyone else. He clenched his hands into fists.

But it wasn't a natural caused explosion. He saw them, the dark guild surrounding the area and that's when the explosion happened. He knew that his grandfather was probably going crazy, which only meant he probably was going to send reinforcements. He wanted to groan at that thought.

"Jellal, do you have a lacrima I could use to contact the old man?" Laxus asked. "I was on the line with him when this all happened. I can only imagine the frenzy the guild is in. Actually, I don't know if I want to know." He groaned his arm crossing his eyes. Meredy released a small giggle as Jellal dug into his pocket.

"It's not a projection lacrima, it's the new cell lacrima. But it all works the same." Jellal said as he extended his hand out with the lacrima. Laxus reached up and grabbed it, channeling his magic for the old man.

" _Fairy Tail Guild Hall."_ Mira's voice sounded on the lacrima. Laxus licked his lips.

"Mira, where's the old man?" He asked. He heard silence before crying wailed through the speaker. He heard a lot of shouting in the background, he moved the phone away from his ear.

" _Master! It's Laxus!"_ Mira cried in what sounded like relief.

" _Laxus?"_ Makarov's voice shook. _"O,h my boy. You are okay. That is a relief!"_

Laxus chuckled. "It'll take more than an explosion to get rid of me."

" _I assume you found Lucy?"_ Makarov asked. Laxus's eyes flew open.

"What do you mean? No, I'm still separated from them. I was actually found by, er," his eyes shifted towards Jellal. He nodded that it was okay. "Jellal, Meredy, and Cobra actually found me. Crime Sociere."

There was silence. _"Dear boy. Lucy somehow activated your lacrima. I'm not sure how coherent she was, but the line died."_ Laxus shot up ignoring the pain.

"She what? So that means she's by the cave site we've been at." He turned towards Jellal. "Can you please take me there?"

" _Laxus. I will be sending you back up. My decision is final."_ Makarov stated.

"You'll do no such thing Gramps." Laxus hissed. "Like I told you guys, if it was that guild, the only attacks that affect the mages is Light and Celestial. If I can get Jellal to team up, that would give us three total mages." He knew he was putting Jellal and the rest of his team on the spot, having anymore teammates come after them is the last thing he wanted. And for some odd reason, he had a weird sense who he would be sending and that was definitely not going to happen.

" _I'm sorry Laxus, but I am the Master of this guild and I cannot watch my children get hurt anymore. You will have reinforcements. I will send them coordinates to Silician and we can go from there."_ Laxus hissed and disconnected the lacrima. He was done listening to him. He let the old man know that he was fine and a live, so there was no need to stay on the line and listen to him.

"Idiot." He grumbled.

"Laxus, care to explain why you're here in the first place so we have more of an understanding on how to help you?" Jellal asked as he sat down. Laxus groaned and started from the beginning. How the archeologists sent the request, running into Ciel, the inscription, Phantom Star, and Diabolos Abigor.

"Phantom Star?" Jellal asked tilting his head. "The rare relic of the Sirius family?" He asked. Laxus nodded rubbing his face. "That was supposed to be nonexistent. That's amazing you guys came across that relic."

Laxus shrugged. "The kid isn't a threat, but he's been under the curse of Eternal Hell since X300's and blondie promised she would set his soul free." He closed his eyes.

"And celestial spirits never break their promises. I see." Jellal mumbled. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll head back to your camp site in the morning. It'll probably take a few days give or take." Laxus nodded his head in agreement. If he could have it his way, he would leave now. But he knew that wasn't going to happen just because he was in a shitty situation. He could hardly move as it was. He tuned their voices out as he focused on Lucy, on her eyes and her smile. He imagined her touch, the warmth of her hands.

* * *

He was dreaming. He was dreaming that he and Lucy were on a beach. He was laying on his back, one arm behind his head and the other draped over Lucy who was lying on her belly cuddled to his chest. They were watching the sunset over the ocean, the sound of the water lapping the shore was relaxing. She was smiling, he was smiling.

A wet sensation made his nose twitch. Something was poking at his arm. He swatted away, but the object only dodged him and started poking him again. Whatever the poking was interrupted his peaceful dream and he was not happy. If anything, it really annoyed the shit out of him.

"What the hell?" Laxus groaned as he opened his eyes and was staring at a pair of golden eyes. He blinked a few times before registering he was having a staring contest with a damn wolf. He wasn't sure what to think. He was more curious as to the why the wolf was sitting on its butt, head tilted smiling at him with his tongue hanging out. "Uh." He looked around to see Cobra lounging on the ground, one leg kicked over the other while Jellal and Meredy were nowhere in sight.

" _I finally found you."_ The voice said inside Laxus's head. He stared at the wolf curious. _"To answer your curiosity, I am Finn, a celestial spirit. I was sent to find you and I promised Miss Lucy that I would not return unless I had you in haul."_ Finn stated matter of fact.

"Is she okay?" Laxus asked. He heard Cobra shift up and stare at Laxus and the wolf interested.

" _She still hasn't woken up. I've been checking in with Loke every six hours. I've been traveling for a day and a half to find you. Miss Lucy has been injured pretty badly, but Ciel and Leo have been looking after her."_ Finn explained. _"We must go at once."_ Finn demanded standing on all fours staring at the slayer. He was trying to comprehend everything the wolf was telling him.

"Whoa, hold on. Give me a minute." Laxus grumbled as he stood up lifting his arms above his head stretching. He felt his muscles scream at him, not completely recovered. He ignored the pain by biting the inside of his cheek. He bent down and picked up his coat, swinging it over his shoulders. Cobra stood up himself and waited.

"Jellal and Meredy are outside waiting for us. The wolf and them already spoke so they know of the situation." Cobra said as he turned and led the way outside. Laxus grunted but didn't respond. He was ready to be back in his Blondie's arms. They kept saying she was injured, but how injured? Their words weren't sitting well, just because no one could tell him if she was for sure okay or not. And she's been unconscious? That made him tense. Whoever was responsible for all this was going to pay, and he personally would make sure of that.

* * *

Levy felt herself lying on a cold, wet concrete floor. Her body felt heavy and cold. Her muscles screamed at her. Her head was spinning and throbbing. She groaned trying to remember what the hell exactly happened. She opened her eyes to see bars. Bars? She lifted her head up to where she sat on her palms at chin height as she glanced around. She was in a cell. Another body caught her eye. She squinted trying to make out the figure, when she noticed the gloved, manly hand.

"Gajeel." She croaked. She crawled ignoring the itching pain in her ankle and wrist. She got to his body, patting him down. She put her fingers to his neck and sighed a sign of relief when she felt his pulse. "Gaj, babe." She shook him. She felt his arm snake around her as he groaned in pain as well.

"What the hell happened?" He asked popping one eye open but not showing any sign of moving.

"There was an explosion and next thing I knew, I woke up and we're in a cell." She whispered. "I think we got captured." She whimpered looking around. There was hardly any light, the little light they did have came from two tiny torches on the wall. His grip tightened around her as he pulled his arm back to sit up.

"Well isn't that fucking lovely." He spat. "What about Bunny?" He asked looking around but realizing that it was just the two of them in the cell. His eyes widened with fear. He was relieved that Levy was okay with him, although he wasn't exactly thrilled that they had been captured. But Bunny was all by herself and that scared the hell out of him.

Levy shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry Gaj, I don't know where she is. You're the only one inside this cell with me." She knew that that wasn't what he wanted to hear. She knew Lucy was like a sister to him and he was just as protective of her as he was over herself. Lucy after all was her best friend, like a sister she never had.

In the distance, Gajeel heard foot steps approaching. He tensed, then pulling Levy over his lap trying to hide her behind him. Boots were dragging on the concrete floor as a male walked up and stopped in front of the cell door. He had silvery-grey hair that was tied into a man bun. He was wearing a black tunic with maroon slacks that were tucked into mid shin length combat boots. He snickered at the door as he watched his two victims cowered down and away from him.

"Well aren't you two souls the unlucky victims. We were only able to capture the two of you, but don't worry soon enough we'll eventually get the others." He laughed. "You aren't from this country, I can tell."

Gajeel clicked his tongue, then growled. "Who the fuck are you?"

The guy chuckled. "Language. I am Golem, the right-hand man of the master. It's a pleasure to meet you I suppose. Not that you'll be a live long enough."

Gajeel felt Levy lower herself into his side. He could tell she was scared beyond her wits, her little body shaking but he could tell she was trying to suppress it, probably trying to not let him know her fear. He was relieved to hear that they were the only one's whom gotten captured, but he'd be damned if they'll get anyone else.

"Hmph. Good luck trying." Gajeel spat. Golem smiled a huge toothy grin.

"Tsk, tsk. Don't be so cocky. Your time is coming." Golem said as he winked and turned around walking away, leaving the two mages in the dark. Gajeel clenched his jaw, swallowing hard. Levy was sniffling off to his side. She searched for his rough calloused hand and slipped her fingers in-between his.

"I love you Gajeel." She whispered kissing his cheek. He turned sideways and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

"Don't worry Shrimp. We will get out of here. It's not going to be easy, but we are Faries, and nothing will stand in our way." Gajeel preached as he kissed her forehead. "And Shrimp, I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo what do you guys think? Is it getting interesting? I hope everyone enjoyed, and I hope everyone is enjoying the quick updates! So Lucy, Ciel, and Lily are grouped together. Jellal, Meredy, and Cobra find Laxus. Then Gajeel and Levy get captured. And can you guess who the reinforcements are? Feel free to review, favorite and follow! I love hearing your guy's thoughts! And below, enjoy the sneak peek at chapter fifteen!**

* * *

 _~~~Sneak Peek of Chapter Fifteen~~~_

 _"Loke." Ciel said trying to catch his attention. The guy already trudged about an inch into the ground from all the pacing. Loke still paced as if he hadn't heard Ciel. Ciel rolled his eyes as he stood up and placed himself in front of Loke. Loke slammed into him, jumping back in shock. "Loke." Ciel said again. The spirit looked haunted. His skin was pale, his eyes dull and droopy. "Go back to the spirit world and get your energy back. Have Virgo stay in your place. You've been out of the spirit world for too long. For Lucy's sake, please listen to me. She would never forgive us if something happened to her beloved lion." Ciel wanted to gag on the last part, but it was the truth and he had to swallow it. Lucy was very fond of all her spirits, especially Loke._

 _"Yo-you're right. I will be back soon." He said disappearing back to the spirit world. Ciel took a deep breath of relief. He walked inside the tent, kicking off his boots and lied down on his portion of the wool. Lily lifted his head up noticing Ciel. He untangled himself from Lucy's grip and flew down and sat next to Ciel._

 _"You make that spirit of hers go home?" Lily asked. Ciel slightly nodded and closed his eyes._

 _"Yes. If he stayed out any longer it could have killed him. She would never forgive me or him if anything happened to him." Ciel stated sadly. "And regardless if he hates me, I never want to see that happen to him. He's a good guy, a loyal spirit."_

 _"Everyone makes mistakes. Don't beat yourself up over them." Lily said as he made his way to where he had sat his sword and swung it back over his shoulders._

 _"I understand that. But some cannot be forgiven." He sighed. "Some mistakes cannot be forgotten."_

 _"I see. And what mistake are you referring to if you don't mind me asking?" Lily asked as he sat down cross legged on the side of Ciel's make shape bed. Ciel stared up at the ceiling of the tent, listening to his heart pound._

 _"It was my fault the curse was casted upon my family in the first place." He admitted. "If the curse hadn't been casted, I wouldn't be the only living Sirius living."_


	15. Chapter 15

~~~Chapter Fifteen~~~

Ciel watched as Loke paced back and forth, the worry in the celestial spirit's eyes no longer a secret. Lucy had now been out for over three days and showing no signs of waking up. Finn still hadn't reported back and there was still no word of the whereabouts of Levy and Gajeel which sat heavy on everyone's shoulders.

"Loke." Ciel said trying to catch his attention. The guy already trudged about an inch into the ground from all the pacing. Loke still paced as if he hadn't heard Ciel. Ciel rolled his eyes as he stood up and placed himself in front of Loke. Loke slammed into him, jumping back in shock. "Loke." Ciel said again. The spirit looked haunted. His skin was pale, his eyes dull and droopy. "Go back to the spirit world and get your energy back. Have Virgo stay in your place. You've been out of the spirit world for too long. For Lucy's sake, please listen to me. She would never forgive us if something happened to her beloved lion." Ciel wanted to gag on the last part, but it was the truth and he had to swallow it. Lucy was very fond of all her spirits, especially Loke.

"Yo-you're right. I will be back soon." He said disappearing back to the spirit world. Ciel took a deep breath of relief. He walked inside the tent, kicking off his boots and lied down on his portion of the wool. Lily lifted his head up noticing Ciel. He untangled himself from Lucy's grip and flew down and sat next to Ciel.

"You make that spirit of hers go home?" Lily asked. Ciel slightly nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yes. If he stayed out any longer it could have killed him. She would never forgive me or him if anything happened to him." Ciel stated sadly. "And regardless if he hates me, I never want to see that happen to him. He's a good guy, a loyal spirit."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Don't beat yourself up over them." Lily said as he made his way to where he had sat his sword and swung it back over his shoulders.

"I understand that. But some cannot be forgiven." He sighed. "Some mistakes cannot be forgotten."

"I see. And what mistake are you referring to if you don't mind me asking?" Lily asked as he sat down cross legged on the side of Ciel's make shape bed. Ciel stared up at the ceiling of the tent, listening to his heart pound.

"It was my fault the curse was casted upon my family in the first place." He admitted. "If the curse hadn't been casted, I wouldn't be the only living Sirius living."

* * *

" _We're only about half a day's walk away now."_ Finn reported as he paced beside the dragon slayer. _"I am however unable to get a report. Leo returned to the spirit world for a while. I should be okay until we get to camp since I had gone back last night to rejuvenate."_

"That's a relief. So, who is all currently at the camp now Finn?" Meredy asked as she stepped up on the other side of Finn, Laxus raising his eye brow in question. She gave him a small smile and wave.

" _Currently, Miss Lucy, Ciel, and an exceed. Virgo is supposed to be taking place of Leo, but she hadn't crossed through her gate yet."_ Finn responded back. _"Miss Lucy is still unresponsive, Ciel is almost completely recovered and the exceed I don't think was ever injured."_

"I don't know how assured I am about that." Laxus mumbled. He stared a head of them, their path starting to get surrounded by trees and rocky terrain.

"Just more of a reason that we should hurry up." Jellal said. "It's a risk, but if we cut down this cliff side, it should cut our time in half." He said stopping, peering down. Finn sniffed the air and glanced around.

" _I can concur. It's steep, but it'll lead us straight to where they set up their camp site."_ Finn agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Blondie is waiting for us, am I right?" Cobra spoke up causing a glare from Laxus. Cobra chuckled. "You two are dating. That's why you keep shooting me death looks."

Laxus growled at him. "Back off." Cobra snickered as he successfully riled up Laxus. Laxus wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Not the time guys." Jellal said as he turned facing the horizon. "Let's get going before we waste anymore time." He jumped over the edge, jumping from ledge to ledge. Rocks were sliding down the side as the group hurried down. Finn took the lead leaping through the air.

" _Careful up a head. There's a steep drop into a creek."_ Finn fare warned. The brush was starting to get thicker as they got closer to the bottom. Meredy tripped on a rock and started tumbling down before Laxus raced over and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her to his back.

"Careful." He warned to the blushing girl. He shifted his feet as he gained the added weight. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck nervously, but soon relaxed after a moment. "Finn, are we getting close?" Laxus asked the spirit as he settled on a ledge as Cobra landed next to him and Jellal a foot a head.

" _Just a little bit longer."_ Finn responded back as he turned and started leaping again. The creek Finn had warned them about came up fast, Laxus cautiously jumping down, careful not to bring any harm to Meredy who shoved her face into his back as he roughly landed on his feet with a grunt. Meredy jumped off his back as Laxus collapsed to a knee.

"Are you okay?" Meredy asked worried as she kneeled next to him as he took the brunt of the force with double the body weight.

"That was one hell of a cliff. You could have given a warning on how far the drop was wolf." Cobra complained as he walked up.

" _Sorry."_ Finn panted. _"But we're about two hours away now. If we hurry, we should make it by sun down."_

"Laxus, you good?" Jellal asked as Laxus stood back up. He winced but ignored the pain. He knew that was stupid of him when he was still not 100% recovered from his injuries. However, the pain was nothing compared to his anticipation to get to Lucy.

"I'm good. Let's get going." Laxus responded walking towards Finn. "Lead the way."

"Wait." Meredy said suddenly grabbing Laxus's arm. He stopped and stared at the petite hand. He raised an eye brow as he looked up at the girl. "I want to say thanks, for that back there. You didn't have to carry me, but I appreciate it." She smiled at him as he nodded in thanks. She let go and nodded at Jellal and Cobra as they turned and ran behind Finn following.

* * *

Ciel sat behind Lucy's head, her head cradled in his lap. She was profusely sweating as her body was fighting a fever. Virgo kept refreshing a bucket with cool water. It had been a few days now, she was still unconscious, but he could tell she was in pain from the whimpering and cries in her sleep. But her eyes were refusing to open.

He heard Loke shuffling outside, trying to restart another camp fire. Ciel turned towards the maiden spirit, getting a nod as she headed to take his place behind Lucy's head.

"Go. I will take care of Princess." Was all she stated as she wiped Lucy's sweat beaded forehead. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek, giving Lucy one last look over before joining Loke.

"How is she?" Loke asked in a tired voice. Ciel sighed as he perched on top of the boulder he had been claiming the past few days.

"She's still fighting a fever." Ciel watched the fire flicker in the setting sun. "I'm honestly at a loss on what to do. We still haven't heard from Finn. Gajeel and Levy are still missing." He raked his fingers through his thick tussles. "I don't think I've ever been more worried, concerned, scared, lost, panicked, whatever you want to consider this in my long, life time."

Loke frowned. "This is the worst I've ever seen her." He admitted. "And as for Finn, I sense him. He's close."

Ciel raised his head. "Close? Is there someone with him?"

"I can sense that there are four bodies with him, but I'm not sure who. I'm assuming friends since I doubt Finn would bring danger back to the Princess." Loke flopped onto a log that Taurus had placed as seating in front of the fire with a long-exaggerated sigh. They sat there in silence, not speaking a word. Night had finally fallen, the fire only lighting the surrounding area. A loud howl sounded throughout the silence, causing Loke and Ciel both to jump up to stand guard. Ciel stood on the boulder one hand clutching his necklace just in case. Below him, Loke had light surrounding his fist. The sound of thudding foot steps in a hurry sounded closer as a wolf and four bodies came into view. Ciel hopped down as he caught sight of Laxus's blond hair.

"Oh, fucking thank you." Ciel exasperated. Loke turned and gave Ciel a bewildered look for that was the first time he had ever heard Ciel use foul language. Ciel noticed and chuckled. "Sorry, but the situation we're in, Laxus may be the medicine we need."

"Laxus may be what?" Laxus asked as he stopped, slightly panting out of breath. Finn walked up to Loke and nudged him with his nose.

" _I leave them in your care. I need to replenish my energy in the spirit world."_ Finn announced before disappearing with a golden light.

"She's in the tent. Virgo has been tending to her. She spiked a rather high fever and we haven't been able to break it all day." Ciel told him. Ciel then turned towards the other three mages that were in tow with Laxus. "Who might you be?" Ciel asked as Laxus disappeared from his side, Loke following in tow.

"I'm Jellal. This is Meredy and the other is Cobra." Jellal introduced. "Who might you be?" Jellal asked curious as he could sense the magical energy pulsing off the kid. He could tell he was trying to suppress the energy, but it was still leaking through.

"I'm Ciel Sirius." Ciel responded respectfully, shifting weight from one foot to the other. He wasn't sure who the newcomers were, or if they were Fairy Tail reinforcements.

"He's trying to figure out who we are or rather our ties to them." Cobra coolly blurted. Ciel turned towards him with a strange look, curious as to how he knew that. It actually made him feel a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. After getting practically blown up, Lucy going into a comatose state, Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy go missing… I'm a little on edge. So, trust is at the bottom of the totem pole."

Jellal raised his hands up. "We come as aide. We are in an alliance with Fairy Tail. We had actually found Laxus unconscious about a mile or so away from this camp site. We didn't realize the situation until he became conscious. If we would have known the circumstances, we would have made it sooner." The girl Meredy took a seat on the log Loke had been sitting on, while Cobra stole Ciel's thrown on top of the boulder.

Ciel studied the group, debating. If Laxus came with them, then they shouldn't be too bad. He would have to trust Laxus's judgement. He sighed and sat down on the ground against the boulder, his arm propped up on a knee.

"So, I guess you can read minds?" Ciel asked nonchalant. Cobra 'huh' before peering down as Ciel's eyes stayed glued to the fire, not bothering to look up.

Cobra chuckled. "Something like that. I can hear thoughts, so I guess the same thing." Ciel fiddled with the staff tucked under his shirt. Jellal cleared his throat, causing Ciel to glance up.

"I take it you're a mage?" Jellal asked the obvious, already knowing for he could sense it.

"Affirmative." Ciel replied. "Celestial-Light." That caught their attention.

"So, you're a holder and a caster? That's rather rare." Jellal acknowledged giving Cobra and Meredy glances.

Ciel shook his head. "Incorrect. I am a holder. I do not possess the power to wield keys or summon spirits like Miss Lucy. I, however, have the ability to cast celestial based spells, I have a summoning staff." He corrected. "What about you?" He stared into Jellal's eyes curious.

"Heavenly body magic." Jellal spoke turning towards Meredy. Ciel cocked an eye brow at the fact that their magic were very identical except Ciel's is a combination of celestial and light making his a tad bit more different and unique.

"Sensory." Meredy quietly spoke, her hands folded in her lap. The three heads turned up towards Cobra who had his head leaning into his hand, eyes closed.

"What?" Cobra asked as he popped open his good eye. "Poison dragon slayer, 2nd generation. Same as that one." He jabbed a thumb towards the tent where Laxus and Lucy were. Ciel raised an eye brow. He didn't realize there was generations of dragon slayers. That information was news to him, and he was quite curious. The thought pondered in his mind, he was definitely going to have to ask Laxus about it later.

* * *

Laxus stopped when he entered the tent, his eyes widening as he stared down at the sickly pale blonde. Loke moved around him instantly kneeling down by Lucy's side, moving the hair out of her face. Lily was in process of wiping the newly formed sweat that beaded her forehead.

"Her fever still isn't breaking. There has to be something else we can do." Lily pondered as he turned and splashed the cloth in the bucket of water and rung it out.

He still stood there frozen. His heart started to thump, hard, against his chest. His hand clenched his shirt where his heart was. The pain that was shooting through him, was unimaginable. Unknown. Laxus was a man whom never cried and at that moment, that was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to break down and sob. He wanted to cry because of the pain and suffering the love of his life was going through. He wanted to cry because he wasn't there to protect her. He wanted to cry for leaving them alone to train instead of scouting. There was a whole list as to why he just wanted to cry.

"Laxus?" Loke stared at the frazzled male with a questionable look. Laxus shivered as he got a chill and snapped out of his funk. He knew she didn't need him being like this. If she could see him, she would probably think he was pitiful, pathetic, and that's the last thing he wanted.

Laxus kneeled down on the side of Lucy, examining her before scooping her upper half into his arms. He heard a small groan escape her mouth, her body like a human furnace. Nothing compared to the heat Natsu radiated, but enough to be unnatural for a human. He petted her head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Blondie. I'm here. I'm here." He cooed into her ear and unconsciously started to rock them. Loke smiled and disappeared to the celestial world to get more rest while Lily gave him a short nod and joined the others outside. He squeezed her tighter, tears threatening his eyes.

Why did everything have to go to shit?

He cupped the side of her face and rubbed his thumb up and down softly on her cheek. He then traced her face, the gash above her eye brow, grimacing at how terrible it looked. Her blonde hair laid dull, tangled. He could see that someone had tried to tame it, but un-succeeded something terrible.

"Lucy." Laxus whispered pushing his face into her hair. "Please, for me wake up. I'm here now. Please wake up." He pleaded tears finally escaping his eyes, landing on her cheeks. He hugged her back into his chest, his sobs making him shake.

"La-laxus?" An almost un-audible voice asked. He jumped, pulling her back. Her eyes were still glued shut, but he could see she was trying to swallow and weakly trying to clear her throat. Doing a double take, his eyes widened at the black and blue bruise that peeked above the collar of her shirt. He edged it down, pursing his lips, silently swearing to himself. The bruise was massive.

"Blondie." Laxus finally responded. Lucy forced her eyes opened. She stared up at a blurry Laxus, none the less, her Laxus. He watched as her lips formed the weakest smile, but a smile that made his lips curl. His face was still tear stained, her hand cautiously raising up to wipe away the excess tears.

"Don't cry." She whispered. "I'm okay. I'll be okay." She tried to persuade. "You forget, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail, a Fairy Tail wizard. We don't go down that easily. Just had to take a small detour." He shook his head and chuckled at her sense of humor.

"You're not out of the woods yet unfortunately." He said serious, staring down at her confused face.

"Small detour."

"Lucy. You're running a dangerously high temperature. I'm surprised you're even coherent talking to me right now." He informed. She weakly pushed her self to a sitting position in his lap, leaning against his chest for support.

"I just need a little sleep. I'll be fine in the morning." She whispered.

"You've been in a coma like state for almost four days. I just made my way back here to you." Laxus intertwined their fingers together, giving her hand a gently squeeze. "I was blasted a mile away. I was found by Jellal, Meredy, and Cobra." Lucy shifted her head to stare up at him.

"Really? Why…why are they here?" She asked yawning. "Where's Gajeel and Levy? I couldn't find them when I was searching through the rubble. I can't believe I've been out for four days." All his muscles tensed, causing alarm. Lucy shifted to stare up at the blonde male, his jaw clenched. "Laxus. Answer me. Please?"

He looked away, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I don't know where they are." Lucy pushed herself away from Laxus, who sat there in a daze. Lucy weakly stumbled towards the opening of the tent, panic rising from within her.

"No..no no no. We have to find them. WE HAVE TO." She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "They are my family. That is my best friend. We have to look for them." An arm snaked around her waist from behind. Panic and fear raced through her veins, her heart thumping against her chest trying to escape as the adrenaline pumped through her body.

"Lucy. Calm down." Ciel spoke in her ear. Lucy flailed, punching at Ciel's hands to let her go. "Laxus, get a handle on yourself. She's only going to hurt herself more. She's sick and not to mention over half her injuries are still not healed."

"Let me go!" Lucy yelled, her mouth coming down onto Ciel's arm as she bit down to bite him. Startled, Ciel loosened his grip to jerk his arm back. Lucy escaped his grasp and ran away from him, but not getting far before she got swooped up.

"Whoa there girlie, where do you think you're going?" Cobra asked pinning Lucy's arms behind her back. Her face was completely tear stained as she was sobbing from the core. Her knees gave out under her as she collapsed towards the ground, weak and exhausted from being immobile and injuried. Cobra squatted down with her careful not to let her hurt herself, a comforting hand on her back. Delirious, she lifted her head up not being able to clearly see whom was in front of her, but she lunged anyways into a bear hug. Cobra fell onto his ass with an 'oof' in shock. "Uh." He looked over at Jellal and Ciel who was just staring at him, Meredy muffled a sob herself having to watch the scene in front of her, her arm wrapped around Jellal's for comfort.

Laxus, finally coming to his senses, made his way out of the tent and tensed at the sight in front of him. Normally he would have already obliterated any person who clung to his girl but seeing as to how Cobra was able to calm her down to silent sobs, and quiet hiccups he couldn't be anymore than thankful. He slowly walked over to the two bodies, kneeling down placing a hand on Lucy's back.

"Lucy. Come here." Laxus whispered. He waited a minute and didn't get a response. Laxus looked at Cobra who scrunched his face to glance at Lucy's.

"She, uh I think she fell asleep." He stated. He slowly pulled Lucy from his grasp as Laxus juggled to get the frail blonde into his arms. She rolled her head into his chest and cuddled into him with a small shiver. He shook his head staring down at her. A golden light appeared next to the slayers as Loke sighed.

"Well, couldn't say I didn't see that happening." He mumbled taking a glance at his master. "Virgo is in the tent. Go take her to her and come back out here. We need to discuss plans." Loke walked away to talk to Ciel as Laxus and Cobra shared the same look.

* * *

He leaned against the boulder that Cobra and Ciel both claimed, one on top while the other on the ground leaning against it. Jellal and Meredy perched on a log while Loke stood in front of the fire with his hands in his pocket. This was a sight that he never expected to see. He remembered Loke back from the old days when he acted, when he played the ladies man, man whore of the guild. Don't get him wrong, from time to time, Loke will jokingly tease and flirt, but it was nothing more. He didn't exactly enjoy when Loke serenaded Lucy, but he had come to realization that it wasn't going to change. All it would do is piss Lucy off and out of spite, Loke would probably step it up just to provoke him. Luckily though, Loke and him were on pretty mutual terms.

His thoughts then wandered about Jellal, Meredy, and Cobra. He still never got an answer as to why they were in Seven. And the fact that they were missing some bodies of their group. It was normal to see Jellal and Meredy together, but to have Cobra with them was an eye brow raiser. Even though he wasn't necessarily 'close' to any of them, but none of them bothered him. Although Cobra liked to get on his fucking nerves, but he meant no harm. He's come to realize, everyone makes mistakes in their life. They either learn or they don't and he's not going to hold a grudge against any of them for their misguidance. Jellal was taken over during the Tower of Heaven and killed an innocent life. Meredy was part of the dark guild that attacked Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island, a vendetta against Gray from something he can't remember. Then Cobra for the whole Nirvana incident that Lucy explained to them over a month ago. He reframed himself to think back about his mistakes, again. He wished he could take everything back, but life wasn't fair. He had to suck it up and eat what he reaped.

"I don't think I'm wrong when I say this and I'm just going to be point blank, but I think Gajeel and Levy were captured. I watched Princess dig in that rubble for hours, there was no sign of bodies. But," Loke stopped as his eyes focused on the fire. "I know that doesn't mean anything with Laxus being blown back a mile." Laxus grunted as Loke made a point.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Lucy and I were in the cave when the explosion happened, and we just flew maybe a few yards. However, we took out a couple trees to stop us from being thrown further. It wasn't very pleasant in the least and I did my best to shield her and Lily. But I'm the one who only came out with just beat up muscles and a head ache." He heard Laxus curl his fist against the rock, his knuckles cracking. "So really, there is no telling. But, if I had to guess, I would agree with you Loke."

"We were ambushed." Laxus hissed. Ciel looked up at his partner with questionable eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" Ciel asked. "So, the incantation of the inscription wasn't detonated to explode?" Laxus didn't respond except for a low growl. He was still fully blaming himself for not being there. He knew that Gajeel was involved with the girls on trying to help Ciel out and that his sense of alarm wasn't as keen as Laxus's, so he probably didn't even sense their presences. Hell, he didn't even feel their presence walking up. It was almost like they had on a magic suppressing rune.

"I was walking back because I had Gramps on the line and the white exceed had a vision about Lucy. They wanted proof that she was okay. When I finally got back towards the area of the cave, that's when I saw them. I didn't even have a reaction time. That was one of the worst explosions in my life. I don't know how any of us survived. Mage, slayer, or not." Laxus punched the boulder, leaving a fist imprint.

"Easy dragon." Cobra growled as his resting spot was disturbed. "You can't control what happened."

"He's right Laxus. Right now, it's not time to wallow in self-pity. Get your brain in the game and help us figure out how to rescue the rest of our team and to make sure Lucy is back up to par." Loke rubbed a hand through his thick mane. "I will remain on my own gate, but I will have to return soon and rest up. I haven't been giving myself enough interval rest times so I'm running dangerously low on life force in Earthland without Lucy's magical power."

Jellal stood up, dusting off his cloak. "Makarov mentioned back up. Any idea who he has in mind?" Jellal asked as his attention was on Laxus. He shook his head, but he had an idea who he might be sending.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling he's sending dimwits team." Laxus grumbled obviously annoyed at the thought. Lucy had just gotten over Natsu, realized where her heart stood with him. He didn't want to see her go back into that state. And he didn't want to see Natsu act like an idiot, because that was something he was rather good with.

"Wait, no you don't mean them, do you?" Loke asked in realization on how dimwit meant. "I don't think she's ready for that. This could turn out to be one of the worst mistakes."

Jellal looked between the two before he himself realized who they were talking about. "Oh…oh. You don't mean them, do you?" Jellal gulped as he pretty much asked the same thing Loke just did. Cobra started laughing as he couldn't suppress it any longer. "Erza." His face went sheet white as Meredy covered a giggle with the back of her hand.

"You guys are a bunch of pansies." Cobra snorted as he sat up on the boulder. Ciel was rather confused as to what was going on but shrugged. It had nothing to do with him, so he wasn't going to concern himself on the issue.

"How long?" Loke dared ask.

"Well, I mean it took us what a week, a little over a week to get here? And they're way down south so maybe two weeks tops? Unless Mest transport them here, then anyday." Laxus mentally groaned as he had forgotten about Mest's magic on magically transporting. He didn't think about that in the beginning. But, with Wendy..they could really use her right now. She could heal Lucy. "I hate to admit this, but the only perk to that is Wendy."

Loke's eyes widened. "Wendy is a healer." How they didn't think of that in the first place, was stupid. After seeing Lucy and how delirious she had gotten, how worrisome her fever was, they needed to small dragon slayer girl.

"Exactly."

* * *

 **A/N: TA DA! So, what did you guys think? This is the part of the Arc that's going to seem a little dragged out, but big big events will be coming up! I also have some awesome, exciting news to share! I have a friend of mine creating some cover art. There will be one of Lucy and Laxus, then one of the entire group and the reveal to what Ciel really looks like ;) for all you curious readers! And let me tell you, the outline I got a sneak peek of, he looks totally awesome and I'm completely happy with the outcome. As soon as I have links for those, I will post in an A/N.**

 **But I hope this chapter sufficed the eye balls. Please feel free to review, favorite and follow. You guys are what keep writers motivated to keep going and I know I'm not thanking you just for myself, but for everyone who writes. Enjoy the sneak peek of chapter sixteen!**

* * *

 _SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER SIXTEEN_

 _"Has anyone ever told you that you're fun to fuck with?" Cobra asked tucking his hands behind his head. Laxus opened his eyes and peered towards the town._

 _"Not at all. Most of them fear me. Usually I shock the shit out of them until they fry. Consider yourself lucky that I haven't zapped your ass yet." Laxus retorted. Cobra snorted at him shaking his head._

 _"Now that's funny." Cobra mumbled. "Sounds like you have a soft spot for me dragon. I'm honored." Cobra sat up swinging his legs of the branch before jumping down. "Your reinforcements are about to arrive." Laxus narrowed his eyes before pushing off the tree as he felt the magical energy coming from a few hundred of them. He heard the screams and grunts before they appeared from teleportation. The group laid on the ground, all groaning._

 _Laxus raised an eye brow. "So, seems my intuition was correct, and I got an extra unexpected body." He mumbled glancing at Cobra, a hint of amusement in his tone._

 _"Get off me ice brains." Natsu groaned as he tried to shove Gray off him. Mest held a hand out to Wendy and helped her up as Erza already stood herself up surveying their surroundings._

 _"Shut it flame tard." Gray spat back as he jumped up, losing his shirt in the process._

 _Laxus's eyes landed on the unexpectant help, a smirk crawling up his lips. "Glad that he at least sent me someone I can tolerate." Little totems starting circling around his head as Bickslow walked up to Laxus and Cobra._


	16. Chapter 16

~~~Chapter Sixteen~~~

Gajeel spat blood on the ground, wiping his mouth on his shoulder. His arms were chained back on the sides of him while his bottom half was chained to the floor. It had been days now of being tortured, starved, and beaten down. He clenched his teeth together and let out a low gurgled growl. He wasn't sure how much longer his body could take this kind of abuse. He was strong, he was a dragon slayer, but unfortunately, he wasn't invincible, and some people tend to forget that. He was drained of his magical energy days prior and not a lick of iron in the joint for him to try and munch on.

"It really is pitiful seeing you like this. I must say that I am quite impressed eh? You've made it this long." The man said. He walked around Gajeel in a circle with his hands behind his back.

"I don't care what the hell you do to me, keep your dirty hands-off Levy." Gajeel barked baring his teeth. The man squatted in front of Gajeel tilting his head with a smirk. Gajeel's face turned into a scowl.

"Oh, don't worry. She's going to be used for something much greater. You're what I consider baggage. In most cases, 'baggage' usually disappears." He stated as his hand gripped the chain and jerked Gajeel down towards his face, the chain catching. "But you my friend, is special."

Gajeel spit in his face. "Bastard. It's pretty sick that you and your people get off on this kind of shit. It's disgusting. And I will not go down that easily." His eyes glared. The man stood up chuckling with an amused look on his face. He spun in a circle with his hands out.

"Please enlighten me on how you will proceed on defeating me? Because right now your situation doesn't look too promising." He spoke. Gajeel jerked on the chains, so desperately wanting to punch the man in his face. "Golem! Tailer! Take this gentleman back to his cell. Play rough as need be." He gave Gajeel one last smile before walking out of the room. Golem and the other man, Talen, that he had spoke of came walking up. Golem was a dick. There was no ands, ifs, or buts. Tailer however was a younger kid, who seemed skeptical on the entire thing, but obeyed his commands.

"Try anything stupid and I won't hesitate to kick you in your face." Golem warned as he unlocked the chains. Both men grabbed Gajeel by each arm and started walking him back towards his shared cell with Levy. He didn't want to admit to himself that each day was taking a huge toll on him, mentally and physically. He felt weak, but he knew better than to show that front, so instead he acted like their torture didn't affect him.

The hallway they walked him down was dimly lit, the concrete smashed and cracked, wet with moisture. He could hear their foot steps echoing in the distance as they headed back to his cell, to where Levy was. For the most part, they did feed Levy and treat her more like a human being than himself, but they still treated her poorly and it was killing him inside that he couldn't protect her. His mind kept wandering to the rest of the team. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, but he hoped that someone made it there in time or else he wasn't sure exactly how much time him and Levy had left.

* * *

Laxus leaned against a tree on the border of Silician while Cobra perched himself on a large enough branch, lying on his back. They had been there a while now, awaiting the reinforcement team. Almost a week had gone by when Laxus finally contacted the guild again. Gramps still wouldn't release who his reinforcement team was, but his guess was still settled on whom he thought originally.

Lucy was still in and out of consciousness but at least the fever broke. He was beginning to really worry. He knew some of her wounds were already infected, and her mental state was definitely not helping her well-being. He just wanted her to get better. He was hardly sleeping or eating from worrying. Ciel tried force feeding him one time and quickly learned how much of a bad idea that was.

"Can you switch that thing off? Your thoughts are all over the place, it's giving me a head ache." Cobra complained throwing a twig at Laxus, bouncing off his head. His eye brow twitched.

"You could have stayed behind. I was more than capable of coming here by myself." Laxus grumbled as he restrained his annoyance.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're fun to fuck with?" Cobra asked tucking his hands behind his head. Laxus opened his eyes and peered towards the town.

"Not at all. Most of them fear me. Usually I shock the shit out of them until they fry. Consider yourself lucky that I haven't zapped your ass yet." Laxus retorted. Cobra snorted at him shaking his head.

"Now that's funny." Cobra mumbled. "Sounds like you have a soft spot for me dragon. I'm honored." Cobra sat up swinging his legs of the branch before jumping down. "Your reinforcements are about to arrive." Laxus narrowed his eyes before pushing off the tree as he felt the magical energy coming from a few hundred of them. He heard the screams and grunts before they appeared from teleportation. The group laid on the ground, all groaning.

Laxus raised an eye brow. "So, seems my intuition was correct, and I got an extra unexpected body." He mumbled glancing at Cobra, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Get off me ice brains." Natsu groaned as he tried to shove Gray off him. Mest held a hand out to Wendy and helped her up. As Erza already stood herself up and surveyed their surroundings.

"Shut it flame tard." Gray spat back as he jumped up, losing his shirt in the process.

Laxus's eyes landed on the unexpectant help, a smirk crawling up his lips. "Glad that he at least sent me someone I can tolerate." Little totems starting circling around his head as Bickslow walked up to Laxus and Cobra.

"Hey bossman. Couldn't leave you with these morons by yourself." He joked. "Cobra." He said acknowledging the other dragon slayer. "I told him for your sake, I was going to go. Especially with the whole Cosplayer situation, that's going to get sticky."

"Laxus." Erza called out interrupting his conversation with Bickslow. Laxus turned his attention to the red head, her lips pressed together. She had a small look of concern, realizing that she was about to encounter Jellal. He silently groaned. He really wasn't mentally prepared for Team Natsu.

"You'll be fine Titania. We have more serious matters to deal with." Laxus said turning around, beckoning for them to all follow. What he wasn't prepared for was the Lucy-Natsu reunion. Nor when Team Natsu find out that he and Lucy were actually dating. He let an annoyed sigh accidentally escape as he opened his mouth to start his 'You better fucking listen' speech to Natsu. "Natsu, I'm only going to say this once and only once, so you better open your ears and listen up. Lucy has been in and out of consciousness for almost two weeks. Wendy is to tend to her first. You will not force yourself upon her when she wakes up. You will let her come to you. Are we clear?" He could feel Natsu's glare on the back of his head. He could sense the confusion fuming off Natsu.

"And why do I have to listen to you?" Natsu asked with a sad tone. Laxus stopped in his tracks and turned around causing Natsu to run into his chest. Blue-grey eyes stared into onyx eyes.

"For one, this is my team. Lucy is my partner and right now, we have two missing teammates. We don't have time to deal with making amends. Secondly, you'll find out soon enough as to why you will listen to me. Oh, and I'll go ahead and warn you now, don't event think about asking Ciel to fight you." Natsu looked towards the ground as he stepped back to give Laxus some space. Natsu sucked his cheeks in and walked away Happy looking back and forth between Laxus and Natsu.

"Laxus. Did you really have to be an ass?" Erza asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "We are only here to help."

"Do you really need to ask why I had to set boundaries straight with him?" Laxus tsk glaring back at the red head with his arms crossed.

Cobra stepped up next to Laxus releasing a sigh. "You'll understand soon enough why dragon is uptight. Let's get going, more walking, less dilly dallying." Erza's mouth hung open just a tad from shock from Cobra barking orders but quickly recovered as the group of people started walking on a head of her. Gray strolled up next to Erza, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Laxus probably has a pretty good reason for being rough with him. You have to remember, and I gag as I say this, but he was there to pick up the pieces of Lucy that was left behind. I don't know what Natsu expects, but I don't see Lucy taking him in with arms wide open. Especially when she wasn't supposed to see us for over a year, now here we are two-three months later showing up randomly." Gray fiddled with his necklace before letting it drop to bounce against his chest in the rhythm of his steps. "She's tough, but she's not invincible."

Erza pondered on Gray's speech, her eyes saddening when she realized Gray was right and she was just trying to look after Natsu's well-being. She loved both Lucy and Natsu like brother and sister. She hated seeing her family sad.

"I see your point. I'm just worried." Erza said. "And Jellal…" She trailed looking away. "I think he's in love with Meredy." She admitted as her front came tumbling down. "How am I supposed to ignore that when I'm in love with the fool? Always have been since a child." She felt her good eye start to tear up. Gray ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Erza, I think you're going a little over your head. I think Jellal is only trying to protect you and he's tried explaining that to you in more ways than one. He loves you. He has always loved you back, but your protection is more precious to him." Erza gave Gray a small smile.

"Thanks Gray. Bold coming from someone who can't even get a handle on their own feelings." She teased as he shot her a dead eye. "Come on, how many times have I told you to express your feelings to Juvia? You were so close when you thought she died, but you didn't quite conquer. You shall try harder as, so do I."

* * *

They made it back to the camp site without any issues. Jellal and Meredy were in process of making lunch while Loke and Ciel's voices drifted from Lucy's tent. Erza stopped a short distance from Jellal and Meredy. Her body freezing up with anxiety. They hadn't noticed her yet.

"Wendy, come with me." Laxus stated signaling her to follow him. "Bicks, come too. You can stand outside the tent and guard."

"Yes, of course." Wendy jogged to catch up with him as they entered the tent. Ciel was lying on his back on his side of the bed, Lily sitting on his chest while Loke sat on a stool facing Ciel's side. Wendy kneeled down next to Lucy ignoring the men, taking a deep breath while placing her hands over Lucy's body as she closed her eyes and focused.

"Natsu is out there. He's not thrilled at my speech." Laxus told Loke. "I don't think he understands." Loke shrugged standing up, not really wanting to babysit himself. He didn't have anything against Natsu personally, but he upset his Princess, his master, and that didn't slide well with the celestial spirits.

"He'll have to understand. Princess may not be ready for him yet." He said worried. "I guess I can go out there and handle it. Hopefully Gray can help me handle him if he decides my answers aren't good enough." He transformed his appearance to guild member Loke and forced a small smile as he stepped out of the tent, a few mumbled words exchanged with Bickslow as he walked away from ear shot.

Laxus peered down at Ciel, his eyes glued to the ceiling of the tent. "Her original team is out there." He sat on the stool that Loke was previously perched on. "Ciel, the girl healing Lucy is Wendy. She's the sky dragon slayer, has healing magic. Lucy is her kin."

"Greetings later. Let the girl focus please." Carla asked politely as she was concerned at the state Lucy was in. Lily jumped off Ciel's chest and walked towards Carla.

"Long time no see Carla. How's everything going?" Lily asked. "I'm guessing Happy is with you guys as well?" Carla rolled her eyes at the name being mentioned.

"Do you even have to ask that?" she scoffed. A fur ball of blue shot through the tent, his tail being caught between a firm grasp, causing the exceed to yelp. Laxus sensed the feline zooming in fast from a distance, just waiting for him to dart in.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing Happy?" Laxus growled as he lowered Happy to eye view. Tears formed in the exceeds eyes, causing Laxus to feel a tiny bit of guilt. He really didn't mind Happy, he just didn't want him interrupting Wendy's progress or concentration.

"I've missed her. I just really wanted to see her." He whimpered. "I want Lushy. It's not the same with her gone." Laxus loosened his grip on Happy's tail as he sniffled towards the unconscious Lucy.

"Lushy? I've never heard of someone having so many nick names." Ciel inquired as he sat up facing the group. Carla's eyes landed on Ciel, stepping back. She wasn't sure if she should be feeling fear or safe.

"You! You were the guy in my vision." She whispered causing Wendy to lose focus.

"Vision?" Ciel raised a brow.

"She has clairvoyance abilities." Lily informed. "Carla, he means no harm to us. He actually saved Lucy and I from the explosion. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if me or Lucy would have made it." Carla eyed Ciel wearily.

"If he was a threat, his ass would not be sitting there right now. He's fine." Laxus sighed. He eyed Happy as he buried his face into Lucy's side, tears falling down his face. Wendy stayed still as she was still focused on healing.

"Clairvoyance? In my opinion, that's a depressing trait to obtain." Ciel said honestly. "No offense to you."

Carla shook her head. "No reason to apologize. It can be very unsettling sometimes, but I've grown used to it." Wendy collapsed back onto her butt, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it.

"There. She should be okay now. She had a bad infection. My only concern is the chest injury. It was pretty extensive, but she should be fine." Wendy turned towards Laxus and gave him a reassuring smile. "She should wake up anytime. But from the talk I overheard earlier, I'm not sure how well this whole situation is going to go. She was pretty in love with him." She whispered.

Ciel raised an eye brow and itched the top of his head. "Ah, so the other man she was in love with before you two go together? This should be interesting." He stood up and gave a lopsided grin towards Laxus. A small gasp appeared next to them, Wendy slapping her hands over her mouth. "Did I say something wrong?"

Wendy removed her hands and shook her head fiercely. "No, not at all. Just didn't know that Lucy and Laxus were together? I'm a little out of the loop apparently." The small blunette turned and faced Laxus. "Care to explain before we go face the others? I just want to be up to speed."

Laxus gave a small nod. "Well, I mean I was gone when you guys left so I didn't even know that your team had left. You guys had been gone a little over two weeks when I finally got caught up to speed. Got told about the scene that happened before you left how Natsu rejected Lucy. Well, I got 'pushed' into taking her on a mission. Then somehow the mission turned into a four-man squad. We worked well as a team, bonded with Lucy, realized how much I enjoyed being around her. After a week or so being back after the success of our mission, she was requested for another mission and we all decided to tackle it together. Over the course of the past few months, we've gotten close. Then we began dating." He watched as Wendy watched him closely, like a hawk and nodding. "Sorry, I'm not good with this kind of stuff at all. Lucy will have to fill you in on more details." He rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, I will." She smiled and turned towards Ciel with a curious look. Her eyes examined the male that stood before her. He was handsome, she felt her cheeks turn warm. "Uhm, so how do y-you fit in all this?" She felt weird sensations in her belly and she self consciously wrapped her arm across her stomach.

"Me? Well, I'm from a time period over four hundred years ago. I was placed under a curse. Lucy was trying to break the curse for me. Luckily, we found the Phantom Star unharmed, but I told her it wasn't a priority right now. I can wait another two days." Ciel stated as he studied her. "How old are you?" He asked curious. She looked rather young but was told she was a dragon slayer and the only female dragon slayer that he knew about.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fifteen. And my name is Wendy since I didn't get to properly introduce myself." She held her petite hand out for Ciel to shake. He stared at her small hand before extending his gloved hand and gave her a short shake.

"You look younger than fifteen." He commented. "No worry. It'll benefit you in the future. But more about the situation, the Sirius family has close ties to the Heartfilia's. We serve the Heartfilia women mages. We are their protectors, their body guards. Lucy is my treasure to protect." Wendy's face turned from curiosity, to bewilderment, to baffled to just plain stunned.

"Oh, but wait? So, how does that work with her being Laxus's mate? Doesn't that complicate things?" Wendy asked. Ciel and Laxus stared at each other before Laxus caved first.

"It's…been…an interesting ride." He glanced at Lucy, his eyes softening at her features, the small pout on her lips. He turned back to face them. "He has a duty, and I have a duty as a mate. We make it work. Neither of us can neglect our duties."

"No, it's just because you both love me." A raspy voice giggled. All three jerked around to see the brown eyed blonde now sitting up on her bed with Happy snuggled into her arms. "What?" She asked.

"Lu-Lucy?" Wendy asked. "Lucy!" She cried jumping towards the woman, tackling her. Happy flew and landed next to Carla and Lily as Lucy embraced the small blunette. "How are you feeling?" She pulled back to let Lucy breathe.

"I'm a lot better. Thank you." She smiled and turned towards Laxus and Ciel. "How'd you guys get Wendy? Wait…if she's here and Happy.." She slowly turned her head to stare at the exceeds, her eyes widening. "No. Why?" She asked panicking.

"Lucy?" Wendy's voice squeaked. Laxus kneeled down and grabbed Lucy by her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Blondie. You are okay. The kid and I won't let anything happen to you. You hear? You'll be okay." He assured. He felt a small tap on his shoulder, startling him, he glanced behind himself and saw two totems floating. He raised a brow as they circled around him and Lucy.

"Your team is here too?" She asked. Laxus shook his head in a no.

"Just Bicks. And Mest. Then your team." He sat there silently letting her digest the information. A golden light surrounded them as Virgo appeared stepping through her own gate, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Princess. I brought you some fresh clothes since you've been bed ridden for over two weeks." She said. The tent was starting to get cramped, especially with how huge Laxus was compared to the others. Ciel noticed his discomfort as he leaned down mumbling something to Lily, picking him up as he turned towards Laxus.

"Lily and I will be outside. Take the time you need." He said as turned with a wave of his hand and disappeared into the sunlight.

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy glanced around. "Is there somewhere I can wash up at? I don't even know where we are." She commented. "And to be discreetly as possible. I need time to think." Her eyes down casted towards her hands.

"Yes. I will have Meredy and Wendy take you while I handle them." Laxus stood up and peeked his head out the tent, asking for Meredy. Lucy bit her lip, a lot going through her mind.

 _What do I do? What do I even say?_ She thought. She wasn't prepared for confrontation. She thought she had a year to figure out, to practice what she would do when she saw them, him again.

* * *

The quick wash was as pleasant as a stream wash could be. At least all the sweat and grim was washed away from her skin. Virgo gave her a periwinkle colored halter top that flared out at mid-thigh, mimicking a short dress, the stitching and lace a golden topaz. She pulled on the black leggings and the knee-high boots that were also given to her. She raked her fingers through her damp hair, sighing as it was as good as good could get, and quickly braided it to where it hung over her shoulder down her front side.

She smiled at Meredy and Wendy as she was finished and gave them a nod.

"Thank you both for coming with me. I appreciate it. Could we stay just for a few more minutes? Please?" She asked anxiously.

"Of course, Lucy." Meredy responded. "Take all the time you need."

Lucy nodded and started weighing around ways to go about the situation. She wasn't exactly mad at Natsu, well anymore. She didn't hate him, she actually loved him as her male best friend, as a brother now that she was past those weird feelings that she thought she had for him. When they had left, they weren't on bad terms or anything in the sense. She just wasn't ready to see him emotionally.

But now, the more she thought about it, she was stronger than she was those months ago.

Laxus picked her up and put her back on her two feet. Levy and Gajeel also helped a lot on that aspect as well, and then there was Ciel, whom she came to love as kin as well. She was happy where her life ended up, minus the whole thing about two of her favorite people seem to be MIA. And now here she was trying to think of ways to try and amend a friendship that could wait.

But yet, it couldn't wait either.

If they were to all work together, then she needed to make sure that they all trusted each other and were on the same levels and in order for her to feel that way, she needed to fix things with Natsu.

"I think I'm ready." She finally announced. Wendy looped her arm through Lucy's and smiled up at her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She assured. "Natsu will understand and accept everything when you mean everything to him." Lucy's eyes widened, tears pricking and stinging her eyes. That is what she was afraid of. And he was just going to blame himself in the end for everything.

* * *

"Natsu." Laxus barked once again as the dragon slayer chased Happy around with a stick that was on fire. "Knock it off." He sat on the log, his leg bent at the knee, his ankle resting on his other knee. His elbow perched on his thigh as he leaned onto the palm of his hand.

"Is he always this obnoxious?" Ciel asked as he walked up and stood in front of Laxus.

"Unfortunately. Not sure how she put up with it so long. She's a pretty relaxed person." He looked around, seeing that Jellal and Erza were finally talking to each other. Gray was yelling at Natsu, starting another unnecessary and heated argument between the two, Loke just shaking his head. Bickslow was scouting the area, while Cobra slept on top of the boulder throne.

"Gray seems nice, for the most part collected. Erza is a very imitating woman, but seems rather protective of Lucy. Wendy…" He stopped. "She's sweet." Laxus glanced at him seeing the kid blush. He chuckled putting two and two together.

"She hasn't been corrupted yet. She still has hope." He said serious. "She's still young and I realize that you technically are too not being able to age, but just before pursuing anything, make sure you are positive. Dragon Slayers can be ass holes and hard to deal with. I know from experience." He was referring to himself, but he knew Wendy was a sweet kid, always keeping everyone in her thoughts, like a mini Lucy.

"What are you exactly implying?" Ciel shifted nervously.

"Dragon slayers have mates, once we find our mate, its intangible. If Wendy senses your interest, and she wants to pursue it, her magic could bond with you unconsciously. My magic did that with Lucy without either of else at first knowing what exactly happened. She thought I was getting her back for karma." He let out a small laugh at the memory.

"Oh." He said. "I was meaning to ask you too. Cobra stated something about him being 2nd generation dragon slayer. Could you explain that whole thing to me? I may have been around a long time, but I don't know everything and like I said, after Layla, I laid low awaiting for Lucy more or less."

Laxus licked his lips, thrown off by Ciel's request. "I can tell you what I know." He started as he shifted changing seating positions. "From what I know, first generation dragon slayers which are Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, they were raised and trained by dragons and inherited their power. Second generation such as myself and Cobra, we have elemental dragon lacrimas that give us our magic. Then there are third generation dragon slayers that that been trained dragons but also have a dragon lacrima. I think there is more, but that's all I know."

"Thanks for the history lesson teach." Cobra cackled. Laxus rolled his eyes, not even turning to face Cobra, ignoring him.

"So, you have a lightning dragon lacrima implanted in you?" Ciel asked as his fingers touched his chin, lightly tapping. "So, you're an artificial dragon slayer?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds terrible." Laxus mumbled. Cobra chuckled above them.

"Lacrima or not, we can all pack a punch." Cobra snorted. "Also, blondie is about to walk up so prepare yourselves." He warned in a low voice. Laxus jumped up as Cobra jumped down and stood next to Ciel and Laxus as the girls were becoming visible in the tree line.

Lucy stopped, her eyes immediately locking with Laxus's. He gave her a small nod as he walked up to her. She smiled at him as he stood in front of her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. Meredy smiled and gave a small wave as she walked back towards where Jellal and Erza were. Wendy backed up a few paces to where she grouped with Ciel and Cobra, her hands tucked behind her back. She was happy and excited to watch the couple.

"I've missed you." He whispered. "You had me so damn worried Blondie. Not okay." He mumbled pulling her into a loving embrace. He breathed in her scent as his nose shoved into her hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back. She pulled back. "I'm okay now. I don't plan on that happening again anytime soon."

"How about never again?" He proposed. She giggled nodding. She felt a heated gaze causing her laughter to pause. Laxus watched as her expression quickly changed as he turned and saw Natsu had finally noticed her and stood there staring at her as she stared back.

"Natsu…" Her voice squeaked. "How've you been?"

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter Sixteen up and ready! So I'm going to try and keep posts limited to Wednesday and Sundays just so I'm not over doing it. I just get too excited and want to post but I feel I'm not giving enough leeway between posts.**

 **I hope to have cover art links within a week. I got some more sneak peeks last night and I wanted to melt into a puddle because I am so in love. I absolutely love her talent and she's making everything so perfect!**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy. Don't be afraid to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 _SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN_

 _"I'm sorry." He said. He turned to face her, a smile on his lips, completely throwing her for a loop. "I've always known you were his mate. Dragon slayer… can sense that kind of stuff. I knew you loved me, or that you thought you loved me. Luce, I love you with every inch of my being, but as kin. I didn't know how to tell you that I couldn't love you that way, so I did what I thought was best and avoided the question."_

 _Tears pricked her eyes, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at him. Laxus approached her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Even Laxus was giving Natsu a look that said 'we need to talk'._

 _"So, you knew they were mates? How?" Gray asked as he walked up to the group, his attention on Natsu._

 _"I knew because I could sense it. Laxus has always kept an eye on Lucy, don't think I never noticed. Just things I could see but an ordinary person wouldn't be able to pick up on. It's weird." He responded._

 _Bickslow leaned towards Mest as he arrived around the start of the conversation. "Somehow I figured this would be more anticlimactic or even more dramatic…but it's neither." He sounded disappointed. Mest shrugged glad he wasn't apart of whatever was going on._

 _"It's always something with fairy tail. Or even Natsu. He's the center of a lot of damn head-aches." Mest's eye brow ticked thinking about it as he crossed his arms in front of his chest._

 _"Well, I thought it was a love triangle but apparently I was proved wrong. How about that? Guess I owe Cana some jewels." Bickslow chuckled to himself as Mest choked on air and started coughing profusely. Bickslow slapped him on the back in between his shoulders._

 _"Do you guys always think like that?" Mest asked stunned. He hadn't intended to choke on literally nothing but when Bickslow said love triangle, a threesome popped in his head and gave him an image he really wanted to undo. Bickslow shrugged as his totems flew around everyone._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey ya'll. Here is Wednesdays upload. We are starting to reach mid portion of this arc and now the real chaos is going to start coming into play. My aim is to make this a 45 chapter fic. Next Arc involves searching to Aquarius's key, the arc after that is Phantom Star, and then the epilogue (which will be ending on a note that there has to be a sequel fic!)**

 **Well here's to chapter seventeen. Hope you like. Please feel free to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Seventeen~~~

She stood behind Laxus, her hand on his arm as her and Natsu had a mini staring contest. No one said a word, no one made a sound. Everyone just sat on the sidelines to wait and see what was going to happen next.

"Luce." His rough voice finally responded. He started walking towards her, her hand squeezing Laxus's forearm as he inched closer. She didn't know why she was feeling all nervous. She felt her hand be removed as a hand gently nudged her lower back moving her forward. Laxus placed her in front of him, knowing that this ordeal needed to be over with and done and with her cowering away wasn't going to make it go any faster.

Natsu stopped in front of them, Laxus slowly stepping back to give them space, but still within arms reach in case he needed to step in. He swore Natsu nodded at him, their eyes meeting for a slight moment. He already felt awkward

"Natsu? Let me start. I want to say sorry for the way I acted. It was childish. You guys didn't deserve that. I however do not regret not going. I know you're probably thinking 'why the hell would she say that', but I have my reasonings. I wouldn't have been able to bond with Levy and Gajeel like I did. I wouldn't have been able to meet Ciel and learn more about my family and his. I wouldn't have gotten to experience the challenges I've been able to over-come. And with this experience, I've learned to not depend on Team Natsu.

"And there is something else I need you to know and understand that it is my choice and decision. That I am completely positive on my feelings. Laxus and I are dating…. And mates." She held her breath as she watched his eyes widen. He stayed silent, his eyes darting away from hers. She could tell that he was replaying everything she had said in his head, trying to comprehend.

"I'm sorry." He said. He turned to face her, a smile on his lips, completely throwing her for a loop. "I've always known you were his mate. Dragon slayer," he tapped his temple. "… can sense that kind of stuff. I knew you loved me, or that you thought you loved me. Luce, I love you with every inch of my being, but as kin. I didn't know how to tell you that I couldn't love you that way, so I did what I thought was best and avoided the question."

Tears pricked her eyes, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at him. Laxus approached her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Even Laxus was giving Natsu a look that said 'we need to talk'.

"So, you knew they were mates? How?" Gray asked as he walked up to the group, his attention on Natsu.

"I knew because I could sense it. Laxus has always kept an eye on Lucy, don't think I never noticed. Just things I could see but an ordinary person wouldn't be able to pick up on. It's weird." He responded. "I know I can seem dense or whatever but there's just some stuff I know that I keep to myself because I don't feel it's my place to say anything."

Bickslow leaned towards Mest as he arrived around the start of the conversation. "Somehow I figured this would be more anticlimactic or even more dramatic…but it's neither." He sounded disappointed. Mest shrugged glad he wasn't apart of whatever was going on.

"It's always something with fairy tail. Or even Natsu. He's the center of a lot of damn head-aches." Mest's eye brow ticked thinking about it as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I thought it was a love triangle but apparently I was proved wrong. How about that? Guess I owe Cana some jewels." Bickslow chuckled to himself as Mest choked on air and started coughing profusely. Bickslow slapped him on the back in between his shoulders.

"Do you guys always think like that?" Mest asked stunned. He hadn't intended to choke on literally nothing but when Bickslow said love triangle, a threesome popped in his head and gave him an image he really wanted to undo. Bickslow shrugged as his totems flew around everyone.

Ciel now joined the group standing next to Laxus and Lucy as Gray stood next to Natsu, all eyes on Natsu with curiosity how someone so dull-witted could have figured something that huge out, and actually know what the hell he was talking about. And the fact that he admitted that he wasn't all that smart really astounded Laxus and Ciel, and maybe just a little bit from Gray. Lucy, however, ignored them all and stared at Natsu, thinking of what she was going to say next.

"Natsu, can you please explain to me why the hell you let me act like a fool?" She was pissed, her feelings hurt even more, the more she thought about how he hid everything from her. Even admitting that he knew stuff, and just didn't feel like telling. She put her hands on her hips as she cocked her head towards the side waiting impatiently for his response. She was very curious on how he was going to respond.

He flopped onto the ground and sat Indian style looking up at her. "Luce, it wasn't like that. I promise. I had every intention of telling you, but I never got the chance. I'm sorry." He said with a look of guilt.

"Do you not trust me?" She whispered. "I need the truth now. No more hiding anything from me. We're best friends Natsu. Best friends don't hide things from each other." Tears were now free falling down her face. Ciel on instinct wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her head towards him. She leaned her head against his shoulder, thankful for the moment comfort.

"I advise you on telling her the truth." Ciel stared at Natsu, his eyes lowering. Natsu raised his hands. She wasn't expecting Ciel to sound so protective.

"I will. Anything to fix how I hurt her." Natsu said quickly, trying to avoid being killed. "I trust you with my life Luce. And I will always protect you. I should have just told you. I was just scared to. You mean too much to me."

"I forgive you." She said quietly as her eyes looked up catching his. She didn't even give herself time to really think it through. She just wanted to be done with this whole thing. She didn't want to discuss it anymore. There was nothing to really discuss considering that he already admitted all she needed to know, even though she just literally asked him to explain to her. And plus, she was over feeling this way when she missed her best friend.

Natsu stood frozen at the words that were just thrown at him. He wasn't expecting her to say those words and yet, it was Lucy, the light of the guild, the one who had the biggest heart.

"Say what?" He asked stupidly. She giggled at the look on his face, her giggle turning out into a full belly laugh, breaking away from Ciel's grasp, causing concern looks from the group. She couldn't help herself. From the mission itself, to the frustrations on solving the inscription, the explosion, being bed ridden, Laxus, Levy, and Gajeel go missing, Levy and Gajeel still currently missing, and now team Natsu is here to assist? She just had so many emotions turning turmoil inside of her, she needed some kind of release. And what's better than laughing like a lunatic?

"Is she okay?" Cobra asked. "I can't really hear her thoughts with….that." He said signaling to her. Curiosity had killed the cat with Cobra, so he approached the group to butt in, but what he found wasn't what he expected. Laxus sighed as he reached for her by the waist.

"Blondie?" Laxus said as she clutched her stomach laughing, making it hard for him to actually grab her. "Damn it, Blondie." He caught her by the bicep as she tumbled to the ground from laughter.

"You idiot, you broke her." Gray slapped Natsu on the back of the head.

"Natsu, what's wrong with her?" Happy asked confused as he joined the little circle. "Did she finally go crazy?" Laxus's eye brow twitched, his patience running thin.

"I think so little buddy, I think so." Natsu replied as he rubbed his head when Gray smacked him. Laxus felt his magic licking his skin. He turned and glared the trio to his right giving them a warning look. Cobra kneeled down on the other side of Lucy while Laxus was distracted and stared at her, analyzing, before raising his fingers and flicking her square in the forehead.

"Oh, ow! What the hell ass!" her hands raised immediately to her forehead to rub the now tender spot, cutting off the humiliating laughter.

"Well, that seemed to have fixed the issue." Cobra mumbled. "Don't ever freaking do that again." He said sharply while standing up. "You were about to give me a brain aneurysm." She opened her mouth to say something back, but words failed to come out.

After a quiet moment she looked away. "Sorry." She finally whispered as she bowed her head to look at the ground. She felt arms wrap around her and pulled her up into a standing position.

"This group is a special kind of something." Ciel commented glancing around as his arm lingered a moment longer on Lucy's waist, making sure she was steady.

"They're a special pain in the ass." Laxus grumbled looking at the duo in front of him. Lucy's eyes lowered as she gave him a disapproving look.

"Hey now, they're my team no matter what. My first friends. My best friends. You, Levy, and Gajeel are my new team. But even though I love my original team, I still plan to tell them that I will not be joining them on the mission for I would like to carry out the rest of our mission of solving Phantom Star and then to find Aquarius's key." She started getting off topic, the insult to her team vanishing. She saw his eye brow quirk up at her rambling, causing her to blush. "Well, that's if you want to stay a team that is. I know you have the Thunder Legion-" He put a finger over her lips with a chuckle.

"I think I can stick it out for you Blondie. You aren't too terrible, and our other partners aren't bad either. Different level than I'm used to, but they grew on me. Just like the kid here. I think he's going to be my recruit." He announced with a grin. Lucy's mouth hung up, Ciel staring at him curious.

"A recruit for what might I ask?" Ciel was in thought so he had missed the entire conversation between Lucy and Laxus and now he wished he had been paying attention.

"My recruit for joining Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Lucy, can you do a dance for us? The stars are out, and I think with everything going on, watching you dance could soothe everyone's nerves." Wendy asked out of the blue. "And I miss watching you."

Lucy stopped mid bite, her mouth gaped open. "S-sure." She said. She lowered her food and wiped her fingers on her pants. "I would love to." Everyone who didn't know of her dancing looked curiously at each other.

"Oh, yes. Lucy dances beautifully. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Erza agreed with a nod. She took a petite bite of her food and chewed slowly.

"Oh Erza. You shouldn't." Lucy blushed shying away. She used to be the girl who didn't have a care in the world, comfortable with her sex appeal, guys ogling her, trying to bribe her way through things with her breasts, but now, she felt she needed to grow up. She calmed down. Praises and compliments now made her bashful, but she loved hearing them.

"No, it's true Lucy. Your dance is very mesmerizing." Gray crossed his arms as he sided with Erza. A hand grabbed hers as she looked up and saw Laxus raise an eye brow.

"Don't doubt yourself Blondie. I mean, you pretty much made Blue cry the one night you danced, and I think Freed was under an 'awe' spell." He gave her a reassuring squeeze before grinning at her. "Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing you dance again either."

Lucy giggled, covering her mouth with her arm. "You guys. Okay. I will!"

After a while when everyone got done eating, Lucy called out Lyra. She waved her hands, then tapped her chin before getting a light bulb moment. Everyone watched her amused and curious as to what she was going to dance to. Cobra perched on top of his throne while Ciel was below leaning against the boulder with his back. Wendy and the exceeds cuddled on the grass with Gray, Natsu, and Erza sprawled next to her. Meredy and Jellal sat on the log while Laxus and Bickslow leaned against a tree, his totems dancing happily for the dance performance they were about to watch.

"Lyra, play Maiden of the Stars." She requested. "The one Stache face dedicated to me."

"Oh, that is a lovely one my lady. I shall play it!" Lyra exclaimed as she positioned herself, her fingers on the correct cords. The melody came out so sweet, so calming, her body just automatically started moving. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

A few days passed by, Lucy healed back to healthy levels. Everyone was gathered around the fire in a circle while Lucy and Loke stood in front of the fire, having a silent conversation before a nod to each other, and Lucy shifting to speak.

"So, I have been thinking about a plan for 'Rescue Levy and Gajeel'. Jellal knows a little of the strategy as does Laxus." Lucy announced looking at them all. They all stayed silent waiting for her to continue. She nodded as she took their silent answer and began again. "I believe we should break off into groups. In one group will be all the dragon slayers so Laxus, Natsu, Cobra, and Wendy. Second group will be Erza, Gray, Bickslow, and Meredy. Then there will be the group of the light users such as myself, Ciel, and Jellal. Their weakness is light magic so if we are grouped together, the easier for us to defeat them.

"Now the dragon slayers can go to higher heights with the exceeds except someone will have to stay on foot which then that slayer can travel with group B; Gray, Erza, Bickslow and Meredy. Meredy will also be placing bond bracelets on everyone. That way if someone runs into trouble and they are getting injured, we will know, and reinforcements can head to where ever that person is. Ciel knows where their guild is, or hide out, whatever. He's had an encounter with their Master Silas. Him and his right-hand man is who we should be worried about and try to take out immediately. Our goal is to rescue Levy and Gajeel and get the hell out of there."

"I will also stay out on my own gate for as long as my body can handle it to be a fourth body for light. So, after this meeting, I will remain in the spirit world until departure for rescue mission just so I can reserve my life energy." Loke ended the explanation as he was in his spirit form and no longer guild form.

"Alright!" Natsu jumped up and pounded his fist into the palm of his hand with a wicked grin. "There's a fire in my belly. Let's go kick some ass!" He hollered. Erza karate chopped him on the head, making him drop to the grass immediately after.

"Natsu, there's no time for games." She barked. Her eyes then turned towards the brown eyed blonde. "When do we leave? I think the groups are well thought out. Once we get there, what's the plan exactly?"

"Like she explained before Laxus, Wendy, and Natsu can fly from above and start from the top. Cobra can stay on foot and aide Team B on the front side. Team Light will be taking the back entrance. Once in there, Finn will try and sniff them out. He has their scent from when the explosion happened from their belongings and of course, their scents lingering on Lucy." Jellal interjected. He too was now standing up looking over the group. "Once we find them, we need to get them out and I don't care how."

"I will also have Gemini turn into a copy of Wendy to try and help with any healing that may need done. Two rules however to this mission. Number two, don't get captured. Number one, don't die. I don't think I could bare it if anyone else got hurt." Lucy started to feel the sadness take over her body once more. She bit her lip to hold back the sensations. She had been getting those weird sensations out of the blue and she couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

"And to answer your question Erza, I calculate three days will be the idealist. We can rest, prepare, and come up with back up plans." Jellal responded. Erza nodded and looked away with embarrassment. Why was he still acting so formally towards her? And why did she have to make it so damn awkward when they were around each other? The anger bubbled in her belly from anticipation. She wanted to ask him about Meredy, but she kept chickening out. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know. She didn't see anything precisely romantic between the two, but she could tell that they were in sync with each other, close.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"If there needs to be another member with the dragon slayers, my babies can fly me. That way the teams are a little more evenish." Bickslow implied. Jellal shook his head no.

"I need you with Team B. The three of them coming from above should be plentiful." Bickslow eyed Laxus to only receive a quick shrug and then shrugged himself realizing that there was no use to arguing. They knew what they were talking about, he didn't know a dime about tactics.

Lucy walked over and stood in front of Laxus, her hand outreached for his. "Let's go for a walk. We won't go far with it being night, but I want to talk." She said her eyes betraying her as they read mischievous and Laxus caught on rather quickly. He was down for a 'talk' if that's what she wanted to refer to.

"Yo, we'll be back. Don't wait up." Laxus announced as they started walking away, he was yelling over his shoulder. He heard Cobra snort, Bickslow chuckle, Natsu's confusion. He was amused by all the random reactions they were receiving, but nothing could falter the moment. He was being led by a goddess to gods know where, but he wasn't going to complain.

He realized that she had led them back to the clearing where they had made love weeks ago under the moonlight and stars. It was the same scenery, but something was different. Somehow the stars shined brighter, the moon was bigger. He stopped as she let go of his hand twirled around.

"I do want to talk." She smiled, his smile disappeared causing her to go confused. "Oh, no it's good. Don't look like I just died."

He rolled his eyes. "Spit it out Blondie."

"I love you too." She said before biting her lip nervously. He remained silent as he stared down at her. He was trying to make sure he heard right. She said it back? Was this a dream of reality. He blinked a few times, her brown eyes still remained staring at him. He even went as far to pinching his arm which made him feel like a fool, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"You love me too?" He asked stupidly. He was getting so tripped up, he didn't even know what to say.

"Yes. You told me over a month ago you loved me. I wanted to let you know that I love you too. I never knew what love was considering the last time I thought I was in love, I really wasn't. So, I wanted time to think about it to make sure my feelings were more than an infatuation." Her round eyes danced as she stared into his mysterious eyes. His hand came down and cupped her face, his thumb gently rubbing her smooth skin, his eyes adoring every inch of her. He lowered his face, his lips lightly swiping against her full lips. He growled and nipped at her lips causing her to gasp.

"I love you Lucy. Have for a long time. And it will never change." He whispered into her ear, his canine ever so gently scrapping her lobe as he spoke causing her to get the chills. He longed to touch her as she longed for his touch.

"I wish it didn't take a bad situation to bring out a good situation. Why couldn't we have figured this out way sooner, so I didn't have to deal with the heart ache I did?" she whispered.

"We've talked about this. Natsu. Remember our first encounter by the lake? You asked me a very specific question. About dragons and possessiveness. I didn't know everything about dragon slayers. I'm still learning new junk every day about it. But I think Natsu's possessiveness wasn't because he didn't want to share you, but because he wanted to protect you from a heart break, but he was the one in the end who caused the heart break and I think he's eating his mistake." He paused as her eyes widened, the conversation taking an unexpected turn. "But the main point of this, I wanted to say yes. I am possessive. I found a reason to be possessive. I understand I have to kind of share you and let me tell you it takes every inch of my being to hold the control, but I understand his role as well. He's the only one our bond accepts as an foreign.." He fished his brain for the right word.

"I think you're wording that wrong. I think you mean to say he's the only one our hearts accept as a foreign bond to combine with our bond. I know that sounds weird, but really, our hearts accepted him as one of us, we both accepted him as kin, our bond accepted his bond." She finished for him as she interrupted. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body against his.

"I've missed you Blondie." He mumbled into her hair. He pulled back and rammed his lips into hers harshly, leaning her back to dip her. Her right leg lifted up as she released a muffled squeal as she hung onto his arms for dear life.

"Laxus." She breathed heavily as he stood her back up. "You…you." She started before she was cut off by his lips again as his hands traveled and groped her body, her body responding as she pressed her waist into him. "I've missed you too." She groaned as he kissed her neck, her eyes fluttering to the sensations of his lips.

* * *

She cried all the tears she could cry. No matter how much she tried, there just wasn't anymore tears surfacing. She pressed the side of her face onto her folded-up knees. The information they had received about this guild was no joking matter. It was worse than what they were told. Gajeel could barely hold his head up, his injured bloody body slumped against the wall, his head bowed forward as his chin almost touched his sternum.

She still had faith that Lucy and Laxus would make their way there. They had to. Fairy Tail never left their family behind. She didn't even know how much time had even passed. She didn't know how much longer they could survive. Even though they were treating her way better than Gajeel, she still lost too much weight.

She licked her dry cracked lips as she shifted uncomfortable on the cold hard ground. She wanted to go embrace Gajeel, but it was already to the point she couldn't bare to look at him. She felt guilty, terrible, scared. She was pissed but yet fear gripped her by the throat, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She looked towards the small window in the cell, staring out. She could tell the stars were out. A smile hint of a smile caught her lips.

" _I believe in you Lucy. I know you will find us. You have to. I have faith in you."_


	18. Chapter 18

~~~Chapter Eighteen~~~

"So, did you guys like forget I was here too?" Mest asked as he crossed his arms appalled. The group silenced. He threw his hands down with a sigh. "Come on guys, I literally reported back to the guild hall. You knew I was coming back. And for the chaos I had to deal with before returning, I'd say all you ass holes owe me." His eye brow and lip twitch as he replayed the images in his head. Mira had turned into demon form literally choking him, Freed threatening him with his sword. Cana wanted to rip off his manly hood if anything happened to Lucy or Bickslow. He shuddered. All because he questioned it from confusion and bewilderment.

"We're so sorry Mest." Wendy spoke up, his eyes landing on the small blunette, his eyes softening. Lucy walked up next to her and gave Mest an apologetic smile. He had gotten to know the blonde a little over the Alvarez fiasco, but he wouldn't consider them the best of friends.

"Mest, you are with Team Light. I could use you. I'm sorry you weren't included on plans. You kind of took off a few hours before we discussed them. I didn't know you were going to be gone for a few days. We need to head out shortly." She said hand out reached for him to shake. He stared at it questionably before taking his own hand to grasp hers. "Thank you for coming back. I'll give you a quick run down on the way to infiltrate."

"Thanks." Mest responded looking around the group. This was one group he never imagined was possible to work together, but here they were. "I have a message from Master though." All eyes turned towards him. "He said kick those Abigor ass holes and get our family back!" And with that being said he threw his finger up in the air with a smile. Laxus was the first to follow suit as everyone soon followed. Ciel watched for a moment awestruck at such a reaction but soon threw his finger up copying, not entirely sure what the meaning behind it was.

"Nobody messes with Fairy Tail and gets away with it!" Natsu roared. "Let's go do some ass kicking!" This was the one time he could yell it without being smacked or chopped or kicked. The group took off in full sprint, Ciel and Team Light in the lead to the location of Diabolos Abigor.

' _I'm coming for you Levy..Gajeel. Don't give up on me. Keep fighting. We'll be there soon.'_ Lucy thought as she jumped over a fallen log. She watched as her other teammates spread out. Natsu and Wendy flew above the group, Laxus deciding to stay on two legs with the others.

"Their hideout is about half a day away. We should arrive around sun down, perfect timing to camouflage in." Ciel yelled to those who could hear him.

Lucy's eyes widened. How could she forget. "Ciel, I have Talley, my chameleon spirit. He camouflages. That'll help to our benefit as well. I can have him and Finn out at the same time with little to no magic strain." She jumped up kicking off a tree as she made a pass through a tight fitted area. She saw Laxus above her as he jumped down the same tree she had kicked off from.

Laxus could hear the conversation between Lucy and Ciel as they ran through the trees, shrubbery, rocky terrain, creeks, all the obstacle course challenges the god forsaken country threw at them. His mind replayed over a conversation he had with Ciel the other night when he pulled him to the side to join him on scouting.

" _Take a walk with me." Laxus signaled for Ciel to follow. Ciel glanced at Lucy who was preoccupied talking to her old team. He turned and followed Laxus as he scouted. Silence stood between them as nothing was exchanged as they evaluated the area. In the distance, there was the sound of running water, the same stream that everyone used to wash up at._

" _Ciel." Laxus voice was deep and husky. "Whatever happens, you need to protect her with your life. You make Lucy your number one priority while hers is Levy and Gajeel. Got it?" He stopped on the ledge of the creek and sat down with his legs dangling. He turned and nodded his head towards the side signaling for Ciel to follow suit._

" _Why do you talk as if something is going to happen to you?" Ciel asked as he sat down next to Laxus, leaning back on an arm while one leg bent up._

 _Laxus pursed his lips together in a fine line. "Because you never know the outcome. I just want to be prepared. Heed all the warnings about them. I get we're Fairy Tail and we have family to save, and I know we'll all fight pass everything we have but we're also only human. I think we all learned that after the Alvarez ambush." He ripped some grass from the ground and fiddled with it in his hands. "Especially Lucy. She's had way too many close death experiences. I can count on two hands how many times." The one that always haunted him was when he and everyone else in the forsaken colosseum witnessed, watched as Minerva purposely tried to kill Lucy in retaliation towards Natsu for attacking her guild master, also known as her father. It was a message to them that it was just the beginning, the revenge was only starting._

" _I see. I understand. I had already planned to protect her." Ciel started. He pushed off his hand and sat up. "I have a thought I'd like your opinion on. Lucy, Jellal and I have been discussing it. I'm not even sure if it'll work or if our magic's are on the same levels or close to compatible."_

" _Well?" Laxus held his hand out watching as baby static danced in his hand._

" _A unison raid. Loke gave Lucy a forgotten incantation celestial spell that the Spirit King thought she was ready for. However, it is very powerful and it could cause magic depletion if she's not careful. Jellal is going to use Sema right after we cast a unison raid. I'm going to use the strongest celestial-light spell I've obtained. But we have one chance, and only once chance for this to succeed. If we don't time it perfectly, we will fail Laxus. There will be no victory for Fairy Tail." Ciel made sure he made it noticeable the seriousness of the situation. He wanted Laxus to understand how crucial the timing was to the plan._

" _So," Laxus licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "You're saying we have only one chance to this plan succeeding?"_

" _Yes." He nodded as he spoke._

 _Laxus created a ball of electricity in the palm of his hand. Ciel stared at the ball of magic with interest. "Let's make sure we don't fuck up then."_

He didn't want to think that anything bad was going to happen. He was worried about Blue and his fellow iron dragon slayer, but his main goal was to make sure Lucy stayed safe. He climbed up a tree and jumped across branches until he couldn't anymore and dropped back onto the path next to Lucy and Ciel who were still in a breathless converse from trying to hold a conversation and run at the same time.

"If what Jellal says is true, how Sema can take up to four people at once, we need to make sure that Silas and Golem are within a distance of each other. Golem thinks he's tough, but he's nowhere near Silas. Silas has a very, demented way of thinking." Ciel said between breaths.

She nodded. "Right. I understand. I've trained with Capricorn on expanding my magic containers more over the past month. I think I should be more than ready for that incantation." She was panting but steadied her breathing as she focused on inhaling through her nose and exhale out her mouth.

* * *

 _ **~~Earlier at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall when Mest reported his update.~~**_

Mest opened his eyes as he saw himself in the middle of the guild hall, all the background noise silenced out as everyone stared at him, taking a moment to register that he was standing there. He walked towards the bar where Master Makarov, Mira, and Cana were currently sitting.

"Mest my boy. What news do you bring back to me?" Makarov asked crossing his arms in front of him as his cane laid across his lap. He was having a rough day with his old legs. He was in a wheel chair, but some days he risks to just using a cane.

"We infiltrate in a few days, but they haven't discussed any actual details yet." Mest took a seat and placed his hands on the counter top. "Loke delivered something to Lucy though. A gift from the spirit king from what I over-heard."

"Oh? Master, I wonder what it could be if it's coming from him." Mira said as she tossed the rag under the counter.

"Mest, you have any idea?" Makarov opened his eyes, eying the man that sat before him.

Mest shrugged. "I think it was a spell. I heard her, Ciel, and Jellal discussing it, but no one was really included on the conversation but the three of them. I don't even think Laxus knew about it."

"Hmm." Makarov took a drink of his beer.

"I also picked up on something else. Laxus and Lucy seem really close to that kid, Ciel." Mest announced receiving an eye brow raise from Makarov.

"Laxus, getting close to someone other than the Thunder Legion. Ha, right." Cana chuckled and took a huge gulp of liquor. "Well, besides Lulu. She doesn't count. She's the light of the guild so everyone is drawn towards that gem."

Mest shook his head. "Why would I make that up?" A drink was placed in front of him, his hand gripping the handle as he lifted it up to his mouth and took a swig. "He's actually been hanging close to Cobra as well."

"Okay, now you must be lying." Cana poked his cheek and laughed. "The Laxus I know would never." Mest shrugged her hand away before placing his on her shoulder and replaying the past few days events. He even threw in the memory of watching a private moment of Laxus looking at Lucy lovingly, then leaning down to kiss her. Mest took off his hand and smirked at Cana who dropped her barrel and slowly turned towards the Master and Mira and now Freed who had joined them. "Wha-what!"

"Did I miss something?" Freed asked puzzled as Cana looked at him flustered. He had seen the woman frazzled many times, but never this out of sorts.

"I just showed her some moments of Laxus from the past few days. She didn't believe me when I said he was actually friends with people." Mest lifted his hands up. "I do not lie."

Freed crossed his arms as he stared at Cana and Mest. "Oh, I know he's taking quite a liking to Ciel, like a little brother. Then he's talked about Cobra on some of our chats. He also has mentioned his relationship with Miss Lucy and how it's going well. That isn't news." Freed stated matter of fact. Cana growled, her eyes lowering with betrayal.

"You didn't tell me this?" Cana whined as her lip trembled. She picked her barrel back up and took a huge gulp. "I think this is the perfect opportunity to celebrate!" She laughed, her mood instantly changing while taking another swig. Mira giggled at Cana before turning her attention towards Mest with much curiosity in her doe blue eyes.

"So, how did the Lucy-Natsu reunion go?" Mira asked sweetly wanting to know. Mest's face dropped instantly, his hand rubbing down his face, getting stuck on his lips. He dreaded having to recall that moment. He sighed.

"Oh, swell. Thanks to Bickslow and his perverted mind. Which speaking of him, I was told to give you this Cana." Mest dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of jewels. "Bickslow mentioned he owed you from a bet."

Cana blinked before smirking. The brunette chuckled as she yanked the jewels from his hand and stuck it in her purse. "Aw, poor Bixy. I think he was hoping for a threesome. But I know Lucy too well. She's too innocent for that devious play." Mest spit his beer all over the counter and slammed the mug down.

"Damn it. Are you freaking serious? Do you guys always think like this? Stop putting images into my damn mind. It's hard to carve them out." Mest yelled annoyed. Mira handed him a rag as he cleaned up what he spit out of his mouth. A smile was plastered on her pretty little lips as she was amused. She loved the entertainment that always consumed the Fairy Tail mates.

"Quit being a prude. You're what almost thirty?" Cana teased him, she sat a tarot card on the counter. Mest's face grew warm as he turned away.

"I'm twenty-eight. And I'm not a prude. There are just some people I don't want to think of that way." He grumbled embarrassed. This was a topic he severely wanted to avoid, not talk about, especially with her or the nosey bar maid.

"Wait, so you're saying someone as attractive as Lucy, you don't want to see? Okay, then there's definitely something wrong with you." Cana leaned in to where she was inches from his face. "So, Mest, who is it that you're pinning after?" Mest tried to back away as far as he could, but Cana was still right there in his face, daring him to answer.

"Cana, dear, why don't you let the man breathe?" Makarov laughed coming to Mest's rescue. Cana leaned back with a smirk of victory and patted him on the back. Mest released the breath he was holding with a sigh.

"I'm going to head back." Mest said rubbing the back of his head. He wanted to take care of a few things first before heading back to the group. And then he was going to need a day to recoup with all the teleportation trips.

"Okay, but so help me, I will rip your man hood off before you ever use it if something happens to Lucy or even Bickslow." Cana threatened protectively as she slapped another card on the table making Mest jump out of surprise.

"Whoa, what? What do you mean protect them?" Mest asked frightened to know the answer result. He was slightly confused on why the card mage was telling him to protect Lucy and a mage of the Thunder Legion. The Thunder Legion for crying out loud. A man who could take care of himself perfectly. Was she nuts? Soon after the words left his mouth, a demon hand grabbed him around the throat and a sword pointed by where his juggler vein would be if it wasn't covered appeared out of thin air. He had absolutely zero reaction time.

"You will protect Lucy with your life. Everyone protects Lucy." The beautiful demon demanded giving him a warning squeeze. "Doesn't matter if there is already a million people protecting her, she is the light of the guild." Her Satan take over soul form still made the silvery hair woman look stunning and yet the most frightening sight. Her mouth wore a disapproving scowl to his answer.

"And I agree. You so much let a hair get harm on her body, you will have many to answer to. Master Laxus being one of them and he's not one to be on the bad side of." Freed in his dark form, his eyes glazed over black. Makarov watched the trio send the poor, profusely sweating, nervous Mest threats. He didn't understand why the man just didn't bolt and teleport. He chuckled at the thought.

"Leave the man alone. He will follow out his honor. He is a Fairy Tail member. He will protect all those who are his family." Makarov smiled. "Now go back to the group. Relay a message for me. Tell them to kick those Abigor's asses and get our family back!" His hand shot in the air with finger up and thumb out as he stood on the counter. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was. Excitement circulated as everyone threw their hands up in the air.

"Fairy Tail will come out on top!"

* * *

 _ **~~EARLIER THAT MORNING…. [Approx. 5 hours prior to take off on rescue mission]~~**_

Lucy walked with her hands clasped behind her back, Natsu to her right with Happy flying in between them. They decided to take a walk and take a turn scouting, but to also have more of an official talk without anyone and everyone else from interrupting or butting in. There was still tension between the pair and she wanted to nip it in the butt before it got prolonged out any longer.

"How long did you know?" Lucy asked not looking at him. She heard his arms drop to his side as she asked the question. He knew it was serious time now. He hated to be serious, it just wasn't part of his persona. Why live serious all the time, he used to ask. There was so much to life then to constantly worry about this or that. He loved to live life to the fullest, take adventures, start fights, make friends, go on missions, that kind of stuff.

"About you being kin or Laxus?" His eyes moved to stare at her, head tilting slightly. Being who he was, he wasn't quite sure what she wanted an answer to.

"I guess both." She grabbed a startled Happy from the air and hugged him to her chest. She needed comfort and holding Happy would fill that sensation. She was nervous all over again to have this conversation, now that they are by their selves. She was trying to be as comfortable as she could due to the circumstances. She gave Happy an unintentional squeeze.

"Lushy? Are you okay?" Happy asked as he bowed his head backwards to look up at her. She smiled with her eyes closed, a slight hum leaving her lips.

"Of course? Why?" She scratched him behind his ear to make up for lost months, a purr leaving his lips.

"Because you're being all weird." He responded happily because he was getting a special ear scratching. She sighed and let him go instantly.

"Way to ruin it Happy." She said as he flew back up and landed on Natsu's head baffled.

"Meany." Happy mumbled as he laid his chin down onto Natsu's head sulking.

Lucy shook her head not surprised and giggled. "You guys never change, do you?" She smiled at her best friend, the man she had missed. The one she always went to. She did miss him, even a little more than the rest of the team. Now she was torn between what she should do. She bonded with other mates and created a new team? Not really a question, but a thought of the matter. It wasn't imaginary or made up. She did make up a team. They were an official team. Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy made Team Weird. Maybe it was time for her to move on and pursue with the new team? She shook the thought, her mind wandering off track.

"Of course not. Why would I want to change? I like who I am." Natsu said with a smile back. "But back to answerin' ya question. Well, I think kin has been since I've met you back in Hargeon. And Laxus, Tenrou island after he helped us against Hades. That's when I realized the signs. I never paid attention any other time."

Lucy stopped in mid tracks, her mind wanting to explode. He's considered her KIN the ENTIRE time of their meeting? All those years, all those damn years..she was falling in love and he only saw her as kin? She curled her hands into fists down at her side in frustration. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to force herself not to cry. She had been working so hard on not getting upset, taking things to heart right away. However, what he just admitted hurt her heart so much. It was like her heart got ripped out of her chest and was being squeezed to oblivion.

"Luce?" His voiced called as he stopped and turned back to look at her when he had realized she wasn't following him anymore. She took a deep breath and released it slowly as she lifted her head, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, but a smile plastered on her lips. She was hoping he wouldn't notice.

"It's nothing. Sorry Natsu." She said trying to not show that there was truly something wrong with her, trying to avoid his eyes. She started walking, walking passed him. "Let's go Natsu, I know where a good spot to fish is at." A little blue exceed didn't let those words fly pass him. Happy's ears perked and twitched at the word fish.

"You're taking us fishing?" Happy asked as he pounced off Natsu's head and floated backwards so he could face Lucy and Natsu. Lucy could never get over the fact on how much the two loved to fish. And how Happy only like fish. He's the only exceed obsessed with fish that she knew of.

"I guess so. We have a lot of catching up to do. Like what? Two months or so? I lost track to be honest." That was a true statement. She wanted to tell them about how Team Weird came to be, about their first mission to the resort. About hand to hand combat but leaving out the part where she wanted to give up. They didn't really need that tidbit of information. Then about how the archeologists specifically requested her. Just everything up until they met up again.

She led them to a small pond like area, two tree stumps enough to fit four bodies between the two sat in the perfect spot, a tree hanging over the area for shade.

"Fishy fishy fishys. Happy wants to eat cho!" Happy sung as he plopped down on the grass in front of the stump and casted his pole. Lucy sat on one stump while Natsu sat on the other. After Natsu casted his pole, he turned towards Lucy to face her. He grabbed her small, petite hand in his and gave her a gently squeeze.

"I know I hurt you Luce. Don't think I don't notice. I tried to love you more than kin, but I couldn't. I can't. You have no idea the battle I went through realizing that. It was torture. You are the most important person to me outside of Happy and Igneel." He released her hand to grab his pole back to do a small tug on the line to move the hook a little to hopefully draw himself in a fish. "But I had to accept it. It was hard, but it was the only thing I could do. So, I vowed to myself that no matter what, you are my number one priority to protect. No one can change that."

Her fingers raped the log as she looked down. "I'm sorry I couldn't be good enough." She whispered. "Thank you for finally telling me." She smiled through the tears. How could she have been so naïve? Misguided? All those years, those affections he showed her. She apparently had the wrong idea the entire time.

Natsu frowned. "Why the hell do you think you aren't good enough? You are way more than good enough. You are damn near perfect. It's because you were already claimed before I met you." He admitted through clenched teeth with a low growl. "I was too late." His eyes turned serious from the happy go-getter they usually were.

She was taken back by his reaction, her eyes then suddenly widened. "What? What do you mean I was claimed?" She bit her lip and then gasped as the dots were slowly connecting. "Holy shit, he didn't." She looked at him speechless, not being able to form the words to say anything because she was in such shock herself.

"Yo Luce. You still with me?" Natsu asked tilting his head. She was sitting there in a comatose state. He waved his hand in front of her face, her eyes looking blank. "Luce?"

She nodded out of nowhere as she confirmed her theory. "Okay, so apparently Laxus saw me a year before I even met you in Hargeon. He recalled the entire scene of me contracting Taurus without me saying anything. He told me I intrigued him. So, you're telling me, that day when he laid eyes on me, he claimed me?" She had finally fit the pieces together. A lot was starting to make more sense now.

Natsu shrugged. "I guess so. That's something you'll have to ask him, that's if he even realized what he did." Lucy nodded as she figured. If Laxus knew he had claimed her, he would have told her that when it was brought up. A sound attracted her attention as she saw the line on Natsu's pole tug. She lifted her hand and pointed.

"Uh, Natsu?" His eyes followed the direction her hand was pointing which was at his pole that was about to disappear into the pond. Natsu screeched and ah ha as he yanked the pole up, one foot hiked onto the stump while the other was planted in the soft turf ground.

"Come to me fishy fishy." Natsu did a creepy laugh. His salmon colored hair had grown a bit longer in the time span they were apart. She noticed his muscles were more define and prominent, his skin more olive toned. He still had issues with bathing however as she could smell a hint of BO. But that was Natsu for you. She watched him work on reeling in the stubborn fish, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth trying to focus as the fish gave him a run for his money. Happy was cheering him on dancing around his feet doing a weird chant.

"So, this is scouting?" A voice sounded behind them. Lucy jumped as she stood up to see Laxus and Ciel standing behind them. Ciel waved at the obviously caught group.

"Welllll, we were scouting. We got a little distracted. Hehehe." She flashed Laxus her best smile as she rocked on the balls of her feet. He raised an eye brow at her, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he studied her body language.

"You guys made up, officially." He commented seeing that she looked much happier, more relaxed. She huh'd him, taking a glance at Natsu before standing next to them to watch Natsu still trying to reel in the fish.

"Something like that." She replied as she rested her hands on her hips, her facial expression with peace. "Although I discovered something very interesting during our make up sess." She jumped to stand in front of Laxus, standing on her tippy toes. "You sir, claimed me back when you saw me contracting Taurus!" She poked him in the chest with a smug look.

"How do you figure that?" He asked interested in how she came up with that scenario. How could he claim her and not know it? How much did Natsu really know as to what was going on? He realized Natsu was still oblivious that they were even there. She poked him a few more times before he grabbed her hand and growled at her. "Stop that."

"Well, Natsu said the reason why he couldn't love me pass kin was because I was already claimed before he met me in Hargeon." She said quietly as he released her hand. "He also told me he noticed the bond you had towards me during Tenrou. He said it was however possible that you could have not realized you put a claim on me."

"A claim?" Ciel asked. "Sorry, but I'm severely lost in this conversation." There was a loud squeal as Happy pounced on the fish Natsu had finally reeled in, their eyes widening at the size.

"Holy shit Natsu." Laxus breathed. "How'd the hell you managed to capture that thing?" Natsu jumped and turned around noticing that he, Happy, and Lucy were no longer alone, and that Lucy had already been talking to them. Which he wasn't opposed to. He enjoyed having the audience witness him catching the giant beauty that now laid before them.

"Practice. We fish a lot." Natsu admitted. "It's the only thing my little buddy eats." He turned to stare at the ginormous fish, every bit of ten foot. The scales were a bright blue, gold shimmering towards the round parts of the scales.

"This is actually a pretty fish." Lucy noted as she touched the scales, squatting down to examine them closer. "The color scheme on it's scales is beautiful." She stared at them awestruck and it sent a warm feeling through her, a grin crossing her face.

"You're beautiful." A voice said quietly behind her. She jumped, but then smiled up at Laxus whom towered over her. He really was a gorgeous man. How did she get so lucky? Was it just a game of chance that he so happened to cross her path when she was contracting Taurus or was it fate?

"Suck up." She teased. She turned back towards the fish, her finger skimming over the scales. "How did you know?" She asked. "How did you know that I was the one, your mate?" She lingered in a squat waiting for his response.

"Well," he started as he tapped her shoulder signaling to stand up. She obliged and stood up as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I just knew." She playfully smacked him.

"That's a lame answer. I don't think I accept it." She pouted sticking out her bottom lip and giving him big doe eyes.

"Hey love birds, I'm happy for you and all, but that's kind of gross..wait until you don't have company?" Natsu asked with a serious facial expression. "Lucy is my kin and I'd rather not see her suck face or doing lame heart eyes like Mira. They're just plain creepy." Lucy pushed away from Laxus and marched over to Natsu.

"Would you like to say that again, and to my face?" She dared him. She saw the fear flash in his eyes. She in a sick way missed this. They wouldn't be Natsu and Lucy if they didn't have these moments. He was always driving her crazy. But he was home, he was her home. Now she had a new home though, that home being Laxus and it was a feeling she was addicted to.

"Scary Lucy! Help!" Happy cried as he flew away. Natsu took a daring step back as he protected himself by putting his arms in front of him to hopefully keep her at arm's length.

"You took that the wrong way. Come on Luce, you know I didn't mean it?" He squeaked the last part out, gulping loudly for his life. "Guys, a little help?" Natsu pleaded as he got cornered by a tree.

Laxus shook his head and waved. "Sorry, Natsu. You're on your own. Good luck." And turned his attention towards Lucy. "Don't be too long. We need to go over plans once more before we head out." Ciel waved himself, still not happy he didn't get his answer. Lucy glared at Natsu once again after Laxus and Ciel left, Natsu for once afraid of her.

"Luce, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Happy you ass, get back here! Coward!"

* * *

Night fall lingered as the retaliation team edged closer to the guild hall. Lucy eyed Mest, breaking away from Ciel and Laxus, speeding up to where she could pace with him.

"So," she started to get his attention. "When we get there, we as Team Light is going through the back. Team B front and Team Dragon is going aerial. I will be summoning Finn, my wolf spirit to scout and sniff out Gajeel and Levy. Then I have my chameleon spirit who can camouflage." She stopped for a moment to take in shaky breaths. She stopped running and started walking, Mest following. "Our goal is to wipe out the leader Silas and his right-hand man."

Mest listened carefully. "Levy and Gajeel?" He raised a brow when she talked about taking out the leader being saving family.

"They are our priority." She said with a hand holding her side. "Our plan is for me and Ciel to perfect a unison raid and for Jellal to cast a true heavenly body spell Sema after we cast the raid." So, his theory was right. It was a risky plan. Especially with Sema.

There was a whistle above them as Natsu and Wendy dropped down next to Lucy and Mest, Laxus and Ciel following behind.

"We spotted the guild hall up a head. Group B is heading over this way now." Wendy announced. "We didn't see anyone outside." Lucy cringed as the side cramp got worse. The look didn't go unnoticed as Laxus watched her carefully.

"Good. Okay, everyone ready?" As team B walked up. "Finn." Her voice called upon her celestial spirit as he appeared next to his master, bowing.

" _Miss Lucy. I am ready to be of service."_ He said as he shifted his head to glance up.

"Thank you. Ciel, Jellal? Ready?" She asked as both men walked up to her and her wolf spirit.

"Blondie?" A husky voice asked, a hand grasped her wrist. "Be careful." The voice warned. Lucy smiled and turned to where she could look up at him.

"Of course. You too big guy. We're Fairy Tail remember. Careful and reckless at the same time." She laughed. "Let's go save Gajeel and Levy."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter Eighteen up and ready to go. Not much to say besides this was more or less a filler chapter, but much needed. Hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to review to let me know what you think, favorite to let me know you love it and follow to let me know you're interested in reading forward! :]**

 **Don't forget to check out the sneak peek from chapter nineteen!**

* * *

 _~~SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER NINETEEN~~_

 _"Natsu, do I even need to ask you what the hell you're doing?" Laxus hissed as they landed on the roof of the guild hall, as Wendy reported, not a soul was present. Natsu had himself pressed along the wall of the entrance to building, his scarf tied to his head as he kept looking each way before he would make some obnoxious sounds._

 _"Being a ninja. What else?" He responded back while kicking up his leg and lifting his arms up. Wendy did a nervous laugh remembering the last time he and her had played ninja, it was when they had to retrieve the dragon cry staff. He swore it was the greatest bullet proof plan._

 _"A ninja? Why the hell?" Cobra wasn't sure if he wanted an answer or not, but feeling Laxus's thoughts, he realized hearing the answer wasn't a very good idea. He chuckled as he saw Laxus scowl and turn towards Natsu._

 _"Natsu, don't answer that question." Laxus said trying his best to ignore them and focus the task at hand. "I will shock you back to Edolas if you do."_

 _"I tried telling him it was a bad idea." Wendy commented as she quietly stood by Laxus. The young dragon slayer had always been quite fond of the elder lightning slayer. She was never close to him, but he was a good man. And the fact that he had cracked open his shell more and had been communicating with guild members more showed that he did care._

 _"Natsu is going to do whatever Natsu's little brain wants to do." Laxus commented. "Enough about him. We have a mission at task. Let's go." He shocked the lock on the door, the door creaking open. He didn't sense any magic. He walked in cautiously, Natsu engulfing his hand in flames to help guide the way. They jogged quickly down spiral steps, the only sounds echoing was the taps of their steps._

 _"Laxus up a head at 2 o'clock." Cobra warned as Laxus's fist craned back, lightning licking it as he prepared himself to go around the corner. There were two male guards in a conversation standing next to each other. Unnoticed, Laxus clocked them both at the same time, their bodies slamming into the ground. Cobra chuckled and clapped behind him in amusement, Natsu complaining that he wanted to punch them and that it wasn't fair. Wendy kneeled down to check over both men, making sure that they weren't actually dead._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay sooo this chapter is a tad more angst-y. More of the introduction of each groups encounters. Let the hunt begin! Don't be afraid to review to tell me what you think, favorite to let me know you love it and/or follow to let me know you want more!**

 **I also want to shout out to my reviewers, to my returning reviewers. You guys are awesome, it makes me feel so great with words of encouragement and wanting to read more. I also want to thank the 106 members for favoriting UE and the 199 followers of UE. It makes me smile and want to cry for all the support for this fanfic. Thank you again. Now, precede to chapter Nineteen!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Nineteen~~~

 _ **Team Dragons**_

"Natsu, do I even need to ask what the hell you're doing?" Laxus hissed as they landed on the roof of the guild hall, as Wendy reported, not a soul was present. Natsu had himself pressed along the wall of the entrance to building, his scarf wrapped around his head looking each way before he would make some obnoxious sounds.

"Being a ninja. What else?" He responded back while kicking up his leg and lifting his arms up. Wendy did a nervous laugh remembering the last time he and her had played ninja, it was when they had to retrieve the dragon cry staff. He swore it was the greatest bullet proof plan, but it was faltered for Happy and Carla could see right through their ninja 'camouflage'.

"A ninja? Why the hell?" Cobra wasn't sure if he wanted an answer or not, but feeling Laxus's thoughts, he realized hearing the answer wasn't a very good idea. He chuckled as he saw Laxus scowl and turn towards the fire dragon slayer obviously not in the mood to be dealing with this.

"Natsu, don't answer that question." Laxus said trying his best to ignore them and focus the task at hand. "I will shock you back to Edolas if you do." He tensed up as his nerves were starting to act out.

He felt a soft touch on his arm. "I tried telling him it was a bad idea." Wendy commented as she quietly stood by Laxus, her hand releasing from her touch on his arm. The young dragon slayer had always been quite fond of the elder lightning slayer. She was never close to him, but he was a good man. And the fact that he had cracked open his shell more and had been communicating with guild members more.

"Natsu is going to do whatever Natsu's little brain wants to do." Laxus commented. "Enough about him. We have a mission at task. Let's go." He shocked the lock on the door, the door creaking open. He didn't sense any magic, making him unsure if that was a good or bad thing. He walked in cautiously, Natsu right on his heels, engulfing his hand in flames to help guide the way. They jogged quickly down spiral steps, the only sounds was the taps of their steps echoing through the stair case.

"Laxus up a head at 2 o'clock." Cobra warned, his mind picking up thoughts a head that weren't part of his group. Laxus's fist craned back, lightning licking it as he prepared himself to go around the corner where the steps ended. There were two male guild guards in a conversation standing next to each other, one holding a coffee while the other was using his hands as signals while he told a story. Unnoticed, Laxus clocked them both at the same time, their bodies slamming onto the ground. Cobra chuckled and clapped behind him in amusement, Natsu complaining that he wanted to punch them and that it wasn't fair. Wendy kneeled down to check over both men, making sure that they weren't actually dead.

"I didn't kill them if that's what you're checking but they'll definitely be feeling like they have one hell of a hang over when they come to." Laxus patted Wendy on the head. "Let's get moving." Their mission was to take out as many guild members as possible, to draw attention away from where Levy and Gajeel may be held. Laxus wasn't very fond of the idea being bait, he did not play bait. And the fact that Lucy was acting weird, made him a bit on edge. Anytime he tried to question, she would wave him off and tell him she was fine and to quit being a worry wart.

" _Blondie." His voice was low as he whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver, goose bumps appearing on her pale skin. "What is wrong with you?" She turned to face him with a baffled look in her brown orbs, her lips slightly parted._

" _What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm fine? Just determined and antsy. We need to get them out of there. They've been held captive for far too long." She bounced between feet._

 _He shook his head. He sat down against a tree, turning her around and pulling her down with him to where she sat in his lap. "Not that. You look far more exhausted than you should and the fact that you keep cradling your side. Don't think I let that go unnoticed. Are you still injured? What about your chest? I know Wen—" She covered his mouth, dark brown orbs staring into stormy grey eyes with awe as she twisted in his lap to a straddle position so she could face him._

" _Laxus, I am okay. My chest is fine. Just still slightly bruised. And I need more water, just a stitch in the side. No biggie." She responded back releasing her hand from his mouth. "I love you Laxus Dreyar. Thank you for worrying but it's not the time to worry about me." She smiled at him as she pushed herself up and offering her hand. He stared at it, his eyes noticing the slight shake. He frowned but grabbed her hand when she looked at him with oddity._

" _I will always worry about you Blondie. You're my mate." He kissed her soft full lips, his hand coming up and cupping the side of her face as he slowly pulled back. "I love you too."_

"Yo, Dragon. Get yer head in the game." Cobra snickered as he punched another guild mate who had no idea what was going on. He had just walked around the corner in thought. Happy flew Natsu a head while Carla flew Wendy. Lily grew into battle mode running next to the two dragon slayers as he was prepared to fight along-side. Laxus scowled not realizing that he had spaced out on one of the most important missions in his life. Lucy just wouldn't leave his mind, nor the fact that he did not think celestial mage was okay.

"Better watch who you're talking to, Snake." Laxus hissed as they sprinted down the hallway after Natsu and Wendy. A balcony came into view, Laxus stopping at the railing to peer down. What he witnessed with his eyes made his hands grip the railing, the wood splitting beneath his grasp.

"What the hell is this shit?" Cobra breathed disgusted as he stood next to Laxus, their eyes meeting.

* * *

 _ **TEAM B**_

"This is too easy." Erza muttered as she knocked out her last guard. Gray froze up his victim and turned towards Erza with a slanted look, his hair unruly. He showed a small frown, knowing that something wasn't adding up. They were surrounded by KO'd guild mates of Abigor, but the fact on how easily they went down was unsettling.

"I know what you mean. Ciel made it out to be a guild that was almost unbeatable." He had already lost his cloak and was in process of trying to take his shirt off when a totem knocked him up side the head. Gray swatted the totem away, the totem then thinking it was an exciting game as he thumped Gray on the hell again.

"Keep your shirt on man." Bickslow said as he tossed two bodies down beside them. "I think we got them all." Three of the totems gathered around Bickslow and danced in a circle.

Meredy came out behind him with the other two totems flying around her. She looked around, her lips in a fine line with a nervous look. She rubbed her wrist where she had placed the bond marks. She analyzed where they were at and noted how the room looked. The room had torches hanging on the stone walls, the carpet looked dingy and some areas even looked moldy. She shivered, wondering why someone would ever let their guild go to such a disgusting rate.

"We should move forward to the next area. We need to take out as many guild members as possible, if not all." Erza stated as she glanced towards the hallway they would go down. "Just keep in mind that we aren't out of the woods. I have a feeling about how easy this has been. Stay on guard." The others nodded as they started down the dimly lit hallway. Water streaked the stone walls, the air getting musky and heavy.

"What the hell is this place? Are you sure this is a guild hall?" Bickslow asked not amused by his environment.

"I've seen some unkempt guild halls, but this tops the cake. This is terrible." Gray agreed as his eyes skimmed around. They turned to go down a different hallway to where it eventually T's. The group looked at each other, silently agreeing.

"We'll split into two groups. Gray and I will go left, Bickslow and Meredy take the right." Erza stared at her comrades. "Again, don't let your guard down!" The fierce and determined red head demanded. Bickslow and Meredy both nodded before turning around and running down the hall way they were assigned to.

Erza turned towards Gray with a short nod before starting down their hallway. She didn't like the idea of splitting up but there wasn't much of another option. They would have to just make due with being in pairs.

They were walking what seemed a while before the dreadful hallway ended with only a door way. Erza's hands gripped the handle after giving Gray a curt nod, her hand turning the knob and pushing the door open. The room their eyes laid upon was nothing that they were expecting. The room was one from a palace, nothing compared to the hallway they had just walked down.

The room was made in hues of gold, maroon, and silver. Pillars lined the walls, statues of angels hanging on each pillar in different positions. It almost reminded Erza of a covered court yard.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this room." Gray mumbled as he stopped in the middle of the room, his body moving in a circle as his eyes searched and took in all the details of the area.

"I agree. This room is an outcast compared to what we have seen already. Something doesn't add up." Erza walked up to one of the pillars to examine it. The angel had a sad look on its face, almost like the angel wanted to cry. The statue's hands were clasped while the angel was on its knees, in a begging manner.

"Lovely statue isn't it." A sickly, sweet voice giggled behind Erza. She swung her leg around to kick only to meet air. "Nah, ah, ah. None of that missy." The girl giggled. Her hair was violet, long in the front as the length grew shorter as it rounded towards the back. Her pitch, black eyes twitched with excitement. The woman was dress in a loose, overall strapped romper, a black tight spandex light tube top under the romper.

"Sister. Are we being a tease for our guests?" A male voice soon sounded, his feet tip tapping across the marble floor. He was a replica of the female, his hair spikey in every which way, one side longer and thicker than the other. He displayed black trousers and a form fitting black V neck shirt. Both wrists bored violet cuffs.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence Dakota." The woman teased with a smile. She hugged the man around his waist as he welcomed the embrace.

"Daphne." His voice was deep. "Twin sister. Why don't you introduce me to your guests?" He hissed hungry. "Are they fun?" He tilted his head to get a better look at Erza and Gray.

"What kind of sick shit is this?" Gray asked appalled. "Seven is a messed-up country. Remind me to never come here again." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the violet twins.

"Don't worry honey. We'll make sure that happens, no need to worry." Daphne winked at him. She really like the way Gray looked and she craved to see what was under the rest of his appendages. A flash of light altered her attention to the scarlet head woman who reequip into a different armored costume.

"Ready Gray?" Erza asked as she ignored the sneers from the twins. "I know we can take them. I will take the male Dakota if you want her." Erza pointed her sword towards Daphne who jumped giddily, clapping her hands.

"Oh, look brother. I get the cute one!" Daphne squealed. She licked her lips ravenously, her eyes dilating as she stared down the ice maker mage.

Gray felt himself shiver, not from the cold, but from the fiendish, lip licking look that the violet headed woman was giving him. He gave a small glance towards Erza, whose eyes stayed glued to the foes in front of them.

"Do not take Fairy Tail lightly. We will defeat you!" Erza roared before she charged faster than the blink of an eye, the laughter cutting off as she appeared right in front of the violet male, his eyes going wild with excitement.

"Let's play a game." Dakota said as he chuckled dodging the blow from her sword and jumped to where he balanced on one of the angel statues on a pillar. "If I win, you will be my play toy. If you win, well, you can choose the outcome." With that, he winked.

* * *

"Are you alright Meredy?" Bickslow casted her a look over his shoulder as they trudged down the hall way. He saw the petite pinkette give a nod but pinch her lips together.

"Sorry, just trying to make sense of everything. I have a bad feeling, just about this entire situation." She said as her fingers cupped her chin. "This guild is actually the reason we ended up here in Seven and it was just by sheer luck we stumbled across Laxus." Bickslow stopped for a moment to try a door handle only to find that it was locked. He shrugged and started walking again.

"Since we have the time, care to share what exactly is going on? Or as to why Crime Sociere is here?" The seith mage wanted to know, his spirit totems mimicking him with _'why, why?'_.

"We're actually all split up. I wouldn't really say we are an unofficial guide anymore, but we still converse, and team up as needed. Jellal, Cobra and I decided to come investigate here, to find out the operation behind this guild. Angel is still off doing her thing under the ocean. The others, I have no idea." She shrugged. "We were passing through when we found Laxus in the state he was. It was horrific. We were all confused on why a fairy tail mage was unconscious in the middle of another country. Cobra carried him to the cave we were staying in. When he woke up, that's when we found out what was going on. Lucy's spirit found us and guided us back. Lucy was in a comatose sleep off and on for over two weeks. She went delirious and surprisingly, Cobra was the one who was able to calm her down." Bickslow listened carefully as she spoke. He was desperately holding back outbursts, wishing he could have been here when everything was going down. He felt helpless knowing that his boss had went through all that, and yet acted as if nothing happened. The stellar mage, cosplayer, really had a huge effect on the lightning dragon slayer and Bickslow didn't know what to think of it. It was definitely a positive note, but getting used to it, the idea of his boss interested in someone, was another story.

"We were on the other end of the lacrima when the explosion happened, and we got cut off. I think every one's hearts about dropped that moment." He stopped in front of the last door, not ready to step through what could be a death contraption. "Carla had a vision about Cosplayer and everyone wanted to check up on her."

A sad look appeared on Meredy's face. "Laxus blames himself because he was out training instead of scouting or guarding the cave. They let their guard down because they had been there for over two months and nothing had happened. Diabolos waited, specifically, until they had their guard down." She shifted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I don't think I ever seen Laxus so distraught. Seeing Lucy like that really broke him down. There were several times I had to bond wave him to make him relax."

Bickslow finally turned the knob on the door and pushed it open, his totems keeping the duo surrounded as they faced a dimly lit room, but a more luscious appearing room. The room had dark padded carpet, the walls made of dark rosewood with a beautiful, hand carved matching rosewood pergola in the middle of the room, vines wrapped around it like it was squeezing the life out of it, like a snake. The vines came from the walls, climbing up to the center of the ceiling where there were solar panels.

"Welcome Fairy Tail. I am Tailer and I will be your play maker today." Tailer announced. Bickslow raised an eye brow and gave Meredy an unsure look through his mask. The male that stood before him was much smaller than himself and stood timidly.

"Yep, this country is a little too much for me." Bickslow commented as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll handle him." He smiled back at Meredy with his tongue hanging out. She nodded and took a step back to stand among the shadows.

* * *

 **Team Light**

She peeked around the corner, Finn tangled in between her legs as he sniffed. Somehow, they managed to get into the basement of the guild. Ciel and Jellal stood behind her, Mest on the other wall signaling them the all clear.

" _I smell a familiar scent a head."_ Finn commented as his nose aimed up in the air, nostrils flaring as he sniffed again. _"The smell of iron."_ Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at Ciel and mouthed Gajeel.

"Let's go." Lucy commanded and started running down the corridor. It was almost too dark for her to see, but her eyes adjusted to where she could make out her surroundings. There were puddles all over the cracked concrete, the smell of musk and mold wafted their noses from the jail cells as they passed by.

Finn stopped and sniffed the cell in front of him before his eyes answered the words that wanted to come out of Lucy's mouth. Lucy stood next to him and glanced into the cell. The sight made her cry out, her hand instantly muffled her cries as she staggered backwards in Ciel.

"Gemini." Lucy whispered as the light appeared next to her. With tear filled eyes, she turned towards her twin spirits. "Wendy please. Mest," she started and turned towards him. "Can you teleport us through there so we can heal him?" He didn't physically speak a response, instead he walked up and placed a large hand on her shoulder, disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the bar.

"I will keep a look out on this end, Ciel you keep eye on other end while Gemini heals Gajeel." Jellal said as he turned, his dark cloak flowing behind him as he power-walked further down the corridor, every so often glancing at the other cells. Ciel did the same, heading towards the opposite direction.

Mest and Lucy stared down at the beaten Gajeel. His arms were blackened with bruises, bloodied with what looked like whip lashes. The piercings in his face were forcefully yanked out, leaving opened wounds. His hair laid matted and tangled. He was almost unrecognizable. Not being able to stand anymore, Lucy collapsed to her knees as she shakily reached out towards the iron slayers hand, grasping it, her fingers intertwining between his gloveless, broken fingers.

"He was tortured." Lucy whispered. "I waited too long to make a move." She felt guilt. She felt guilty that on of her best friend's laid before her in this state. One of the strongest guys she knew, and there he was. She should have retaliated so much sooner.

"It's not your fault, Lucy." Mest spoke. "From what I've gathered, you were out for over two weeks and wasn't even fully recovered even after Wendy healing you. Unfortunately, we needed to the time to plan everything out." He tried to comfort the blonde, but he could tell he was failing miserably as tears appeared streaming down her cheeks.

"No, it's my fault. You don't understand." She cried. She swallowed the heavy spit that gathered in her mouth. "I'm the one who chose this mission knowing full well of the risks behind it. Even when we found out about the war, then the dark guild, I couldn't get over my ego. They follow me." She signaled at Gajeel. "I don't know why, but where I go, they went and that's how it's been. I wanted to stay and carry out the mission, but in the end, look where it got them." She stroked her fingers gently up his hand, the up his arm. "This is all my fault. All because I wanted to show, wanted to prove that I wasn't weak."

Mest listened carefully. He rubbed his fingers through his hair staying silent. He was trying to ponder on how to respond back to that. He felt not exactly uncomfortable, but unsure how to approach the situation. He didn't have much experience with the celestial mage, although from what he had heard, she was the light of everyone's heart, the guild. Even so, with that information, it still didn't help him know how to react to her. How to respond. The brunette mentally sighed, cursed, as he began.

"Lucy." He licked his lips, suddenly looking away afraid. "I will be honest, I'm not really sure how to respond to you. But," he paused, slowly turning his eyes to look back down at the blonde who was staring at the dragon slayer, whom still laid perfectly still. Gemini-Wendy was still hard at work, all their concentration on the magic radiating from their palms. "I don't and I don't think anybody else blames you for any of this. I don't even think Gajeel or Levy blame you. You were just carrying out your duty as a mage. No one could have expected this to happen."

"I still blame myself even if they don't." She instantly responded. "I'm stupid. Oh, so stupid." She closed her eyes and muffled a sob, not noticing the weak squeezed from the hand she was grasping. She brought the intertwined hands to her face and touched her cheek to them, resting.

"Stu-pid Bun-ny girl." A weak, deep, and raspy voice croaked. Lucy gasped as she jerked her head up to see eye lid movement, his eye lids fluttering as he forced his eyes to open. "It's not yer fa-ault."

Gajeel felt like he had gone to hell and back, and back again. His body was screaming in agony, in undesirable pain. He could feel the warm magic racing through him, trying to heal what was wounded. He heard the cry of guilt, the words of agony as they hit his ears. He instantly recognized the voice. He had to force himself and use every ounce of strength he had gained from the bit of healing he received to squeeze her hand, to speak, and to open his eyes to stare into chocolate brown orbs that were gazed over with tears, blood shot red from all the crying he assumed she had been doing.

"Gajeel." She said softly. "What did they do to you?" She asked afraid of wanting to know the answer. Mest kneeled down on Gajeel's other side.

"Where's Levy?" Mest asked as he finally glanced around noticing the petite blunette was not present. Gajeel stayed silent, not sure how to answer. He forced his head to roll to the side, facing away from Lucy's face so she couldn't see the defeated, fail look that would soon give way on his sunken face.

"They took her." He finally answered. "For a ceremony." Two lights and a chime appeared in the small cell revealing Loke in his spirit form and Virgo in her maid's Lolita dress.

"I brought some bandages, Princess. I thought it would be of use to help Gemini. Punishment?" Virgo held out the first aid container towards Lucy with her head cocked towards the side. Lucy shook her head as she reached out shaking, taking the first aid container and laying it beside her.

"Princess." Loke kneeled down and kissed his master on the head, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and giving her a gently hug from the back. "Everything will be fine. Gajeel is going to be okay. I need you to stay strong so we can rescue Levy. Isn't that right?" Loke said the last part a little louder to catch the other male's attentions.

"How much longer?" A voice asked on the other side of the cell wall. They all turned to see Ciel and Jellal looking in. "I have a weird feeling." Ciel announced clearing his throat. "I feel this is too easy. I've dealt with Silas before, there's usually a lot more commotion that what we've ran into."

"Lucy, about five more minutes and Gajeel should be okay to stand and walk. He won't be completely healed, but definitely out of the woods." Gemini-Wendy relayed, receiving a sigh of relief of Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy gave her spirit a small smile as they turned back to continue their focus on their patient. A snort sounded from the patient as he started to squirm with impatience.

"I don't know if I have five minutes to spare. We need to go get Shrimp." He rasped as he tried sitting up, grunting in the process. Lucy rolled her eyes and patted his arm.

"I'm with you all the way Gaj, but we need you walking so please, try and be somewhat patient?" She pleaded with him. He crossed his arms over his chest after the minute of silence he gave her and grumbled. Lucy gave him a satisfied look and stood up, wincing so as she hugged her side. The stitch she kept thinking she had would not go away.

"So, any idea where they may have taken Levy?" Lucy asked peering down at Gajeel as his eyes fluttered open to stare at her, taking note on her stature. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the black that seeped above her shirt.

"Probably to the ball torture room." Gajeel replied. He noticed her eyes trail away from his.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that name." Lucy commented biting the inside of her cheek lightly before actually biting her cheek when there was a loud clanking noise, startling her and everyone else.

"Oh, Fairy's. Thank you for coming out to play." The voice bellowed loudly, a chuckle behind the loudness. Ciel eyed Lucy as she backed away. He pulled his staff out from under his shirt and expanded it to full size. Jellal eye balled him from the corner of his eye, curious to see the staff since it was the first time he had summoned it. The immense power that came off the staff was far beyond impressive, which only led Jellal to wonder how powerful Ciel actually was.

"Oh, fuck. You guys have to run." Gajeel hissed as he sat up quickly. "He's out for blood." The sound of the bang resonated through the entire corridor loudly as the man slowly made his way to where the mages were. "And he gets off on torturing."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello. What's this? Another update?** **Yep. Sure is! Here is chapter twenty. It's a smaller chapter, just a hair over 4000 word count but I had to purposely do that for my intentions for chapter twenty one. Sorry i however do not have sneak peek of twenty one :(**

 **So as I've been writing and rereading, I realize how dark I made Diabolos Abigor and how demented i made the characters. All i can say is whoops but that's how it worked out! lol I own all the characters that belong to D. Abigor guild.**

 **Also, I want to apologize for errors in past chapters and even current. I reread them like a thousand times, and sometimes I do the read out loud option and listen but I do not catch all the mistakes until I use the app version on my android phone where the words aren't so spread out. So I do apologize. I try to catch the mistakes, I just don't catch them all. Shout out to my reviewers again! Way to make the writers feel loved and great about their writing. You guys are the real MVPs.**

 **Feel free to review to let me know what you think, favorite to let me know you love it, and follow to let me know you want more. Ta ta for now my lovely readers and see you next update!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Twenty~~~

Lucy glanced nervously between Gemini-Wendy still trying to heal Gajeel, feeling the pull on her magic container as she started to feel the drain on her magic, and the cackling laugh of the man heading their way. Her eyes caught Ciel's, his lips moved silently as he mouthed _'Don't worry, I'll protect you'._ His attention turned back around as he tapped his staff on the ground three times. His eyes watching the shadow reflecting off the wall inch closer to where they were.

"Ah, isn't it my good friend Ciel. How nice of you to pay us a visit." The man chuckled. "Such a shame I had to let you live. You were a fun toy." Ciel narrowed his eyes as Jellal gave him a questionable look, Lucy appearing at the barred door, her small hand reaching through to grasp his. He intertwined his fingers through hers. She was nervous for him, worried about what the other man had stated. She felt him squeeze her hand, then release it as his hand fell back down his side. She could feel the magic pressure pulsing off him, the more he felt threatened, the stronger the pulses. His power matched those from the Spriggan 12, which were magic levels off the chart. The thought of his magic ability gave her goose bumps.

"Golem." Ciel forced out. "What a pleasure." Lucy stayed at the door as Ciel and Jellal covered her appearance. Lucy got the memo realizing that they were trying to hide her from sight, her hand slightly grazing over Talley's key as he appeared on her shoulder. Since they didn't want her noticed, camouflaging and exploring would be her best option.

"Talley, camouflage me." Lucy whispered, her voice almost inaudible to the chameleon spirit. The spirit kissed her cheek with his tongue before they disappeared, only leaving Gemini-Wendy and Gajeel present in the jail cell as Mest teleported, following Lucy before he lost sight of her. Gajeel gihi'd as they vanished, finding the whole thing amusing. He could feel himself almost completely replenished, but Lucy's spirit was still healing him with full force. He could only imagine how much magical strain it was having on the celestial mage. He knew he was in rough shape and that healing him with a knock off copy took a lot of energy. The thought made him feel guilty, her risking herself to heal him.

"I see you brought a friend with you." Golem inquired as he stopped, now standing in front of both light mages. "Want to play for old time sake?" He snapped his fingers, the area exploding, resonating with he snap sound of his fingers. The area went up in smoke, the metal bars of the cell were blown to bits, the iron dragon slayer managed to twist his body to protect the celestial spirit to the side of him, his back taking the blunt blow of the explosion.

"What the fuck was that?" Gajeel coughed as he inhaled the dust particles that still inhabited the air. Gemini-Wendy shook her head from the interruption and placed her hands back over Gajeel as she pushed him away and started healing once again. Gemini promised their master that they would heal Gajeel back to almost perfect health, to where his magic containers were completely replenished and to not stop even if she started running low on magical energy.

"That was a dirty trick, Golem." Ciel said dusting off the sleeve of his cloak. He had barely dodged that attack, pushing Jellal out of the way when he realized what Golem had planned. He was getting rather annoyed, wanting to get Lucy out of the way. His eyes searched the cell as the dust settled, Gemini-Wendy was still next the iron dragon slayer healing him, but the other two teammates were gone. He released a slight sigh, realizing that Lucy was alright for the fact her spirit was still present, which only meant she used her chameleon spirit and Mest must have gone after her with his teleportation magic.

"Oops, did I do that?" Golem smiled as he attempted to snap his fingers again, but was intercepted by a metal pole, barely dodging as he leaned towards the side at the last second. A few wisps of hair floated towards the ground from the light graze. "Oh, Abigor, what do we have here?" Golem leaned back up with a smirk, Gajeel walked up stood in between Ciel and Jellal as his arm retracted back to him.

"Shut the hell up. Your voice bothers me." Gajeel sneered, his eyes eyed the celestial spirit who tried to follow him. "Gemini, go back so you're not running on Bunny's magic energy. Thank you for the power up." Gajeel demanded the twin spirits, rotating his shoulder. Gemini-Wendy nodded and bowed before disappearing. With their leave, Gajeel cracked his knuckles and neck to loosen up. After all, he was trapped inside a cell for a month or whatever, which definitely put him past in shape mode.

"So scary." Golem stated with pretend scared face. "Not." He held his hands out as power gathered into his palms. The man was filling up with ecstasy, the thrill of seeing Ciel again excited him. He remembered all the torture tactics he used on him, the screams of the mage. After a while, the torturing had gotten no fun when he discovered that the kid couldn't die. It was a pity he had to let him go. Knowing that tidbit would have given him more opportunities to 'explore'.

"His magic is explosives. Be careful." Ciel yelled as he tapped his staff on the ground before charging towards Golem. This was one man Ciel wanted to disappear. What he went through, what that sick man put him through, was not humane.

" _Star gaze."_ Ciel chanted as a white light illuminated the entire area with a loud explosion, louder than the explosion than that of the dark mages. Walls exploded, parts of the ceiling collapsing. Gajeel and Jellal were still next to him unharmed, he made sure to avoid hitting them when he had cast his attack. He heard Golem coughing from underneath the rubble, giving them probably a good two-minute head start before the dark mage got royally pissed. "Let's go." He mumbled crawling through the hole in the wall. Jellal glanced at Gajeel before following suit of Ciel, not wanting to be in the path of the buried mage.

* * *

Laxus and Cobra jumped off the balcony onto the floor as the balcony screeched and started collapsing beneath them after a loud explosion, shaking the entire building, took out part of the wall below them. The balcony crashed to the floor, chunks of concrete and metal slid across the floor shattering.

"What the hell was that?" Cobra looked at Laxus astounded that it wasn't Natsu who caused the explosion. They looked at the scene in front of them, trying to guess who from their group would have done that much damage. Laxus thought it was maybe Titania, but he wasn't even so sure. Three bodies came jumping over the top portion of the balcony, Ciel in the lead as he jumped gracefully onto his feet, his staff clinking the ground as Jellal and Gajeel landed behind him.

"Sorry, went a tad over board. We have exactly two minutes before a pissed off right hand man comes in our direction." Ciel stated wiping the rocks off him and patting his trousers. "We also picked up an extra passenger." Gajeel's eyes landed on the figure that was kneeled in the middle of the auditorium, with the small blunette slayer and fire slayer on each side of her, Wendy healing her. His mind started racing, his body starting to move on its own when Cobra's voice sounded, making him pause.

"We made it in time, she's going to be okay." Cobra said to Gajeel, giving the guy a small shoulder pat before Gajeel jogged off towards Levy. Cobra glanced around when he realized there was something wrong with this picture. "Where's Blondie?" he suddenly asked anyone realizing what the missing puzzle piece was. "And that other guy that was with you." Laxus didn't even take the time to process everything that just came out of Cobra's mouth. Hearing her name and not seeing her was all it took. He was even pissed at himself for not even realizing she wasn't present, that she didn't climb over the wall with the others. He stalked up to Ciel quickly and grabbed him by the collar, catching a surprised look from the kid.

"What were my words? I told you to protect her." Laxus hissed in his face, his eyes searching his for an answer as to why. If he had one weakness, his weakness spelt Lucy. He may not be the best at showing his affection, especially with others present, but her protection he had no shame in announcing. The light of Fairy Tail must always be protected, no matter the circumstance.

Ciel plucked Laxus's hands off his collar and stepped back. "Miss Lucy is fine. She's in camouflage mode and Mest I believe is trailing her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's in here with us right now and we don't know it. Or she could be somewhere else. I do know, if something were to happen, Mest would be here to let us know. Next time do not lay your hands on me. I'm not exactly in the best of moods." The rings on his staff jingled, chiming against the metal as he shifted the pole slightly.

Laxus was lost for words as Ciel glared at him. Laxus wasn't expecting the kid to stand up to him, to talk back to him. But what he missed the first time, he didn't see the worry or fear in his eyes when Lucy's name was mentioned. Ciel was just as scared as he was when it came to Lucy. They stood there in a staring contest, waiting for one or the other to say anything else. This was the issue they always ran into when it came to a certain female. One by law and one by mate. They tend to clash, but they always managed to over come the obstacle with some type of truce.

"Incoming!" Cobra shouted interrupting their stand-off, shoving Laxus and Ciel down to the ground as explosions came, aiming for them, coming from the hole in the wall where a man came out, his hair standing on ends, his clothes tattered and singed. Ciel was right on the money when he stated, 'pissed off'. However, the man went beyond pissed off, he was now belligerent and apparently seeing red.

"Now Ciel, that was not fair. I guess it's time for me to get serious." Golem said as he jumped down and landed in a squatting position. Ciel pushed Cobra off him, picking up his staff that he had dropped from the sudden tackle and stood up. He about had it with this man. He went through the same torturing ceremony that Gajeel had experience, except his was more brutal, mind numbing. He couldn't die, so the men got a kick out of just lashing out. He bit back curses as he recollected on the unforgettable memory.

"Please elaborate to me how it's not fair for me to fight and defend myself, but yet you can attack all you want with no mercy? I don't see the fairness in that." Ciel questioned. He didn't like showing his emotions, but if he was anything, it was most definitely fear.

"Don't forget you're in my territory. It's a game of cat and mouse and guess who the mouse is?" Golem responded as magic cackled in the palm of his hand. Ciel tapped his staff on the ground twice, preparing to cast another enchantment. The staff started to glow, energy gathering at the center orb.

"Regulus kick!" A female voice yelled from above.

"Regulus punch!" Lucy and Loke appeared out of thin air, Lucy coming from above as Loke came from below, a tag team of light-based punch and kick. She pushed off the man's face, landing on the ground, her heels making a loud echoing click noise while Loke skidded across the other side opposite of her. Mest appeared next to Lucy, a hand placed on her shoulder. She was in her Leo star dress, her hair in a neat bun on top of her head, not a hair out of place. She looked elegant, but yet looked like a fierce mage ready to kick some ass. A highly recommended trait to have in a woman.

"You know, it would have been easier to keep up with you if somebody didn't think it was funny and entertaining to try and lose me." Mest complained as Lucy tried to keep her composure. "Like a five year old."

She patted his hand that was on her shoulder. "Sure, sure. That's what we'll call it." She mumbled choking down a laugh considering that their situation was not a laughing matter. "Pff like a five year old. Don't be such a baby. Ha! You turned into me!" She took a moment to glance around after teasing Mest and saw that they were met up with Team Dragon. If truth be told, she wasn't actually paying attention to where she was heading. She just saw the man trying to attack, composed a fast-acting plan with Loke and bam, they tag teamed. Her eye caught the group of three dragon slayers surrounding a small body from what she could make out. Lucy's eyes widened, her smile turning into an instant frown. "Levy?" Lucy completely ignored Ciel and Laxus, pushing pass them as panic raced through her. Her hand reached for her chest as she tried to claw at it, her heart racing causing her to stumble.

"Princess, calm down." Loke yelled at her, his attention turning towards Laxus and Ciel who were looking lost and concerned as to what was happening. "Laxus, calm her down before she hyperventilates again." He pleaded. The spirit stood guard where Golem was still unconscious for the time being. He didn't want to turn his back and the group get attacked, but he also was struggling watching his master break down like that. There was no way a dark mage of that strength was going to stay down long, especially when he had already been blown up from the looks of things.

Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy, resting the side of his face on the top of her head as he awkwardly rubbed her back in comfort. "Blondie, you have to calm down. Blue is fine. She's being healed. We made it in time." He spoke quietly as he felt her shake. The lightning slayer could feel the angst in her body language, even with him trying to comfort her. He wasn't experienced but he was trying with what he thought was appropriate. He didn't do well with women and crying, especially when it was his woman.

"You have no idea the state Gajeel was in when we found him. He looked practically de-dead." She sobbed. He stopped rubbing her back, his fingers curling into her flesh as she spoke. "I used more magic than I anticipated trying to heal him." Laxus shot a glance at Ciel and Cobra, Ciel turning away. Laxus knew Ciel was there to witness Gajeel, to see the state that a member of his team was in. He was there to watch Lucy break down, to fight to save her friend.

Laxus was not.

And for that, he was royally pissed. He was pissed at the stupid strategy plan. He was pissed that they even had to infiltrate in the first place. He was just over all pissed to begin with. Not a mavis damn one of them should have to go through this.

"It wasn't a delightful sight, I will agree with that." Ciel mumbled. "Something isn't right." He said suddenly looking around. His eyes moved to the ground, analyzing the pentagram magic circle drawn. Then it dawned on him, the familiarity of it. "Shit. Everyone needs to move. NOW!" Ciel hollered trying to catch the circle of slayers attention.

There was clapping sounding from above. Stood above was a man, dark indigo hair in a floppy bun on the top of his head. He was smiling as he looked down at the group before him, his smile growing wider as he counted his victims inside his sacrificial pentagram. Ciel without hesitation shoved both Laxus and Lucy as hard as he could so they would be outside the pentagram. Cobra jumped in the air, following suit mumbling curses under his breath as he landed on a broken piece from the balcony.

The man jumped down from the top balcony, landing on his feet with a loud clap noise, spewing dust around him. "Hello, welcome to Diabolos Abigor. I am Silas, the guild master. I am the one who will be literally wrecking your world." His eyes landed on one particular mage, his tongue running over his lips as he grinned.

* * *

"I will do no such thing." Erza responded. She shifted her sword, the pointed edge aimed towards Dakota. His face turned into slight disappointment to her response on the wager. He enjoyed fun and games. There was no time to always be so serious. He noticed her tensed stance and it bugged him.

"Well aren't we a party pooper." He turned his hands up right and shrugged. "No matter." Erza sped towards him, her sword wielded to strike him. A katana appeared in Dakota's hands as he deflected her strike with his katana. Erza gritted her teeth as she pushed off his sword and jumped back. She charged for him again, getting into a heated sword match. He was now getting the entertainment he was wanting, sort of.

"I must say I am surprised at your swordsmanship. Not a lot have been able to hold up against me." Erza boosted, not to sound conceitful, but over the year, her remarkable sword wielding, and re-quips have improved drastically. Little to no mistakes.

"That's a bold thing to say. I guess I'll have to turn it up a notch." Dakota's strikes started to become faster and more aggressive. Blocking became the only thing she was able to do. She swallowed, suddenly wanting to eat her words. She was definitely not giving up, having a couple tricks up her sleeve, but the man's speed was unlike anything. Even faster than Racer's she admitted. She could barely keep up, a sweat bead trailing down the side of her face as she tried to remain calm. She didn't want to admit that she may have went over her head on this one. When she faced Ajeel, she almost died, twice. If it wasn't for Bisca, she probably wouldn't have won, survived.

On the other side of the auditorium, Gray wasn't holding up the greatest either. Daphne giggled as she spun circles around Gray. He clenched his jaw, getting more and more annoyed with the woman. Normally, he tried to be a little more sentimental when it came to women, but this woman was insane. Not Juvia stalking insane, he could handle and tolerate that, but sadistic insane. It was like her mental state was non-existent, there was no hint of sanity left.

Gray glanced back towards Erza, seeing her struggle against Dakota didn't make him feel any better. If she was struggling, then they were definitely in trouble. He was trying to hold off using his demon slayer magic passed down from his dad, saving it as his trump card.

"Erza, you holding up?" Gray yelled over his shoulder at her as he heard her growl in frustration, swords clashing.

"I got it. Focus on your own battle. Watch out!" She yelled as Gray nearly got taken out. He flipped backwards, Daphne pouting. He gritted his teeth. The black spots started infesting the right side of his body, covering his chest, his arm, neck, and even the right side of his face. He saw Daphne watch his transformation with amusement.

"What's this? Demon slayer magic?" She asked herself. She grinned. "Yay. Someone finally worthy to fight. Most of the time we have to play because our victims are usually too weak." She admitted, not an ounce of remorse in her voice. She flicked her violet locks over her shoulder, grabbing a flute from her waist band. The flute was made from a demonic wood, stained dark.

"Ice devil's rage!" He roared preventing the flute from reaching her mouth. It was like Lullaby all over again. The pinkish like ice blasted from his mouth towards Daphne, the surrounding area turning into crystal ice. She dodged, dancing as she did. She brought the flute to her mouth as she stood on a statue and started playing a possession melody. Gray realized what was going on, instantly covering his ears with his hands as he dashed behind one of the pillars to be out of sight.

"Oh, a game of hide and seek? How fun!" Daphne inquired as she stopped playing the flute when Gray retreated. He needed to figure out a plan and figure one out fast.

* * *

Bickslow stood a few feet away from Tailer, his totems circling around him in the air. He noticed Tailer clench his hands into fists at his side, his head pointed down and lips moving, but no sound. That was until he heard the shifting of the vines that were beneath his feet.

"What the hell?" He yelped jumping up, his totems catching him. The vines beneath him were gathering and growing thicker. Tailer started walking towards where Meredy stood, completely ignoring Bickslow. Meredy saw what the man was doing and shifted silently to a different area, hoping he couldn't see her. He however saw through her, with a tsk and a sigh his voice sounded through the auditorium.

"Please don't think you're fooling anyone. This is my room for a reason. There is no hiding, and there is no escaping without killing me." Tailer announced.

"Hey, I am your opponent. Babies, line formation!" The totems listened to their command by suddenly stacking on top of each other, power gathering around them as a beam shot out towards Tailer. Tailer called upon his vines, a vine wrapped around his wrist and pulled him out of the beam's path as it destroyed the wall that was now behind him. Tailer blinked impressed and realized he needed to be more careful, seeing as to they weren't playing around. Not that he really wanted to play around, he'd prefer to just avoid the whole damn situation period.

"Fine. As you wish." Tailer sighed, the vine releasing him as he dropped to the floor. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he kneeled down and pressed the palm of his hands onto the ground. "Earth vortex." A magic circle appeared under him as the ground shook and the vines started retracting. Bickslow stayed on guard, glancing all around him as he waited for the attack to hit him.

"Maguilty Sodom!" A feminine voice chanted as blades shot towards the males. Bickslow yelped and dodged out of the way, cursing at Meredy for being careless. Tailer flipped away from the blades, one however one hit him, striking a pain sensory, his attack that was to be aimed at Bickslow fell through, the vines falling limply towards the ground. He fell to a knee, clutching his stomach. Meredy walked from the shadows, her hand held to her mouth. "Sorry Bickslow. I didn't know else to attack without him knowing. I hope you understand."

"Yeah I got it." He responded walking to stand next to her. He stared down at their enemy, the man looking up, jumping back suddenly as he realized how close they were to him. How stupid was he to not be more careful? Now he had to deal with an open flesh wound, the pain from the after math and their annoying voices. He really just wanted to act like none of this even happened.

Unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

Truth be told, Silas was his uncle and his uncle was pretty adamant about not accepting defeat. Leaving him no choice but to suck it up and fight. If not, he would have to deal with 'consequences' which he didn't want to find out what 'consequences' exactly meant.

"You're really going to make me fight, aren't you?" Tailer asked through clenched teeth. He ignored the pain as he stood up, done with the mental argument he had with himself. "Then so be it."


	21. Chapter 21

~~~Chapter Twenty-One~~~

Without a second thought, Laxus stood guard in front of Lucy, his body frame hiding the petite celestial mage. Happy dropped Natsu to land on the other side of Laxus as Silas chuckled, amused. Laxus didn't miss the hungry look that he was casting towards them. He wasn't quite sure who the stare was meant for, but he wasn't taking no chances with Lucy.

Not again.

His finger pointed towards the group, particularly at one person. "You, girl, who are you?" Silas asked as he referred to Lucy who froze behind Laxus. Ciel shifted, his hand grasping at her wrist. Laxus released a low growl, his intuition not deceiving like he had hoped. He hated when he was right on his feelings, he wanted to be wrong on.

"No one to you." Laxus spoke, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He saw Natsu bare his fangs next to him, his hands turning into fists. Knowing that Lucy was his kin, he knew the fire within Natsu was going stir crazy. Not that Natsu wasn't all protective in the first place over her, but more so now with everything that has happened in the past few months.

"What's it to you?" Natsu asked in a serious tone, one outside of his normal. Lucy looked between both men that stood in front of her and the one beside her. Why was this man after her? She was to the point she wanted to just stop asking due to how many times she had been kidnapped previously over the years.

"No matter." His tone was flat. "Ciel lad. Glad to see you recovered well." Silas pointed out. "It's a shame we let you escape."

Ciel tapped his staff twice. "I would say likewise, but unfortunately not. You kidnapped those of ours and we came to claim them back. I would never willingly come back to this piss bucket of a guild hall." He tapped his staff once. Lucy squeezed his hand in reassurance as she felt the power well up in the staff. She didn't want him to retaliate with hatred or disgust. He let Lucy's hand go as he pushed in between Laxus and Natsu receiving a death look from Laxus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kid?" Laxus hissed as his eyes averted down to glance at Ciel. "You need to protect her. Let us handle it." Laxus placed an arm in front of Ciel in attempt to stop him.

"I have unfinished business with this man." Ciel responded eye balling Laxus's arm. "Do not make me hurt you Laxus." He turned his body to face Laxus, his hand pushing Laxus's arm down. "And don't forget it's not just my duty to protect her. It's yours as well. You are her mate or did you forget?" He instantly regretted those words. That was not part of his plan. He thought he would have been stronger, been able to hold back the urge to lash out. He was losing his composure and he knew it. But at this moment, composure was the last thing on his mind. He also knew he probably just crossed the line with Laxus. He didn't mean to say what he did, but he felt it was a true statement regardless. Laxus kept referring to him as Lucy's protector instead of stepping up to protect her. He was always trying to dive head first, forgetting his main priority.

Laxus sighed, ignoring the comment that came out of his mouth. "Kid. Really? Did you forget what the plan was? You'll get your chance for revenge. Get your head out of your ass and go do what you agreed to do." Ciel didn't budge. Laxus had no right to tell him what to do. "Now!" Laxus hissed. Arms wrapped around Ciel from behind, another body weighing down on his back. His eyes widened with surprise, his eyes glancing down at the small pale hands clasping around his mid rift. _Lucy._ She was his weakness, silently cursing to himself, knowing he was about to cave in under her plea.

"Ciel, please listen to him. I understand where you are coming from, we all do. We've all have had these situations, but please. Take a step back. They will buy us some time until we can make our move. And I know Laxus means well. Please don't take it out on him." Lucy said barely above a whisper, enough for Ciel and the dragon slayers sensitive hearing could make out what she said. He pondered on her words, realizing that he was messing everything up. His free hand reached up and squeezed hers before turning towards Laxus.

"Sorry, this was not my intention. This guy…he's.. just bad memories. He was already getting under my skin." Ciel twisted out of Lucy's grasp. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her away from their comrades out of destruction path. Although, Silas never took an eye off either mage. There was something special about both of them, and it only made him more ravenous with them both together. He already knew Ciel was a perfection, but what came after perfection? Whatever it was, that word described Ciel and the mysterious female to a T.

"Enough of this. Dark crimson." Silas jumped into the air as a magic circle formed at his hands in a crimson red color. Three sphere like orbs developed in between his hands, like the speed of light, they shot down towards the small group.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled as the exceed whipped in and grabbed Natsu by the back of the shirt and flinging him upwards. Laxus transformed into lightning and maneuvered to where he was stationed behind Silas. Lucy thought fast and used Talley's camouflaged cloak on her and Ciel, disappearing and managing to dodge the attack as they hurried out of the way.

"So, dark magic." Laxus noted. "I see." He looked around and saw that the two celestial mages had disappeared. However, he knew with those spirits of Lucy's anything was bound to happen. They liked to show up at wild, last minute moments. Lightning licked his skin, he spread his feet out as he planted his heels down on the flooring. "Lightning dragon roar!"

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu roared behind Laxus as Happy zoomed him in, their roars combining as it headed head on for Silas. The fire and lightning combination thundered throughout the ball room. "Did we get him?" Natsu asked as he hovered in the air next to Laxus. They waited for the dust to settle down, Laxus's fists clenching at his side as he bared his teeth at the sight. Silas was standing where he was left, his fingers flicking off a rock from his sleeve, not a scratch on him.

"Is that all you got?" Silas asked frowning. Laxus tsk'd and glanced at Natsu, noticing the pissed off confused look that reared his face.

"Nah, just warming up." Natsu announced pounding his fists together. Laxus mentally shook his head, but at least the kid had the motivation. Happy dropped him, Natsu taking off towards Silas in full sprint. Laxus went sprinting up the opposing side. Silas dodged all the punches Natsu threw at him, and blocked the kicks Laxus snuck in.

"Really gentlemen? Is this all you got?" Silas jumped backwards into a flip, leaning down smacking a hand on the floor. "Crimson arrows." A thousand arrows shot out of the magic circle that had appeared under Silas's hand, aiming towards both dragon slayers.

Lucy and Ciel hid behind the fallen balcony, releasing the camouflage cloak. Lucy squatted down, biting her lip as she thought out a new plan. Before hiding out, Lucy analyzed Silas, his attacks, how he moved, what he does when the attacks hit him. She was worried though for Natsu and Laxus. Their attacks seem to have no effect on Silas, which only seemed to piss Silas off, getting bored of their attempts.

She turned her attention to the other side of the ball room where Cobra and Gajeel were battling it out with Golem. Golem blowing up anything in the way. She cringed as rubble got blown towards them, shattering as it hit the wall behind them.

"Damn it. It's almost impossible to get close to this moron without him trying to blow everything up." Gajeel complained as Lily carried him. He circled above Golem in the air, trying to figure out his next tactic.

Cobra shoved his hands into his pockets as he hissed through clenched fangs. "Too much static to read his moves. This is stupid."

"Are you guys giving up?" Golem asked with disbelief. Cobra released poison gas from his mouth unnoticed, aiming towards Golem. Gajeel saw what was happening and stayed above so he didn't get trapped in the poison gas.

"What the hell is this?" An unfamiliar voice roared from an untouched part of the ball room. Standing at the entrance was a tall, lean man. He had snow white hair that hung near his chin, his part more to the left so his bangs hung over and covered his eye right eye. He had on a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore black trousers and loafers, each wrist bearing black wrist bands. He wore a necklace that had held two golden rings, dangling against his chest. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he examined the mess in front of him.

"Ah, Brixton! Welcome back." Silas greeted. "Didn't think you were due back yet." Brixton glanced around at the damage of his guild hall, his face twisting from annoyance to anger.

"Why does it matter when I was due back?" He snarled. "Silas, you're a moron. What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop playing games, you're wrecking the guild hall again."

Silas laughed. "I think you seem to forget who the guild master is." Silas commented. "Putting a side whatever is up your ass, would you care to join in on the fun?"

Brixton didn't have to be told twice. He disappeared and reappeared behind Mest and Jellal, slamming a fist into Jellal's stomach, shooting him across the ball room towards the opposing wall. Mest teleported, catching Jellal in the nic of time, taking the brunt force of the attack as they both slammed into the wall, destroying one of the only few left intact.

"Jellal!" Lucy screamed blowing her cover. All heads turned towards the blonde celestial mage, Ciel mumbling to himself as he stood next to her, his staff pulsating. Laxus cursed son of a bitch as he bared his fangs. This was becoming a royal pain in the ass was the thought on his mind.

* * *

His hands pressed over his ears as he kept peaking around the pillar, his eyes landing on Daphne. She was twirling her flute with her fingers, slowly walking towards the pillar he hid behind.

"Ice make wall!" Gray came around the pillar creating a wall dividing them, hoping to by himself some more time. There was no way he could ask Erza for back up when she had her hands more than full dealing with the other twin.

"Oh, what is this?" He heard Daphne's voice muffled through the wall. What he wasn't expecting was the palm of her hand pressing against the middle of his ice wall, instantly shattering it around them. His eyes widened with complete shock. "Oops."

"Ice Make—""Sound bolt" Daphne intercepted, her hands out stretched in front of her. He dodged as he sensed her attack coming when she interrupted him. He was annoyed she cut him off. He felt a sudden stab in his leg making him crash towards the ground, landing on his knee with a pain filled grunt.

"Looks like you weren't so lucky." Daphne commented. He looked down at his leg, blood started trickling down his calf. He hissed at the pain as he attempted to stand up. He had been through a hell of a lot worse than this, had been injured worse than this, so why was he having such a hard time being able to stand?

"Ice make lance!" He slapped the ground as several ice lances aimed towards her, causing her to jump back away from him, dodging in a dancing motion with her eyes closed.

"You want to know why I enjoy what I do? Why I love to cause misery and get the joy out torturing people and watching them writhe in pain?" She twirled around a pillar, one hand hanging out as she leaned back in a dip. Gray's eye brows lowered confused as to why she brought the idea that he wanted to know about her up.

"Not particularly. I could care less." Gray spat clutching his hurt leg.

She giggled. "I was born in hell you see." She started as she pulled herself back up and cuddled against the pillar, her eyes dancing with excitement as she stared at the ice mage still crotched on the floor.

"I said I don't care." Gray said once again pushing pass the excruciating pain. "Ice make sword!" A beautiful ice carved sword formed in his hand as he sprinted at her. She pulled out her flute, the flute extending a few feet as she raised it up to deflect the blow from his ice sword.

"They said I was his spawn." She continued. "I experienced every inch of torture, the pain, the misery that we inflict on our own play toys. You see, they said I was insane because I laughed and wanted more. Truth was, it was the only way to drown out any sanity because you see, if you show any sign of sanity, they'll suck it right out of you like it was your soul." Her lips were inches from his ear as he pushed his sword off her flute.

"Why are you telling me this?" Gray asked disgusted with the words she spoke. He knew of grudges, of revenge, of hatred, but this…whatever she described was horrendous. And he had met some pretty insane people through all his adventures with Team Natsu, even with Fairy Tail guild mates themselves, but this whole dark guild, the group of people who made the guild was on a whole different level. The name of dark guild really suited their personalities.

"Because you look too innocent." She said for the first time in a serious tone. "You will never survive in this world if that's all you know." Her flute retracted to playable size, her hands bringing the piece to her mouth. Caught off guard by her words, he didn't realize she was starting to play a melody. The sound reached his ears, his eyes started to blur instantly.

"Shit." He mumbled as his legs wanted to cave in. He used all his force and brought his hands together. His slayer magic was disappearing as his energy was being sapped from the sound. "Ice make prison." He said weakly. Ice shot up and surrounded Daphne her eyes closed, getting encased in the ice. She hadn't heard him since she was so in tuned with her flute. He fell to the floor lying on his back as he stared at the frozen prison sphere that was above him, at the woman frozen in place. Her face peaceful.

"Because I look too innocent you say? You don't know nothing about me." He stated blatantly.

Erza glanced out the corner of her eye, catching the glimpse of the ice sphere and Gray lying on the floor in front of it. It was a good start to immobilizing but she knew the sphere would only hold for so long which meant she needed to get on it and defeat Dakota. She turned her eyes back to see an eye brow raised on Dakota's face as he too observed the ice sphere which encased his twin sister.

"Well, can't say I saw that coming. Curious as to how he out smarted her. Daphne is a pretty witty person." Dakota shrugged. "Well, no matter. She's the one who failed. She'll have to deal with the consequences on her own." He spun, striking his sword out towards her, Erza's sword coming up to clash with his.

"She is your sister. How can you say that?" She asked appalled. She swung her sword again at him, their swords clashing, she pushed force on her sword and hopped back.

"Sister or not. She was apparently too weak." Dakota dragged the tip of his sword on the floor, the scraping sound screeching up towards the vaulted ceiling. Erza cringed at the dreadful noise, her grip tightening on the hilt of her sword.

"Have you no feelings?" She growled as her outfit changed to her heaven wheel armor. She charged at Dakota, her wings building momentum for speed as she slashed her sword in a pentagram directly on Dakota, the pentagram exploding. She heard his muffled cry as his body got slashed.

"You'll pay for that you bitch." Dakota growled. His katana glowed and extended into a long-bladed katana. He twirled it like a baton in the air before taking stance with the blade aimed towards Erza. Erza split her sword holding them up in a cross formation.

"Trinity sword!" She yelled as she charged for him as he raced for her. She jumped into the air, slashing her swords over each other as a golden X left the blades of her swords and slammed into Dakota before he could reach her. Her feet touched the ground, her heart racing as she slightly panted from the adrenaline. Dakota's katana flew from his hands and slid across the other side of the room as he slid on his back and slapped into the ice sphere that held Daphne with a loud thump.

Gray lifted his head at the sudden disruption of silence to see the twin brother slumped against his ice sphere. He shrugged his shoulders and laid his head back on the floor. That only meant they were successful on their end, they won.

"What is it with these people?" He asked as Erza walked up, her armor disappearing into her normal attire as she examined the damage and the two dark mages that were unconscious. "Something she said irked me."

Erza turned her attention to Gray as she glanced down at him. "Well? What would that be?" She was curious, there was no denying that. Gray sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"She said I look too innocent and that I will never survive in this world." He stared at Daphne again. "I think what she meant is that she never got the chance to be innocent. All she ever knew was this torture and way of living she didn't know what was out there. That there was more to life then 'play toys'." He turned his head to look up at Erza. "I think I would rather be dead then live a life like that."

* * *

Meredy slashed her maguilty sword through the vines that tried to restrict around her ankle. Bickslow jumped down beside her, his mask knocked off from a previous attack by Tailer. Bickslow could tell the guy was distracted. He was sloppy when he attacked them, sometimes he missed them entirely.

"Does something seem really wrong with him to you?" Meredy asked turning towards Bickslow concerned. Tailer stopped under the pergola, glancing around, completely oblivious to his opponents watching him.

Tailer didn't agree with any thing his uncle demanded. But if he didn't obey, his uncle would torture him by chaining him up exactly like how Gajeel was. He didn't want to fight either of the Fairy Tail mages. They weren't the ones who committed a serious crime.

Diabolos Abigor was.

Diabolos Abigor was also the ones who kidnapped innocent people for absolutely no reason. Because they needed new play toys? The thought made his stomach turn.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to shove all the memories trying to push their way to the surface, to make him remember. To make him remember how his parents got killed in the Alvarez ambush on Hohenheim. Silas took him in when he was a small child, immediately introducing him to obedience, 'play toys' as they referred it to. He even experienced being the play toy due to disobeying orders, one too many times.

"So? Everything okay there man?" Bickslow asked keeping his distance. Tailer jerked his head up from his thoughts and realized he had stopped to reminisce painful memories of his sad, pitiful life in the middle of a fight. He cursed at himself as he shot a look at the duo. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to them when the wall exploded into the room, destroying the pergola Tailer was once standing on. Bickslow tackled Meredy to the ground, his totems covering him. Meredy unintentionally screamed as exploding building was being thrown all around them. The immense magical power was what had Bickslow on edge as he tried to protect them.

* * *

Lucy eek'd as she ducked and dodged the attacks that kept getting thrown towards them. She mentally berated herself for blowing her and Ciel's cover. They both tried refusing to use any attacks that required magic use to reserve for the unison raid incantation.

"I know I said it earlier but I'm sorry again!" Lucy squeaked as she ducked behind rubble. Ciel was on the other side, leaning over to try and see what was going on. He waved her off for the fifth time as she kept apologizing to him. They would have found them easily, no matter if she had made it easier for them or not.

Laxus started panting, his magic was draining quickly. He could feel his energy running low. He shot a glance towards Natsu who wasn't fairing the greatest either. He had already lost Happy as an advantage, the exceed had ran out of energy. Wendy took Levy In search of a safer area, somewhere that they wouldn't be in the crossfire.

He searched for Lucy and Ciel, panic rising as he couldn't find them until he saw brown hair peaking over the side of debris. Next was checking on how Cobra and Gajeel were fairing.

He saw they were still struggling, he could hear Gajeel and Cobra bickering and exchanging words of wisdom as they tagged teamed attacking Golem.

"Heads up!" a voice yelled at him, a slender body was thrown into him knocking them both across the floor. He saw a head full of blue hair, realizing Jellal was thrown at him.

"I think we're about in over our heads on this. We may need to pull the plan early." He suggested standing up adjusting his cloak, then offering his hand to the lightning dragon slayer.

"I think I agree." He admitted accepting Jellal's help standing up. He put his thumb and pointer finger in his mouth and released an ear piercing whistle. The signal that it was time.

Lucy shot Ciel a worried confused look, starting to get nervous. Why was Laxus calling it now? She bit her lip glancing at Ciel who nodded for response as they came from behind their hiding spot.

"Ready?" he asked her. Lucy took both his hands in hers as they stared at each other. Gajeel, Natsu, Cobra, Laxus and Mest made a circle around Lucy and Ciel. Wind picked up as a magic circle appeared under them both.

"Survey the heavens

Open thy gates

All the stars

Light or dark

Show us thy appearance

With thy brilliance shine."

Silas recognized what they were doing, his attention turning towards Golem who was gawking at the scene in front of them.

"Stop them you idiot!" Silas screamed at him as he gathered energy in his hands. "Brixton after them!"

"Sky dragon roar!" a young petite voice roared as the wind picked up. The small brunette was hovering in the air above the group.

"Oh, thy magnificent constellations

I am the maiden of the stars

Protected by thy Sirius

Open thy gates

Loan me thy strength"

"Heavenly red regulus!"

"Solar Plexus!" Lucy and Ciel both recited as a golden light with blue static wrapped around the light shot from the magic circle they stood in. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she instantly felt all the magic drain from her, the strain still tugging at her containers.

"Heavenly body sema!" Jellal cited, a magic circle appearing above the three dark mages. The entire room exploded in bright lights, everyone's eyes going completely blind. The building was starting to collapse around them from the intense power of magic.

Lucy lost grip of Ciel's hands, she swayed and fell to the ground with her head colliding with the ground. Her eyes rolled back, her eye lids closing. Ciel collapsed next to her, gasping, clutching his chest. The spell was a strain on him as well, making him want to die from the pain of the drain. He tried to crawl toward Lucy's prone body, but couldn't muster the strength to move even an inch. He left his hand out reached towards her as he lost consciousness.

Laxus started coughing, shoving part of collapsed ceiling off him. He could see the peak of the rising morning sun from the portion of missing roof of the guild hall. His eyes adjusted to the dust floating around.

"Blondie!" he croaked. He stumbled around as his eyes frantically searched.

"Where is she?" a voice groaned as a head full of pink hair sat up shaking the dust off. He winced as he touched his head.

"If I knew where she was would I be calling her name? Use your head Natsu." Laxus blinked a few times, his eyes catching golden locks, but not in the sight he wanted to see. "Blondie!" Laxus raced over, tripping as he stumbled towards the ground grabbing her limp body into his lap.

"Bunny!" Gajeel ran after Laxus when he realized what was happening, kneeling down next to Laxus. "Fuck. What was that spell they did?" Gajeel asked angrily since he had no idea what the big secret plan was.

"It was an ancient incantation from the celestial world." Jellal spoke as he walked up. He looked like hell. They all looked like hell. "This was a concern although wasn't expecting it to affect Ciel like it did."

Hearing his name, he scraped his nails across the floor as he curled his fingers into his palm. "Lucy." The voice whispered causing the group to look down at him. He lifted his head, popping an eye open as he tried to register what was around him. "It was too much for her." Tears started streaming down his face. He wasn't one to cry but what he was feeling in his heart was agonizing. He felt like his lungs were being squeezed as he struggled to sit up.

"Whoa kid. Easy." Cobra jumped forward and caught Ciel in his arms. Laxus stared down at the woman lying in his arms, limp. He could feel the wrath of his dragon clawing to escape, rearing to release a mighty cry of sadness. He felt the warmth gathering at his eyes, swallowing the spit in his mouth.

"Ciel, what do you mean it was too much for her? I thought the spirit king and everyone else claimed she was ready for it?" Laxus glared at him waiting for him to respond. His cheeks were still tear stained as he leaned into Cobra.

"We managed to finish the incantation but she couldn't hold the power. It drained her too fast so she released before we were completely successful." He choked out. "If it wasn't for Jellal casting sema when he did, we would have failed."

There was coughing in the distance as bodies piled out of the hole in the wall. Gray was leaning into Erza, his leg drenched in blood. Bickslow stood next to them with a body thrown over his shoulder, Meredy appearing next to him as they stared at the wreckage sight before them. A gasp left Meredy's mouth.

"Care to explain what the hell almost killed us?" Bickslow yelled at them, not realizing the body that was lying in Laxus's arms. "Fuck. Cosplayer."

* * *

 **A/N: first want to note half of this was typed between a phone and tablet while the other half was on computer. My other half decided to play runescape again and we have only one computer sooo it left me to experience a lot of patience to type almost 3+ word count on a phone.**

 **Next. Don't kill me 😁 I changed this chapter around 3 times before I decided I was satisfied. I know it went off the Lucy-Laxus romance and how Gajeel and Levy became background characters for a while but there is a purpose for everything. And I also dont want this story to revolve around just romance. But I hope everyone enjoyed chapter twenty one and I'll see everyone at chapter twenty two. Feel free to review to let me know what you think. Favorite to let me know you love it and follow to let me know you want more. Ta ta my lovely readers and have a good night (1015pm currently for me)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okayy so I'm just going to come right out and say I apologize! I realized I made the ending A/N to chapter twenty one sound like I killed Lucy off. Read to find out, that was not my intentions. My story would go down the drain if I pulled something that devasting! I also want to apologize to any grammar errors or incorrect word inputting. T9 autocorrect can be quite a bitch some times!**

 **Anyways here is chapter twenty two! I hope everyone enjoys. It's more of a calmer chapter, but picks up towards the end. Tehehe. Don't be afraid to review to let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to favorite to let me know you love it and follow to let me know you want to read more. Shout out to my new favs and followers. Thank you so much and shout out to my reviewers! (To guest reviewer: I reread the end of chapter twenty, I believe I see where you may have gotten confused. I am very sorry for that!) Ta Ta my lovely readers and have a great Friday!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Twenty-Two~~~

He awoken to a soft, warm hand gently shaking his forearm, his eyes opened groggily as he stared into sad sapphire blue orbs. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared, rubbing a rough calloused hand down his face. It had been a week since they had returned, Lucy was still in a coma like slumber. Wendy and Porlyusica did all the healing they could, the rest was up to Lucy. Her mind underwent a great deal of stress from the strain on her magic containers. It was worse than when Wendy got her magic drained back at the GMG in X791, a member from Laxus's dead beat father's guild, Raven Tail, played dirty.

"Go eat. I'll keep an eye on her." Mira said softly. "If she saw you cooped up here, she would probably smack you right now knowing her. Go eat, stretch, work out, train, sleep. I don't care. Anything other than sitting in this chair. She will wake up when she feels she's ready to." Mira patted his shoulder. He grumbled reluctantly at first, not wanting to leave Lucy's side, but he knew Mira was right. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest of the chair before finally deciding to stand up and stretch from his cramped position.

"I'll be back in an hour." He stated as he picked up his fur coat, throwing it over his shoulders as he opened the door, pausing to he glance back at his beautiful mate that laid peacefully in the bed before him. He frowned as he stared at her wishing she would just wake up already, then turning back towards the door way walking out as the door shut behind him.

The down stairs sounded quiet for the most part, a friendly spat breaking out here and there amongst guild mates, but never broke out into a mosh pit which Laxus was grateful for. His eyes scanned the crowd as he searched for one particular person. He was sitting at a table that occupied Gajeel, Levy and a few non fairy tail members. Cobra sat to the right of Ciel with Meredy occupying Cobra's other side while Jellal, Levy and Gajeel sat across on the other side.

He made his way down the steps, ignoring the silence and stares as he passed guild members. Everyone was afraid, not of him, but for him. The strain that the celestial mage's magic container went through was traumatic on her body. He tried to keep his mind, his thoughts, from straying down that direction.

He walked up to the table, stopping at Ciel's side, glancing down at him. Ciel nodded at the people occupying the table before standing up next to Laxus.

"Laxus." Jellal acknowledged. "Anything new?" His face showed sincere concern, the ex crime sociere leader was deeply concerned about Lucy as well. He remembered when the future Lucy turned towards him for help, only being able to trust him when she hardly knew him at all, the pain he put her and the rest of the team through at the tower of heaven.

Laxus shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "Same as everyday." He mumbled. He turned and started walking, beckoning Ciel to follow, leaving the group in silence. Cobra leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed behind his head while closing his good eye. He could sense that the lightning slayer was trying to hide the fact he was about to break down. They all were on the verge of some type of mental breakdown. Who would have thought that one measly girl could affect so many people like she had?

The guild doors slammed shut behind them as they turned and headed towards the east forest. Laxus didn't care exactly where they went only if he could get a little peace of mind. Ciel wasn't going to complain considering he had no idea where he really was or where they were going, he was just following.

Ciel peered around as they entered a pathway surrounded by trees. He followed beside Laxus silently, casting quick glances every so often towards the dragon slayer, fine lines were drawn on his face.

"How dangerous was that spell really?" Laxus's gruff voice sounded in the silence. The breeze blew lightly, ruffling the front tussles of his blond hair, his head turning slightly to look down at Ciel who was looking back up towards him.

"Honestly, I don't know. That was the first for me on hearing about that spell. When Leo presented that spell to us, he recited exactly what the spirit king told him, but he himself didn't know much about it. They may have thought Lucy was ready. However," he paused for a moment to let what he said sink in with Laxus. Laxus waited for him to continue, giving a small nod. "Lucy was nowhere ready. She's powerful. I wouldn't want to face her, especially with her tactician abilities, but that was a lost, forbidden spell. I will do some research on it, but even the intensity from that spell drained me." He kicked a rock with his boot as they veered off through some trees.

"I get you said they may have thought she was ready, but why would they give her a spell that powerful? Why risk her safety?" Laxus was baffled as he asked the questions out loud. He heard a small sigh from the younger man.

"Your question is one that only the spirit king himself will be able to answer. Or even Leo, but I've been acquainted with Leo for centuries, he would never suggest something that would put his master in harm's way." A pasture came into view as they dodged tree branches. "So, as I mentioned earlier, I don't even think Leo exactly knows the true origin of that spell."

Laxus grunted, his mind going into over drive. His thoughts were being taken over by the celestial mage. He should have been there for her more. Ciel was right when he lashed out back at Abigor's guild hall. He wasn't being a very loyal mate. He was so high strung on fighting, putting Lucy's safety into the responsibility of another man's was a dick move. He knew Lucy claimed to understand but it didn't make him feel any less low. He wanted Lucy to understand, to know how much he seriously loved her, was in love with her. If he thought he had it bad when all the feelings first surfaced at the resort, then it was a ticking time bomb of emotions now.

Which took him back to her words.

He had claimed her months, maybe even a year before she even came to fairy tail, before he even knew her name. He wasn't going to deny that he didn't find her attractive back then, but he also wasn't a relationship sort of man. Not to mention that that was his period of arrogance, ignorance, narcissism, cocky, the whole sha-bang. After the exile, he learned more about himself, who he was as a person. He became more reserved, more coy. His persona did a 180° turn around, and for the better.

But he knew nothing of mating at the time either. He had no idea how he even placed a claim in the first place. But he definitely didn't regret it, because now he has the love of his life. When they said 'Everything happens for a reason', the saying truly held to its name. No matter if tragedy had to rear its ugly face before happiness was found. His mate claim was meant to happen, he was meant to fall in love with Lucy. It just took so many challenges for them both to finally see it.

His eyes turned back to the kid that stood quietly beside him. At first, he despised the guy with rage, the kid was forth-front, blunt. He told it as he saw it which reminded Laxus of his old self who didn't give a damn about anyone or their feelings. But over the weeks, Laxus saw past that front and saw a different side of him, apparently the same side Lucy had seen because they both took him in as a little brother, as kin. Laxus never thought he would find an attachment to another human, much less two, but Ciel and Lucy proved him so fucking wrong. A little each day, a new part of Laxus opened up to new opportunities. He was letting himself get into an unfamiliar element, one that made him little uneasy at first but he enjoyed the feeling that it gave him.

"She's one of the wittiest and strongest females I know. She has that determination that shouldn't be overlooked. She'll wake up and she'll be the same Lucy we know. Her mind just needs to figure things out." Ciel finally broke the silence, feeling the anxiety radiate off the older man. He noticed he had startled Laxus out of whatever thoughts he was in, his eyes lowering with a saddened look.

"That girl does have a fire under her ass. I have faith in her. That wasn't what I was thinking about if that's what you thought…" his voice trailed off. "I would never doubt her ability to pull through. That wouldn't be Blondie."

Ciel walked a few paces and surveyed the pasture. It was a peaceful scenery. There was a wooden fence with posts up a head, Ciel heading towards it. He stepped on the bottom plank and hoisted himself onto the top and sat with his legs dangling down as he stared at early dusk in the eyes. The sunset was casting red, orange, and purple hues over the horizon.

Laxus approached after a few minutes, leaning against the fence with his arms lying across the top.

"So, what do you plan to do about Aquarius's key?" Laxus asked as the sleeves to his coat flapped behind him. "Do you still plan to keep your promise?"

Ciel shifted. "To retrieve it. We made a promise, a contract. Its forbidden for celestial mages to go back on promises. We're very loyal. So, to answer your question, yes I do plan to keep my promise." He drummed his gloved fingers on the post. "I know for a fact she'll carry her promise out so I will carry out mine."

Laxus smiled and he turned towards the sunset. _I wish you could see this Blondie. It's beautiful, just like you._

* * *

Cobra was sprawled out on one of the vacant tables napping, the iron slayer in another corner, head tilted back with a roaring snore with Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Lily occupying the same table. Mira stood behind the bar, Lisanna sat on a corner stool with her head rested on her arms. The thunder legion occupied a table off to the far side, Erza and Gray amongst them causally chatting.

Upstairs in the infirmary, Natsu sat in the same chair that had occupied Laxus earlier that day. His fingers were rested on his knee caps, his fingers slightly curling every so often to grip his knees. He felt lost, anxious, as he stared at his best friend lying in the infirmary bed in a peaceful sleep.

"Luce." His voice cracked as he licked his lips, his eyes moving towards the blue tom cat that was nuzzled into the blonde's neck. "Please, I need you to wake up." His voice was barely above a whisper. He scooted the chair across the wooden floor to get closer towards the bed, grabbing her small hand as he cupped it in his as he settled down.

Sadness tugged at his heart. The fear of losing someone so precious to him all over again. He knew that Lucy was strong, but he couldn't help but still feel like that. Especially after the whole mishap they went through before his team left for 100 year quest. He didn't quite understand why she didn't want to join, but eventually he had finally accepted it.

But as the time went on, he started to understand why she was so heart broken. He finally realized that she was in love with him and there was absolutely nothing he could do. She was claimed by another dragon slayer. And as a fellow dragon slayer, he had to honor code. At the time he had no idea who could have claimed her, but eventually he picked up on the possessive growls, and glares, and broken glasses from a fellow guild mate who always kept an eye on her, not thrilled that someone else approached their mate, but the other slayer never acted upon their feelings. Instead, the slayer wallowed and gave up. But, even with that, Lucy couldn't be reclaimed. Once claimed, the dragon slayer would have to pass in order for the bond to be broken. The way it worked was only for dragon slayers. If Lucy wanted to date someone that was not a slayer she could, however, that could put the slayer in distress. It was a messy situation entirely, one that a slayer should be completely on board with and aware as to what they were getting their self-tied to.

But that was how mating worked. Natsu knew he wasn't the sharpest or smartest, but he did know some things. He wasn't particularly too keen on the whole mating process, but he knew enough to make sure he didn't choose a mate he wouldn't be happy with.

"Lushy." Happy whimpered as he snuggled closer to her. "Please wake up. I have yummy fish for you." Natsu frowned as he listened to his little buddy whimper sadly, wanting the warm affection from the celestial mage.

"Happy…" Natsu bowed his head as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

* * *

"You want who?" Cana asked as the barrel stopped right before her mouth.

Ciel cleared his throat. "I still have to carry out a promise I made to Miss Lucy. Therefore, I need Mest as a given for teleportation. Then I want Jellal, Meredy, Cobra, Erza and Natsu." Everyone glanced at each other for the group requested on the retrieval mission before all eyes landed on Laxus.

Laxus raised an eye brow. "What?" He hissed. "Why is everyone looking at me?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes to glare back at everyone.

"Are you okay with this?" Master Makarov asked as he slowly climbed on top of a table, collapsing onto his ass as he puffed for air.

"Huh?" Laxus was thrown off guard. "What do you mean am I okay with this?" He didn't know anyone needed his permission to do anything. "I trust Ciel and the group going. They aren't going to mess around." Then he thought about it and realized whose name was listed last. "Well, as long as flame brain stays out of trouble, they'll be fine."

With the mention of his name, Laxus heard him come out of the infirmary, his eyes glancing up towards the balcony. He saw his lean frame slump into the door, his head bowed. Then he started to smell the tears, tears of sadness. That was not what he was expecting. Mentally sighing, he looked back at the group of people around him.

"Continue without me." Laxus mumbled as he pushed off the wall and headed towards the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Cana questioned as she took a gulp. Cobra chuckled shaking his head towards the drunk.

"Seems that our fire dragon slayer got himself emotional." His announcement caused several heads to turn between the second floor and back at Cobra.

"Natsu's crying?" Erza asked concerned as she shifted to glance back up to second floor where she saw the backs of Laxus and Natsu walking away.

"That's rather…shocking." Gray commented as he leaned back in a chair. "Lucy is his best friend. It's rough seeing her like this not being as close as those two."

Ciel studied the mates of the guild, listening to how they all praised and looked up to Lucy. He never realized how much she was loved.

In the beginning he had one goal and one goal only. He was not expecting an attachment. He wasn't expecting to form a family. He wasn't expecting to spark an interest in a certain sky dragon slayer. There was an abundance of things he wasn't expecting, always daydreams of what could be's, but truth behold, the very daydreams were becoming reality.

"Do you know where the key is located?" a male's voice asked breaking Ciel from his recollection on thoughts. He turned his attention towards the voice to see Jellal and Meredy standing in front of him. Meredy waved with a smile as Ciel returned a small smile that turned back into a neutral look.

"I do. It's located at the peak of a mountain about a day's travel from Silician. I ran into no trouble that way human wise. It's all mountains and trees out that way." Ciel explained.

"Ciel. If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you grab the key when you first encountered it?" Meredy asked tilting her head towards the left. Ciel shifted uncomfortable and turned away.

"If you want truth, it's not exactly my proudest moment. I was going to use it as leverage towards Lucy. I was made aware of her search and her coming to Seven for the Phantom Star. There's more but I'm not going into details." Ciel stood up from his stool and stretched.

The door to the guild hall opened with a creak from the hinges, a group of archaeologists standing in the door way wearing khaki attire. The leader of the group had a grim look as he searched around the guild hall.

"Mr. Nelville. What can I do for you?" Makarov wobbled to greet the men with his cane shakily under hand.

"Evening Mr. Dreyar. I'm here on accord of Miss Lucy Heartfilia. I haven't heard from her in over two months. Is she back from the mission?" the man asked. Everyone silenced and stared at the Master.

Makarov tried to keep a straight look on his face as he responded. "She is back. She's been in a sleep coma for over a week from magic depletion."

They gasped. "I had no idea. What happened?" Jean-Luc asked mortified as he sat down at a table, Makarov taking a seat across from him.

"We were ambushed and from the last conversation we had with you, you acted as if trouble could come our way. No thanks to you she's up there in a freaking coma!" Laxus barked as he stood at the stairs, Natsu behind him. "None of this would have happened if you didn't specifically request her."

* * *

Laxus led Natsu to the upstairs couch, Natsu dropping down with a thump as Laxus took a seat in the chair across from it.

"Care to explain why I have to come comfort the mighty fire dragon slayer?" Laxus asked earning a small growl from Natsu. Laxus crossed his ankle over his knee and rolled his eyes towards Natsu.

"Laxus shut up. How are you cracking jokes when your mate is… is… stuck in a sleep just in the next room?" Natsu's anxiety was starting to show. Laxus sighed. How did he always get himself into these kinds of situations? No one knew how much he was hurting. He couldn't let people see his vulnerable side, he didn't want them to see him hurting.

"Natsu, you think this is easy on me? It's not. I'm struggling with it just as much as you are if not more." Laxus snapped.

"You have an odd way of showing it." Natsu grumbled crossing his arms in a pout. "I need her to wake up. I need her to wake up because it's not the same without her."

Laxus nodded understanding what he was meaning. He missed those brown eyes, the golden halo, the bright smile, the cheery laughter, her curvy body, her soft skin, luscious lips…he could go on and on, but he had to stop himself before his thoughts went too far.

"Yeah…. I know." Laxus closed his eyes as he listened to muffled voices. He pulled his sound pod out from the inside pocket of his coat and wrapped them around his neck. "She's something special. Thank, Natsu." Laxus mentally questioned himself as to why he said that out loud. Now the thought of having to elaborate why he was thanking the moron made him groan.

As if on que, Natsu shot Laxus a devious grin. "I'm not sure why you're thanking me but coming from you, I'll take it." Natsu grinned huger.

"Yeah whatever." Laxus looked away embarrassed. Music started to play softly from his sound pod.

"Why are you thanking me again?" Natsu stared at Laxus until Laxus acknowledged him. Laxus was trying hard to ignore him but the intensity of Natsu's stare was making him uncomfortable.

"Take it or leave it Natsu before I take it back." Laxus wasn't about to admit that the reason why he was thanking Natsu was for recruiting Lucy to Fairy Tail. If it wasn't for him, things probably wouldn't have looked up as good as they were now.

"Okay." Natsu sighed then jumping up. "Well thanks, kinda feel better now." The pinkette popped his knuckles and started heading towards the stairs when a familiar voice floated upstairs, catching the dragon slayers ears.

"Oh no, I have a bone to pick with that bastard." Laxus hissed jumping up with such force, the chair flipped behind him and thumped on the floor upside down.

"Laxus?" he walked power walked passed a confused Natsu and headed for the steps.

There was a gasp. _"I had no idea. What happened?"_ Jean-Luc asked mortified as Laxus watched him sit down at a table. He was already furious with the man for false advertising the job mission to begin with.

"We were ambushed and from the last conversation we had with you, you acted as if trouble could come our way. No thanks to you she's up there in a freaking coma!" Laxus barked as he stood at the stairs, Natsu behind him. "None of this would have happened if you didn't specifically request her." His eyes could pierce the soul of the man if Makarov didn't send a glare up towards the two dragon slayers on the second floor.

"If you're done being an ass, why don't you come down here and hear what they have to say?" Makarov suggested as he turned back to facing the table, his arms and legs crossed as he was perched on top of the table.

"What is there to hear old man?" Laxus barked as his hand grasped the railing, cracking from the intensity. Natsu eyed the damage then turning towards Laxus.

"Let's hear what he has to say then if you still feel the same then I will rough him up at little for you." Natsu said all too excitedly. Makarov rolled his eyes at the statement.

"No one will be roughing anyone up you hear me brat!" Makarov barked waving his fist towards the two dragon slayers. "Now, get down here. That's an order." Laxus tsk'd as he trudged down the steps, stopping at the bottom to lean against the railing. His eyes met Ciel's eyes who had a glint of worry in them, realizing who the man was sitting at the table. The very man whom wanted his family heirloom. Makarov turned back towards Jean-Luc. "Now, where were we."

Jean-Luc jumped but quickly recovered composure as he cleared his throat. "I am here because I was worried about Miss Heartfilia. I hadn't heard from her in two months. So, the team and myself traveled up here to check in. If you don't mind telling me, what in the world happened?" the room went silent.

"So, you're the archeologist after my family heirloom?" A voice spoke. Ciel walked through the crowd, everyone moving to make a pathway as he headed towards Laxus and Natsu to stand by them. "Before you ask, I am Ciel Sirius and the Phantom Star belongs to my family." Jean-Luc stared at Ciel dumbfounded. His mouth opened but then snapped closed in shock. He turned towards Makarov for clarification, to make sure he wasn't seeing or hearing things. Makarov nodded at the gentleman, his eyes closed to rest them.

"You're a Sirius? But how?" Jean- Luc jumped up slamming his hands on the table. "They've been wiped off the map!"

"Accurate to an extent." Ciel commented. "I'm placed under the eternal hell curse. I was born in the X300's. I'm the only Sirius left remaining." Murmurs went through out the guild as some members weren't aware of that information. They categorized him in with the dragon slayers excluding Cobra and Laxus with them having lacrimas. The dragon slayers were also from the time period of X300.

"The eternal hell curse you say?" Jean-Luc rubbed his chin.

"The eternal hell curse is a curse that is placed on a person magically to where they can't age or die. If I can solve the inscription on the Phantom Star, Ciel can live a normal life. So, I'm sorry Jean-Luc, I can't let you have it." The voice was feminine and raspy and belonging to the one and only celestial mage. Laxus turned around to the sight of Lucy leaning weakly into Loke as he held onto her tightly. She gave him a weak smile and a small wave. What she didn't expect to see was tears to roll down his cheeks as he stared at her in return.

"Blondie."


	23. Chapter 23

~~~Chapter Twenty-Three~~~

She was in such a blissful sleep, she didn't want to wake up, she wanted five more minutes. But reality didn't want her to have that five more minutes. A week's long slumber regenerated her magic deprivation back to full, along with repairing her mental mind from the spell. She slowly cracked her eyes open, quickly squeezing them back shut. She weakly moved her right hand and placed it palm down on the side of her face.

"I feel like I got hit by one of Gaj's clubbed fists." She mumbled as a small groan escaped her mouth. She opened her eyes once again, her pupils adjusting to the light. The bed she was on was not her own, the thin cover was white, not her plush pink comforter. She tried to rack her brain for thoughts, but everything was still hazy. She heard a small swoosh sound as a bright light flashed from the side of her, wincing from the brightness.

"Princess." The voice of the zodiac leader said as he appeared next to the bed. "Glad to see you're back awake. Us spirits and your friends were getting antsy for you to awake." His words caught her off guard. She pushed herself up on her elbows, her golden locks flowing down her shoulders. Her eyes connected with the celestial spirits with confusion.

"Huh? Have I been out long?" she asked blinking a few times. Had she really been sleeping that long? Why didn't anyone try to wake her up?

Loke pushed his glasses up with two fingers onto the bridge of his nose. "Princess, you've been in a deep sleep for a week now. In a sleep coma. You're back at Fairy Tail guild hall in the infirmary."

His words made her gasp. "Whhaaa-" Loke slapped his hand over her mouth to muffle her outburst. "Loke." She hissed through his hand. Recollections as to what happened started to resurface, her lips curving into a frown. The last thing she remembered from that day was losing grasp of Ciel's hands as she felt her body on fire, on the verge of her body splitting apart starting from the inside out. It was the most unimaginable pain she had ever felt.

"Sorry there Lucy but I wanted to speak with you before they all raced up here. I know they all have been dying to see you." Loke stated. "I want to explain about…what happened." He turned his face slightly, trying to hide the unsettled look on his face. He could have prevented everything if only he had known the true extent himself, but he didn't. He should have had Crux do more research on that spell when he had the chance. He felt like it was his fault. He had questioned the king about it, but the king himself seemed very upset because he himself wasn't quite sure of the origin of the spell. It was given to him and was meant for the next maiden of the stars to cast.

"What do you mean?" she scooted over and patted the bed signaling for Loke to sit down next to her. He flashed a quick smile, the mattress sinking from his added weight as he wiggled his thin hips to press against the warm blonde.

He cleared his throat. "If I would have known the extent of that spell, I would have never agreed to it. That incantation was well out of your range of magic. The intensity, the power behind that spell even affected Ciel and he wasn't even the one who casted it. You were not ready. That is why you've been a sleep for so long. We're lucky it didn't suck you bone dry. You could have…" His voice trailed out, his hands clutching the blanket, curling it into his fists. Lucy looked away, her eyes started to water. She could feel the sadness and guilt coming from the tone of his voice. She swallowed hard as she forced a small smile onto her lips.

"I already knew. I felt the intensity of it as I was reciting it." She whispered as she turned to look at him. "But I chose to keep going because my friends, my family were in trouble. They were relying on me. I didn't want to fail them." He listened silently. Lucy placed a hand on his curled fist. "I'm okay Loke. I promise." She gave him a light squeeze. Everything about that whole ordeal was reckless. But what other choice did they have? They all had to put a little risk on the line for the rescue mission. There was absolutely no other solution. Lucy would do it all over again in a heart beat if her family was in trouble again.

"It was a close call Princess. Too close for comfort." He shook off her hand and pulled her for a hug. "All your spirits were going crazy not knowing how you were." He released a sigh of relief as his voice changed into more of a cheery tone. All the spirits loved Lucy and the fear of losing her twice in such a short amount of time apart made them all go stir crazy with celestial anxiety.

That statement made her smile. "That's why I have you. You can relay that I'm back up to par!" she giggled as she flexed her arm jokingly. "Really," her voice had turned serious. "Will you let them know? I know some can come through their own gate but not all my spirits can. Tell them I promise I will properly tell them when the time comes." Loke flashed her a smile.

"Of course, Princess. Anything for you." He lifted her hand up and kissed the back of it winking. She swatted at him with a laugh. Voices from the down stairs carried through the walls. Lucy froze, glancing at Loke as they caught a word here and there. The voices were muffled however so she couldn't really tell them apart or figure out who was speaking.

"Any idea what's going on?" she asked him. He shrugged as he kept a weary eye on the door as if someone was going to suddenly walk through it, but there was never sounds of feet on the other side. No one ever came in.

"No idea. This is the first-time of me stepping foot into guild since arriving back." He stated. "We kept an eye on you through the spirit world." He added in so she didn't think they had abandoned her. "Hence how I knew you woke up." She nodded as she shooed him off the bed. He jumped up with a hey, offended, as she threw the covers back and turned to dangle her legs off the side of the bed. She pointed her toes to flex the muscles into her legs, feeling the burning pull causing her to wince slightly.

"Help me please? I'd like to see what's going on." She asked as she cringed. She didn't exactly hurt, just tight and sore from lying in a bed for so long without moving. Her muscles were screaming at her as she tried to move them in ways they weren't used to for the lack of use in past week.

"Lucy, is that wise?" Loke questioned eye balling her as he watched her try and half ass stretch. Lucy lowered her eyes and glared at the celestial spirit until he sighed and rolled his eyes defeated. "Alright alright. I'll help but I'm blaming you if Laxus tries to kill me." He leaned down towards her to wrap his arm around her waist as she reached up for his shoulders. She stopped in mid reach, her eyes widening and shaking. She didn't even think about Laxus's reaction. He probably thought she was reckless. She lowered her head contemplating. Was he mad at her for being weak? The fact that he wasn't waiting for her when she woke up didn't help matters, or for the fact that no one had been there. Loke wasn't even there until after she had officially awoken. Was she forgotten?

"No one blames you." Loke commented as he watched her sad facial expression, almost as if he read her mind. "They see you as their hero." He saw the pained look on her face, the sadness that sudden fell over.

She lifted her chin up with a raised eye brow with confusion. "A hero?" She scoffed shaking her head. Her a hero, right. She had thought she had gotten stronger, but that battle proved other-wised.

Loke nodded as he reached out grabbing her by the elbow helping her to her feet to stand. "The incantation unison raid worked even though it wasn't carried completely out to its capacity. Jellal perfected his timing for sema. You and Ciel were a kick ass team though. You guys were in perfect sync." They slowly shuffled to the door, Lucy pausing for a moment before taking a deep breath. She studied the door, the infirmary door of the guild hall. Fairy Tail's guild hall. She was no longer in Silician, Seven. But back in Magnolia of Ishgar.

"I see." She said. Loke opened the door, voices were becoming more audible and easier to decipher what was being said. They scurried out of the door way turning to head towards the stairs.

" _The eternal hell curse you say?"_ Lucy bit her lip instantly recognizing the voice. She took a breath signaling Loke to move forward as they stood at the top of the steps.

"The eternal hell curse is a curse that is placed on a person magically to where they can't age or die. If I can solve the inscription on the Phantom Star, Ciel can live a normal life. So, I'm sorry Jean-Luc, I can't let you have it." Lucy leaned into Loke as she released the breath she was holding. She felt too weak to even stand on her own. She felt all eyes turn towards her, towards the voice that had spoken, her voice. Standing at the bottom of the steps was Laxus and Natsu. What she wasn't expecting was to see Laxus's eyes water up as his body jerked to look up. She waved at him and gave him a small smile, Loke tightening his grip around her waist as she started to slump more.

"Blondie." Laxus's deep voice said. Before she could even blink again, he was up the stairs and embracing her as Loke moved to the side. He watched the simple act of love happen in front of him, although he would never approve of any man for his master, he was oddly at ease with Lucy being Laxus's mate. He would have never imagined the pair, but they had a click that most people didn't have with each other.

"Laxus." She closed her eyes as she squeezed him weakly, taking in his scent, the scent of a stormy night. He pulled her back cupping her face in his hands, glancing her over before leaning down to give her a kiss. There was hollering, wolf whistles and taunts being thrown at them from below.

"Miss Heartfilia." Jean-Luc called, clearing his throat trying to grab the attention of the celestial mage and lightning slayer through the chaos of rowdy guild mates. "Glad to see you're well. I apologize for the inconvenience." He bowed apologetic. Lucy pulled away from Laxus, grabbing the railing as she peered over. She hadn't talked to the archeologist since she had called them on the lacrima the night Laxus made her.

"No need to apologize. If anything, I am the one to apologize because I can't hand over the Phantom Star until my promise is carried through. But," her eyes turned to catch Ciel's. "after my promise is carried through, it's Ciel's complete decision what is to happen with the relic." Makarov hmm'd from beside Jean-Luc. It ultimately wasn't her decision about the relic. The relic solely belongs to the Sirius family and Ciel happened to be that Sirius. There was nothing Jean-Luc could do without it be deemed 'stealing'.

"I see." Jean-Luc responded.

"If I may?" Ciel asked for permission to speak. He got the head nod approvals he was looking for as he up turned his attention to the second-floor balcony. "Once the relic's inscription is riddled, it will disappear." Ciel heard a few gasps as he kept his eyes locked with the blonde woman standing above him, waiting to hear her response. "So, I leave this, the decision over the relic, in the hands of Miss Lucy." Her eyes widened with dumbly shock as she gaped her mouth open down at Ciel. She sputtered nonsense, her eyes tearing up as she turned towards Laxus at a loss. Laxus caught the look, his lips pinched in a thin line.

 _What the hell is he thinking?_ Laxus thought. Laxus gave Lucy a small squeeze of reassurance as he quickly gave her another glance before turning his attention back on the group below them.

"Then we don't get the reward." Laxus spoke catching a few members off guard, Ciel's dark eyes moved to determined stormy blues. "I don't think we shouldn't get some type of compensation because our guild could have lost four member's lives and a newly recruit and the fact that we spent well over two months in a war zone country, but if I had to choose the reward or to save a life, well think about it." Lucy and Loke who stared at him gawking, Lucy at a loss for words again as Laxus answered for her and what was even more shocking was he answered exactly what she was thinking. Laxus wasn't one to show such sincerity, and yet here he was showing concern. Making himself center of attention.

"Oh?" Jean-Luc rubbed his chin. "Yes, yes. We can talk compensation. I agree. As to the Phantom Star, that's devastating news." The sincerity sounded in the man's voice. He completely understood the repercussions of the Phantom Star. Sadly, he hated to hear the words, but by law there wasn't anything he could necessarily do. It belonged to Ciel and Ciel had left the decision up to Lucy as to how the situation would proceed. Laxus making the final decision. The man sighed defeated, but he was more relieved that the entire group that had risked their lives for his mission were standing in the guild with him, safe.

"Maybe it's time we continue this in my office." Makarov stood up, taking his cane off the table. "Wendy my dear. Could you go check Lucy over." His eyes landed on the small blunette who squealed when her name was suddenly announced, catching her off guard.

"Yes, of course master." Wendy started for the stairs, Carla flying beside her as they made way to Laxus and Lucy. Makarov nodded as he slowly walked behind her, beckoning the archeologist team to follow him.

Lucy turned towards Laxus, her back leaning against the railing facing the guild giving Wendy more room to examine her. Her eyes took in his entire posture, his expression, his eyes. Something in his eyes were bothering her but she couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

After the day events, they were exhausted. Laxus, Ciel, Lucy, Jellal, Meredy, Cobra, and Freed were all at Laxus's place. Lucy and Meredy were tucked in on the couch. Cobra laid on his back, arms behind his head and a knee hiked up with his eyes closed on the floor in front of the fire place. Ciel sat on the floor against the couch where Lucy was perched while Laxus, Jellal and Freed were gathered in the kitchen.

Laxus's was a place no one would consider 'Laxus' like. It was a decent sized homey house, accommodating three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were an open floor plan. The flooring through out his home was a nice gray-toned pergo flooring, the cabinetry suited to match the pergo. The counter tops were top of the state marble, the colors a combination of gray, white and blue. His entire house was pristine. When it came to Laxus, no one could never figure out if he was a plain and simple or over the top kind of man. And over the top kind of man he was apparently. He liked nice expensive things and order.

Lucy fell a sleep with her head leaning on Meredy's shoulder while Meredy started nodding off while leaning on her elbow. Jellal turned back towards Freed who was comfortably sat in a chair at the small oak dining table. Laxus sat on a stool with his leg crossed over his knee.

"Tomorrow we head out on the search for Aquarius's key." Jellal announced as he pulled an unoccupied chair out from the table and took a seat. His body praised him for the sitting position as his shoulders slightly slumped forward.

"I'm curious as to why he chose the group he did. I'm rather interested in hearing his decision making." Freed opened his eyes to peer at both Laxus and Jellal. "And as far as your group Jellal, what is your plan? What happens after retrieving the key?" Laxus shifted slightly to face towards Jellal. That was an area they all avoided discussing. They had been working side by side for a while, Laxus got used to the idea of having them around.

"We've been discussing our options." Jellal said. His head turned towards the living room where his four other teammates were occupying then turning back towards Laxus to continue. "Meredy doesn't want to leave Lucy. Cobra claimed Lucy and you as kin, and possibly Ciel. He doesn't want to part ways. Myself," Jellal closed his deep blue eyes before reopening them. "quite honestly, I'm not even sure which direction we should go in." He was at a stale on what they should do, or what their next plan of action would be. Meredy and Cobra already voiced their opinions so if he didn't want to stay, then he probably was going solo. Which he didn't want. It's not that he wanted to leave or not want to leave. He had, fears of staying. Fears of a certain scarlet head woman. They were on good terms, they have been for a while, but Erza started to express her feelings again on him, making him uncomfortable because he felt he still hadn't repented for all the pain he had put her through. He didn't want to hurt her again.

"Snake claimed me as kin? Since when?" Laxus was a little puzzled at that statement. Why the hell would Cobra claim him as kin? It didn't make sense. There was a loud booming bang coming from the front door, Lucy jumped up with a screech falling off the couch onto a now conscious Ciel, knocking him over. They both landed with an oomph as they hit the floor and colliding limbs, both releasing a breathless groan.

"Bunny. Yea' here?" A familiar voice called as the front door opened before anyone could make it over to answer it. "She's here." Gajeel relayed to the woman walking in behind him.

Lucy sat up rubbing her head. "Should have known it was you you brute. You're the only one I know who pounds on the door like a damn gorilla." She repositioned herself to sit on her knees while Ciel sat himself back up, running his fingers through his hair. Gajeel gihi as he and Levy entered, the door closing behind them.

"Great. Let's make this a party." Laxus grumbled sarcastically with a sigh.

Gajeel ignored Laxus's remark as he kneeled down in front of Lucy. Lucy stared at the small, petite blunette that was staring at her from beside Gajeel, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Lulu!" Levy started crying as she fell to her knees, pushing Gajeel out of her to hug Lucy around the waist. Lucy gasped at the sudden affection, her arms automatically latching around Levy. That was the first time that the girls had seen each other since the incident in Seven. When Lucy had awoken earlier that day, everything went by like a blur. Laxus and Ciel became glued to her hip. Even Meredy and Cobra were fussing over her. Lucy still wasn't quite sure what exactly happened after the spell was casted. She really wished someone would just tell her, but they all avoided the subject like the plague. They insisted when the time came, she would know. Even Bickslow avoided telling her, which wasn't like the man. He had a big mouth just like Cana did.

Lucy ran her fingers through waves of blue hair as Levy squeezed the blonde harder, then slowly pulling back with a tear stained smile. Lucy stole a quick glance at Gajeel, whose face was soft with concern as he stared at his mate. The sight made Lucy feel all warm and happy on the inside, to see two of her best friends so in love. She was just happy that they both finally realized the feelings they had for one another were mutual.

"Levy." She whispered. "I'm okay, promise." She shot Levy a smile, a giggle following behind. "I'm just glad we reached you guys in time." Seeing Gajeel in the state he was in when her group had found him, made her want to murder. Lucy Heartfilia murdering someone was a hard thought to process, the feeling riling up in the pit of her stomach, anger. But he was okay. She was okay. They both recovered faster than anyone thought they would. But the sight, kept haunting her every time she closed her eyes. She had to constantly push the lingering images away, praying they would stay gone.

Levy wiped her eyes with her fingers and sniffled. "Sorry sorry. I know. I promised myself I wouldn't do this." Lucy nodded as she pushed herself up on her feet, hand out stretched for the blunette to grab. Lucy pulled Levy in for one last hug before she yanked on Gajeel to join in the group hug. He tried to protest but Levy smacked him earning a groan as he swiped both females at the waist and squeezed them to his chest.

"Too much, too much." Lucy gasped as Gajeel chuckled releasing his hold on them. She laughed as she caught his smile.

* * *

"So, Ciel. Care to elaborate how you chose your group?" Freed asked opening his eyes. Ciel was now perched on a stool next to Laxus. Lucy stood next to Laxus as he hung his arm loosely around her waist. Meredy and Gajeel occupied the other two empty chairs with Levy sitting on Gejeel's lap. Cobra remained a sleep on the floor in front of the fire place snoring.

"Well, about that. I may make a few changes." Ciel admitted. "I'm swapping Erza for Gajeel. She doesn't know about that yet. I still need to make her aware of the changes." Lucy bit her lip as Ciel's life flashed before her eyes. She winced at the horrible thought.

"Oh, Ciel. I would just add Gajeel." Lucy advised. "Erza doesn't take rejection well." Gajeel snorted earning a second smack from Levy.

"I have to remove someone. It'll be too many for Mest for teleportation that long of a distance." Ciel replied back. "And it's not rejection."

"No, that's rejection." Jellal added. "Erza will definitely see it that way. Why doesn't Cobra or Meredy stay behind?" Ciel studied Meredy then casted a look towards Cobra as he scratched his stomach in his sleep. He was still baffled as to why he had to keep Erza. He had his reasons for bringing her, but she was at the bottom of his totem pole and he had thought more about the situation and those he was bringing and realized that Gajeel would be more useful.

"I'll take Cobra." Ciel finally announced after thought. Cobra could hear movements which would be more useful to him than Meredy's maguilty ability and sensory links. "Sorry, Meredy."

Meredy waved her hand. "Oh, no problem Ciel. I have no issue staying behind. No need to apologize."

Freed cleared his throat. "So why did you choose Cobra?" Ciel nodded as he had forgotten to answer Freed's question.

"Cobra because he can hear movements. Jellal because he's a light user and there's more dark guilds in Seven which makes his powers more useful. Mest teleportation. Natsu for fire and aerial advantages with Happy. Erza swordsmanship and Gajeel's iron ability and he can be aerial help as well." Ciel listed off their pro's as to why he wanted them.

"Well, I'm actually going to be staying behind with Levy." Lily commented flying up onto the table. "To look after Levy in place of Gajeel."

"I see." Ciel mumbled. "Alright. No issue with that. Thanks for informing me." Natsu would be sufficing for aerial advantage. The only issue was, he wasn't quite sure which mountain top he saw the key on so they would have to do some scouting.

"If it helps, Erza has a requip that lets her fly. So, she would be able help Natsu." Lucy told Ciel. "But, anyone want to clue me in on what we're talking about?" Everyone turned towards Lucy. Their stares were beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Idiots. No one told her?" Laxus asked annoyed. "This is the group going to retrieve Aquarius's key." He felt the blonde's body stiffen under his touch. How could no one tell her about it? He realized that yeah, she had just woken up earlier that day, but they had all day. How was everything his responsibility when it wasn't even his mission to begin with?

But with that thought, he wanted to punch himself in the mouth. His words came back to him. He promised Lucy he would help on the journey to finding Aquarius. But here he was having a mental argument because he had to be the one to tell her. Genius.

"Ciel, is this tr-true?" Lucy asked clutching at her heart. "You're still going to help me?" Her eyes watered but lit up with happiness at the same time.

"We made a promise." Ciel stated standing up. "Celestial wizards don't go back on promises." He smiled at her holding his fist out. Lucy smiled back as she fist bumped him.

"Right."

* * *

The group leaving with Ciel met at the guild hall first thing in the morning. Ciel, Lucy, and Laxus sat at the bar as Mira hummed behind the bar, periodically glancing at the trio. They looked like a family, a family that Lucy and Laxus both needed in their life. Mira was skeptical at first about Ciel, but now she could see why the celestial mage and lightning slayer had such an attachment to the kid.

"Mira?" Mira jumped almost dropping the glass she had in her hand. She turned towards the group who were all staring at her. She felt her cheeks warm up.

"Oh, dear me. Must have spaced out again." Mira smiled. Laxus raised a brow but continued eating the food that was in front of him. Lucy stirred the straw of her drink still staring at her. Ciel took a small sip of his drink as he watched both females with peaked interest.

"Oh? What were you thinking about?" Lucy pressed leaning towards Mira over the bar. Mira's eyes pointed up as small hearts appeared in them.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing." She giggled. Laxus dropped his fork onto his empty plate pushing it aside.

"Mira, you better not be having on of those weird ass fantasies you always have." Laxus warned before taking a gulp of milk.

"Fantasies?" Lucy questioned turning towards Laxus. "What fantasies?"

"Sounds kind of inappropriate." Ciel mumbled turning his glance down at the bar. Laxus choked and started coughing at the Ciel's remark.

"Not like that you moron. Mira has wild fascinations with match making and babies and whatever weird shit girls think about." Laxus pounded his chest. Lucy rubbed Laxus's back, her mouth in the shape of an O as Ciel turned away embarrassed.

"I was just thinking how cute of a family you three make and how happy you all look." Mira finally admitted with a smile. "Is that such a bad thing?" Her question was directed at Laxus. He was not expecting that. He still didn't like that she was making a fuss of things, but for once, her inquisition was not half bad. He did view Ciel as a brother figure and Lucy most definitely did. Even before Laxus finally formed a bond and kinship with him.

"A family?" Ciel pondered the thought when he had actual time to think, but he never thought into that much. There was no denying that Lucy meant the most to him. Hands down, Lucy was like an older sister to him, one that he never had. He used to have a younger sister and two older brothers, but he flinched at the thought of them. Now wasn't the time to think about them.

More recently, he started to view Laxus as an older brother, as a best friend. He reminded him a lot of his cousin Britton. Britton was his best friend before the 'incident' happened. He was closer to Britton than any of his siblings. Laxus and Britton were a lot a like, but both had different qualities at the same time.

"I guess we are." Lucy said cheerfully wrapping her arms around both men's necks and moving them towards her. They both tried to object but when they saw the smile on her face, they both relaxed and let her hug them to her.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Makarov's voice rasped behind them. "Never thought I would see the day that my idiot grandson would show any kind of affection."

"Master." Mira said. "You want your usual?" Makarov nodded as he hopped onto the bar on the side of Laxus turning towards Ciel.

"I'm under the impression you don't have your mark yet. I would like to mark you before you leave on your quest." Makarov advised. Lucy clapped her hands together startling the old man.

"Oh, yes. That's right. You are joining right?" Lucy asked hopefully as she leaned inches away from his face. Laxus rolled his eyes pulling Lucy back.

"Yes, I still plan to. And correct, I do still need a mark." Ciel pushed his cloak behind him as he pulled his sleeve up. "I'll get it on the inside of my right wrist." Makarov nodded as Mira reappeared with the stamper.

"Color preference?" Mira asked as she held onto the handle.

"Indigo." She nodded as she lifted and pressed the stamper onto his wrist. She pulled away, the stamper leaving an indigo guild mark in its place. His eyes lingered at the symbol. Never in his life had he ever thought about joining a guild, at one point he had made himself a mental impact to never join one. Yet here he was. He wasn't regretting it, but the thought was still weary and made him slightly uneasy but at the same time, it made him smile. The thought of belonging made him happy.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy." Makarov announced with a cheer.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here that is part of this mission?" Mest asked double checking. Ciel nodded as he double checked his eyes starting with Erza and ending with Mest.

"Yes. We are all here." Ciel finalized. Lucy and Laxus walked up, Lucy grabbing for Ciel's hand.

"Be careful. Make sure you all return without any issues." She demanded with a smile. "I couldn't bare it if anyone else got hurt. We've all been through a lot in the past year."

"We will be back in three days top. The challenge is figuring out which mountain top I saw it at." Ciel turned with a nod at Mest. "Bye now." Lucy released his hand as he walked over towards Mest and stood before him.

"Alright everyone ready?" Mest asked. Within that second, the group disappeared.

"Well, if it helps. At least I have a better feeling about their journey than I did ours." Lucy admitted as she looked up at Laxus. "And this gives us time to make up for lost time."

Laxus chuckled as he looked down at her, seeing her eyes light up made him realize how serious she was. "Yeah. We have a lot of loss time to make up." He then winked at her as he grabbed her hand, giving her a tug as he headed for the guild doors.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this update took so long. It's been a rough week between being sick, work, and not really having access to computer because my husband keeps taking it over. But to the guest reviewer, no this series is not over yet. It will end around 30 chapter mark. Then the second volume will come out! I will admit, I had a hard time writing this chapter. And in the end, it turned out longer than the last two chapters. But I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Feel free to review to let me know what you think. Favorite to let me know you love it. And follow to let me know that you want to read more. Ta ta my lovely readers and see you with chapter twenty four.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm still here! Sorry it's taken 2 weeks to finally update! Here is chapter 24. I hope everyone enjoys. This chapter shows a more of Laxus and Lucy's relationship! Next chapter will be a great portion about Ciels past and who he is for any of those who are curious. I also am aiming for these last set of chapters to start coming out 6000+ on word count so it may take me a longer to update. Life has be chaotic, but whose isnt? I want to shout out and say thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed since my last update.**

 **Feel free to review and tell me what you think. Favorite to let me know you love it and follow to let me know you want more.**

 **P.s smut a head.**

* * *

~~~Chapter Twenty-Four~~~

Makarov sat behind his desk, an exasperated sigh releasing as his body molded into his plush desk chair. Jean-Luc took a seat across the desk on the other side, his assistant sat cautiously in the other chair while the other two archeologists stood against the wall by the office entry way.

"Well, where to begin?" Makarov grumbled as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out an expensive bottle of scotch. He always made sure to replenish the bottle after he finished one off. "First I ought to apologize for my inconsiderate grandson." He popped the cork free from the bottle and filled his glass a quarter of the way full. "He means no harm. It was a bad situation….the grief my kids had to go through over there. Jean-Luc let me be forward here with you. It took all my pride and the reputation of Fairy Tail to not pull my children from that mission. If it wasn't for them constantly persuading everything was fine, we could have prevented what happened." He took a small sip, hissing as the golden liquid burned down his throat.

"If I may?" Jean-Luc asked. Makarov lifted his hand up signaling while nodding. "If we were informed like I had requested Miss Heartfilia to keep us updated, we could have made other arrangements. I had no idea about them being in danger."

Makarov clinked his glass on top of his desk, the noise resonating throughout the room, echoing. "With all due respect, they were ambushed by a dark sadistic guild. I was on the communication lacrima when I witnessed my grandson get blown up." His voice started to raise with mild frustration as Jean-Luc pinned blame on one of his children. "If you would have been completely forward with the mission request, mentioning the honest dangers of it, they could have been more equipped, and more mages could have been involved." Jean-Luc looked at his assistant then down at his hands as he fiddled with them now slightly uncomfortable.

Jean-Luc cleared his throat then lifted his head up to face Makarov. His eyes portrayed he was lost, a look Makarov didn't over look. "You're absolutely right. That is why I plan to compensate the four mages that accepted the mission the full listed among plus another 5000J individually." Guilt radiated off the archeologist profusely, however, Makarov still wasn't satisfied. Nothing would ever make up for the tragic scare they almost had, the physical and emotion pain the four mages had to go through. Nothing could ever make that mental pain go away. It would forever scar all their memories.

"I see that fit. I also will not accept any future requests from your guild until I see fit." Makarov announced clamping his hands in front of him on his desk. He stared at Jean-Luc as his eyes widened in shock from Makarov's announcement.

Jean-Luc's face hardened. "We understand and accept the consequences." The man took a deep staggered breath of undeniable disappointment. "Thank you and your guild for all the help." Jean-Luc signaled at one of the men behind him, the shorter one of the two walked forward pulling a rectangular envelope from the inside pocket of his vest.

"Inside you will find 800,000J as stated on the job mission, plus an additional 20,000J to split between the mages four ways as promised as well." The man handed Jean-Luc the envelope, then receding into a short bow, his amethyst eyes connecting with Makarov's for a brief moment before he stood straight up. Jean-Luc gave the man a curt nod before twisting back to hand Makarov the compensation.

"So, 5,000J a piece for each plus their normal split of 200,000J each….yeah, it should suffice them well." Makarov spoke his thoughts out loud. "Alright. I will see to it that each mage gets their appropriate portion…but I would also like to bring up and discuss about the fifth mage involved that assisted Fairy Tail. Ciel Sirius. I think separately you should compensate the boy as well considering he wasn't a fairy tail mage at the time of the mission. He went out of his way to help as well and was in the same amount of danger. It's only right considering the others are being compensated for the misfortune. He may be the rightful owner to the relic, but he helped with the quest and helping my children stay a live."

The assistant perched in the other chair fidgeted for a moment before pulling out a pocket wallet from his khakis. He scribbled on a paper, tearing it out and handed it to Makarov. "It's from the archeologist guild account. It's not as much as the others but for circumstance, I think it should satisfy." Makarov raised an eye brow as he accepted the paper. 150,000J was signed on it. He stroked his mustache, placing the paper down carefully on top of the envelope.

Jean-Luc stood up, the chair scooting behind him. "We will make our leave. Thank you for seeing us. We owe Fairy Tail in our debt once again."

Makarov gave a small departing nod. "Take care Jean-Luc." The two men stared at each other for a silent brief moment before Jean-Luc turned and headed towards the door. His archeologists filed out behind him, the door slamming shut behind them.

Makarov shook his head in disbelief staring at the Jewel rewards that was sitting in front of him, taunting him. Not that the Jewels actually taunted him but the fact that the money was just a collateral for saying 'hey you almost died. Here's this money for the trouble'. He slammed his fist down causing the items on his desk to clatter. He also didn't like how he insinuated that it was Lucy's fault that they weren't informed or updated. The man infuriated him. He had actually liked the group, they had been a huge help a few years back with the infinity clock situation, but now? He hummed in thought trying to figure out what had happened. The disappointment resided on his face as he slowly rubbed his tired eyes.

Was it time for him to retire yet?

* * *

She hummed as they made their way down the quiet cobble walk way. Plue walked in between her and Laxus, a smile on his face as he shook with excitement. She didn't really know where they were heading, just that she was playing follow the leader, Laxus being the leader. She stole a glance at his handsome face, his eyes scrunched up. She giggled knowing he was thinking considering he always made that face when he was mentally debating with himself. She had learned that on several different occasions.

"What's so funny?" He asked suddenly startling her. He turned his head to look at her. She smiled at him feeling the warmth form on her cheeks as she was caught red handed.

"Just that it looked like you were thinking so hard, smoke was about to come out of your ears." She squeaked quietly. The dragon slayer stopped in his tracks. Lucy took a few more steps before stumbling to a stop as she glanced over her shoulder at him. The look he gave her baffled her. "Laxus?" She turned so she could face him.

He stared at her as her brown eyes stared back at him worriedly and that was what he wanted. She was right on one thing, he was in a rather deep thought. He was trying to think of ways to pamper the woman, how to show her his love and that she had his never-ending love. How he wanted to caress her curvy body, taste her sweet flavor. How he wanted to kiss those plump, luscious lips that kept teasing him, especially when she self consciously bit her bottom lip.

"I was thinking Blondie. About everything I wanted to do to you." He whispered as he appeared next to her, giving her body chills, goose bumps littering her arms, her arm hair sticking straight up. His mouth was next to her ear, trying to awaken sensations from her. He pulled back enough to stand face to face with her, her brown orbs suddenly searching his stormy ones.

"I hope you're not considering me a piece of meat with the way you're still looking at me." She stated with a deadpan look. He stopped all facial movement as he stared back at her in silence before releasing a loud, hearty, roaring laugh that she had yet to hear before.

"Oh, trust me. You're better than meat. Taste better too." He responded truthfull with a wink. Her face turned bright red, her eyes suddenly avoiding his. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, her ass next to his face. He earned a squeal and a few soft punches in protest, but he ignored her as he carried on heading towards his destinated place in mind. Plue waddled gleefully beside them still, talking as they turned down the path heading towards Laxus's house.

After swiftly maneuvering through the door way, he deposited the blonde onto the couch with a plop sound as she gasped at the sudden gesture.

"Hey!" she squealed as she struggled to sit up. He stared down at her from behind the couch with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. "What was that for jerk?"

"You know, you're pretty cute when you give me that look." He teased. She gave him an appalled look before jolting up. She pounced over the couch to tackle him, catching him off guard. He stumbled back from the force of her literally throwing herself at him, both crashing onto the floor. She pushed up onto her hands shocked she even budged the giant, her hips straddling his glorious package.

"I take back what I said. I like the look on your face when you're on top of me." His large hands slipped under her ass as he squeezed her plump cheek.

"Really Laxus." She stared down at the grinning man. "So, this is what you meant by catching up on time…" she mumbled. "I have to start working on that inscription."

His face instantly fell. "Well yeah. What's so wrong with that? I figured I would get some time in before you shove your face into books for Mavis knows how long this time." His hand slid down and slapped the floor, signaling that he was upset.

She frowned. "Laxus." She leaned down to where her nose was only a couple inches from his. "Of course. I'm sorry." Her eyes waited to see his expression change only to watch his eyes narrow. She wiggled her hips, her eyes never leaving his. She was trying to get a reaction out of him. She didn't realize how selfish she was being, not realizing that she was neglecting him, their relationship. There had been so much that had happened, it was hard for her to wrap her head around everything.

"If you keep that up, you won't be going anywhere." His voice shook her from her daydream, while he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them to where he was now on top, earning himself a gasp from the goddess beneath him. He smashed his lips into her soft luscious lips, their mouths parting where their tongues intertwined, exploring the wet, warm cavern of each other's mouths. Lucy bucked her hips up, grinding against the swollen budge that was already formed in the crotch of his pants.

"Laxus." She gasped as they finally broke the kiss for air. He rubbed his knuckles softly on her cheek, lowering his face to kiss her nose.

"I love you Heartfilia." His voice was husky, his breath hot on her neck. "This," he signaled snapping the strap of her tank. "needs to disappear." He moved up to his knees, grabbing her from under her ass and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I want you Dreyar." She purred. She squeezed her thighs tighter around him. He growled, teleporting them to his bedroom. He tossed her onto his bed, crawling in between her legs. She pulled her tank off, her breasts bouncing free from the restraint. She reached up grabbing a handful of his hair and pulled him down crashing their mouths together. Her fingers worked fast as she fumbled to unbutton his shirt. Her hands roamed his chiseled chest, a satisfying groan escaped her mouth as they ended the kiss. His lips trailed down in the crook of her neck, his hands squeezing her tit, his fingers pinching her hardened nip.

"You're mine." He hissed hungry as his mouth welcomed the other hardened nipple, his wet and warm tongue circling and flicking causing her to arch her back to lean into him, craving more for his touch. Her hands traveled down, grasping his thick cock into her hand, slowly pumping him.

Laxus moaned with a mouth full of tit. He pulled back only to push her onto her back. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and lifted her up. He freed one hand, sticking a finger into his mouth to lubricate it, then slowly in circular motion he stroke her clit. She cried out from the sensations, her muscles tensing up. His finger stopped, then slowly trailed down where he teased the opening, only sliding a quarter of his finger in.

"Laxus." She gasped. "Please." Laxus smiled at her as he swirled his finger in a circle before thrusting it all the way in. She gasped in pleasure, her walls squeezing tight. Before thrusting a second time, he swirled his pointer and middle finger around her opening, her body twitching before inserting and slowly pacing.

"You like that Blondie?" His voice was low and husky, watching her face in the shadow casted from the window and shades. He saw a brief nod as she moaned, her hands stretched above her head. He withdrew his fingers before going down on her. He suckled her rosy bud, flicking it with his tongue. He took his right hand and thrusted two fingers in, her body arching and screaming out with eye rolling pleasure. Her hands raked through his blond spikes, grabbing a fistful as pleasure struck her in waves. Her eyes rolled up as her breathing became erratic.

"Oh God. Laxus!" she cried before her body shook, pleasurable moans escaping her loudly. Then sensation was intensifying, more so than usual. Her orgasm high came down, her chest heaving up and down as he pulled back letting her legs rest on either side of him. He smirked down at his flushed mate, feeling somewhat satisfied.

"Yep. Definitely better tasting than meat." He claimed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Her eyes widened in horror.

"If that's your way of complimenting me, its oddly weird and disturbing." She mumbled as she took a steady deep breath. "But thanks I guess?"

He traced a line on the inside of her thigh, feeling her shiver under his touch. His finger traveled to her lower abdomen, stopping at her belly button then slowly tracing around it.

"Just stating a fact." He finally commented as his eyes moved to meet hers. "You're absolutely fucking perfect in every aspect." He shifted to be over the top of her. "Mine." His lips crashed into hers aggressively. She reacted with the same aggressiveness as her legs tightly locked around his waist line. She felt his pulsing cock rubbing along the inside of her thigh, the head ever so slightly grazing her clit as he pushed himself against her.

"Yours." She gasped bucking her hips against him causing him to moan and his cock twitch with anticipation. "Take me Laxus." She arched her back as he nipped at her ear. "Please?" her voice sounded desperate as her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

He saw the fire burning in her eyes, the hunger and lust ready to lash out for him, wanting and needing him. That was enough for him to reach down grasping his manhood in his hand as he lined himself up and with a deep forceful thrust, they both shuddered at the same time, full of pleasure and sensations neither of them could describe.

"Fuck." He rasped as he thrusted into her. The need of wanting her was getting harder to contain as his dragon wanted more of her, wanted to be closer. Eyes half lidded, he watched her tits bounce with each thrust, feeling her nails digging into his shoulders, her toes digging into his side. Her head slightly tilted, and mouth partially gaped as sweet-sounding moans left her. Her walls clenched his cock, pulsing as his pace quickened. He heard her heart rate pick up, racing as her breaths came raspy.

"La-Laxus—nii." She could barely talk as her body was surging with adrenaline. She was nearing close as she shifted her hips by lifting them slightly. With that, she released a series of screams and moans as her body shook. He bucked his hips harder, gripping her ass to shove himself as far in as possible. He roared her name with one final slam before collapsing on top of the blonde, sweat glistening his large framed body.

"Blondie." He whispered as he kissed her sweaty forehead. Her chest was heaving as she was still trying to recover from the lack of breathing. She turned to face him. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed and a small smile on his lips. Seeing the sight made her smile.

"That was worth missing an hour of research." She giggled watching his eye brows raise. "We needed that." Normally she would be coy, but the emotions that surged through her were powerful. It made her respect and love Laxus more and more.

Her naked body stretched, her legs intertwined with his still. He watched her closely, observing her. Nothing bad. He wanted Natsu to roar at him to make sure that who was lying next to him was reality and him not going out of his mind.

"It's funny." He started catching her attention. "Who would have ever guessed the only two blondes of the guild would be the ones to get together..one of the oldest with the one the youngest. The cocky one with the passionate one." She listened carefully to him, his rambling off pro and con comparisons. She felt a hint of sadness cast over her as he continued.

"Laxus," she cut him off. "does any of that really matter? I may not be experienced with relationships but I think as long as you're feelings are true and you follow your heart, love is a powerful emotion." She stated. "As I explained to you before, that's why I waited to say I love you back. I needed to be sure. I didn't…didn't want to be dishonest with you or myself." She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

He gripped the top of her hand with his finger tips, in place for a squeeze. "Dragon slayers, once a mate is claimed, there is no one else."

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip. "So that means you went over ten years now If you include tenrou, being alone and miserable because you had already staked a claim?"

He turned away. "I wouldn't exactly say I was alone or miserable."

Lucy sat up, keeping the sheet draped around her exposed naked body. "I meant as in a relationship companion." she cringed asking the question. Laxus pushed the covers off him, exposing his mouth watering body to her naked eyes.

He stood up stretching his arms up towards the ceiling before crossing them behind his head. "I was content." He walked towards the cracked door, closing it with a click behind him.

She plucked at the sheet, a frown appearing on her face. Why did she have to go and make the air so tense after they just had amazing sex? She rolled her eyes groaning, flopping back onto the bed.

* * *

A few hours later, the door of Laxus Dreyar's house swung open, exposing five figures in the door way. Lucy dropped her fork onto her plate with bewilderment, Laxus jumped up knocking his chair onto the ground, electricity surrounding him, licking his skin.

"Whoa!" the green headed man exclaimed with his hands out. "Laxus it's just us." Freed's eyes were widened as far as they could open in fear that they were going to get electrocuted.

"What the hell." Laxus barked. He rubbed his hand through his hair as the electricity started to dissipate as he calmed down.

"Did you forget we were coming by to discuss the Phantom Star?" a female voice asked. Levy walked around the group with a small wave of her hand as she stood next to the still shocked blonde. Lucy looked at Laxus, her eyes trained on his bode as his eyes were closed and his hands slowly unfolding from clenched fists. Her eyes turned back towards the petite blunette next to her.

"I thought that was tomorrow?" Lucy mumbled with her hand cupping her face. "Nonetheless, we can start today…right?" she asked directing the question towards Laxus.

He sighed opening his eyes, his eyes examining the group that was now crowded in his kitchen. Levy was standing next to Lucy, Lily now perched on Lucy's lap. Freed and Mira were standing next to each other as Bickslow and Cana were on the couch cracking jokes and making bets with each other.

"Who is all actually working on the inscription?" Laxus asked picking up his chair and setting it back up. "Let's start there."

"Well," Lucy started. "Me, Levy, and Freed is whom I was expecting. But anyone who is up for the task can help." She scratched Lily's ear, the exceed nuzzled into her touch.

Mira smiled as she stood on Lucy's other side, grabbing her hand. "I want to help. I helped Freed on research for Abigor and Phantom Star when you guys first started the mission." Lucy's eyes widened, moisture gathering at the corners as she tried to hold the tears back.

"Mira, do you mean that?" Lucy asked. "I would be honored for your help!" Mira returned the smile, reaching up to wipe the escaped tear from Lucy's cheek.

"Don't cry." Lucy launched herself, wrapping her arms around the take over mage as Lily barely escaped from being smooshed between the two females. Laxus and Freed exchanged looks as the females were emotional for unknown reason.

"If they aren't here to help, then why are they here?" Laxus asked jerking his thumb towards the couple on the couch.

"We're the support committee you ass." Cana yelled as Bickslow nudged her with his elbow, Cana shoving him back with a shoulder check.

"There you have your answer." Freed replied with uncertainty as he watched the dragon slayer.

"I would just leave them be. If they get to be more distracting than help, then we can kick them out." Lucy sniffled as she regained composure. Mira's words made her wall break. All the emotions that were barricaded from the past few months, raging to surface and one Mirajane Strauss made that happen. She felt the stares on her from the odd and unexpected reaction. The feeling of releasing such tension felt emotions made her feel so much better and 10Xs lighter, like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

"I agree with Lu. They shouldn't be too much of a bother." Levy agreed. "You have the Phantom Star here right?"

Lucy nodded as she scooted the chair back to stand. "It's in Laxus's bedroom. I'll go get it." She headed towards his bedroom, feeling the shadow following behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lulu." The voice said her name. Lucy's hand paused on the door handles glancing over her shoulder at the brunette.

"Cana?" Lucy watched the pinched look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"Break!" Mest groaned as he collapsed to a knee panting heavily. "Sorry guys. This is as far as I can take us right now." He glanced around. He managed to land them right at the border.

"You did great. Get some rest." Wendy told him. She smiled showing teeth. She remembered back at Tenrou island when Mest had asked to be her partner, then finding out his true identity of being a rune knight. Even so, Mest protected Wendy the best he could. When he thought she, and the rest of the group were dead, it ate him a live for 7 years, 7 long miserable fucking years. Long enough that it made him go off grid for a while.

"We should be safe here. It's border line of Fiore and Seven. No one should mess with us." Ciel announced as he surveyed the area. They weren't far from Dandlyon, which was around the area where he had met Lucy and her group.

"Alright then. I shall hunt for food. Come Natsu, you can help." Erza grabbed the slayer by his scarf as she marched off, Natsu sputtering, gasping for air through the strangling scarf. Happy giggled in the air as he circled around the duo.

Cobra found a low tree branch, perching in it with his back against the bark and dozed off for a nap. Jellal sat on the ground leaning against the same tree that Cobra was in. Wendy led Mest to a shady tree for him to rest, while Gajeel eyed both Jellal and Cobra from the corner of his eye.

"After this, ye splitting or staying?" Gajeel broke the silence as he walked to stand closer to both ex Crime members. "From my understanding Bunny has grown closer to yas, just worried about her."

Cobra popped his good eye open, staring at the leaves softly ruffling in the breeze. "I can't speak for them but I'm staying. May as well, Dragon may need my help."

Gajeel raised an eye brow. "Dragon? You talkin' about lightning rod?" he knew if Laxus was here, he would try to electrocute him. Gajeel grinned from ear to ear at the thought he could sit there and insult the lightning slayer all he wanted and Laxus wouldn't even know. He chuckled at the thought.

Cobra snorted. "That guy is something else, you know? And Blondie, she's different than I remembered her a year ago."

Gajeel shifted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Bunny has been through shit that no one should have to ever experience." He dropped to the ground onto his ass and stretched out lying on his back with his arms crossed under his head. "The girl has guts and determination."

Ciel watched the group from a distance. He watched Gajeel finally drop to the ground and lie down. Curious to the conversation, he headed towards them. He heard Lucy's name as he got closer and heard determination mentioned. He stopped at Gajeel's feet.

"Lucy is a rare specimen. I understand now why everyone refers to her as the light." His voice announced his opinion. The three men eyed the boy with curiosity.

"What's your story?" Cobra asked suddenly from above. Ciel glanced up towards him. "Why was the curse placed on you in the first place?"

Ciel tensed up. The story was one he did not enjoy retelling. In fact, he hated thinking about what had happened period.

He cleared his throat. "It's a long story." He claimed quietly. He moved to the other side of Jellal by the tree and sat down. Just the thought of reminiscing the terrifying past made him shake.

Gajeel rolled his head towards them. "We have the time with Mest being down for the night." He was curious about the kid. He wasn't going to force him, but not knowing a whole lot of the guys background made him slightly curious. Silence filled the air as Ciel waited to answer.

"Nothing to be afraid of kid. We all have shit we aren't proud of doing." Cobra said.

"Ciel?" Jellal looked at him with a small hint of concern as Ciel had an inner battle with himself, the panic showed on his outside features.

"Where do I even begin?" he asked in a small quiet shaky voice. Jellal reached around and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?" Jellal pulled his hand back and placed it in his lap. He hadn't seen Ciel so shaken up until tonight. Whatever happened in his past, almost made Jellal not want to know.

"Right. The beginning.." he trailed off. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "It all started because of me and my cousin Britton."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** **I am still alive! Here is chapter 25! I will warn now, I did not edit this. I have proof read through it a few times as I did sectional edits, but after fully completing this chapter I did not proof read or edit. I honestly just wanted to get it posted since it's been early april since my last update.**

 **Speaking of which I have been MIA for a few months. There has been a lot going on between hubby getting a new job, doing anime stl2019, dealing with kids, and working on other stories I had started. I am also currently posting on AO3. I will have my username posted on my profile for those are interested in looking me up.**

 **But as stated in the last chapter, this chapter revolves around Ciel mainly and his past. I had an fun experience writing this but I also had some rough periods making it through this chapter. I am also happy but yet sad to announce that there are only a few chapters left to EE. So I will do my best to make these last few chapters incredible!**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed to tell me what they think. Favorited to let me know they love it and followed to let me know they want more. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy chapter 25!**

 *****Has been edited due to a small mistake.**

* * *

~~~Chapter Twenty-Five~~~

 **In the year of X300**

 _He popped an eye open when he heard a body thump down next to him. Ciel turned his head to catch Britton leaning back on his arms, staring up towards the sky. The sun was setting in the horizon, the tree casting a shadow over them. The breeze was lightly blowing swaying the tree branches, the leaves making rustling noises._

" _Avoiding going home again, eh?" Britton's deep voice asked as he kept his eyes averted towards the sun. "You know they mean no harm."_

 _Ciel turned his head back, looking away from Britton. He stayed silent, avoiding answering him. He could tell the silence didn't bode well with Britton; he could feel the impatient aura bleeding off him. Ciel mentally laughed knowing full well his cousin, his best friend, was never a patient type of guy. He was one who was always on the run, bouncing off the wall. Ciel sat up, drawing a knee up towards his chest and resting an arm over his knee cap._

" _Does it matter? Not like they'll notice me gone." Ciel muttered. "Well, Nella may be the only one who would notice." His little sister was quiet and coy, she didn't like speaking up. And she was the baby of the family. Baby of the Sirius family meant getting spoiled. Although Nella didn't act spoiled rotten, but she never left Bonnie's, their mother, hip._

" _Nonsense little cousin. I feel as if you over think, like that's how you want them to feel." Britton accused with a small smile._

 _Ciel frowned at his jovial cousin. "You don't live there Britton. You wouldn't know. Their faces when family is present is just a hoax. They're really just greedy bastards."_

 _A sigh released from Britton's mouth as he placed his hand on top of Ciel's head when he stood up. "Little cousin. Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Cliff are not bad people. I can tell, remember? I can tell when there is malevolence present in someone's soul." Ceil snorted as swiped at Britton's hand and pushed himself up to stand himself. "But…" Britton started again. Ciel turned to face him, the moon's light illuminating over them. "I sense a lot of sadness in your soul."_

* * *

Ciel paused as he looked at Jellal then to Gajeel. "My cousin Britton is a soul reader, similar to Bickslow's magic. Except, Britton, he didn't only read soul's, that was just one of his many magic talents."

"So what? You had family issues. We all do." Gajeel snorted as he closed his eyes.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "There is more to it than that. Don't rush, this is something that has to be told from the very beginning, otherwise you'll get lost on what happens." Ciel plucked a piece of grass and crushed it between his fingers. "You guys asked wanting to know, so let me tell it at my own pace."

Jellal nodded. "Ciel. There is no rush. Go a head and continue." His voice was sincere. Ciel took a breath to begin again.

* * *

 _Sadness. That's what Britton saw. It was true, he did hold a lot of sadness. He didn't want to be in that household. Britton may not sense malevolence, but he was still wrong._

" _Ciel." His name was spoken. The breeze ruffled his hair, his bangs hanging over his eyes._

" _You may think what you want Britton. There's a lot of secrets you don't know. That the family doesn't know. My parents have skeletons in their closet that they keep silent." Ciel heard a long sigh from beside him, glancing from the corner of his eye he saw as pinched look cross Britton's face._

 _A few days passed since that day with Britton. If Ciel didn't know better, he almost thought that Britton was avoiding him. He was walking down the hallway when he heard the voices. The door to his father's study was cracked opened._

" _I heard those mages are starting to draw closer. The one we will need to worry about is the curse trickster. Come within range of her, it's eternal doom." A male voice spoke that Ciel recognized as his uncles. "Never heard of her magic before. Must keep the Heartfilia women in close quarters. You have Anna protected even though she's not very happy with your way of doing things. Women mages are hardheaded I'm finding out."_

" _It's forbidden dark magic." Another voice spoke. Ciel widened his eyes when he heard his father's, Cliff, voice. "I haven't heard of any counter magic's that would defeat it. And yes, trust me. I've gotten my ear full of how nonsense my ideal is. But her as your fiancée, I see that you will take pride in keeping her safe" Ciel listened the sound of shuffling of papers and a sigh._

" _What about Ciel's magic? He has a unique combination of magic. Light which mimics heavenly body and the access to celestial magic. Although his celestial magic differs from that of Anna's but she can wield the keys and summon spirits while he cannot."_

" _Absolutely not Zander." Cliff hissed. "That boy is already a meddling nuisance. I don't need him pissing off a dark mage." Ciel bit the inside of his cheek as he pressed against the wall silently. So, his father thought he was meddlesome…where'd he get that insinuation?_

" _Clifford, you hardly give him a chance to prove himself." Zander argued. "I think you forget he's your son sometimes." There was silence before a chair scooted back._

" _If you're going to sit there and babble then get out of my study. Our discussion is done here." Cliff hissed. Ciel jumped startled by the haste of his father's voice. He pushed off the wall quietly as he hurried back down the way he came. He knew his uncle would refuse to leave but he had heard enough._

 _He was in such a hurry he didn't see a little face watch him from a doorway. He didn't know that they heard his muffled sobs as he tried to hold them back. He didn't know why he had the urge to cry. Maybe because of the pent-up anger? Or maybe the feeling of being a disappointment? Not being good enough? He had no idea what it could be but he was done._

" _Ciel!" a voice rang through the quiet corridor. Ciel stopped as both his brothers came walking up towards him. "Why the foul look?" Sebastian his eldest brother asked. He was in his twenties with dark mocha hair that he wore in a man bun on top of his head with the same genetic trait, Sirius brown eyes. He was tall and lean. He was a mage of wind._

 _Then to the left of Sebastian was Easton, his elder brother who was two years older than him. His hair was a lighter color than the other brothers, whom wore it in spikes with a head band. He was smaller than Sebastian but taller than Ciel._

" _Foul look?" Ciel questioned playing dumb. He wasn't close to his older siblings on the norm and for them to come up to him was odder. "I was in thought if you must know."_

 _Easton tilted his head. "Care to share?" Ciel blinked as he processed the question. Easton cleared his throat. "Look, I know this seems weird and we aren't that close but we are still brothers."_

 _Ciel shifted feet as he fingered his staff necklace that hung around his neck staring at the ground. "Hmm." He looked back up. "There really isn't anything going on. I'm on my way to find Britton. I haven't seen him the past few days."_

" _Britton?" Sebastian said with an arched eyebrow. "He left a few days ago. On some sort of mission." He rubbed the back of his head._

" _He should be returning today. It was just a messenger job if I remember correctly." Easton held his hands up when he saw the look that portrayed in Ciel's eyes. Ciel thought for moment before releasing a sigh._

" _I see." The three brothers stayed silent, the air around them growing awkward. "Well, I'll be off. Thank you for the information." Ciel gave a curt nod before turning to leave but a hand grasped his wrist. He huh'd and looked up to see Sebastian leaning towards him._

" _Be careful. Take that as advice." He said lowly. Ciel blinked with confusion opening his mouth, but Sebastian released his grip and signaled for Easton to follow him as he turned and left before words could even form. There was something going on that everyone was hiding from Ciel. He didn't like it one bit and it gave him an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach._

 _The next couple of weeks gone by and Britton still hadn't returned and it made Ciel feel weary and uneasy. His uncle Zander had been a ball of anxiety begging Ciel's father, his brother, to form a search team. Hearing his fathers words finally made him snap. He stood outside the door of the study as he listened to the anxious voices. He flung the door open._

" _Enough father. It's been almost a month since Britton has left. I am going to go find him and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Ciel told as he crossed his arms and glared at his father. Cliff formed a scowl standing up from the chair._

" _Who do you think you are coming in here demanding the head of household?" Cliff was appalled as he placed his hands firmly onto the desk. "Look. He's a Sirius just like you and me. He was sent on a messenger mission. Something could have come up."_

 _Ciel walked towards the desk and placed his hands on the edge as he stared at his father. "What are you so afraid of? He is your nephew. Why not have a search team? Or are you hiding something?" Cliff lowered his eyes at his son. "Exactly. I will be on my way." Ciel flipped his cloak and stomped out of the study making sure to slam the door behind him. This is why he never spoke up because no one would ever listen to him._

* * *

 _Ciel hid in a tree using a small eye glass binocular. He managed to find a paper trail that Britton had left behind. Britton knew Ciel would figure it out. That was how close he and his cousin were. Stood in front of him was a ran down, abandoned building. There was a light dim coming from several of the windows on the building which either meant it was a trap or the building was occupied. He shoved the binocular back into his pocket as he reached up to touch his staff. He was calm with a small hiccup of panic. Why did he try to do this rescue mission on his own? He was stupid but he also wasn't weak but this was definitely out of his league and he didn't want to admit that._

" _What the hell do you think you're doing Ciel?" a voice growled through a clenched jaw. Ciel didn't turn around for he recognized the voice. "You must want a death wish coming out here by yourself."_

" _The question is why the hell are you here Jake?" Ciel asked the brunette kid as he finally turned around. But he wasn't alone. Both his brothers and his cousin Miri were spread between the branches of the tree he was perched on and the neighboring tree._

" _We were trying to stop you to form a plan but you took off faster than a bloody cheetah." Sebastian stated as he ran his hand through his hair. "I warned you to be careful Ciel."_

" _Who says I'm not being careful? I'm the one who stepped up, I'm the one who put the pieces together where Britton is being held. Britton left behind a trail knowing I would be the only one to figure it out. And I'm not a moron to just run in there without a plan. I'm a strategist." Ciel glared before lightening up his look as his eyes landed on Miri._

" _Still Ciel. Britton is our family too. You didn't have to rush out here on your own." Easton said as he sat down on the branch, his legs dangling. His comment made Ciel's ey brows furrow in annoyance._

" _Family? Can you define that term for me? Not one person but Britton has ever treated me like family. I know Britton the best, like the back of my hand. So don't give me that non sense. So, I have no guilty conscious of not asking a person to help me." Ciel snapped. Probably wasn't the most graceful lecture to give but he careless at the moment._

" _What is your problem Ciel? You're the one who shut us out. Not the other way around." Sebastian growled as he jumped from the branch he was on onto the branch that Jake and Ciel were on. "Whatever hair is up that ass of yours you better get rid of." He grabbed Ciel by the collar of his cloak and pulled him about an inch from his face. "We aren't mother and father. I know how they treated you but that doesn't mean we saw it the same way. You assumed and shunned us without giving us a fair chance brother."_

" _I suggest you get your hands off me." Ciel demanded staring at his brother. "And truth as I see it, you guys never made an attempt. You gave up. You don't give up on family. I was always there to defend when it came to the siblings but when it came to me, not one soul would step forward in my defense. Therefore, why should I think otherwise?" Ciel tested as he stepped closer to make sure he wouldn't fall. "What makes me so much different than everyone else here? Why was I the outcast?"_

 _Sebastian stood his balance on the branch as Jake kept him steady by placing a hand on his back while Sebastian made sure his reflexes was ready in case Ciel falls. He didn't want to fight with his youngest brother. Sometimes he forgot Ciel was only sixteen for how proper and mature he was. Sometimes Sebastian forgot he was the older one._

" _It's because of your brilliance and knowledge. And having such pure magic. They're scared of you." Sebastian admitted quietly. "You have a combined ability of heaven and light."_

" _And your ability to solve any challenge that you face with the efficiency is terrifying. You are a walking legend among the Sirius family. Except mother and father took that as a omen instead of a blessing." Easton added behind Sebastian. Miri and Jake glanced at each other confused as to what they were discussing._

" _Look regardless little brother. Britton is our cousins too. Let's work together and get him back. You don't have to do it alone." Sebastian gave a Ciel a quick reassuring smile. "What do you say?"_

 _Ciel swallowed as he stared into his brothers eyes. What should he do? He went his whole entire life feeling abandoned and now here, in a moment of a crisis, his brothers spill their emotions to him. And the God-awful reasoning was because they were all scared for what he was capable of._

 _How pathetic._

 _But he could sense the genuine sorrow behind his brother's voices. The regret. He sighed closing his eyes._

" _Now that that is taken care of, we can proceed with the rescue mission, brothers." Ciel said awkwardly turning away. It was his way of accepting without sounding so childish. Sebastian grew a smile as he tossed a look towards Easton who gave him a thumbs up. "Before Jake however interrupted me, I was in the process of a plan if you care to hear it. I'd prefer to rescue Britton sooner rather than later and I'm tired of being in this tree."_

" _Sorry to interrupt but I just want to say I'm happy Ciel. To see you to grace us with that smile is a gift." Miri said coyly with a light blush on her cheeks. Easton and Jake chuckled in amusement as Ciel looked down at his boots._

" _Right right. We get it. Ciel has a wonderful smile. Plan?" Sebastian waved off the chided laughter as he nodded at Ciel._

" _Of course. Tell us what we need to do."_

* * *

Ciel took a drink to wet his dry mouth from all the explaining. The others stayed silent, the group growing by a few more bodies to learn about Ciel's history. Still he left out some other key factors but he didn't think that was relevant for them to know. He was already telling them more than what he expected himself to announce, but it did make him feel some relief clearing the air of his past life.

"So, if they were scared of your magic then that means that Jellal would be feared. His heavenly body magic isn't something to reckon with." Cobra commented relaxing still on his perch in the tree.

"Well it wasn't just my magic. It was me period. Hence why I am the only living line of the Sirius family. Although I have a small theory, well rather an assumption. Britton's body was never found or recovered. I believe he is still somewhere. Which I'll explain that catastrophe as I go on with the story." Ciel fingered his staff. "I have a power that it's not even suppose to exist in this age. Some of my spells would technically be considered lost magic."

"Not going to lie, but that seems kind of badass." Gajeel grunted.

"To an extent. I could get arrested. I have had many instances where I could have been." Ciel explained.

"He's right." Mest said walking up. "Right now, I can feel magic from him but there's a block. But nothing that would make me suspicious. But his magic is one not to mess around with."

Ciel stood up summoning his staff as magic pulsated off it. "Now, what do you feel?" He asked as he saw flinches on several of their faces.

"Feels like a spriggan twelve mage or even more powerful." Erza guessed with a finger to her chin. Ciel dismissed his staff as it returned into a necklace around his neck, the powerful magic waves dissipating.

"In that case, Ciel fight me!" Natsu demanded when an iron pole struck out and knocked him in the gut.

"Shut up you moron. Didn't Laxus tell you not to mess with him?" Gajeel questioned popping an eye open.

"Yeah that's one guy I would never piss off intentionally or go behind his back." Cobra admitted. Thinking about Laxus and Lucy started making Ciel feel sad. He wish he could have brought them both with him but they had to stay behind and work on solving the Phantom Star while he held his end of the promise and retrieve Aquarius's key for Lucy. "And I'm sure dragon and blondie misses you too. They're fine." Ciel lowered his eyes at Cobra for reading his thoughts but ended up sighing.

"Anyways, shall I continue?"

* * *

 _Ciel jumped down as he crouched below a window. He slowly slid up the slid as he leaned slightly over to peer inside. He could feel the magic dwelling within the building. There was no denying that there were bodies occupying the abandoned building. He glanced at Sebastian whom was on the other side of the building with him, signaling to move in. Ciel kept his magic suppressed for the time being, knowing for a fact if he summoned his staff they would be instantly detected. Jake, Easton, and Miri were going through the roof entrance while Ciel and Sebastian covered ground entrance._

" _Ready?" Sebastian asked in a loud whisper as they both took stance to break through the windows. Ciel nodded as he took a few steps back. They plan was to jump through the windows as a distraction and disperse smoke screens to give the other team a chance to attack from above while Sebastian and Ciel focused on rescuing Britton._

 _Ciel gave the signaled as they both charged for the windows. He raised his arms, crossing them in front of his face as he chucked the smoke screen. He rolled as he hit the ground, pushing himself up on a knee. He heard a body land next to him, a hand on his back. Ciel glanced up to see Easton covering him squinting._

" _They knew we were coming." Easton hissed. "Rock barrier!" A rock dome encased Ciel and Easton as a loud explosion hit the barrier. Ciel glanced up at Easton who had an afraid look on his face._

" _We knew this could be a possibility. What did we discuss if that was the case?" Ciel asked moving the best he could in front of Easton with the lack of mobility and space they had. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders shaking him. "Snap out of it."_

" _If they knew we were coming then we switch to plan B which would be you bringing out your staff and trying a unison raid with Sebastian. I go on the defense with Jake and Miri and we rescue Britton while you guys are on the offense." Easton repeated. "Sorry, this is the first time I've experienced a real-life threatening mission. Or rescue mission period."_

 _Ciel gave Easton a grim smile. "Forgiven. Now, lower the barrier so we can proceed." Ciel turned to where he was crouched in front of Easton clutching his staff. "Now!" The barrier disappeared around them but the sight they were expecting was not what they saw._

 _Sebastian was pinned on the ground with his arm twisted up his back with Jake in the same position beside him while Miri was pinned into a mages chest with her arms behind her. Easton cowered behind Ciel in fear. He knew this was going to happen. They were up against a dark guild for petes sake. Why did he let Sebastian and the others talk him into going on this rescue mission? Everyone should have just listened to their father and let Britton figure it out on his own._

 _Ciel stood up as he summoned his staff and banged it on the ground narrowing his eyes in anger. "Release my team." Ciel demanded as his grip tightened around the staff. A woman came strutting forward. Her raven black hair was in a sleek ponytail that traveled down to mid-calf. Her eyes were covered with a mask as her lips were glossed over in a deep purple lip stick. Her outfit was a black kimono with black flat shoes._

" _Such a demand from a pipsqueak. You are the one to barge in on my territory. I should be telling you to leave." She said stopping a few feet in front of Ciel._

" _Wouldn't have happened if you didn't take one of my men." Ciel countered back as he felt Easton shaking behind him. "If you release my team, we will be on our way. We want no trouble." The smile on the woman's face didn't falter in the slightest. Instead she smiled wider as her teeth shined brightly against the dark gaudy lip stick._

" _Oh? Is that so? What makes you think I have your man? And why on earth should I release your team to go freely when it was your team who attacked us first?" She chuckled as her hands moved to her hips. "How about we make a deal. Ramsey, please go grab our prisoner."_

" _So, you do have him. Why lie?" Ciel scoffed tapping his staff once again the magic pulsating. Ciel glanced down to see Sebastian trying to struggle against the hold on him. "And you're proposing a deal? That's absurd. I just want my men." He bit the inside of his cheek with worry. This was not the outcome he was expecting._

" _You're a Sirius aren't you?" The woman asked arching an eyebrow. Ciel froze with bewilderment. How did she know that? "Hmm, I seem to be correct. Well, this should go in my favor." A body was tossed forward landing next to the woman. Beside her on the ground was a beaten Britton. He was gasping from pain, his wrists bound behind his back. "I want the Phantom Star. You retrieve it and I will return every prisoner back to you."_

" _Get the hell away from me." A voice cried behind Ciel. Ciel turned quickly grabbing Easton in his grasp as he growled._

" _What kind of deal is that? And do not touch him." Ciel said protectively._

" _Pity. If you refuse the deal then you set their fate." She raised her voice. "Or we can make a different exchange. You have two options. You can either get me the Phantom Star and I set them all free. I can't guarantee they won't be roughed up a little but they will be alive. Or I can set them free and keep you."_

" _No!" A voice screamed. Ciel's eyes moved to Sebastian who started thrashing trying to break free. "You cannot Ciel." The mage pinning him pushed his arm up higher causing Sebastian to hiss in pain._

 _Ciel didn't like these odds. He peered around the room. What should he do? If he left them all here, his father surely would try to kill him himself. But if he gave himself up, what were they to lose? Ciel bit his lip as he tried thinking through his options. He felt Easton shift next to his side._

" _You can't. No matter how pitiful I look right now or how scared I am, you cannot Ciel. We would never be able to forgive ourselves. Your life is more than that stupid family heirloom." Easton whispered._

" _And you think it's better for me to leave you guys here as punching bags? I think not. Give me a minute. I'm trying to think this all through." Ciel mumbled taking a deep breath. He stabled his breathing, breathing in through his nose and out his mouth. He was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to do. Too many lives sat on his shoulders._

" _Don't do it Ciel. Just give them the heirloom." A raspy voice cracked as it went into a coughing fit. "Just go." Britton shifted to where he could glance at Ciel. His eyes were dull and tired. Ciel felt the anger build up inside of him, his emotions being absorbed by his staff._

" _I chose option A but I have some stipulations." Ciel announced. "First I need your name."_

 _An amused chuckle left the woman's mouth. "You can call me Ophelia." She smiled. "So, these stipulations you have to offer?"_

" _He's coming with me since he's in my grasp. I'm not about to hand him over to you for the hell of it. And secondly, my men better be unharmed when I get back." He said. The woman looked in thought as she finally shrugged._

" _Granted. The man can go with you. And I can't guarantee the safety of them but I can bargain that none will die. However.." She began._

" _There's a catch." Ciel sighed knowing this was too easy._

" _Aren't you quick to catch on. You have six hours to return." She smirked. "Starting now."_

* * *

 _Ciel and Easton slammed the door open to their father's study as they rushed in. Ciel already told Easton there was no time to explain the situation and that he needed to keep their father in check as he grabbed the Phantom Star. The Phantom Star was stored in a glass case next to the desk. Cliff and Zander jumped at the noise rising quickly thinking there was an intruder._

" _Ciel? Easton? What is the meaning of this?" Cliff asked standing up pushing his chair back. Ciel ignored him as he balled his hands together and slammed his elbow into the glass of the case shattering it. He took a moment to glance over the old relic before taking it._

" _Don't stop him father. This relic holds everybody's lives right now." Easton tried to grab his father to stop him from going after Ciel. Cliff swatted Easton off him as he reached out for Ciel._

" _What the hell do you think you're doing? Explain yourself." Cliff demanded as he griped Ciel's arm not watching how tightly he was holding on._

" _Release me at once if you want to see your son to live. If you haven't noticed, one is missing. Along with Miri and Jake." Ciel hissed yanking his arm out of his grasp._

" _What do you mean Ciel? Did you find Britton?" The desperation sounded in his voice. Ciel bit his lip not wanting to waste anymore time._

" _We did, but Easton is here to explain everything. I have to go." Ciel glanced at his watch. He only had a couple hours left and the trek wasn't a fast one. "I have to go. I'm almost out of time!" He sprinted out of the study leaving Cliff and Zander watching the door before turning towards Easton who started crying._

 _He was gasping for breath but he was almost here. He had exactly five minutes left. He was praying that the woman would keep her word and not harm any of his family, but he had an eerie feeling that isn't going to be the case. He already had that feeling that he was tricked.. then it just dawned on him. She was the trickster. How did he not figure that out in the beginning?_

 _There was an explosion knocking him from the tree as he thumped onto the ground. His ears were ringing as his eyes focused and saw the abandoned building in flames and rubble. His eyes widened. "No." He said quietly at first before registering. "NO!" He screamed scrambling up as he jumped over broken parts from the building._

" _Pity you couldn't hold your end of the deal. But I see you still have the relic. I can take that off your hands." Ophelia said perching on top of the only intact part of the roof holding Britton next to her by the collar of his shirt._

" _I had five minutes left. You didn't hold up to your end of the deal!" Ciel shouted pissed. His staff summoned as it sent a painful pulse on the surrounding area. He heard a cough from below him after his magic exerted the area._

" _Oh, oops. I guess I lied. You should have chosen option B. It would have been so much easier." She giggled. "But you have the relic with you and I will be taking that with me."_

 _Ciel jumped down below as he saw a bloody arm poking from underneath a huge piece of metal. Ciel crouched down as he watched his brother gasp for breath. "What have I done?" Ciel whispered as his hands shook trying to push Sebastian's hair from his face._

" _Not your fault little brother. You need to run. Just go. Save yourself." Sebastian gasped. His breathing was erratic. Ciel cursed the stupid family relic, heirloom, as this was it's fault. Everyone was after the damned thing._

" _I will avenge. I am strong enough. Have faith in me." Ciel said calmly. "It was you and brother that told me how everyone feared my magic." Sebastian moved his free arm and grabbed Ciel's hand to hold._

" _That may be the case but she's the curse trickster. You won't win." Sebastian coughed again wincing. "I love you Ciel. Remember that." He gave Ciel one last squeeze before his grip completely went slack and his eyes went blank. Ciel stifled a painful cry as his hands swiped over his brothers eyes closing them. He needed to be strong. He can mourn later._

" _I will not forgive you for dying on me Sebastian." Ciel stood up looking up. "You will not get the relic and I will banish you." Ciel pulled out the Phantom Star glancing at it. He knew what he had to do. He threw it up into the air._

" _Eclipse banishment!" Ciel yelled as his staff illuminated a blue glow. The relic fell back down towards him. He tossed his staff up catching it with his opposing hand as he twirled it before he pointed the staff as it connected directly with the relic. "Reseal!"_

" _No! Get that relic before he seals it!" Ophelia yelled as she jumped down off the roof and sprinted towards Ciel. Ciel had to be patient, he couldn't rush the spell or else it could backfire on him. He tried to keep his nerves calm but the worry kept poking at him._

" _In the pits of hell lies thy king, the king of the immortals_

 _Whom can never die, whom has to endure all misfortune of life_

 _To relive life after life_

 _I summon thy king of hell_

 _ETERNAL HELL!"_

 _Ophelia's hands moved in different motions faster than the eye could see before her hands formed a sign that shot a black light out striking Ciel in the chest. His eyes widened as he dropped his staff, the staff changing back into a necklace as he lied on his back. The pain shooting through him was almost unbearable. He bit his tongue to hold back screaming. He wanted to scratch his body to get the pain out. Despite the pain, the Phantom Star was safe and gone._

 _Ophelia walked up and stood next to Ciel with a pitiful look on her face. "I was too late. But I guess I can't be too disappointed. Now you can suffer watching as I kill the rest of your family. And you only have yourself to thank."_

* * *

Ciel stood up and walked away after he ended his story, leaving his guildmates in shock. He really shouldn't be blaming himself but how could he not? Everything relied on him and he failed. He failed miserably. And it hurt his heart because he had just reacquainted with his brothers and that trickster made him watch as her curse made him immobile until it was complete.

He wiped his cheeks as he realized tears were staining his face. He sniffled taking a deep breath. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was about to become a curse free human where he could start over. He had Laxus and Lucy. They would never technically replace his family, but they were now his new family.

"It wasn't your fault." A voice said quietly. Ciel didn't turn around. "Trust me man. It's not. I used to be in a bad spot before I found fairy tail. Even ask bunny. I tried to kill her back in the day when I was with a dark guild. I repented for my mistakes and now Bunny is one of the people I treasure the most next to Levy. Don't beat yourself up over it. It doesn't change how we see you." Gajeel preached as he placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I failed at saving them. That's something you have to live with for the rest of your life. How do you get past that guilt? How do you get passed the guilt and sorrow of your brother dying in your arms because you still had five minutes to spare and the trickster played me like a fool? How do you get past that?" Ciel asked as his voice shook. "I have lived so many lives now. I have met so many people. But I have never met someone like Lucy. I have finally found my purpose again in life. But that guilt I have in my past life eats at me." Gajeel stayed silent as he tried to comprehend the words Ciel was sputtering out. He wasn't great with situations like these.

"You learn to accept it and move on." A second voice advised. "We all have regrets and past experiences we aren't proud of." Jellal stood in front of Ciel. "That's how you get past it."

"Eh, what he said." Gajeel chuckled. "You'll so learn all the horrid pasts of us Fairy Tail's. We are no saints. That's for sure. Just focus on living for the future."

Ciel nodded. "I suppose you're right." He looked up into the sky. "Thanks." Gajeel patted him on the back.

"I think your story touched a lot of them. They all seem to be grumbling over how they wanted to hunt down that trickster. Natsu is all fired up. We may need to get back before he burns the surrounding area down." Jellal suggested. Ciel turned and looked back at where the rest of his self-chosen team sat. Erza punched Natsu on top of the head causing Natsu to kiss the ground. Cobra was still resting in the tree while Mest sat below relaxing.

A ringing noise brought Ciel out of his thoughts as he noticed Jellal rummaging through his pockets pulling out a communicator.

" _ **Jellal?"**_ The voice asked. The voice belonged to Meredy. _**"We have a situation here."**_

Ciel, Gajeel, and Jellal all looked at each other. "Meredy what do you mean by a situation?" There was a moment of silence on the other side.

" _ **Well, you aren't going to be happy."**_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Chapter twenty six uploaded and ready to read! I thought of a neat little plot twist last night and was like why the hell not? It'll stretch this story out another 2 chapters! Also there is a poll on my page for if you all would be interested in me doing a sequel. I was originally going to, I have some ideas, but I want my readers opinions! who wouldn't? So just check that on out and cast a vote!**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed to let me know what you think. favorited letting me know that you love it and followed letting me know you want more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's not as long as some previous chapters but I felt it was better left off where I did instead of over doing the chapter!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Twenty-Six~~~

Lucy took her gale force reading glasses off as she rubbed her eyes with a quiet yawn escaping. She raised her arms up and stretched leaning back in her chair with her back arched. Levy was across from her with Freed sitting on the side of her. Mountains of thick spine books towered the table in multiple stacks. She shifted to lightly touch her keys to check the time. It was well into the night. They had started as soon as Ciel's group had departed.

A loud garbled snore erupted the silence causing the trio to jump in surprise. At a nearby table Laxus was sleeping with his head tilted back, arms crossed in front of his chest and legs kicked up on the table. Lucy covered her mouth to try and muffle her sudden eruption of giggles.

"If I didn't know better, master Laxus snores." Freed stated the obvious as he sat his book down. Normally the dragon slayer was quiet. Sometimes they wondered if he was even breathing. Looking his master over once, he turned his attention back to the book in front of him with distaste as it held no valuable information.

"It's probably from that God awful position he's sleeping in." Levy commented as she picked up a book she had previously sat a side as she held another one in her other hand. "Not to mention he's a dragon slayer. Gajeel sleeps in positions I didn't think were even possible and sounds like a train wreck."

Lucy tapped her chin as she thought back on all the times that Natsu had snuck into her bed. Now thinking back, he did have a serious snoring problem. "I think you're right now that I'm thinking about it. Natsu was terrible. You have no idea how many times I had thought about smothering him with a pillow."

Freed's eyes widened. "I sure hope you haven't thought about doing that to Laxus." Just that the green hair Male even suggesting that had Levy and Lucy both arching an eyebrow.

Lucy snorted after a moment of staring intensely at the rune mage. "He doesn't normally have snoring issues but if I ever tried, I think he would murder me. It wouldn't go well so I think I'll pass and suffer. I happen to like breathing." Freed nodded in agreement.

"You all can bite me." A groggy voice snipped. Booted feet slapped the floor as Laxus sat up. Lucy giggled as Freed's face turned red knowing that Laxus had overheard their entire conversation. "Dragon hearing."

"Sorry master!" Freed quickly apologized. Laxus shrugged as he stood up. He still didn't like that Freed referred to him as master but then again Bickslow called him bossman so there wasn't much he could do. His team didn't take him seriously when it came to unimportant concerns.

"Have you figured anything out?" Laxus asked as he stood at the end of the table rubbing sleep from his face. The guild hall door opened and closed causing the group to turn and see who their guest was to see Meredy give a small smile as she raised a bag filled with something.

"I have food. I know you guys haven't ate much today. Laxus, I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen to make it." She said as she sat the bag on an empty space on the table.

"I'm not opposed to a warm meal and you are staying there for time being. Can't really be mad." He said as he opened the bag to see several containers. He felt how empty his stomach was and how huge his appetite was. Luckily she came prepared.

Meredy gave a warm smile. "Thank you. There is steak and broccoli then some chicken and rice. Grab whatever you guys want." Counting the containers, Laxus grabbed two for himself then giving Lucy a glance.

"Chicken and rice." She mumbled as she glanced down at the book in front of her. She held her hand out without looking up as it was placed in her hand.

"I'll take a chicken and rice for myself. Thank you Meredy." Freed thanked as Laxus handed him a container. "This was really thoughtful of you." Meredy shot him a appreciative smile as Levy stated her selection.

Lucy took a few bites not taking her eyes off the wording in one of the ancient greek books she was reading. Her large brown eyes would dart back and forth between the book and the relic, her eyes narrowing and widening as she was piecing together words. She took another bite, stopping mid chew as she shrieked with her mouth closed causing everyone to turn towards her. She grabbed a pen as she quickly scribbled down words then holding the paper up.

"Blondie?" Laxus asked with an arched eyebrow with a spoon full of food halfway to his mouth. Levy knew that look rather well as script mage jumped up to run to be by celestial mages side.

"What do you have?" Levy asked with eagerness as she glanced at the chicken scratch Lucy wrote down. A smile graced her thin lips as she turned towards her blonde friend.

"I know it's not much but at least it's a start!" She exclaimed proudly. "Phantom Star purity cast your light." She tapped her lips in thought. "A little odd it starts off with the relic's own name." Laxus shrugged as he realized he wasn't going to get an answer as he continued eating. He was hungry and tired. He truthfully just wanted to go home and sleep in bed but he knew he would have go solo but he didn't want to leave Lucy's side.

"That's great Miss Lucy." Freed sat his book down as he glanced at the next row of wording. Although he wasn't having the greatest of luck. Even though he wasn't having the greatest of luck, he felt his purpose was to keep trying to help out regardless on the brick wall he kept hitting.

"I can swap someone out if any of you want to rest?" Meredy offered with a tilted head. Lucy bit her lip as she tried to mask the need to yawn. Even though she had just gotten up from being a sleep for a week, she still felt rather fatigued. Probably due to the fact that her body laid dormant in a bed the entire time so the exercise and movement became foreign.

Lucy released a sigh as she stretched her arms out in front of her before pushing back her chair and standing up. She glanced at Laxus who was just finishing up his food.

"I think I'm going to borrow one of the infirmary beds for a while. My body isn't used to being mobile yet." She commented sadly looking down. A hand rested on her arm startling her to meet Levy's brown eyes.

"Lu, it's understandable. Take a break. Besides, you're the genius to figure out the first part. You deserve a break!" Levy snatched the paper out of Lucy's hands as she turned her around and gave her a gentle, reassuring shove towards the steps that led to the infirmary.

Laxus grunted as he stood up. "I'll walk you up." His voice came off slightly protectively as he silently thanked the stars above that the blonde wanted to take 5. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to leave her side. He watched her sleep in a coma not knowing if she was even going to wake up. She could have even died. If it was the other way around, she definitely would be protective and clingy as all hell. The thought of losing someone you loved was the worst, stomach dropping feeling in the world.

They both quietly tip-tapped up the steps as she opened the door to the infirmary room she had been staying in. She flopped on the bed face first with a groan of exhaustion. Laxus stared down at the petite woman, his lips pinched in a fine line. He watched as her eyes were closed, her back rising up with each breath she took. His body loosened up, going slack as he finally calmed his nerves. This woman that laid in the bed before him, he was never going to give up.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the partly cloudy sky. Lucy started giggling at something Meredy had said as she balanced on the wall of the canal with Plue following behind her mimicking her walk.

"He's a cute little fella." Meredy commented with a small giggle. "Reminds me of a dog." Plue made excited noises at Meredy's compliment.

"He's happy. I think the fact that your referred him as a dog was enough to make him like you." Lucy told her. "Trust me, Gajeel calls him a snowman. Plue hates that." Plue nodded as his body shook as Lucy bent down and picked up her small celestial spirit companion.

"I bet. Plue is definitely a dog." The two women walked in peaceful silence as Lucy jumped off the canal wall to walk beside Meredy.

"I have to ask." Lucy began as she cleared her voice. "Is there something going on between you and Jellal?" Meredy stopped as her eyes widened.

"It's not what you think." She said quietly as she started to walk again. "I do love him, but he only loves me as if I was a sister. He's truly in love with Erza. I just wish I had someone like that to love me. Makes me really miss Ultear." Lucy felt terrible now for bringing it up. However, she didn't think it would have turned in the direction it did. Only because it made Meredy upset and Lucy didn't like that.

"I'm sorry Meredy. I'm sure wherever she is, she misses you too. What she did was to protect you, to protect everyone dear to her. She's a heroine in my eyes." Lucy gave a small smile as she grabbed Meredy's hand. She didn't pay attention as she bumped into someone, their shoulder slamming into hers, sending her tripping forward from the force of bumping into each other. She lost grasp of Meredy's hand to only have a different hand grasp her wrist as they yanked her back causing her to yelp.

"What the hell?" Lucy squealed. "Can I help you? I'm sorry for bumping into you but you can let me go. You're hurting me." The grip tightened as the guy lowered his face behind the hood even lower.

"You better watch your back. You better watch in front of you. Eyes are everywhere. Just be warned, you can't run. We know what you have, Heartfilia. And let Sirius that we say hello." His voice was deep and somewhat shaky but the tone of it had Lucy mixed between pissed off and scared shitless. She ripped her arm out of his grasped angry as he chuckled walking away shoving his hands into his pockets. Lucy wanted to chase after him, even turned to when Meredy placed a hand on her shoulder causing Lucy to pause.

"Don't. I think you need to report this. That was a threat." Meredy let her hand fall as Lucy reluctantly nodded. She glanced down at her wrist already seeing the black and purple bruising marks of fingers. She hissed in pain as she lightly grazed a finger over it. Meredy fumbled in her cloak as she pulled out her lacrima phone. She stared at it for a moment as she bit her lip glancing towards Lucy. "I'm going to call Jellal and inform him about what just happened. He is still my leader after all. Jellal?" Her voice was calm as she heard the other lacrima click as it was answered. "We have a situation here." There was silence on the other end of a moment.

" _ **Meredy, what do you mean by situation?"**_ He asked finally answering. Meredy and Lucy looked at each before Meredy took a deep breath to continue. She knew it was terrible to call him and report this when he was a country away, but he was still technically her master and the situation she and Lucy were just in concerned him as well since she was involved. Not to mention that Fairy Tail was practically family to them. Although the more alarming situation was that Ciel's name was brought up.

"Well, you aren't going to be happy." She paused. "Lucy and I ran into a odd individual. He threatened Lucy and told to tell Ciel hello for him." Meredy said quietly so no passerbyers could hear their conversation. There was muffled voices on the other end.

" _ **Threatened? Why would they threaten her? Do you know who it was?"**_ Lucy reached her uninjured arm out towards Meredy signalling for the lacrima as she handed it over without a second thought.

"Jellal. He knew who I was and I think he knows we have the relic. I'm not entirely sure how an outsider would even know we have such a thing." she explained. "He said I can't run and that there were eyes watching me and to watch my back. And as Meredy just said it's someone that apparently knows Ciel." As she spoke the words out loud it sent a chill down her spine. She had to admit she was somewhat scared shitless and she wasn't ready to announce the encounter to Laxus or show him the injury.

She was more saddened at the fact that once again, she was a target of some unknown nonsense that she couldn't help. One of these days, people were going to get tired of coming to her aid. Not that she was doing it on purpose. She couldn't help it. Two lights flashed in front of Lucy and Meredy causing them to halt, Lucy squeaking as Loke was nose to nose with her.

"Princess, I'm here to tend to that wound. Would you like to punish me?" Virgo asked as she tilted her head with a dead serious look. Lucy shook her head in shock. Virgo quickly wrapped her wrist in a wrap bowing afterwards before returning to the celestial world.

"Princess, do you know who that was?" Loke asked in a serious tone as she stared at her already know full well who the mysterious hooded man was. Lucy looked at Meredy then shook her head.

" _ **Lucy? Meredy? What's going on?"**_ A voice interrupted on the line. Loke snatched the lacrima out of Lucy's hand as he turned around and held it to his ear.

"Can I speak to the kid?" Loke asked. "This is beyond fucking urgent." Loke wasn't playing around. The guild hall was coming into view as they gained in on the distance. The butterflies in Lucy's stomach started turning and making her more and more nervous.

" _ **Loke."**_ Ciel's voice sounded on the lacrima.

"Look, don't make me repeat myself, but I advise you to come back. Forget getting Aquarius's key for now. They will both understand the delay. They're back and _he_ threatened Lucy and left warning marks on her wrist." His voice was full of disgust and anger as he squeezed the lacrima phone in his hand causing his knuckles to turn white. He was quite enraged that his maiden was always the center of all the tango.

" _ **Bloody hell."**_ was responded through the lacrima. _**"How are they even here in this time era? I thought they perished era's ago. I witnessed it with my own eyes. You were there Leo."**_

Loke cleared his throat as he turned towards both girls signaling for them to wait before walking into the guild. _**"I just suggest you get here as soon as possible."**_ He hit end before tossing Meredy her phone back.

"Loke what the hell was that? What is going on? Care to fill me in?" Lucy asked in a high pitch voice with her hands settling on her waist. She stared at her celestial spirit who wore a mask of complete worry. Which didn't reside well inside her. If he was concerned, then the situation must be alarming.

Loke ran his hand through his hair, fidgeting as he debated causing Lucy to frown even lower. Meredy said Lucy's name lightly as Lucy crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Look, it's not my place to really talk about this. I think Ciel should explain when he gets here." It wasn't his place to tell her. He could tell her what he could without breaking the promise but if he went too far, he could be exiled from the celestial world once again. "I can only tell you limited information due to the promise act us celestial spirits have." Lucy arched an eyebrow but soon followed with a nod as she acknowledged the pledge quite well since she too was part of that pledge. She was just in her feelings and wanted to know everything she could about the situation at hand.

"I understand. What can you tell me?" Lucy asked as the doors swung open making her jump out of the way and towards Loke who caught her from tripping. Laxus sauntered out not expecting the trio to be right at the door. Bickslow and Freed were behind him pausing as Laxus had stopped moving, causally peeking around his shoulders to see what the hold up was.

"Blondie. There you are." Laxus gave a quick small smile until his eyes glued to the wrap on her wrist. He reached down and grabbed it cautiously as his eyes flicked with anger. "Who did this? I can smell the scent on you." His voice was low with a slight growl. It took everything he had to keep his dragon under control. He was royally pissed.

"Calm down, Loke was about to fill us in on what he can without breaking promise." She pulled her wrist from him as she went back to cradling it against herself. She knew it wasn't broke of any sorts but it was definitely sore and bruised and cradling it was about the only position that didn't bother it Laxus wasn't happy with how at ease she was with being attacked, once again. She was like a fucking magnet. He was about to lock her up in a cell or cage, not that it would ward any attackers off. Trouble was drawn to her no matter where she was or whom she was with.

"It's another Sirius." Loke said as all bodies froze. "Ciel's been on the hunt for him since I've known him." Loke knew the real truth but it really wasn't his place to annonce that kind of information and it would go against his moral code.

"How can that be when he's stated several times that he was the only living Sirius left?" Freed asked puzzled as he pushed passed Laxus to stand by Loke with curious intent. He was left with a great deal of questions if there was by chance another Sirius. And did Ciel know currently and just hid it from everyone or is he just as clueless?

"Because we thought he was dead. It's been era's since we've seen that group. And the threat, do not take lightly. They know you have the phantom star. My feeling is, they could be under the influence of a curse as well and want resolve. In order to do that, they must have the phantom star. But..." Loke explained but then paused before finishing what he was saying. "Or they could just be after Ciel. I feel as if the threat towards Lucy is the fact the phantom star is in her possession and that she's a Heartfilia."

"So, what yer saying is that Ciel is going to have competition?" Bickslow asked as his totems flew around him. "How many are there?"

Lucy felt the heated glare on her but she did her best to shake it off. She looked up to speak. "It was only the one, but his voice was low and he hid his face. I didn't get a good look at him at all."

Laxus growled lowly again as his hands turned into fists at his side. "Wait, if I remember right the kid always stated how the Sirius family guarded the Heartfilia's so why is a Sirius trying to attack a Heartfilia. Tis not make sense." Laxus was annoyed all over again.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ciel is probably going to have many issues. But we are at an advantage. We currently house the relic. And as for that, no one really knows why." Loke pointed out as he fiddled with his glasses. "But I can't tell you anymore. Sorry."

"Not to mention Lucy has part of it already translated." Freed added. "I think Levy is close to cracking the second part. Lucy nodded as she glanced at the doors with a new determination inside of her.

"I'm going in to help her. We need to figure this out as soon as we can apparently." Lucy walked through the door being held open from the group standing at the door. Laxus felt emotions swirl throughout his muscular body. He wasn't quite sure how to accept the emotions, but he currently wanted them done as they were suffocating him. He needed to focus, to calm down from the rage that was slowly building. He wasn't Natsu. Laxus was cool headed and didn't react carelessly. But knowing Lucy was hurt and could be in possible danger just made him more edgy.

* * *

Cobra's ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice on a communication lacrima. He popped an eye open as he glanced to see Gajeel, Jellal, and Ciel standing in a circle as Jellal held his phone to his ear. He could hear Meredy on the other line, then he heard Jellal question what kind of situation. He sighed stretching as he flipped from the tree branch and made his way towards the trio with his hands folded behind his head.

By time he got to them, the phone was handed to Ciel as he continued a conversation with someone on the other end. Cobra noticed the color drain from his face as he hissed into the phone as if he thought what the other person was saying was a lie. There was a click as the other person hung up as Ciel stared down at the phone dumbfounded. He slowly looked up, lost for words. He felt his blood run cold as his fingers curled around the small lacrima.

"Ciel?" Jellal asked cautiously as he grabbed Ciel's wrist placing his other hand under Ciel's hand. "I kind of need you to not break that. That's my only form of communication." Ciel's grip loosened as he fidgeted.

"There's something else I need to tell you guys." He said nervously. Cobra lowered his eyes as he went to punch Ciel, but Ciel dodged at last minute ducking to the ground.

"Stop that shit. Your brain is working too fast and it's giving me a headache. I can't even hear real words. It's like your brain is speaking gibberish." Cobra flicked Ciel as he raised back up.

"Spit it out kid. The way yer acting is making me feel like it's not sumthing good." Gajeel said crossing his arms in front of him. He liked Ciel but he wished the guy would just come out clean because the way he saw it, the more he withheld the more danger it put his guildmates, his family.

"My cousin Britton, the one Ophelia made off with and he was never found." He started. "Something happened when all that happened with the family. He's not right in the head anymore. He joined up with them, he's part of Ophelia's trickery. But eras ago, when the eclipse gate was opened to let the dragons cross, they got incinerated by one of the dragons. Leo and I both watched with our own eyes. They should be dead."

"Christ." Cobra rolled his eyes. Jellal pinched his lips in thought as Gajeel's face screwed.

"So yer telling me that there is a maniac roaming the streets of Magnolia this instance that threatened Bunny and he's your long lost dead cousin?" Gajeel asked a little miffed by the thought.

"Well, it has to be real in a sense. Meredy wouldn't have called me if it was false." Jellal pointed out. "So what's the game plan Ciel?" Ciel took a deep calming breath as he tried to center himself. He had been letting his emotions get the better of him as of late and he was quite embarrassed.

But what did he do?

Leo had told him to forget Aquarius's key and to come back but he bit the inside of his cheek as he looked towards the distance. He kept telling himself to think before he got a thought.

"I have an idea in a sort. We're not far from the location. I need Natsu and Happy for this." Ciel stated as he walked past them as he made his way towards Natsu, Erza, and Mest. "Natsu." Ciel called out as he picked up his pace.

"Ye?" Natsu replied as swatted towards Erza who kept hitting him on the back of the head.

"Look in the distance, you see that mountain straight ahead?" Ciel asked as he took Natsu's head in his hands and turned his face towards the direction he was talking about. Natsu mumbled through the scrunch face yes. "Good. You have two hours but that's where Aquarius's key is. Once you hit the two hour mark you get back here as soon as possible. We were demanded to return to Magnolia and to abort mission. However, we are so close to the location. This rides with you and Happy." Natsu's mouth hung open as he tried to process everything.

"What do you mean that we were demanded to return to Magnolia? Did something happen?" Erza asked as she turned towards Ciel and the group that finally caught up with him. Ciel shook his head.

"In a sense. It was a threat proposal." Ciel commented. "I was told we needed to return as soon as possible. I can't break this promise, even if Leo told me too. I could lose my celestial magic and be banned from ever requesting it's assistance. Celestial magic relies a lot on promises."

"A threat? By whom?" Erza asked furiously.

"I will fill you in later."Ciel promised as he looked back at Natsu. "Can you do this?" Happy and Natsu looked at each other with mischievous grins.

"You bet! Happy lets go." Natsu demanded as Happy grabbed him from the back of his shirt as he flew him up. "Two hours. We'll be back and with Aquarius's key!" He shouted as Happy suddenly zoomed them away.

"You're crazy to entrust that bone head to retrieve that key." A voice commented. "But I guess he's the only one with an exceed handy." Gajeel huffed. Ciel grimaced knowing Natsu probably wasn't the best choice of the matter, but Lucy was someone special to Natsu just as Aquarius was special to Lucy. He knew in his heart that Natsu would succeed.

But his fear as to what was going on in Magnolia didn't falter in the slightest. If anything, the feeling that something sinister was going to happen and he wasn't ready to face the outcome. He thought back to the night when he was face to face with Ophelia, negotiating with her. He was brave and bold back then and incredibly dumb.

Not to mention that he had endured torture from Diabolos Abigor, his mental state was a little tattered and it was starting to show more and more as he got more comfortable around the members of Fairy Tail. He needed to clear his mind, calm his aura.

He broke from the group as he made his way so a shaded area. He sat down crossing his legs as he closed his eyes concentrating. His staff necklace floated in front of him as he focused his energy. The sensation rushing through his body was that of an adrenaline rush. He felt the first pulse, the wind picking up around him. The second pulse, his body glowed white energy. Third pulse he opened his eyes as orbs were circling him.

 _I will defeat you once and for all._

 _Britton._


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yay, another chapter after a month! Don't worry, this story will finish with an end, no matter how long it takes me to update. Life has became super busy which has taken away precious time to write. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Hopefully not too many mistakes.**

 **I also had a request to add another arc to make this story longer. I've debated it, but i ultimately want everyone's opinions so feel free to leave a comment in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Thanks to all the new reviews, favorited, and follows!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Twenty-Seven~~~

The wind slapped Natsu's face as Happy flew with all his strength. The white, scaled scarf wrapped around his neck was pulled up slightly covering his mouth. He knew the exceed could fly fast, but the speed was insane which only made the slayer grin stupidly with his eyes forward as the mountain Ciel was referring to started to enlarge in the distance.

"That's the one Happy. Onward!" Natsu yelled pointing his index finger.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied back as he pushed himself to fly faster. They were both honored to be entrusted with this mission given to them, especially when it was one as important as this one; retrieving Aquarius's key.

As the mountain got closer, the temperature steadily dropped at the same time. Happy slowed to a stop as they both glanced around.

"Natsu? By chance remember where Ciel said the key was?" Happy asked as his grip tightened around the dragon slayer.

"Na uh. Notta clue." He grinned. "But how hard could it be?"

"Uh Natsu?" Happy asked as a screech sounded in the distance. "I don't think we're alone anymore." Happy turned them around to see two blizzardvern's flying around the peak of the mount.

Natsu pounded his fists together. "Let's take them out little buddy. Lucy is counting on us!" Fire licked his fists as he smiled, his fang pointing his bottom lip. The two blizzardvern's roared towards the sky as the exceed and dragon slayer invaded their territory. "Fire dragon roar!" Beautiful, mesmerizing arrays of red, orange and yellow erupted from his gaped mouth towards the blizzardverns. One barely managed to dodge the scorching flames while the other one didn't have such luck as he screamed and started free falling from the sky.

"One down Natsu!" Happy cheered. He flew them closer towards the mountain as the blizzardvern twisted in the sky switching battle sides. "I wonder why Ciel was up here." Happy pondered out loud as he flapped his wings in a hovering state. His eye caught an opening which meant there was a cave. "Natsu look!" Happy turned the slayer towards the cave opening.

"Great and all Happy but seems like someone else wants us to play with them." Natsu cracked his knuckles as the blizzardvern charged for them. "I'm all fired up now!" he cracked his neck, his lips slightly curving up. "Fire dragon roar!" he roared as the blizzardvern was close enough to not dodge.

"That'll teach them to not mess with us!" Happy said as he dropped Natsu within the opening of the cave. Natsu chuckled as he placed a hand on his hip and scratched his cheek with a finger in thought as he stared down the darkened pathway.

"How long do you think we've been gone Happy?" Natsu asked as his right fist engulfed in flames as it lit up the small cavern he was standing in. Happy floating beside Natsu as he peered around cautiously.

"Maybe an hour? I'm not really sure." He admitted. "Can you sense Aquarius?" they started walking down a passageway leading away from the cave. Natsu sensed the key, but he couldn't pinpoint it's exact location. He still didn't know the true heart felt story behind the broken key but he knew one day he would and he would wait patiently.

"That means we just need to be fast. Alright." Natsu started forward as Happy perched on his right shoulder. The pathway was narrow, the walls of the caves glistening with moisture. They came into another cavern with a stone tower in the middle.

"This is kind of scary." Happy whispered as the sounds of Natsu's sandals came to a halt.

"It's in here." Natsu announced as he narrowed his eyes as he slowly waved his fist in front of him to illuminate the darkness. A glint caught his eye as his fist passed over, quickly bringing it back. There sitting on the stone tower was a golden key. A smile stole Natsu's lips as he glanced at the exceed perched on his shoulder.

"Is that the fishy lady?" Happy asked excitedly. Natsu nodded as his feet started moving towards the key. A hissing noise made him stop and furrow his brows as he recoiled his hand back.

" _Whatttt is your bussssiness with this boy?"_ The serpent hissed as its body coiled around the key. Happy trembled on Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm here for that key and I'm not leaving without out it." Natsu responded as he lifted his hand up higher to expose the serpent.

" _I ask again. What is your bussssiness with this key?"_ the serpent hissed again, its tail shaking back and forth awaiting an answer.

Natsu curled his fists, but engulfed with crimson flames. He was not amused in the least, seeing how yet again there was some type of creature delaying them more.

"Happy?" Natsu started. He cocked his head to the right as his cheek met Happy's arm. "How much longer?" Happy extended his wings as he now was floating next to Natsu in the air.

"I think thirty minutes but I lost track. I'm sorry." His voice getting quiet. Natsu patted the top of Happy's head giving him a big grin.

"It's no biggie little buddy. At least we have something to go off of." He pulled his hand away letting the flames reclaim as he looked at the serpent with a serious look. "I don't have time to answer your questions. I need this key for a friend of mine. She is a celestial wizard who can summon spirits."

"Yeah and that one is the scary fish lady but Lucy loves her so we promised to bring her back." Happy added. The serpent didn't respond.

"Look," Natsu was getting antsy. "Just hand it over or else I'll have to force you to hand it over." The serpent hissed. "We all promised her we would get it back so you have to understand, Fairy Tail wizards stand by their word. If we broke our rule, Lucy will cry. And that's not allowed."

" _I seeeee."_ It hissed before sighing. The serpent picked up the key with its tail and flicked the key toward Natsu. _"I have no use for it. Take it, but leave now before I regret it."_

Natsu stared at the key that now laid in the palm of his hand. His fingers over it, gripping the metal to skin so tightly, afraid that he would lose it. He beamed a smile at the serpent.

"You won't regret it snake..thing. You just made one celestial wizard mage a happy lady!" he motioned for Happy to turn around as he securely locked the key up in Happy's bag.

" _My name isssssn't serpent. It's Balla."_ Balla said as Natsu turned to leave. Natsu nodded in understanding as he turned back around to leave. He lifted his hand up and gave a wave as he disappeared into the darkness. Balla watched the retreating figure with much curiosity, her tongue flicking as she thought.

The serpent was not blind by any means, but the man's determination, the look in his eyes opened a fondness in the serpent's heart that she couldn't say no. She wasn't even sure where the key and appeared from. It just showed up one day, a glimmering gold key that would pulsate annoyed auras from time to time but Balla had made it her duty to guard such a beautiful piece of gold.

* * *

Lucy had the relic tucked into her chest as she walked back towards Laxus's house. Laxus and the thunder tribe stayed behind to talk to Gramps, Laxus telling her he would soon be following. It was early evening as more civilians littered the streets of Magnolia.

After the run in with Britton, Ciel's cousin, her and Levy worked for several hours. They got to where she only needed to decipher the last part on the Phantom Star. She wondered how Ciel's group was fairing- she knew Loke told Ciel to abort on key but Lucy knew better. She knew Ciel would stall as long as he could to retrieve Aquarius's key. A promise is a promise.

"Hey." A male's voice called shaking her from her thoughts. Lucy stopped and looked over her shoulder as a familiar raven colored hair and dark eyes stood there with a smile, his chest bare from stripping his shirt which now laid at his feet. She stifled a giggle at the sight.

"Hey Gray. How are you?" she asked as he joined beside her as they both started walking again through the laughter and chatter.

"Not bad. How about yourself Lucy? Haven't seen you much." He patted her head causing him to receive an eye roll from the blonde.

"Frustrated. This is a dang riddle that is almost impossible to crack but I have to." Her grip tightened around the relic just at the thought.

Gray nodded as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "I can help if you'd like. I could be a fresh mind?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Lucy blinked a few times processing what he said before smiling. "Sure, if you really don't mind. Maybe a new perspective could help." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders squeezing her into his side.

"I don't." he replied as they veered off in direction to Laxus's house. "So, are you really happy?" Lucy stopped at his sudden question with a raised brow as he stopped a few paces in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she locked eyes with him.

"Are you really happy with him?" he asked again. He was asking about Laxus. She gave him a nod.

"Yes. I am. I can't say I saw it coming but it's been nice. Spending these past few months with him have really opened my eyes. He made me happy. A happy Natsu never made me." She responded as she started walking again.

"Okay."

"Do you not believe me?" she asked glancing at him. His hair swayed with the light breeze, leaves twirling on the ground.

"No, I believe you. I just wanted to hear you say it." He chuckled. "Just looking out for my little sister you know."

She giggled. "Thanks. But you guys don't have to worry so much about me. I can handle myself. I have more times than you think." She commented as she re-situated the relic.

"You shouldn't have had to go through everything by yourself. I still regret leaving you." He admitted with a frown.

Lucy sighed knowing where this conversation was leading. She understood everyone's decision to go their own separate ways after Tartaros. She didn't blame anyone. She even kept track of everyone, tried to follow every lead. Natsu was the only one she had limited information on.

But everything worked out in the end.

"Gray. I'm okay. It's okay. Everything happens for a reason. I'm okay!" Laxus's house was coming into view.

"Still doesn't make feel any less guilty." He stated as he held the door open while she walked in first. Meredy was in the kitchen in process of making dinner. Lucy sat the relic on top of the counter.

"Hey there Meredy!" Lucy slid onto a stool with Gray sitting on the one next to her. Meredy turned and gave a wave with a smile. She had her thick, rose colored hair pulled into a high wavy ponytail. Her cloak was neatly folded over the back of the couch, an apron replacing the cloak that was normally on her.

"Hello Lucy. And Gray." She acknowledged. She replaced the lid on top of the skillet, wiping her hands on a towel before walking and leaning over the counter. "How's it going? How's your arm?" Lucy self consciously rubbed it, a phantom pain plaguing her.

"It's fine. See, not even a bruise. Wendy does a great job." She commented as she still rubbed a hand up and down her forearm. Gray raised a brow at the action but decided against remarking.

"That she is." Meredy nodded agreeing. "Any luck on the relic?" Her eyes moved to stare at the ancient piece.

Lucy sighed. "All but the last row. Gray here is going to help me." She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Right best-est friend?"

Gray rolled his eyes as he ruffled her hair. "You're silly."

* * *

Laxus's leg bounced up and down as he sat at a table with Master Makarov sitting on top. Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed lined the opposing side as Mira took a seat next to Laxus. Makarov cleared his throat.

"Alright, now that I have the five of you gathered we can proceed." Makarov said. Laxus's foot stopped in mid bounce as he glanced up towards his grandpa.

"What does this have to do about old man? I already don't like that I let her walk alone." Laxus commented as he placed his hands behind his head. Mira giggled behind her hand at Laxus's concern for the celestial mage.

"Don't worry boy. She's not alone." Makarov sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Gray is with her and Meredy is at your house. She'll be fine."

"And even if Gray wasn't with her, Lucy has her spirits. I'm sure Loke would have come out if Gray wasn't with her. You know how that lion is about his master." Evergreen said as she fiddled with her glasses.

"And Gray has been wanting to talk to her." Bickslow commented as he glanced towards the lightening slayer.

Laxus rubbed his face. "Alright. Alright. So, get on with why you wanted us to stay behind." The day was already eventful enough and he was ready to just go home, if that was even an option. It's always one thing after another and he was growing quite sick of all the nuisances. He couldn't have one damn day of peace?

"Okay, so from what I've collected, we have new foes. We discovered that the mysterious Britton Sirius whom was declared MIA for era's is now out from hiding and making threats. As you know, he threatened one of our own. We do not take that lightly." Makarov started as pulled at the ends of his mustache. "And Meredy contacted Jellal and reported back to him the situated which ended up with Loke telling them to abort their mission."

"Knowing Ciel, he's going to try and extend the time limit." Laxus commented. "He's a celestial wizard like Lucy. They don't break their promises. He's not going to up and leave without that key."

"Even so, both situations are dire." Freed added. "Problem is..there's only one Mest and he can only handle so much on teleporting."

"Guys…" Mira laughed. "I think you forget whom else is on that team." She caught their attention, all curious. The silvery mage smiled and raised a finger up. "Natsu and Erza are both on the retrieval mission. Not to mention Gajeel. They will succeed."

"Hmm." Makarov rubbed his chin. "You do make a valid point. Especially with that knuckle head. Knowing Natsu, he's probably blown all the mountains up looking for that key." His face instantly paled at the thought. But he had to keep his old mind from wandering to those thoughts before he gave himself another heart attack.

Laxus leaned back in the chair. "So, what's the point to all this?"

"Have you not been listening boy?" Makarov hissed as he opened his eyes to stare at his grandson. "We have an unknown band of mages roaming around Magnolia. One already threatening one of our own. Your girlfriend for mavis sake."

Laxus growled. "Well no shit. I get that old man. I'm talking about why you have us all gathered. Is there a point to the five of us being the ones you gathered? What is your plan of action?" He was trying to remain calm, keeping his temper under control. He didn't want to be that ass hole again.

"Laxus, I think he was going to get to that part if you would let him finish." Mira said touching his bicep, her big eyes looking at him with her head tilted. Laxus shrugged her hand off.

"So, what do we do?" Laxus's foot started to tap again impatiently.

"For starters, Miss Lucy should be under surveillance and not allowed by herself since the threat was directed at her." Freed advised. "Not to mention that the Phantom Star is also being targeted which is in her possession as well."

"She's not going to like this." Bickslow said as his totems stacked their selves on the table.

"Well, she doesn't have to like it but it's an order. Lucy is to not be left alone. Someone needs to be with her at all times. You all hear me?" Makarov ordered tapping his cane on top of the table.

"Shouldn't she be here to have a say in this?" Laxus grumbled. "She's going to be pissed." His eyes locked with his grandfathers in a glaring match.

"He does have a point. I think Lucy shouldn't have been excluded from this." Evergreen agreed. "Even if she would have opposed to the idea, I still think she should have had a say." Her nails raked the table as her nerves were getting antsy.

"Enough!" Makarov yelled. "I made the call to keep her out of this. Now if you brats will let me finish explaining everything, I can hand out your tasks." He sat back down as he eyed each individual as they all looked away embarrassed for their behavior besides Laxus, Laxus was still furious on the entire situation.

He didn't even know how he should be reacting. His feelings for Lucy were overwhelming. He wanted to protect her, comfort her, fight for her but at the same time he wanted to hide her. She was his mate after all and his mate was threatened and he didn't take threats lightly.

"So, what do you need us to do Master?" Mira asked breaking the silence.

* * *

Ciel was lying on the grassy terrain, the breeze blowing the blades of grass as he stared up into the sky. It was nearing the two-hour mark soon and there was still no sign of Natsu or his magic anywhere close to them. His meditation helped calm his nerves down and let him recollect his posture. He heard a sigh and a body drop down beside him. He looked out of the corner of his eye, lifting a brow.

"Cobra?" Ciel asked. Cobra looked away, his eyes lifting towards the same cloudy sky.

"Listen kid," he started. "I don't know the whole story. I know you told us some, but I know it's not the entire story and quite honestly I could care-less. But if anything happens to Tink, Blondie, Lucy whatever the hell you want to call her I will not hesitate."

Ciel's eyes focused back on the sky. "That is the last thing I ever want to happen. She is my family." His voice was low. "I will never harm her. And as to what Britton is after has me puzzled."

"Heh? Your cousin right? The one who everyone thought was dead?" Cobra recalled.

Ciel nodded. "I'm not even certain as to why he's alive. Or what his motive is. Unless he's after the Phantom Star for the same reasons." Ciel closed his eyes as his hands turned into fists. "The Phantom Star is known to wear off the curse on all members of the family placed under the curse. As long as it's recited correctly from the translation. However," he stopped. Cobra turned towards the kid looking at him through his good eye.

"Kid."

Ciel swallowed. "However, if it's not recited right..the Phantom Star could revert to black magic."

"I don't follow." Cobra admitted. "What do you mean if could revert to black magic?"

Ciel pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Right now, the Phantom Star is made up of white magic. But if someone with corrupted intentions get hold of the relic, it's pure magic can turn into dark magic. Which will then affect the outcome of the Phantom Star's uses." Cobra stayed silent, trying his best not to listen to Ciel's thoughts. Cobra wasn't liking what he was hearing and he wasn't liking how many secrets kept popping up.

"Let me ask you this kid..why the hell do you keep holding back all this information?" Cobra demanded to know standing up. Ciel looked away, feeling Cobra's eyes throwing daggers into his back. He didn't purposely try to withhold all the valuable information. Truthfully, he never thought of the tidbits until after the fact.

"It's not that I'm holding back, it's the fact that I don't remember until it's too late." He admitted.

"Well how 'bout you march your ass up that way and let the rest of the group know because it's sure the hell isn't my responsibility to let them know. And my advice to you, start being honest with everyone. They all took you in. Especially Lucy and Laxus. I may not be a true member of Fairy Tail yet but these idiots are like family to me as well." Cobra preached. He wanted to mentally throw up talking like this but sometimes a guy had to do what a guy had to do. "I like you, don't make me regret it." With that being said, Cobra extended his hand looking away. Ciel gave a small nod as he clasped his hand with Cobra's. Cobra pulled the kid to his feet, letting him go as they started walking to where the rest of their group was resting.

Jellal turned around at the sound of people approaching to see Cobra and Ciel now standing behind him. Erza nodded at the duo as they interrupted the light conversation between her and Jellal.

"Erik. Ciel." Erza named. "What can we do for you?" She asked placing an armored hand on her waist.

"There is something I left out that is rather important that I need to tell you guys." Ciel started. He took a deep calming breath. "Britton, if they're after the Phantom Star too, then they're not after it for the same intentions. The Phantom Star can convert magics depending on the state of someone's heart. The Phantom Star is made up of white magic which is considered pure. If Britton is to obtain it, the Phantom Star very could well convert to dark magic. Which can nullify the cancellation of the curse."

Jellal and Erza glanced at each other. Jellal tapped his chin in thought as he processed the information. "So, what you're saying is if they relic gets into the wrong hands the white magic could turn into black magic?"

"Some of our mages specialties are with black magic. It doesn't necessarily mean its dark magic or bad magic." Erza pointed out.

"Not exactly the case." Ciel said. "It's different because this is a rare, ancient artifact that was created by a Sirius. The magic originates from the stars. But even a star can turn dark. If the Phantom Star converts, it could destroy the entire country of Fiore."

"So, in theory, that relic is like a nuclear bomb?" Jellal asked widening his eyes.

"Precisely." Everyone stayed silent, digesting that the relic could potentially be used as a bomb. And that particular bomb was in the possession of none other than Lucy Heartfilia, the heart of Fairy Tail. How did he just now remember this?

"You have got to be fuckin' shittin' me. Bunny has a damn bomb?" Gajeel growled walking up to Ciel with Mest following behind him. "How could you keep that from us? She put her life in your hands you idiot." Gajeel grabbed Ciel by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

"I didn't mean to keep that from everyone. I just remembered it." He said quietly as he avoided looking into the iron slayers eyes. He knew it was too good to be true. Having family and friends, somewhere he could belong. Now here he was, throwing that all away because he keeps remembering bits and pieces of information.

"Gajeel." Erza said in a stern voice. "Let him go." Gajeel didn't look away. "Don't make me repeat myself." The red head walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gajeel finally released him but didn't move.

"I'm not going to do anything to the kid. He's family, but the idiot needs to start fucking telling us information. 'Specially if it's a damn bomb." Gajeel growled.

"I think you're misinterpreting what I'm saying." Ciel commented looking up. "Right now, it's not a bomb. The magic is pure. I'm saying the possibility of what could happen if my cousin by chance got a hold of it before we can use the Phantom Star for it's purpose."

"Still, even the possibility of it being a bomb that could take out Fiore is worth mentioning." Cobra said.

"I agree." Erza agreed. "We need to let master know that as soon as we get back. Natsu should be back soon. It's about past the two-hour mark." The group stood there in a tense state before the red head turned and lead them back towards the tree where Natsu left at. She hoped the slayer found the key. She did not want to return empty handed for the celestial mage. But they were also told to abort mission. "Mest, will you be ready to transport us all back when Natsu returns?"

He nodded. "I'm all rested up. I should be able to get us home a little faster since I've had plenty of rest time for my magic containers to replenish."

"Good. You've been a great help. Thank you." Erza thanked as the breeze blew her hair behind her, her bangs swaying in front of her eyes.

"No need to thank me. We're all family." He commented. Mest was still awkward towards most of the members but had grown close to the members of Team Natsu, even if they were an obnoxious group of members. He especially had grown close to Wendy over the years, admiring the young girl like a daughter. He even had a small infatuation with her, but she was too young for him. She was still a kid.

"Incoming." Cobra announced with his eyes closed. "And he has the key." The group instantly looked up as they saw a blur incoming at a high speed. Happy dropped Natsu from above as Natsu landed in front of the group, kicking up dirt from the impact.

"Damn it Ciel, you never told me that it was guarded by a serpent." Natsu whined. "But we have the key."

"And he didn't blow up the mountain!" Happy cheered as he floated around the group.

"Salamander not destroying something. That'll be the day." Gajeel chuckled crossing his arms in front of his chest. Natsu lowered his eyes with an offended look.

"Take that back. I don't always destroy things." He argued. At least he didn't think he did. The rose color hair slayer scratched his head as he tried to think of when he didn't destroy anything.

"Do we really need to take a bet on this?" Gajeel asked amused.

"Guys, this is great and all, but we really should head back. We were after all ordered to abort." Mest butted in.

"Mest is right. They would have already expected us to be back by now." Erza sided with Mest.

"Leo knew I wouldn't abort right away." Ciel spoke up. "And if they needed us immediately they would have already contacted us on Jellal's lacrima."

Cobra shrugged. "Who cares. Let's head back now instead of talking about it." Natsu snorted but for once stayed silent.

"Right. Everyone ready?" Mest asked as he placed one hand on Erza and the other on Ciel as the group huddled in a circle. They were finally headed home and hopefully done completely with the dreaded country of Seven. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek before they teleported, fearful to what the outcome was going to be. What Britton's true intents were…and why now?


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello! Here is Chapter Twenty-Eight. A chapter that is calm before the storm. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope it makes ya'll giggle like it did me. I want to thank all my reviewers, followers, and favorites. Let me know what you guys think. Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Twenty-Eight~~~

She stared at him baffled. Here they were standing in the open grounds next to Laxus's house. Meredy stood on the sidelines, giggles releasing from her accidentally as she watched Lucy and Gray. Lucy's facial expression was making her giggle and couldn't help it. Even trying to suppress the giggles was a challenge so she gave up.

"So, you want us to spar?" Lucy asked dumb struck. "What is it with you people and wanting to spar with me?" The last comment coming out as a mumble as her eyes flickered towards the ground.

"Look, we both needed a mental break and what better way to clear your head than a friendly spar match?" Gray asked sticking his hand into his pants pocket. He had already lost his shirt, again somewhere along the way from the house to where they were standing.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Alright Fullbuster. I guess you have a point. But," she started scrunching her nose. "I suck at combat. Ask Loke and Laxus. It was not a fun sight."

"No princess. It was a comical sight. But must I remind you how you kicked ass when mind controlled when you even had Laxus struggling to restraining you and let's not forget our duo attack on that bastard." Loke appeared next to Lucy in his guild wear, his mane flat on his head.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Mind controlled?" He was quite curious as to the story behind that. He shared a glance with Meredy whom only shrugged not knowing what they were talking about. "You can retell to the tale as we fight."

Lucy turned and smacked Loke as he chuckled and walked towards Meredy on the sidelines. "Princess can be feisty so I wouldn't under estimate her Gray." He winked at them as Lucy turned and gave her spirit a death glare.

"How about I tie your hands behind your back and duct tape your mouth shut lion." She hissed as Gray made the first move. She gracefully dodged as she pivoted in a twist dodging Gray's attack.

"I think Virgo would enjoy that scenario much more than I." Loke yelled with a laugh. Lucy groaned praying Virgo didn't summon herself to request the 'punishment'. That spirit and her obsession with these punishments just showed a kinkier side that maybe one day Lucy would maybe explore, but the thought was appalling. Virgo was into strange punishments which only made the thought more awkward. But they always say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Care to tell me about this mind control business?" Gray asked as he went to punch, Lucy raising her arm up and blocking as she shook her thoughts away from the Virgo situation so she could focus on not getting her ass kicked.

"It was the first mission when Team Weird formed. Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy gave me no choice. But it was at a resort, one none of us were familiar with. It was specifically a lover's resort." She stated as she round house kicked only for him to capture her ankle, her eyes widening as he smirked. She could feel him trying to fling her, thinking quickly, she dropped her hands to the ground and twisted her body using her free foot to kick his hand to free her ankle. The action was sloppy, but succeeded as he was caught off guard as she landed in a crouch on the ground.

"That was impressive." He commented as she retaliated jumping from her crouch as she charged for her prey. She had to admit she was enjoying herself just a tad.

"Thanks, I guess." She huffed as she tried to punch him. "Anyways so one of the women that was from the dark guild, her name was Marge mind you, had the power to mind possess and persuasion. She got to me. I had to fight Laxus in a towel." She squeaked as Gray's foot met her stomach skidding her back. She coughed as she rubbed her stomach to soothe the pain. Gray gave her an apologetic look as she waved him off.

"I'm fine. Anyways I got some hits on Laxus. He managed to pin me. I was trapped in my mind. It was oddly intimate the situation but he managed to help me break the spell. Moral of the story." She said quickly as jumped back with a slight pant, a sweat working on her forehead. "Gah, why the hell did I word it that way?"

"I see." Gray commented with a light chuckle as he listened to her rant. "Is that how this whole Laxus-Lucy pair up started?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes but suddenly grinned as she got an idea, ignoring his question. She ran her hands over her keys summoning Lyra.

"Rock city." Was all she spoke before she charged towards Gray. Gray prepared to defend himself when he noticed her odd movements. She stepped an inch from him before winking and twirling around him. She kicked a foot out behind the ice maker mage and nudged him with the toe of her boot pushing the startled Gray forward knocking him off balance.

"What is she exactly doing?" Meredy asked Loke in awe. Lucy moved with such delicate and graceful movements, able to twist and turn in ways most people couldn't. She had the body of a dancer.

"I'm switching it up a bit. Any objections?" Lucy answered first as she stopped to catch her breath for a moment.

"To a dance off?" Gray asked with an eye brow twitch. Dancing was not his forte. He remember back when he had to dance off with the spirit Cancer when they all went rogue. As far as he knew no one knew about that situation and they never will.

Lucy shook her head sensing his hesitation. "Not exactly. We're going to fight in tune with the songs Lyra plays. You can use your magic to an advantage but you cannot attack me directly. You in?" Lucy explained tilting her head. Gray looked over his shoulder at Loke and Meredy. Loke winked and gave a thumbs up.

"That actually sounds kind of fun." Meredy commented as she sat down in the grass leaning back onto her arms.

"I will be the referee. Limited magic can be used and cannot be directed at the opponent. Is there a point system, time limit or whoever gives first?" Loke asked for knowledge. He was excited for this moment. Who would have ever thought of music inclined spar? His master apparently and he was quite proud.

Lucy bit her lip. "Let's do time limit. Thirty minutes. Kind of like the one on one at the grand magic games." Lucy then turned towards Gray who now lost his shoes, but surprisingly was still dressed in his pants. "You okay with that Gray?"

He gave a short nod. "Yeah whatever. This seems fun. Let's do it!"

Lucy gave a smile then turned towards Lyra. "Lyra, can you do a More Than Like and then blend into Down By Law?" Lyra's face looked in thought before she thrummed some strings on her harp.

"Absolutely. There will be a few alterations but I can play your requests." She announced happily.

"Alright on my go!" Loke yelled as he stood with a fist in the air. He waited a moment before his index finger extended with a thumb out. "GO!"

Lyra's music filled her ears as she transformed into Loke's star dress in a running motion. She noticed the smirk placed on Gray's lips as he pounded as fist into the open palm of his other hand. Ice arrows flared into the sky before rocketing back towards the ground. Gray's hands quickly found the ground as the grassy terrain turned into twinkling, glossy ice.

Lucy jumped into the air instantly transforming into Aries star dress as she summoned wool to place in each foot placement.

"Nice one Princess!" Loke shouted.

"Go Lucy!" Meredy yelled giggling as Gray stopped to shoot a glare at their fans.

"Wow. Harsh what about me?" Gray called back lowering his guard. Loke shook his head before pointing. "Why isn't anyone cheering me on?" He turned his back to look towards them.

"You may want to focus Gray!" it was too late as Lucy had secretly changed forms into Virgo's as she dove into the ground creating a crater before Gray and popping up behind him as she landed a kick that was blocked by a forearm.

In the distance, Loke noticed they had visitors as he turned to see the Thunder Tribe coming into view. Loke nudged Meredy and nodded behind them as the other team got closer.

Laxus raised a brow at the scene before him. He was expecting to see heads hung over books, not a sparring match. His eyes caught the blonde in the distance as Gray put momentum in his forearms launching her off into a flip as she skidded on his make shift ice. Then next, music filled his ears as he saw a woman playing on the harp.

"What are they doing?" Freed asked crossing his arms in amused curiosity.

"How can you not tell? They're sparring." Evergreen commented as she jutted a hip out answering the rune mage.

"It's a music inclined match. They have to spar in sync to the music and they can use magic to their advantage but they can't directly use magic on each other." Meredy explained standing up wiping her butt. They all glanced at her confused. "Lucy's idea. Just watch for yourselves. It's quite amazing. They've done a great job being in tune with the music."

"So, why does it look like cosplayer is dancing?" Bickslow pointed out. They all turned their attention to her swift movements as she twirled around Gray with a hand out shoving his shoulder earning her a laugh from the ice maker as he twisted the opposite way of her so they were now opposite of each other.

The music switched into the next song causing both mages in combat to switch up their movements. Everyone watched in awe before a bellowing voice shook them from their trance.

"TWO MINUTES REMAINS!" Loke yelled through cupped hands in warning.

Lucy nodded not noticing the added audience as she smiled at Gray. She switched to Aquarius's dress as a brow raised on Gray's face.

"That's an interesting choice considering I'm an ice mage." Gray commented in a shout as she stood still. He wavered a moment before shrugging. "Ice make slide!" a slide of ice form directing his pathway right to Lucy.

The celestial mage had her eyes closed as she listened to his attack call. She felt the climax of the song. She opened her eyes glowing as a water vortex appeared above them.

"Let it rain.." she whispered as she sprinted up the slide to meet Gray halfway. A wind of power made both mages stumble in mid attack as a group of mages landed in a jumbled mess before them out of thin air, too late to stop. Water drenched the mages, Lucy and Gray colliding into each other as they tripped over limbs before both landing on top of the dog pile. Lyra quickly cut the music as there was a bunch of moan and groans.

"What. The. Hell?!" Lucy screeched as she struggled to stand up. She stepped on someone's leg earning a grunt as she stumbled and used what sounded like Natsu's head as leverage to push herself up onto solid ground.

"Mest, you couldn't have made that landing more graceful?" someone groaned. Lucy rolled her eyes as reached down to help Gray up.

"Hey look. A party!" Bickslow said as they walked up to join the rest of them. Lucy jumped at the voice turning around to see that the Thunder Tribe had joined them as well. She was getting surprised back to back. She didn't think her heart could pound any faster.

"This is not a party nor will it be a party." Laxus grumbled crossing his arms.

"Sorry Gray. Guess we won't know who officially won." Lucy said with a shrug as she looked down at the retrieval team. She caught Ciel's eyes as she extended her hand. He reached his out and grasped hers into his.

"Princess if I had to declare a winner it would have been you." Loke said joining Lucy as she helped Ciel up onto his feet.

"I second that, no offence Gray. You just didn't have that mesmerizing grace like she did." Meredy stated looking away embarrassed. Lucy froze.

"Cosplayer was pretty great; don't you agree boss?" Bickslow elbowed Laxus in the ribs. Lucy wanted to disappear. She didn't realize how much attention she had drawn. And to top it off, the Thunder Legion was there to watch the entire thing. She was in the zone with Gray, even Gray dropping his guard somewhat to have fun. They have been friends for years and grown into a sibling like relationship. She could always be herself with Loke and Meredy, well she absolutely loved Meredy. But to know a group like Laxus's watched her made the butterflies swarm her belly.

"There there." Gray chuckled patting her on the head when he realized her embarrassment. "Sadly, I admit defeat. You were great out there Lucy." The retrieval group looked at the other group with rather confused looks at what they had missed. Ciel turned to Lucy, lightly touching her arm for her attention.

"We have something for you." He said quietly as he dug into his pocket. Lucy's eyes widened as he pulled out the familiar golden key. Her best friend. Her mother figure.

 _Her Aquarius._

* * *

She sat cross legged in the middle of his bed with Aquarius's key grasped between both her hands as she studied the key. Even at times she would stroke the key with her index finger, trying to figure out if this was a figment of her imagination or if it was reality. She pinched herself, a squeak escaping her mouth as she rubbed the reddened spot.

"Okay, so I'm not dreaming." She mumbled quietly as she held the delicate key cautiously. She heard the door open and close quietly, the click of the lock the only sound throughout the room. He stood at the doorway for a moment before walking towards the bed as he reached out to rest a masculine hand on her shoulder.

"Blondie." His raspy voice stated. He removed his hand as he shuffled to sit behind her on the bed, the bed caving under the added weight. He placed each leg on either side of the petite blonde before wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. "You okay?"

She closed her eyes. "I am beyond okay. I'm ecstatic and scared. I want to summon her, but honestly, I have to fulfill my promise to Ciel. I wouldn't feel right." She whispered. Her fingers clasped around the key as she brought it up towards her chest over her heart. "I'm just so happy." She tilted her head back as she knocked his resting chin off her head. She smiled up at earning her a small smile as he leaned down and passionately kissed her on the lips.

"You guys are serious about your promises aren't you?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Of course. Celestial mages take a promise very serious. We rely on word of mouth." She replied back as she twisted to face him. "Why?" She bit her lip as she watched the man before her as his eyes watched hers.

"No. The dedication is….amazing." He felt his cheeks go warm as he turned to look away. She always managed to get him into these awkward positions and he wasn't going to lie to her, especially over something as simple as that.

"I don't like breaking my word. It's like breaking trust." She said leaning her forehead to his. "I love you Dreyar." His eyes studied her face as she spoke those words. He surely loved her back, more than she probably realized. The feelings that boiled at the pit of his stomach for this woman was un-imaginable. Almost unreal. But he wouldn't trade it for the world, not even an ounce.

"I love you too." He finally replied back. He watched her lips turn into a grin.

* * *

Lucy found herself back downstairs joining the group of people amongst the living room. Some had left while new arrivals appeared. Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Ciel took up the spots around coffee table while Cobra sat at the table. She was surprised that Laxus was holding up as well as he was considering his house was being overrun and considering he just wasn't a huge people person made her respect him even more. He was starting to blossom like a delicate flower, broadening his horizons and it made her feel damn proud. She was a people person after all. She snorted though after realizing her thought of referring Laxus to a delicate flower. Not realizing she had done it out loud, the room silenced and stared at her.

"Uhm Lu?" Levy asked placing a book down. "Did I just…hear you..you know snort?" She asked tilting her head to the side. Lucy felt her face go instantly hot.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered hiding herself behind Ciel, the poor victim who she decided to sit by.

"That was definitely a snort." Gajeel agreed. Cobra tried to choke a laugh down as he ended up in a coughing fit. Lucy groaned covering her face.

"That is fucking priceless." Cobra gasped out holding his chest. "A delicate flower. Really?" He asked with a roar.

"You ass!" Lucy yelled grabbing a decorative pillow that she had absolutely no idea where it came from and chucked it as hard as she could at his head. The pillow smacked him in the chest causing little to no harm. It only made him chuckle.

"What am I missing?" Laxus asked as he appeared into the room. Lucy eyed him with a gulp as Cobra looked between the two. He stood up scooting the chair behind him as he walked up to Laxus placing a head on his shoulder.

"Didn't know you were a delicate flower trying to blossom Dragon." He said with a smirk as he patted his shoulder. Laxus froze with his eyes wide.

"Seriously?" Gray asked shutting the book. "How the hell do you compare that to a delicate flower?" He gestured at the lightening slayer who was still frozen in his spot, not moving an inch.

"I can see it." Ciel commented glancing at Lucy. "He was a shut in and now he's morphed into a butterfly." Lucy sputtered as Laxus was now referred to a butterfly. What did she do?

"Okay, which one is it. A flower or butterfly?" Levy asked serious as she leaned onto the coffee table, her wavy blue hair cascading down the arm she was leaning on.

"Are we really discussing if Sparky is a butterfly or a flower? I think this conversation broke him." Gajeel chomped on an iron bolt, popping another one in after the other was half chewed. Lucy flinched knowing that she would never get used to seeing someone eat iron. Not that fire or lightening was any better. Not to mention Cobra sucked in poison. It was all weird to here and it gave her goose bumps just thinking about it.

"I think flower is the better term. Because butterfly just makes me think social, and he's still not as social but he is definitely moving up in the world." Levy said ignoring Gajeel as she wanted to start a debate with Ciel. Ciel licked his lips as he placed his clasped hands onto the table.

"And that's where you are wrong Miss Levy. From what I have gathered, Laxus had lacked social skills. For better terms, he was a hermit and stuck to himself or those he was more comfort with. Since I have known him, he has not shown any hints of avoiding other people. I've seen him partake in conversations with those he doesn't normally associate with. Hence I referred him to a butterfly." Levy thought about his argument, her eyes turning towards the seeing in thought.

"Okay Sirius, I see your point. But he started off as a delicate flower. Which helped him blossom into a flower which helped strive him to be a butterfly. So, in sorts, I guess he is a little of both because he started as one and ended as another." She smiled at her response, satisfied with the answer.

Lucy banged her head on the coffee table. "He's so going to kill me. Actually, probably us all." She groaned. Gray patted her back as he shoved a book into her side.

"He'll be fine once the shock wears off." Gray stated secretly hoping that the slayer didn't react like Natsu would. He was still getting used to the idea of Lucy dating him and the fact that Laxus will be around for the long haul. Not that he wasn't before since he is a member of Fairy Tail and the grandson of the master, but not the terms became more personal since Laxus was now dating one of Gray's teammates.

"One can only hope." Gajeel said stretching back across the floor closing his eyes to take a nap.

"Why don't we focus on the Phantom Star. Yeah, such a great idea, Lucy." Lucy recommended in a squeaky voice as she opened the book Gray had offered her. She knew Laxus was bound to come back to reality sooner than later and she was not prepared. Stupid Cobra and his damn mind hearing. He liked to put her in weird predicaments. They weren't bad per se, more embarrassing and she hated being embarrassed and all Cobra did was find it as an amusement- entertainment since he couldn't find anything better to do.

"How much do we have left?" Ciel asked as he tapped the cover of a book that laid before him.

"Actually, we only have the last part left. This last part has been a pain in the ass." Levy said beating everyone else to the punch for answering. She pulled a sheet of paper out of a different book and held it out for Ciel to inspect. "This is what we have. Credit goes to Lu, she's figured most of it out on her own."

Lucy shook her head at the recognition not wanting it. "Levy you know that's not true. We all have been putting in hours and turns trying to crack this. You, me, Gray, Meredy, Freed, Mira, Bickslow even helped, Laxus, Jellal. Not just me. Team effort."

Levy rolled her eyes. "We all get A for effort, but you are the one who physically figured it out, hence why you get the credit. No one is going to complain."

"Regardless," Ciel interrupted. "I will thank everyone. Especially Lucy." She eyed him from the corner of her eye with a frown.

"Did I get compared to a flower?" A growl erupted from the kitchen as everyone turned towards a furious looking Laxus. "And then a butterfly?" He was not amused in the least. His eyes searched for hers. She was biting her luscious bottom lip he could tell she was antsy for his glare to turn off her.

"Should we all run for it?" Levy leaned over towards Gray in a joking whisper. Gray chuckled at the thought but shook his head.

"Nah, he'll be fine. His ego is just bruised." He commented back in a low voice. Laxus's eyes turned towards the ice mage. He heard every word, sometimes he thinks they tend to forget that slayers have excellent hearing. Not as good as Natsu's could be, but still well above human average.

Lucy's eyes landed back onto the book she was clutching as Laxus's attention was on someone else rather than her. She knew later she would have to pay- in a good way. Definitely a good way. Just thinking about it made her cheeks feel hot. Mentally slapping herself, she told herself she needed to focus. Her eyes started skimming the pages as a passage caught her eye. She recognized some of the wording.

"That can't be…" she trailed off as she leaned over plucking the paper from Ciel's hands and then stealing the book from under Gray's nose receiving a startled hey as she glanced between the three items. "Huh." She said out loud.

"She figured it out." A voice called behind them as Cobra waltz back in with Jellal and Meredy behind him. "She's trying to recite it in her head for it to make sense to her." He reported. Lucy grumbled incoherently at Cobra as she closed her eyes, lip syncing words without sounds.

"He is correct. I have the last bit figured out." She stated backing up Cobra's words. "I can't believe I actually figured it out." She was dumbfounded. She felt a hand grab hers and intertwined their fingers together. She glanced up to see Ciel's smiling face.

"I knew you could." He stated. "You did it. We all did it." Lucy looked at everyone in the room. If it wasn't for them, for their help, this wouldn't have been possible. She had so many emotions swarming her head. Laxus forgetting the earlier incident walked over to the group and kneeled down between Lucy and Ciel.

"Blondie. Kid." He started as he did a small cough. "What the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

He paced back and forth with a twitch in the small abandoned barn on the outskirts of Magnolia. He was itching to get that Phantom Star back, to control all the black magic. Ciel wasn't going to know what hit him. The thought made his mouth form an estranged smile as he stopped pacing for a moment.

"Britton, what the hell are you doing over there?" A voice asked as the sound of footsteps made their way towards him. He glanced up to see Sake. Sake was average height with buzzed cut hair. He was bigger than what would be considered lean, but he wasn't exactly buff. He sported a white tank with dark slacks.

"I want to make a move soon." Britton announced hastily. He started to pace again as Sake raised a brow.

"You know Ophelia wants to wait for the right moment. Just hold your damn horses you weirdo." Sake grumbled about to turn away when Britton grabbed the man's wrist.

"I can feel it. The power. It's eating me from the inside out since I'm a Sirius. He wants it to lift the curse while I want it for the black magic it can possess. You have no idea the torture it's causing me." He hissed through a tight jaw. "So, until your big ass can step into my shoes just take my damn word. We need to make a move soon."

Sake didn't speak a word instead yanking his wrist out of Britton's grasp giving the guy an examining glance before walking away. Britton was left there with his hand reached out, annoyed that Sake had just left him.

"Don't worry Britton. We'll be heading out sooner than you know it." A voice giggled as a tiny child-like figure appeared in front of him. Her cloak had ears like a rabbit on it as she covered the bottom portion of her face with her scarf.

"Delilah." Britton acknowledge. The girl herself was a mystery and a mystery that he found quite annoying. She didn't know how to not pester people, especially when they were in shit moods. He wanted her to go away. He wanted everything to go away. The pain coursed it's way through his skull. Let's face it, he knew what was happening to him back then. He was fooling everyone but himself. "Go away."

He chuckled to himself. Why did he want to constantly think about Ciel? Why did Ciel bug him so bad? Once upon a time they were close. Considered each other brothers. Ciel was raised with three siblings, a mother and father while Britton was raised with no mother and no siblings. Although he was fond of the woman Anna his dad was dating.

Anna Heartfilia.

Britton slid his tongue over his teeth as the name Heartfilia felt like acid on his tongue. He remembered the threat he gave Lucy the other day. The stunned look on her face, but he wasn't expecting her to be so spunky. He kind of liked it. Maybe he could keep her? That would piss Ciel off to no end. He always remembered how much his family crammed down their throats that the Sirius males protected the female mages of the Heartfilia's. He couldn't even remember when that came about or why it came to be.

But the thought of having a Heartfilia to himself was arousing. He ran his hand over the front of his pants as he felt it forgetting that Delilah was still there watching him, but then he felt something else. He stopped in his tracks as he felt the pulsating power. He needed to go now.

"Boss said move now!" Sake ordered slapping the wall. Delilah giggled as she jumped off a hay bale she had perched on and chased after Sake.

"I'm coming for you baby cousin. I can't always let you win can I?" he smiled as he sauntered out the door. "No, sure can't."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: First off I had a rough time writing this chapter, changing ideas around etc. Secondly, if there are mistakes I'm sorry. Only portion of this chapter got edited.**

 **But here it is, another chapter a month later! Hope it turned out okay.**

* * *

~~~Chapter Twenty-Nine~~~

' _It all happened so damn fast. No one saw it coming. My lungs burned as I gasped for air but I ignored and pushed through. I couldn't stop now; he would get me. Cobra was to my right and Ciel was to my left as Finn ran before me. The others stayed behind to fight off the ambush. I refuse. I refuse to let them take away Ciel's freedom.'_

* * *

She gave Ciel's hand a comforting squeeze as she licked her lips. This was it. She had cracked the Phantom Star. Everyone gathered around with smiling faces which sent a wave of warmth through her. This wasn't just a small accomplishment no it was a fucking huge achievement. She was giving someone their life back, their right to live freely. Her eyes danced around each individual once again. She wouldn't be the person she was if it wasn't for them and everyone else back at the guild. If it wasn't for Natsu, she wouldn't be where she was now.

"Ready?" her voice asked as her brown eyes turned towards Ciel in question. He squeezed her hand back in confirmation. She knew he was just as nervous and antsy as she was. He didn't have a grand life. He lived a life like she did and that wasn't called living. That was being controlled. She would never let herself go back to that lifestyle.

"Alright kid. This is it." Laxus boasted giving him a pat on the back. Lucy bent down and picked the Phantom Star with care as she looked around the room. She let her fingers graze over the inscription. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she settled her nerves. She silently recited one last time in her head, knowing she needed to start. Everyone was waiting on her.

"Phantom star purity cast your light sway the shadows berate the dark, shine bright like star lights erase thy-" There was as squeal as every window in the house shattered sending glass shards everywhere. Ciel tackled Lucy to the ground for he was closest to the celestial as everyone else dropped covering their heads. The house cried as it shook, pieces of the ceiling collapsing. The vibrations ceased, dust particles swimming the air everywhere. There was rounds of coughing throughout the house.

Lucy inhaled the dust, slightly gagging. Glass shards ripped through Ciel's sleeves, slicing his skin. Laxus growled as he punched the floor next to his head, blaming himself for not sensing the attack. Gray groaned as his body shifted. Gajeel threw his entire body over Levy, propped up on his forearms, grunting as a piece of the ceiling fell on him.

"What the fuck?" Cobra yelled as he sniffed the air and scrunched his nose as he sat up holding his head. "We have company dragon!" he yelled as he hopped up then ran towards where the window used to be. His eyes narrowed as he counted the enemies standing in the side yard. Lucy pushed Ciel off of her and scrambled up, fumbling with the relic as glass fell off her back. She wasn't injured but she definitely felt like the wind got knocked out of her from Ciel tackling her.

"Well, well. Look what we have here." A voice said as clapping began. "Makes my hunt so much easier." The Fairy Tail members all turned around to see a group of three standing in front of where the front door used to be. Lucy gasped as she recognized the man, her fingers curling tighter around the relic.

Ciel pushed Lucy behind him, one hand holding onto her forearm as he clenched his necklace ready to summon it with the other. "Britton." Ciel spat as he felt bile burn his esophagus. Laxus growled as he took his place next Ciel shaking the dust from him as more growls sounded from behind.

A smirk formed on his lips as he stared eye to eye with his cousin. "Hello Ciel. I think you have something that I want. A certain family heirloom of ours?" he said clasping his hands behind his back. "The exact one that the beautiful blonde behind you has." Lucy's eyes widened as she tightened her grip on it if that was even possible because her knuckles were already white from clutching it so hard. She was scared, but she wasn't going to let that emotion rise. She made a promise, one she wasn't going to go back on. She felt the determination swirl through her.

"You're not touching it." Lucy hissed as Ciel's grip tightened on her wrist. A chuckle erupted from Britton's lips. Lucy didn't see the amusement.

"Feisty, just the way I like them." Britton mused. Laxus narrowed his eyes wanting to lunge but he managed to keep his feet planted. Attacking without a plan was Natsu's deal and not having a plan was a death wish. But he also wasn't going to sit by and listen to this man, especially when his comments were directed at Lucy of all people. She was his woman, his mate. His inner dragon wanted at the man now, but he struggled to contain the himself

The house shuttered as another attack hit the side causing the roof in the living room to cry as the ceiling completely caved in. Ciel tugged Lucy back as Cobra joined them, jumping out the window to run. Lucy ran her hand over Finn's key as he appeared. They didn't even look at the other enemies as the enemies watched the retreating members of Fairy Tail.

" _Miss Lucy, this way."_ Finn said as he took lead. Lucy changed herself into Cancer's star dress. Ciel was on her left as Cobra was on her right. They needed to get to the guild and fast.

Britton stood there amused as he watched the trio escape. What he was more amused about was the cunning glares that Fairy Tail was giving him was signs of hate, enraged, with maybe a hint of pitiful determination. He glanced down at his colleague Delilah.

"Delilah. Since they want to play silly games go ahead and give them a run for their money. I have a relic I need to retrieve." Britton ordered. Delilah and Ox, the other male with them, looked at Britton.

"By yourself?" Delilah giggled as she tilted her head.

"No. I would be foolish. I know what my cousin is capable of. I will take Sake and _Gaby_." He stated.

There was a chuckle. "If you take Gaby, you know you'll have to take Ryo too. You know how he is about her and he also knows sign language unlike the rest of us." Ox said in a deep voice. He scratched his elbow wanting to be doing something other than what they were doing. If they were going to fight, then fight he will. If he was told to stand down, he'd stand down. If he was ordered to kill, well..he would kill because his loyalty lied with Ophelia and the guild.

"I won't let you near them." Laxus growled walking up with Gajeel and Gray on either side. Levy and Meredy behind them. The thunder legion was on post outside. He hoped Lucy and the others got far ahead enough.

"Go Britton." Ox said as he took a step forward. Laxus growled again as golden electricity started licking his body. Fuck his house, it was already destroyed. What more damage could he do? He sent forward electricity but was quickly blocked by Ox who stood there with his arms crossed as Britton waved bye and left. A sinister laugh left the younger girl as she bounced from foot to foot.

"Oh, oh. My turn?" she asked smiling up at Ox. Ox lifted and extended an arm out with a small wave as his signal before tucking it back beneath him. Delilah disappeared and reappeared before Laxus who stepped back startled.

"What the?" he mumbled. Delilah stood on her toes with a tilt of her head.

"Boom." She said as the area exploded. Laxus flew back an arm catching him as Gray then cast an ice barrier.

"You alright man?" he asked coughing. Gajeel formed his arm into a metal pole as it was driven through the living room flooring shielding Levy from the explosion. "We will take care of them. Go after Lucy." Gray demanded as half his body began covering in black spots. The ice mage was now turning into a demon slayer, no longer playing around.

"Yeah. Stay alive." Laxus grumbled back. He heard a snort then a laugh from the iron dragon slayer as he retracted his pole back to a normal arm.

"Have a little faith. We are Fairy's after all. Go after bunny." Gajeel said as he walked towards him and Gray. Laxus nodded as he turned and took off through the debris and out the side of the house where a wall used to be.

"I hope he makes it in time." Levy worried but had the look of determination in her eyes. The ice barrier shattered causing the group to turn and face their foe.

"We all do but let's worry about us first and get these two taken care of." Gray suggested with a smug look. He knew Ciel and Cobra were with Lucy and he knew Lucy was strong, but he couldn't help but worry himself. _Be_ safe. He thought.

* * *

Jellal stopped in the middle of the cobble walk way of Magnolia. He looked up towards the sky and then to Erza. He knew she felt it too, not to mention the ominous feeling in the air.

"What do you think that is?" Erza asked uncertain if she truly wanted to know. "This feeling feels like malice." She stated shifting her weight to her right foot. Jellal pursed his lips as he studied the sky.

"Whatever it is, the outcome isn't going to be good." He replied back. The blunette feet began moving again towards the edge of town with Erza following beside him. The breeze picked up, the wind blowing the branches of the trees coming in view wildly.

A wolf shot out of the woods in full sprint shortly following behind emerged three bodies in a panic. Jellal jumped to the side as the wolf passed him.

"Run!" a female voice screamed as he recognized the golden hair racing towards the duo with Ciel and Cobra hot on her heels. His eyes connected with hers as she sped by, time slowing down then instantly speeding back up. There was a boulder aiming towards them at recognizable speed.

"Lucy!" Ciel yelled as he sped up and tackled her towards the ground as the boulder soared a hairs length over them and crashing into a standalone building causing it to collapse.

"You guys keep going! Get up! Run! I'll hold him back!" Cobra roared skidding to a stop. Jellal and Erza's fear from earlier was coming to light. Erza glanced at Jellal and gave him a nod as she raced over to the pair trying to stumble up from the ground.

"I'll stay back and help Cobra. You guys head to the guild!" Jellal announced as a figure emerged from the trees.

Lucy clutched the relic to her side as Ciel pulled on her arm jerking her up. She stumbled over her feet as another pair of arms helped steady her.

"We better go. I trust you Jellal to take care of it." Erza suggested. Finn nosed Lucy in the leg grabbing her attention was a snarl.

" _There's more heading our way. What is the plan of action Miss Lucy?"_ Finn asked. Lucy bit her lip.

"The closer we get to the guild, the more help we have so we can complete the enchantment." She responded back. "You both better make it back alive!" she yelled as they turned and ran. She heard a belly laugh roar from Cobra but didn't hear if he responded for, they were already heading towards the distance.

* * *

Natsu shifted his bed roll on his shoulders as the earth crunched beneath his sandal feet. Happy swayed side to side as his wings flapped every so often to keep him a float. They had taken a small job just the two of them with everything that had happened over the past few months.

And the fact that he would never admit to anyone but himself that he was still numbed over Lucy and Laxus. He was truly happy for best friend, his partner, but he loved her first and would always love her.

"You're thinking, again aren't you?" Happy's voice asked breaking the eerie silence. Natsu shrugged but remained quiet. "I'm sorry." Happy said.

Natsu sighed. "It's not your fault buddy. I'm fine." He forced a smile for Happy but Happy wasn't convinced but he decided to drop it. Natsu wasn't one to really talk about feelings and emotions after all.

"Do you think they broke the curse?" Happy asked changing the subject. He knew when they left, everyone was working hard to figure out the last bit of the inscription. He wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't curious, that he wanted to stay behind and watch it happen, but he couldn't abandon Natsu. Natsu was his best friend and came first.

"Well ya. It's Luce we're talking about her. She's smart." Natsu said cheerfully. "I know she'll figured it out." They were getting close to reaching the edge of Magnolia.

"Yeah you're right." Happy replied as the blue exceed folded his wings and perched on Natsu's shoulders. Natsu chuckled as he patted Happy's head.

"Well, of course-" his nose turned up into the air. His eyes narrowed as he sensed familiar magic and several unknown magic. Light burst in the air with a clash of a boom residing after the attack assaulted.

"What do you think is going on?" Happy asked turning towards Natsu. Natsu's fist turned into flames.

"That was Jellal's magic. Let's go Happy. Think you could fly me little buddy?" he asked turning his head to face the exceed. Happy nodded as he leaped off with his wings extending. He grabbed Natsu by the back of his jacket and flew towards where the fight was.

The fly wasn't far with how fast Happy flew them, he saw the figures from an aerial view.

"Drop me." Natsu yelled as Happy's paws went slack. Natsu dropped down, the wind buzzing through his ears. He found one of his targets. "Fire dragon fist!" he yelled as his hands engulfed in burning flames as his fist collided with a body before he ended up punching the ground creating a crater. Dust spewed all around the area as Natsu stood up. His opponent wiped his busted mouth but smirked.

"Well howdy." The man said. He was about Natsu's size with jet black hair that was spiked. He wore a cowboy hat, his upper body sported an open vest while his legs were covered with white slacks.

"Natsu, where'd the hell did you come from?" a voice asked him. Natsu glanced behind him to see Jellal and Cobra. He threw them a grin as he punched a fist to his open palm.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Natsu said jovially. "Who are they?" he then asked serious as his eyes glanced between two figures.

"It's the guild after the Phantom Star." Jellal replied. Natsu's eyes widened a bit.

"Where's Lucy?" he growled. Lucy was the one who had possession of the relic. His dragon was getting stir pissed hearing his kin might be in trouble.

"Tink is with Titania and the boy, but we couldn't hold two of em' back so they probably got company." Cobra answered cracking his knuckles.

"Which means we need to finish this job quick." Natsu growled. White discs appeared from thin air, Natsu barely dodging them as they whipped passed and dissipated. A brunette girl emerged from behind a building, moving her hands as the other man laughed.

"She thinks your pink hair is ridiculous." The man laughed. "But she also says don't underestimate us."

"One, my hair isn't pink." Natsu said as flames swirled around his body. "And two, you messed with the wrong guild."

* * *

No matter how fast she ran the guild still seemed to be too far away. Erza's metal clad boots clank on the cobblestone beside her, quiet pants coming from her other side from Ciel. She glanced down at the bouncing relic that was clutched to her chest with a grimace.

"Would you," she breathed. "Explain to me why they are after this?" Lucy asked. Erza and Ciel shared a glance, Erza eyeing Ciel with a look.

His face hardened. He was aware that he hadn't told the others that had stayed back. The only ones who knew the true potential of the relic were the ones he took on the retrieval mission. It's not like he purposely didn't relay the information to her, he simply didn't have the right moment. He wanted to tell Laxus and Lucy both in private and he hadn't gotten the chance. He also didn't think they were going to be ambushed like they were.

"There's more potential to the relic then what I've said." He started earning a baffled look from the celestial mage. "The relic as it stands now is of pure white magic. If it gets into the hands of someone with malice, it could turn dark. Once it turns dark, it's a ticking time bomb."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Say what exactly?" she tried to comprehend what he said. It can turn dark? The relic is magic? Well, duh she knew it was some sort of an magical item but nothing to be used in that kind of sort. "So you mean to tell me.." she trailed off suddenly stopping.

"Lucy?" Erza questioned. The red head turned towards the blonde who pulled the relic away from her chest and was staring at it.

"You mean to tell me I've been hording a bomb?" she asked glancing up, her brown eyes widen with worry.

"Not exactly." Ciel spoke. "Right now it's in a pure state. No danger from it whatsoever." Lucy puffed her cheeks out, her fingers tapping on it. Releasing the breath held in her mouth she gave a small nod.

"So, Britton is after it for what exactly?" she asked almost not wanting to know the truth. She already had the feeling, but she needed to hear the confirmation out loud. She wanted to be wrong, her instincts to be wrong.

"Mass destruction. It could take out Fiore." Ciel admitted but not taking his eyes away from the blonde. She clicked her tongue and gave a small smile.

"That just means we need to kick their ass and keep the relic safe." Lucy stated with determination. Ciel huh not expecting her response as the red head smiled.

"Spoken like a true fairy. I agree. How let's get to the guild. We've sat idled for too long." Erza announced shifting.

"Right." Lucy and Ciel said at the same time before a growl erupted from Finn whom was keeping watch while the trio was in discussion.

" _Miss Lucy. Watch out!"_ Finn howled as he turned and leaped getting hit by a flash of light as he shielded his master. Lucy shrieked with panic.

"Finn!" she cried trying to take a step forward only to be stopped by Ciel. She heard 'I'm sorry Miss Lucy' Before Finn disappeared back to the celestial realm. Two men walked up into viewing, one being Britton another that Lucy didn't recognize.

"Hand over the Phantom Star Heartfilia." Britton said. "This is the last time I ask nicely." He smiled. Lucy released a low growl.

"How is blowing up someone's home and ambushing us being nice?" Ciel butted in as he stepped before Lucy. Erza had her sword drawn ready to attack as need be.

"That was just a warning my dear cousin. Well, a second warning. The first one was when I encountered Miss Heartfilia last week. Hand it over or else I'll have to take it by force." Britton warned. Ciel released his staff as a wave of power pulsated out causing Lucy to gasp at such power.

"No." Ciel quickly replied. "Your plan is to destroy the country and slaughter everyone. That is not going to happen." The wind started to pick up, the tree branches bending dangerously.

"Lucy, I want you to head to the guild. Summon Leo." As on cue, Loke appeared. The face he wore was one that lacked amusement on the situation. He was also furious that Lucy hadn't called on him. He didn't have the life force to step through on his own quite yet for how consistent he had been on his own power for the past month.

"I knew something wasn't right." Loke said pushing his glasses up. "Princess let's go." Loke urged as he grabbed her by the bicep.

"Okay okay. I'm coming." Lucy mumbled as her and Loke started running. The man to the other side of Britton disappeared causing alarm with Ciel. He wasn't familiar with the rest of the guild members besides Ophelia.

"You think I would willingly let them run away? You're highly mistaken cousin." Britton said as he stepped forward. The cousins stared at each other. Once upon a time their bond was unbreakable. Britton may have several types of magic, one of them being able to read souls only made Ciel wonder if he had known this was all going to happen. It only made him question a lot of things in the past.

"Did you know?" Ciel asked. He cleared his throat. "Did you know about your soul?" Erza who had for once remained silent cast a look towards Ciel confused with his question. She turned her attention towards Britton who looked in between for a slight second.

"Does it really matter? Buying time with questions isn't going to change the outcome." He replied. His eyes started to glow. He would be damned to let Ciel distract him. He felt a tinge of guilt, only a smidgen, but he pushed that feeling way under. Right now, he had one priority.

Ciel tapped his staff once as the wind swirled around the orb on top of his staff. He knew Britton was ready to fight. He glanced at Erza from the corner of his eye knowing this battle was going to be a disadvantage for the requip mage. Britton didn't use weapons, but if needed, she would suffice as back up.

* * *

"That relic is nothing but a pain in the ass." Loke breathed as he and his master ran. The guild hall was just a head. They were almost there.

"Whatever happened in the past you need to put a side. He's atoned for whatever he did." She replied back. Her lungs were screaming, her legs felt like jelly from all the running and her hair clung to her forehead from sweat.

"Lucy." Loke said softly as he looked at her. The guild was in sight and neither of them could be happier.

"Earth smash!" a voice roared. The ground started bulking to the side of them. Lucy's eyes widened as a tidal wave of earth headed directly towards them.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled as he tried to struggle over the debris. A golden light appeared as an jack hammer noise rose above the crumbling noise before Lucy was roughly dragged into a hole.

"Princess, are you alright?" Virgo asked. "punishment for being late?" she asked tilting her head. Loke dropped down into the hole, skidding down the side kicking dirt.

"Lucy. Are you okay?" Loke asked examining her. Her arm was bleeding and a blood trickled down her leg, but she was fine over all. There was another crumbling sound as the sides of the hole started clasping in on them.

"We're going to be buried alive." Lucy panicked. Loke grabbed Lucy around the waist hoisting her up as he struggled against the loose dirt. Virgo jumped into the air landing lightly on the ground above as she leaned down grabbing Loke by the arm and helping the duo up.

"Impressive but not good enough." A man said walking up. Lucy glanced behind her to see the guild doors barricaded shut, actually almost the entire front side was buried. "Rock shower!" the man slammed his hands onto the ground as a magic emblem appeared beneath.

"Regulus punch!" Loke yelled as he punched towards the guild hall but too late as the wind and earth hurdled their way. Lucy screamed at the force slamming her throw the wall of the guild hall barely holding onto the relic. Loke and Virgo both disappeared their gates closing. She screamed in agony as her leg burned with fire.

"Lucy!" screams were heard throughout the guild as tables got turned over from those jumping over tables.

"You know all you had to do was hand over the relic. Plain and simple. It's your own fault I have to do this." The man said at the broken wall. Lisanna slid down to her knees, her hands hovering over Lucy as Wendy scrambled over.

"You're not getting it. Over my dead body." She hissed through teary eyes. She heard a sigh.

"It's your own death wish."

* * *

He ran as fast as he could. He had to withdraw from using lightening to conserve his magic. He had passed several ongoing fights, Lucy not being present for any of them. He ran faster, mumbling a fuck under his breath as he saw the destruction. There was a man standing at the door way with an expressionless face.

He could smell blood.

Oh, so much blood that it made him gag. He heard a familiar cry, muffled voices as he got closer. He cocked his fist back before landing a blow at the man's head catching him off guard. The man skidded back in surprise wiping his mouth.

"Lucy stop moving. I have to heal you!" a frantic voice cried out. He could hear the struggle. He glanced into the guild hall his eyes landing on the bloody, struggling body on the floor.

His blood was boiling. He growled, his hands turning into fists as his fangs pierced his body lip. He turned towards the man dusting himself off interested in his new foe.

"You'll regret ever fucking with fairy tail and most of all, hurting my mate."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Long time no see my fabulous readers. Here is chapter 30! Some parts are pretty intense but I have to keep it interesting! Hope y'all like. I've been working on it for several weeks (mainly on my breaks at work) because I have no me time at home anymore to just sit and write. Sorry if there is any spelling errors. I've caught some on my proof reading but sometimes it's hard to catch every mistake when you've read it like 50 times already.**

 **Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm hoping for at least 8 to 10 more chapters before it comes to an end and I'll be close to the goal I originally had set for this piece of 45 multi chapter story.**

 **Until next chapter!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Thirty~~~

She knew she was responding irrational, the searing pain rearing its ugly head through her body now not unnoticed, but she needed to get up damn it. She needed to finish reciting the relic before they could get their hands on it. Wendy and Lisanna had their petite, small body weight into their arms as they struggled to keep her pinned down. Her brown eyes suddenly caught a flash of spiky blond hair in the distance.

Arrived unscathed and safe for the time being. The relic was still crushed into her side her fingers aching from the clutch due from lack of circulation, numbness up to her elbows.

"Let me go!" Lucy growled through tight clenched teeth as she frantically tried to break free from their grasp. The pressure on her shoulders and legs tightened as she struggled. Wendy's tear streaked cheeks did not go unseen from the celestial mage. It broke her knowing that she was the cause of the pain, but this was something she needed to do, to finish. Was she being foolish?

No.

A promise was a promise and right now, that promise was sitting on a fragile pedestal of a game of capture the flag. She heard a quiet whimper, but not one's grip slacked even in the slightest.

"Lucy you have to stop struggling. Please!" Wendy cried out with more tears breaking free. "I have to heal you." She hesitantly released her grip with her lift hand as it started to glow blue. Her hand shook from the fear of Lucy trying to use that as leverage to escape when her eyes caught sight of another pair of hands replacing where hers were as another pair of hands appeared on the other side next to Lisanna. Cana and Mira exchanged glances as both their eyes turned towards the groaning mage they were pinning down.

"Lu, I know you're better than this! Stop acting like a fool." Cana said as her voice cracked. "Please let Wendy do her job." Wendy was now using both hands to her capacity as her eyes stayed focus.

A glimmer of light flashed beside Lisanna as Loke once again opened his own gate from being forced closed from the attack. His eyes glanced down to his master who was pinned to the floor by numerous bodies, fighting against their hold. He felt like his beating heart suddenly stopped as he choked silently on a breath. Images from back in Seven started playing in his head like a record.

He slumped to his knees beside Lisanna as he cast her a knowing glance as he leaned down, his glasses tumbling to the floor as they fell off his face.

"Princess." His voice cracked as he licked his dry lips. His eyes moved to the relic that was tucked into her arms for dear life. "Let me take the relic." He said gently as he tried to reach for it.

"No!" she cried trying to move it from his reach. "Don't touch it." Loke stopped mid reach as his master gave him a command.

"Lucy." He said sternly. "You can have it back. Let Wendy heal you first. You're in no condition. The faster you heal the faster you can recite the passage before they get it." Her brown eyes found his as they locked in a staring contest. This was the same man, the celestial spirit whom life she had saved years before. Now here he was trying to do the same, a second time.

"He's right Lucy." Mira's soft voice backed up Loke. "Let Loke have the relic." Lucy's eyes didn't waver. She didn't want to let Loke have the relic, not that she didn't trust him because she did, but because anything could happen once the relic left her grasp. She didn't want to take that risk but she was being out numbered.

"Don't worry Lucy. As long as you stop struggling I should have you healed enough to be able to perform in five minutes as long as Laxus can hold that guy off." Wendy announced as she pushed more magic into her hands, sweat beating her forehead.

Lucy bit her lip as she felt Wendy's warmth as she closed her eyes, breaking contact with Loke as she released a pitiful sigh. Her fingers slacked on the relic as she nodded towards Loke who carefully pried the relic from the blondes clutch. She felt cold and naked with the relic being taken from her. She felt almost wrong.

At the entrance, Laxus glanced at the group of girls from the corner of his eyes, swallowing at the sight of his woman, his mate lying there on the ground in the state she was. He was stupid to let her go off on her own. He should have been there right beside her to protect her. He did a double take as he watched the celestial spirit grab the relic from Lucy's hand their mouths moving in a quiet conversation.

"I have no business with you. Step aside." The gruff man said without a hint of concern. "I'm only here to retrieve the relic and I'll be on my merry little way. The faster I get this done, the faster I can go back."

Laxus growled as he turned his attention back to the burly man in front of him. "I don't fucking think so." His entire body was now encased in golden electricity. The man rolled his eyes.

"I have to remind myself to punch that moron in the gut for dragging me into this crap." He sighed. He closed his eyes as he started hand signing as the ground grumbled from beneath them. Laxus shot forward his fist cocked back. He knew this was going to be a challenge. His lightening wasn't going to have much effect on this man, but he had to do something to buy time until Lucy got healed.

"Do you even have the slightest clue who the hell you're messing with?" Laxus asked as the man moved a side dodging the punch as he skipped backwards. Laxus was doing what he could to lead him away from the guild hall.

"Don't care in the slightest. I get told what to do and I do it. Simple as that." He replied back catching Laxus's fist in the palm of his hand, fingers curling over his. Laxus yanked his hand away as he shrugged off his coat.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked. Come to think of it, he didn't even remember recalling what the guild was that was after them. Ciel had left that tidbit of information out as well.

Or.

Were they even a guild at all? Did they have guilds back in the 300X era? Laxus didn't have the slightest clue. However, it didn't change a damn thing.

"That's a for me to know and for you to not worry about it." He responded back popping his neck. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing. I'm not playing this silly game of yours." He said.

Laxus narrowed his eyes as he racked his brain for a plan. He needed one and needed one fast. "Not sure what game you think I'm playing. Protecting my guild is not what I consider a game as you call it." His voice was low with anger.

* * *

Bickslow glanced towards Freed as he was studying the leader of the group. His totems danced before him just as anxiously as he was. He hoped all the others were good after the trio witnessed the house more or less exploding after Laxus had walked back in with Meredy. Then not long after that Lucy, Ciel, and Cobra all jumped from the house and took off sprinting towards the direction leading into the town of Magnolia.

"Freed." Evergreens voice called out as she crossed her arms. "I sure hope you have a plan in that brain of yours." She stated as her mocha colored eyes glanced at the woman in the distance before them. Her hair was dark raven colored that was sported in low pig tails touching just behind the back of her knees.

"Give me a second." Freed replied as he rubbed his chin. The greenette had to rummage through his memory about trickery magic. The woman before them was no other than Ophelia, the master of the group and master of trickery. Trickery magic was one kind of magic that shouldn't be taken lightly which only made the mage worried for him and his team.

"I would love to give you a minute Freed but that look on her face is saying otherwise." Evergreen pointed out as she shifted to a stance. He knew she was right. Ophelia was starting to look impatient and that didn't bode well with him. He still needed a plan of action.

"Don't look so grim. I can put you out of your misery." Opehlia cackled. "We're only here for one thing and all you have to do is hand it over and we'll be gone." The trickery master announced loudly with her hands up in the air.

"Freed." Bickslow said his name again. They knew the goal but the fact was defeating this woman so she couldn't go any further. What baffled the group was the fact here they were battling the master while her members are the ones going to retrieve the relic. Which to them didn't make any sense.

Ophelia disappeared and reappeared in front of the greenette, noses almost touching. Freed jumped back as his hands moved towards his sword hilt on his waist.

"Since you guys seem to be delaying, I thought I would get this party started." Ophelia stated as a circle appeared above the trio's heads.

"Move!" Freed yelled towards the siege and fairy mage.

Evergreen ran as her heels sunk into the ground causing her to stumble. She cursed under her breath as she ripped the shoes off exposing her nylon covered feet as she broke out in a run. Bicklsow's totems circled behind him as a shield as he escaped the circle. Freed closed his eyes and reopened them as his pupils turned black.

"Freed what are you doing!" Evergreen yelled as she stopped and turned towards the leader of their group. He had told them to run but he stayed where his feet were planted. The brown headed woman eyes widened behind her framed glasses. Fear entered her mind for seeing her leader try to face the dark master alone. She glanced at Bickslow that was a few feet away as he glared at Freed himself.

She needed to do something. She wished she could tell what Freed was playing at. Did he really want them to run? Or was he planning a diversion for her and Bickslow to counter attack? She was frustrated for not knowing the answer.

Knowing his conscious is clear that his teammates are out of the magic circle he could focus. He'd hope they figured out his plan and go with it. It was the best last course of action he could think of when Ophelia started her magic circle

" _Kill them."_ The voice in his head told him. He was frozen in place, couldn't move on his own terms. He felt his body turn on its own towards his friends. _"That's right. Them. They are jealous of you and ran away with their tail between their legs leaving you by your lonesome."_ The voice sounded like him but he knew it wasn't him thinking that. He was screaming run at them as he heard Ophelia's sadistic laugh behind him.

"Freed? What are you doing man!" Bickslow yelled at him when he saw the look in his eyes. They weren't his normal dark eye magic. Instead of the black, his pupils were red with malice.

Freed withdrew his sword for the hilt, a slicing noise resonating as the blade scraped against it. Freed was internally battling himself. He needed to break the hold this woman had over him but it wasn't normal persuasion magic. It was greater than that.

"Freed what the hell are you doing?!" Evergreen screeched as Freed lunged for her. Her wings suddenly flapped open as she quickly flew up into the air away from the swing of his sword as it collided with the ground. The possessed Freed yanked his sword from the dirt as he turned towards Bickslow.

"Freed!" he yelled as he jumped back from the attack Freed aimed at him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The Freed that stood before them didn't register their voices. He was told to kill and that was what he would do.

* * *

Gray's arms quickly wrapped around Meredy's waist as he tackled her to the side, quickly throwing up an ice barrier as explosive like magic detonated behind it. The childish giggles echoed as Delilah danced beyond the other side of the sculpted ice.

"Thanks." Meredy thanked as she pushed up onto her hands as Gray shuffled beside her.

"No problem. Gotta watch out for each other you know?" he said as he peered forward. Meredy nodded in understand with an awe. Her relationship with the ice mage was better since the misunderstanding was resolved.

She remembered back when they invaded Tenrou Island, her main personal objective was to kill Gray Fullbuster in regards to Ultear. How he was to blame for Ur's death. But after finding out the truth, a truce followed. After that she, Ultear, and Jellal had created the group Crime Sociere. Her adoration for Ultear would never fade and right now, she wished Ultear was there.

The pinkette blinked when a hand entered her vision, her eyes casting up to see Gray extending his hand to help her up. She gave him a quick smile and accepted the help.

"Thanks again." She said. "Now, what do we do?" she asked as his barrier bought them some time. They were taking on the explosive mage while Levy and Gajeel were up against the other mage.

"Good question." He mumbled in thought.

"Boom.. _boom boom!_ " The girly voice giggled as the ice barrier shattered like glass shards pelting the two mages. Delilah danced in a circle before them with excitement. "Let's play a game called let's blow up the fairies!"

"Ice make glass floor!" Gray yelled as he slapped the palm of his hands onto the floor as sleek ice extended towards the explosive mage. Meredy took a deep breath and pushed passed Gray, twisting as she landed a kick on the girl. Delilah slid back on the ice from the sudden force, landing on her ass as her feet couldn't find traction.

"That was not fair!" she pouted as her little hands curled into fists. She lifted her right fist and pounded it onto the ice causing the ice to crack, a hairline fracture branched out like a tree until the entire ice floor disappeared.

"You alright over there, ice boy!" Gajeel's voice hollered across the house. Gray chuckled but his face remained serious. He didn't like the fact he was versing a little kid, but the kid was not an ordinary kid. Her power was incredible and a pain in the ass which only put him and his now partner in danger. Delilah's magic was explosives which only seemed to blow all his ice maker magic up. However, he wouldn't let that hold him back. He did face off with Daphne back in Seven and beat her, but he mentally cringed when he realized it was mainly because he was lucky. He never knew people this terrible existed still.

In that thought, with Zeref's defeat, maybe that's what was drawing them forward.

"You worry about your own opponent. I can handle mine!" Gray yelled back with a smirk. "Ice make shield!" Ice formed out of air as it molded into a torso size shield as he held it in front of him. "I have a plan." He said glancing at Meredy who was watching behind him. "It'll involve your Magulity sword."

On the other side, Levy had her pen out ready to write for whenever Gajeel was ready. They have fought side by side for years now and made quite a duo.

She heard Gray yell back at them to worry about their own opponent, a crooked smile plastered on Gajeel's face showed he was humored. The Iron slayers body turned to metal as he turned towards the burly man in front of him.

"He's right. You really ought to worry about me." The man stated as he crossed his arms, muscles bulging and twitching from anticipation. Gajeel snorted at his comment. He's been in numerous life and death fights and this was just another one of those times. He literally cheated death back during the Alvarez war.

"I ain't worried about you. Challenges are what I like." Gajeel chuckled cracking his iron knuckles. Levy bit her lip at Gajeel's cockiness. She knew he was strong, they all were, but she couldn't help but worry that he was going a little over his head. No matter what, she wasn't going to leave his side. She'll fight with him to the very end even if she had to stay more on the defensive side.

Gajeel's arm extended faster than a blink an eye causing Levy to squeak at the suddenness. The man moved an inch as the iron club grazed his cheek leaving a small scratch that lightly bled.

"Not bad. My turn?" he asked as a question as his body started to glow with an illuminating light. He charged towards Gajeel, but at the last second did a fake out as his arm aimed for Levy. Levy's hazel eyes widened, her body stiff with fear as she watched her life flash before her eyes. They weren't prepared for this, weren't expecting him to attack her at all.

The man's fist connected with Levy's chest, her breath catching in her throat as all the air that was contained in her body vanished causing her to choke before the force blew her back crashing through the wall before her body crashed onto the ground motionless.

All the fighting silenced before Gajeel released a roar that could make someone ears bleed. Holding her ears, Meredy stumbled around the debris trying to find her way outside to where Levy's body lied.

"You're going to pay you ass hole. Watch me destroy yer ass. Nobody messes with my fucking mate!" Gajeel growled pissed off. His entire life, his heart, his happiness just got suckered punch by a fucking body builder through a wall of a house. He wasn't holding back now. He'd be damn to let the man live.

Gray distracted, Delilah danced upon him quietly giggling as she touched his arm whispering a boom as dust shot up into the air from an explosion.

* * *

"You moron." Cobra grumbled as Natsu was knocked onto his back. They should be at an advantage, three against two, but no they were literally getting their asses wiped. Jellal was kneeled a few feet away as his eyes moved from this place to that in concentration.

"Shut up!" Natsu growled as he flipped his legs in the air gaining momentum before flipping up on his feet in a crouch. Happy flew around his head.

"Natsu I knew you were careless but now you're just attacking with out thinking." Happy stated brutally honest with his best friend. Natsu glanced up with narrow eyes giving Happy a shut it look. Happy chuckled as he swished his tail.

"I just want to make sure Lucy is okay." Natsu finally admitted as he stood up smoke exhaling from his nostrils. Technically he could ditch the fight and run a head but that would be a low blow to them as he already witnessing the three of them getting their asses stomped.

"We all want to make sure everyone is okay but in order to do that we have to accomplish our part." Jellal explained. "Have faith in your partner Natsu. All it's going to do is make you sloppy when you're worrying." Cobra busted out laughing with a delighted roar.

"I've never seen the Salamander anything but sloppy." Cobra teased the fire dragon slayer. Natsu released a growl as movement caught his eye. Their opponents were running towards them, crisscrossing each other's paths. It reminded Natsu of them looking like ninjas. The thought made him smile as he bent down with a hand touching the ground ready to pounce like a hungry cat.

Cobra jumped as they got closer on top of a building waiting for his moment. The pair switched sides again giving him the go as he jumped off.

"Poison dragon roar!" Cobra roared as he glided down, his feet touching the cobble stone at the end. Ryu jumped into the air flipping over Cobra as a force knocked into Cobra skidding him sideways towards Jellal. Natsu pounced towards Gaby as she swerved towards him as her opponent.

"Fire dragon fist!" he shouted as flames engulfed his fists as he missed her. He stumbled forward almost tripping from his punch as a foot collided with his back knocking him onto his stomach. "What the hell!"

"Come on Jellal, I know you have a plan up your sleeve. Care to share with us?" Cobra grumbled annoyed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jellal stood up. He did have a plan, one he hoped would succeed but with the two having such the agility they did it was going ride on all or nothing. Only one shot to succeed.

* * *

Ciel jumped in front of Erza blocking a hit from Britton biting her tongue as she wasn't thrilled that she was on the back burner. Titania doesn't do back up. She's a leader. She understood Ciel's intentions but she was rather frustrated. She requiped to where it would be easier for her in combat. White bandages covered her breasts, her trousers were red with flames at the hem.

"Ciel, I realize you think I only use weapons but do note I do acquire other abilities such as hand to hand combat experience as well." Erza stated as Ciel glanced back at the transformed mage.

"I think you hurt the woman's feelings my dear cousin. Let me have a shot with her so I can show her what real tears are." Britton invited with open arms.

"Your ego got the best of you. Your confidence on defeating me is pretty extreme." Erza pointed out as the man degraded her ability. She beat down one hundred beasts by herself in the grand magic games. Faced off with several of the spriggan 12. Endured the magic effects of Natsu and Gray when they were duking it out for absolutely no reason when they all thought master had died.

"That's where you're wrong. I don't need the confidence. I already know." Britton replied back cocky. He was getting physically excited and almost aroused by the sensation. Fighting a woman always made him excited. It wasn't always like that until he had a situation with a random woman he terrorized and it gave him sensations he enjoyed.

"Ciel, has your cousin always been like this?" Erza asked not taking her eyes off Britton. It was hard to imagine the man before her to be the cousin of Ciel. They were completely opposite. Ciel was formal and caring while Britton was formal in his own way, he was also sick in the head. She knew the looks he was carelessly flaunting and she was quite disturbed. The man got off on conflict.

"This isn't the Britton I grew up with. I don't know this man claimed to be Britton." Ciel responded back as he tapped his staff to the ground.

Britton laughed as he shook his head. "Have you ever thought that maybe it was all a show back then little cousin? Have you ever wondered if I was your cousin in the first place?" Ciel froze confused at his statement. "For all you know I could be a transformation. But luckily for you I am the real Britton. Unfortunately for you, I wasn't lying when I said it was for show."

"What?" Ciel said slightly baffled. His mind was reeling. What the hell was Britton going on about? All for show?

"Care to explain what you're getting at?" Erza's voice interrupted Ciel in his trance as he jumped at her voice.

"How about a bargain? Every hit you land on me I will tell a sentence of the tale." Britton offered with a grin. Ciel and Erza looked at each other, Ciel still not understanding what was going on or if it was because he didn't want to believe what he was saying. His cousin, his best friend betraying him hit him hard. He risked his life for him to rescue him only to have a curse placed on him as he watched his entire family die before his eyes.

His hand started trembling causing him to grip his staff even tighter. "I have one question before we accept this deal."

Britton arched a brow with interest. "Oh?"

Ciel's eyes connected his cousins. "Was you being capture just a trap to lure me there?"


	31. Chapter 31

~~~Chapter Thirty-One~~~

Evergreen started gasping for breath. She knew Freed was strong, but this was getting ridiculous. Her glasses were cracked, aggravated, she ripped them off her face and threw them into the grass. "Can't see out the stupid things anyways." She grumbled. She turned her attention towards Bickslow who was having his round with Freed. She could tell that he was starting to wear down himself, his helmet stripped off by one of the previous blows from Freed's sword. "How are you holding up Bickslow!?" Evergreen yelled between her hands. Even with that small sentence sent her wanting more air. Being out of breath had a whole new meaning after this.

"I would be peachy if Freed would wake the hell up!" Bickslow growled as he flipped backwards onto his hands before landing back onto his feet. He clenched his teeth, not daring to let his tongue hang out in a causal manner like he normally would. His once perfected mohawk hung loosely in every direction, damped with sweat. "Freed! Come on man..I know you are in there. Fight it!" Bickslow pleaded as he dodged, noticing that his reaction time was becoming slower. He had to keep fighting, he couldn't give up, but damn he really needed a breather. "Ever, you good to go yet?" He asked with hope in his eyes. The brunette nodded as she flew up into the air.

"Freed!" Evergreen yelled as she flew down with all her strength in her legs. Freed managed to block her kick as he lifted an arm out, Evergreen stomping on his forearm. He stumbled losing his footing. Bickslow crouched taking his leg and swiping it under Freed making the man drop to his back.

"Come on man! Snap out of it!" Bickslow growled as he had Freed pinned. The Freed under him hissed as his red pupils stared up at the seith mage. He started thrashing his legs trying to knock Bickslow off him which only caused Bickslow to tighten his grip.

Evergreen flew down each leg on either side of Freed's waist, planting her heels into the dirt as Freed tried to fling Bickslow into her. She closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths. This was something she wanted to absolutely resort to last, but if Freed couldn't break the possession, then there was nothing else they could do. It only made the situation even worse seeing as how Freed wore them out while Ophelia sat on the side lines with a sadistic smile.

"I'm sorry Freed." Evergreen whispered as tears pooled in her eyes when she opened them. She caught Bickslow's eyes as he nodded at her. She gave a weak smile as she kneeled down straddling Freed. "Forgive me." She stared the dark mage in the eyes as he his body started to harden beneath her. The stone starting from the toe of his boots, rapidly growing up to his body. She watched as it engulfed his neck and slowly encased his face.

A sob left her mouth as her hand covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. Bickslow flattened his limbs from the struggle as he tried to calm his breathing. They both knew they weren't out of the woods yet but at least they hoped they had a least a moment to catch their breath and sanity before they had to endure another gruesome battle.

Evergreen took one more glance at Freed, remembering his facial expression before the stone encased the dark mage. It was one of fear. She wasn't sure if it was her Freed or the possessed one, but whichever Freed it was, he was definitely afraid of the stone spell. Who wouldn't be? Being trapped in stone, even the simplest gesture could cause the stone to crack and shatter. She peeled her eyes away as she wrenched to the side of her. Never did she imagine having to cast her spell on her own team member, her friend, her family ever since the fantasia incident. And for it to be Freed of all people.

An ear shattering boom coming from the house caused both mages to jump in alarm as an object came flying out the side of the house. Not having her glasses, Evergreen squinted trying to see what it was. All she saw was a blur of blue.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is." Bickslow's face paled as he gently placed the stoned Freed onto the grassy area as he pushed himself up onto his feet. He could see the body perfectly. A blur of pink jumped from the hole that was created, falling and stumbling with panic. "Oh shit, Levy." Bickslow slowly turned towards Evergreen with a frightening look.

"That can't be Levy. Are you sure Bicks? I just don't see how that's possible with Gajeel with her." Evergreen tried to pep talk. She bit her bottom lip in worry as Bickslow turned to look again.

"Such a shame the poor thing lasted only a mere minute. Sounds like to me it was the only way to get that long hair freak in there to fight seriously." Ophelia said with a smile. Evergreen's jaw dropped in bewilderment, dumbfounded that this woman would talk like that. This group of people were far from human. And worse than the Spriggan 12.

"Evergreen, let's go. Can you handle flying us both over?" Bickslow muttered quietly not taking his eyes off Levy. She nodded as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'll be willingly to get away with only two small factors. One, we can't leave Freed in stone state and two, I doubt she would let us leave freely. Only one of us is going to be able to leave." She whispered back quietly. They both hated to admit that she was right. Bickslow closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. If he could just buy himself at least five more minutes to rest, then he could send Evergreen for assistance to the others. The stone spell only lasts for so long and he knew eventually it would wear off, but what was waiting under that stone was a totally different story.

"Give me five minutes and then you make a break for it."

* * *

Meredy stumbled down the debris, tears staining her dirt stained cheeks as she tried searching for the script mage. She tripped over a piece of two by four which resulted in her tumbling down the rest of her way to the bottom, thumping on her side as she landed on a sharp rock. She hissed from the stab but quickly scrambled up. Across from her laid the blunette motionless. Fear gripped Meredy by her heart as she crawled on her forearms holding her breath.

"Levy." She said as she tried to quicken her pace. The woman didn't move. "Levy." She tried again as she raised her voice to be a little louder. There was still silence, no response from the woman. She hovered over her, Meredy's hands shaking as she waved them over Levy's torso.

"Oh Levy." She said quietly biting her bottom lip. She had to do something. She put two fingers on Levy's neck trying to find a pulse. She found one, tears springing to her eyes with little relief. An explosion from the house made Meredy throw herself over Levy as a shield as more debris scattered around them. She wasn't even sure how much of Laxus's house was left. Not much if she thought about it.

An ice barrier appeared around her as Gray fell to his knee, his right arm dangling to his side as he panted. Meredy sat back onto her feet as she hesitantly reached out to touch him.

"Gray?" she said. Gray looked at her and gave her a smile but grimaced at the pain his body was in.

"Is she okay?" Gray asked his voice going deep and serious. He only imagined what kind of dragon slayer rampage Gajeel was doing. This was the second time his mate faced life or death scenarios that she had no involvement with. Hell, Levy wasn't a combat fighter but when her and Gajeel were a team it was a night mare.

"She's alive. That's all about I can tell you for right now." Meredy whispered. She turned back towards Levy. Taking a deep breath, she took her fingers and gently peeled down the front of her shirt, making sure to shield the woman from prying eyes as Meredy's face grimaced. Black and blue covered her collar bone down to her breasts and if Meredy knew better the damage was extensive. This was just as bad as Lucy's state.

Meredy pulled the girls shirt back up as she twisted to look towards Gray. "It's bad."

"She's alive and breathing, that is what matters right now." Gray said flinching as he shifted his broke arm. He took his uninjured arm and started palpitating. He noticed a pair of eyes on him as Meredy was looking at him concerned. "It's broke." It wasn't looking good for them and he could only imagine how long they would be protected behind his ice make barrier before the explosive girl decided enough was enough. He needed a plan, a new one. His old plan now that he thought about it wasn't going to work. With Levy out cold, he needed Meredy to stay with her to protect the injured woman. He grimaced as he gripped his arm forming an ice cast around the broken parts. His ice wasn't the best since he only used one hand and he knew it would be unstable, but it was a fast remedy for the time being.

"This game of cat and mouse is becoming rather boring." A voice giggled. "Don't you know a mouse can run but the cat always wins?" Gray bit the inside of his cheek as he shifted to his feet flexing his hurt arm. It was holding up, but he knew he wouldn't have long.

* * *

Gajeel was seething pissed, iron steel scales covered his entire body, his eyes slanted and full of rage as he stared down the brute that sucker punched his mate in the chest. Damn it she couldn't get a break. Once again, he thought he was going to lose his Shrimp. He knew Meredy jumped through the hole in the wall where Levy's body broke through.

"Do you know what happens when you harm a dragon slayers mate?" Gajeel asked in a low threatening tone. He's been pissed, he's been belligerent, but now- he's feeling irate. Nothing is going to change how much he wants to beat the shit out of this man, rip his head off his shoulders. He has done terrible things in his past, killing not being one of them, but right now he could if he really wanted to. He wouldn't let himself get that far unless- he had to stop himself. Levy would be fine. His shrimp was an ass kicker.

"I'm sure I'll find out even if I don't care." Ox responded as he popped his neck. "Now, are we ready to be serious or you still want to dance around like pansies?" He asked with clear annoyance in his tone. Gajeel growled at him as he extended his arm, an iron pole replacing limb and phalanges as it aimed right for the burly man. Ox leaned slightly to the side feeling the graze of the clubbed arm scratch his cheek. He raised a brow not impressed, eventually releasing a sigh as he let his hands drop back to his sides.

"I thought taking out that girl would make you get serious, but I see not." Ox stated. Gajeel moved forward without saying a word as he swung back and forth to deck the man in his face. Each time Gajeel swung, Ox would dodge. Gajeel knew he was swinging sloppy. He was overwhelmed with rage and fear.

"Shut the hell up you ape!" Gajeel fired back. He knew it was a weak insult, but it was the best he could do as he kept swinging to try and pound the man's face in. He swung his leg to kick only for Ox to block it with a forearm.

"Think you're slick, don't you?" He asked with no amusement. Ox was quite a serious fellow and liked to get what he needed done. He cocked his fist back and clocked Gajeel in the nose as his other hand gripped a handful of hair to keep the slayer in place. "All we wanted was that stupid relic. All you guys had to do was cooperate, but now, since you idiots can't do that you leave me to be here, doing this. If you die, you die. Pity on you for being a weakling."

Blood started to trickle down Gajeel's face from his broken nose. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he muster the strength to fight back? He would be letting Levy down, Lucy, and Laxus. He already knew Laxus would try and electrocute him for giving up. Gajeel Redfox never gives up. How could he be such a fucking moron to let himself get to this state? The iron slayer lifted his hand up as he clasped one of Ox's thick wrists between his fingers. His other hand went up to block the next blow.

He had reason to fight back. He had a purpose so he couldn't let this man get the best of him. His lover is out there unconscious or even dead for all he knew while he was in here giving up. What would she think of him? He knew she wouldn't be giving up. She would keep finding a way to fight back.

"I think you must be mistaken'." Gajeel started as he squeezed both hands. "You think you can kill me? You make me laugh." Gajeel looked at Ox through wiry hair. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

Natsu was getting more and more antsy as he kept dodging attack after attack as Jellal prepared himself for their ride or die attack. Gaby was creating white disc after disc, tossing them like frisbees at the fire dragon slayer with hardly any effort. She knew he was buying time and he knew she knew. He knew she was just toying with him which he didn't find amusing in the least, but he promised Jellal that he wouldn't fuck this up. He chanced a glance towards Cobra to see Cobra with a bored look on his face as he gradually released poisonous gas from his mouth which was making Ryu keep his distance every time he would get too close.

"Jellal." Natsu called as he ducked to dodge another flying disc. "Come on man." Natsu jumped up and kicked one of the discs watching as it came spinning towards him. Gaby looked pleased at his discovery as she tossed two more towards Natsu. Natsu grinned as he kicked one then spinning to kick the other.

Gaby put her two fingers between her lips whistling to grab Ryu's attention. Natsu blinked in confusion as the girl's hands started moving. Ryu's lips curved into a huge grin as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Got it." He yelled back as he turned back towards Cobra.

Jellal moved his lips as he spoke silently. He knew this odd peace wouldn't last for much longer. After all this was an unexpected war. He didn't have much under his sleeve besides using sema again. He ran a hand through his blue locks with frustration. He told them he had a plan which was only half true but he figured with the bought time he could figure the rest out.

"Jellal!" His name was called again but this time by a annoyed and bored sounding poison dragon slayer. Jellal opened his eyes biting his cheek.

"Please, two more minutes!" he asked with a plea. Cobra arched an brow before realizing that Jellal was serious. He shot Jellal a look knowing.

"Two minutes got it? After that I'll let salamander go all psycho and you can pay for damages." Cobra bargained. Jellal's eyes widened at the deal before giving a shake of his head. Natsu turned at the sound of his name being called while being whacked in the head by a disc.

"Two minutes. Right. I'll be ready." Jellal said as he scrambled his mind for different scenarios.

Natsu rubbed his head where the disc collided with him with a frown confused as to what was going on. Gaby started doing random signs with her fingers again and before he knew it she sent discs flying but they curved around him and aimed for the other slayer. He realized what they were planning. He turned around as Ryu came up on him leaning in to punch him as Natsu jumped back, stumbling causing him to lose his footing on the roof top he was on. He rolled down the side, his hand catching on a ledge as he hung one handed.

Cobra dodged both discs after hearing the thoughts of the mute girl. He had already knew that they were going to surprise attack, but there was no way he could let the fire slayer know a head of time without giving away the hidden fact they didn't know he could hear thoughts. A chuckle left his mouth as another round of discs headed his way as the girl sprinted towards him after jumping off the roof. He didn't mind the switch up considering the male was boring him.

"One minute Jellal." Cobra yelled down at the light mage as he skipped along the ledge of the wall he jumped on to.

"Alright got it!" Jellal yelled as he closed his eyes. _Hope this works._ He thought with a small amount of doubt.

* * *

Laxus was panting. Laxus fucking Dreyar did not pant or admit that he was at his match in a battle. He took a deep sharp breath, the feeling to cough his guts off threatening his air way as he tried to swallow it down. His chest was bare, his shirt long gone from the strenuous combat between him and the burly guy in front of him. Laxus was quite impressed but annoyed at the fact he's facing someone whose magic is his weakness. The only way he knew he had a chance was combat- but with that being said his opponent was also great with combat.

"Ready to just give up now?" The man asked with sweat dripping from off his chin. "I do admit you have given me quite a workout. Haven't faced an opponent that could keep up with me. However, don't think this changes matters. I will defeat you and every single one of your pathetic guild members until I get that damned relic. Those were my orders. Or as I have stated before, just give it to us and we will go away."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. There was no way in hell that he was going to just give up the relic like that. Lucy would beat his ass left and right and may not even speak to him for the rest of his existence. He also owed it to Ciel.

"How funny you think I would give up so easily to the likes of you. I've gone to hell and back protecting my guild and I have no shame into doing it again." Laxus laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair in an upward motion resetting his blond spikes. "I will protect my family. Once again you're messing with the wrong guild."

The man sighed. "Its not the guild we're after as I said before. We just want the bloody relic and we can be on our way. Your little guild and family are the ones making it difficult." The man said as he bent down swirling his finger in the soil making a symbol.

Laxus frowned. "You seem to forget that your group is the one who blew up my house."

He stood back up wiping his hands on his pants with a small smile. "Small price to pay. Consider it interest."

The ground rumbled beneath Laxus's feet. The blond swore under his breath as he waited to see what his next move would be. His feet started rocking, electricity surrounding his body as he shot up into the air.

"You can try all you want. Your magic isn't going to affect me whatsoever." The guy chuckled amused that Laxus would try and use his magic on him again.

The lightening dragon slayer already knew this. His main goal was to buy time then he would think of another way to defeating the man. He just hoped they hurried up, but his main concern was that of Lucy. He lost his moment of concentration worrying about Lucy when his foot touched the ground causing him to buckle and slam down into the earth hole.

* * *

Wendy slumped down as a pair of hands wrapped around her to keep her from falling onto the floor. Carla was in her human transformation with a worried look plastered to her face as she stared at the young slayer. Lucy sat up, flexing her legs and rotating her arms as she nodded with satisfaction.

"Sorry Lucy, I know that was longer than five minutes." Wendy apologized in a quiet voice her eyes half lidded from magic exhaustion. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"No need to apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I was being hard-headed. Thank you." Lucy replied as a snort sounded behind her then a laugh.

"Hard-headed doesn't even cover it Lucy. You were being pyscho." Cana winked as she for good luck grabbed one of Lucy's breasts and gave it a squeeze. Lucy squealed, smacking the brunette's hand away before covering herself.

"Cana!" She hissed. "So not the time for you to be a pervert." She looked around and spotted Loke walking up to her with the relic with the master by his side in his wheelchair. Laxus managed to lure the earth mage away from the guild for the time being.

"Master." Lucy said as Loke helped her up. He offered her the relic as she took it, cradling it to her chest like a breakable.

"My child, I would hurry if you're wanting to decipher that relic. I'm not sure how much longer that boy can hold that man off. His magic is at a disadvantage." Master Makarov spoke with weary eyes. The sad look made Lucy's eyes tear up.

"He's right Lucy. Laxus has been at it for a while. We'll all be here for you." Mira said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this."

"Princess?" A familiar voice spoke. Lucy spun around to see her spirits standing behind her. The voice that had spoken came from no other than Virgo. Her mouth gaped up with confusion before Virgo shook her head.

"The spirits may not have forgiven Ciel yet, but we support you. We want to help you." Loke spoke for the group of spirits that were smiling at her. She lifted her free hand to her mouth trying to muffle a sob.

"You guys." She cried as tears started streaming down her face. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She wanted to go and hug each and every one of her spirits until her voice spoke.

"So, are you going to do this or what brat?"

* * *

Britton was laughing causing Erza to eat her words as it was now going on an hour and she still had not landed one direct hit on him. His hands were still tucked behind his back as he out paced her with dodging. He could tell the red head was getting greatly pissed off at him by how much she was growling at him and clenching her teeth together.

"I tried warning your pretty little head. I guess my story isn't that important enough." Britton stated as he unclasped his hands and held them over his heart like he was hurt over his own comment. Ciel frowned from the sidelines, not liking the outcome and he was forbidden to step in.

"Just shut up and fight me." Erza said in a low voice. She held her fists up as her chest heaved as she caught her breath. She was starting to get concerned herself. Her fight with Britton was getting her nowhere and he dodged every kick and punch she would throw his way.

"Now don't get sassy. All you have to do is land direct hits on me and I will tell a sentence of my life story for every landed hit. It's that easy." Britton explained with a grin.

"How is it easy when you knew from the get go she wasn't going to land a hit." Ciel yelled at him annoyed as his staff resorted back to a necklace as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You're fighting unfairly."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Britton yelled at him. "Exactly. I did not so just be quiet there from the sidelines. This is not your fight." Ciel gave Britton a dirty look as he leaned against a building sulking that Erza wouldn't listen to him and that Britton thought this entire ordeal was a game.

"He's right Ciel. This is my fight. I can handle it." Erza said. "And I will win regardless if he thinks I can't."

"Oh, there's that determination again." Britton chided. Erza swung her leg aiming for his waist. Britton dodged jumping back. As he landed back down, he wiggled a finger at her. "Oh, that was sneaky."

"Can you get serious? Your cocky attitude isn't attractive." Erza retorted. She needed to remain calm. She wished she could just requip into a different battle attire, but weapons were out of the question. She needed to land a clean hit on him. She glanced back at Ciel who looked annoyed with one hand in front of his mouth like he was in thought. "Ciel!" She yelled his name catching his attention. She looked back at Britton who arched an eyebrow as his attention was turned towards the staff mage. She lowered her eyes as cocked her arm back and decked him in the face. He staggered backwards holding his cheek eyes widened with complete shock.

"I'm impressed. Shatter my attention and go for the prey. I applaud you. I will give you a sentence but don't think you'll lower my guard as easily next time." Britton started as he removed his hand from cradling his bruised cheek. "I guess I should start with that Ophelia is my mother."

Ciel froze, entire body tensing. "What?" He shouted. "What the hell do you mean?" How was that even possible? His eyes stared at Britton craving for more answers as he had more questions which only resulted in a smirk.

"Sorry dear cousin. You'll just have to wait until darling Erza here gets another hit on me. This time it's not going to be as easy." He announced.

"It's not like you made it easy from the start." Ciel snarled back. He was beyond pissed and confused. His hands were curled into fists. If he didn't have his gloves on, he was sure that his palms would have been bleeding from how hard he was trying to dig his fingers into his palms.

"Patience cousin. Don't you have faith in your partner?" Britton questioned as Erza turned towards him. He didn't think of it like that. He never particularly bonded with Erza. She was a little rough around the edges and he knew he chose her for his retrieval mission, although he still never admitted to her that he didn't need her. He really didn't need half the people that had went on that mission with him, but there was nothing he could do to change that now. They got what they went for and that was what counted.

But- his eyes moved to glance over the red head. He did trust her. She was a trusted ally, someone that was close to Lucy. Lucy considered the woman like a sister and if he remembered over hearing, she was the lover to Jellal. He hated to admit that Britton was right, but he needed to have faith and confidence in Erza. He knew she was working her way into getting the upper hand, he just needed to settle down his nerves and be patient.

"I have more trust than I could swallow in Miss Erza. Don't underestimate her." Ciel spoke loudly. "Just because I'm being inconsiderate to the situation does not mean I don't have faith in my partner. You are wrong there." He gave Erza a look as she turned towards Britton whose eyes were glued to Ciel with bafflement. She twirled and kicked him before round housing and kicked him again.

"That's two more direct hits Britton." Erza stated as she stepped her barefoot on his stomach glaring down at him. Britton's face showed shock, but he rolled his eyes as his hand reached for her ankle yanking her up causing the requip mage to fall to her back.

"Now this is getting annoying." Britton grumbled as he stood up dusting off his clothing. "I am not a Sirius." Britton spoke. Ciel held his hand up to stop Britton from continuing.

"You're not a Sirius and your mother is Ophelia, correct?" Ciel asked. Britton raised a brow but waved for him to continue. Ciel swallowed. "You were a setup, weren't you?" Ciel asked as his voice cut out. There were many questions he could have asked. Was his uncle really his dad? Were all those years wasted all for an infiltration? Was everything he said and did a lie? Was his magic a lie? The questions went on and on inside his head. However, the answer Britton delivers will answer many of the other questions he wanted the answer to.

Britton laughed. "This isn't how this works Ciel. You don't get to ask the questions. But since you keep insisting, I will enlighten you. Yes, I was a planted set up from the start. Any more questions I will answer-" Ciel appeared in front of Britton standing nose to nose.

"Don't bother." A hand on his shoulder made him realize that Erza was still there. "The game is over. I'm done playing." He grabbed his staff as it pulsated magic waves causing Britton to jump back from the purity magic.

"Well that's a shame. I was having fun. Have it your way. I have a relic to retrieve anyhow." Britton stated as he snapped his fingers. A black orb formed with white static surrounding it.

"Erza." Ciel started. "Prepare yourself for his attack. He's going to try and wipe us out in one swipe." He kept his back turned towards her, her hand still firmly on his shoulder.

"Let him try. Let's show him what fairy tail is made of shall we Ciel?" Erza released her hand from his shoulder as she requipped with a shield. "I'd like to see him try and wipe us out. We always come back from the grave."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I'm back. So a lot going on in this chapter...clearly. Chapter 32 will be wrapping up most of the fighting. So can any one take a stab who is back? And what's this crazy discovery about Britton? Will Levy be okay? And wtf happened to Laxus? Questions some may have and will be answered in next chapter. See y'all then. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry sorry! 2 months later I know I am awful. However I have a surprise for all my readers at the end of this chapter. Some sections of this chapter were harder to write than others. Some characters feel rather out of character but I couldn't word things the right way to make them feel like their personality so I left it how I wrote it and I hope it's not too terrible. Secondly, I debated hardcore about if I should post tonight or wait till the 18th since the 18th marks the 1 year anniversary of UE being created. I am so proud of myself for how far I have came with this story and not abandoning. I am in it till the end! I also already have outline going for a second series- Ciel will most like be part of it for those of you who have came to love my OC.**

 **Let me know how you feel about this chapter. I was trying to wrap the fights up, but there was absolutely no fucking way that was happening and I don't like my chapters being over 7WC on a chapter and it would have probably turned out a lot long than that..heck this chapter is over 6K in WC.**

 **Any who, don't mind me I'm rambling. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

~~~Chapter Thirty-Two~~~

Jellal clenched his teeth as he shrugged his cloak off his arm as he pressed his hands together, his lips started moving with no sound. The sky started darkening as the wind picked up. Natsu dropped to the ground landing on his feet with one palm pressed to the ground.

"About time." Cobra's voice carried with the wind from Jellal's chant as he kneeled pressing the palm of both hands to the ground. A magic circle formed beneath him, spinning as beams shot up towards the sky.

"Sacred song." The words left the lips of the light mage. The attack originated from Mystogan but he comprehended how the attack worked; which abled him to create a similar version with his own flare and some minor altercations because he didn't have his mock staves with him. A magic circle engulfed the area above them.

"Damn it Jellal, are you trying to take us out too?" Cobra hissed as he covered his face as the wind picked up, the sky thundering. A fire ball zoomed passed Jellal's face before it exploded to the side of him as Natsu intercepted a sneak attack from Gaby.

"A heads up would have been nice." Natsu grumbled as he peered from the corner of his eyes at the two whom stared curiously up at the attack Jellal was planning. By the sight on their faces, they were curious more so then worried which irked the fire dragon slayer. Jellal's attack released exploded the area that once stood their opponents. Natsu raised his arms up to cover his face from the debris flying towards them as Cobra hopped back with a hiss as a rock grazed his cheek. Jellal was still kneeling on the ground as the magic circle dissipated as the attack ended.

"I hope this so-called plan of yours worked." Cobra yelled as he ran his fingers through his auburn locks before sticking his pinky finger into his ear to try and stop the ringing. Dust surrounded them clouding their vision. There was coughing in the distance which only made Jellal still as those coughs didn't belong to the trio.

"That was some neat tricks you got there. Gotta try harder." Ryu stated as he tossed a rock off to the side before extending a hand to his injured mute partner. Gaby grasped Ryu's hand stumbling up- she grasped at his arm as her ankle tried collapsing beneath her. She winced and opened her mouth to hiss, but only a gargle noise left her. "Gaby?" He looked down at his companion as his eyes widened to see her injured ankle.

Gaby with shaky hands half signed to Ryu before dropping her hands back to her side. Ryu raised a brow in surprised as he signed back. "You want to do what?" He asked wanting her to repeat what she said. He watched her roll her brown eyes as she shifted more of her weight into his side. She signed again at him before narrowing her eyes at him. Ryu sucked the inside of his cheek between his teeth before letting out a nervous sigh. He bent down and scooped Gaby up behind her knees and cradled her to his chest. "I hope you know what you're getting us into." He mumbled quietly to her. He turned towards Jellal. Cobra, and Natsu.

"Uncle. You win this. May luck be with you all once Britton and Ophelia get a hold of ya'll...now I just have to worry about them chasing after us." He said mumbling the last part mainly for them although Cobra snorted.

"Running with your tail between your legs, now are you?" Cobra asked. Natsu's fists turned glowed as his fire got riled up.

"You think after all this I'll let you guys go?" Natsu asked pissed as he went to charge for the injured but Jellal reached out and grabbed his by the ankle.

"Leave it Natsu. If they want to flee, so be it. It'll be one less fight therefore we can go reinforce the others." He said releasing the slayers ankle as he stood up wiping off his pants and flipping his hood back over his head as it was flung down from his attack. Natsu wanted to argue. He had no intention of killing, that's for sure, but these people attacked them or at least that's what he assumed since he had only just arrived after everything went down.

"Fine." Natsu said as his flames extinguished. Ryu turned around and sprinted off with his injured teammate before the group could change their minds and decide to finish them off. He already knew, he was a dead man once Ophelia gets wind that he and Gaby failed the mission and ran away.

"Let's go back to Laxus's. That's where the brunt of the attack was at from my understanding." Jellal said rubbing his chin. "And Meredy is there."

"I'm going to the guild." Natsu announced turning the opposite direction. "I need to see Lucy." He said with a wave. Cobra wacked him over the head as he passed him causing Natsu to growl and turned around to swing at the poison slayer.

"Get over yourself. Lucy is well more protected than those at the house. It was bad. The leader is there. We need you to come with us." Cobra demanded as he stuck his hands in his pocket and started back towards Laxus's house. "And don't forget, Dragon went after her. Let him handle it as her mate. She would be rather pissed to know if you all you were worried about is her wellbeing then helping those in need knowing they need your help. But suit yourself." Natsu shot Jellal a look. Jellal pursed his lips and gave a short shrug signaling that the poison slayer was right and turned to follow Cobra.

"Bite me." Natsu spat but started following their lead towards the lightening dragon slayers house. He hated that they were right, but Lucy was the only goal on his mind and he couldn't shake it. It wasn't like him at all, he knew Lucy could handle herself perfectly fine so why was it bothering him so much now?

"Want me to fly you?" Happy asked speaking up after being so quiet. Which wasn't normal for the exceed either. Normally the exceed always had something to say rather it be plain stupid or undeniably smart.

"Sure, little buddy." Natsu smiled at Happy as Happy wrapped his paws on the back of Natsu's vest and lifted him up. "Meet you guys there." Natsu called down as he ascended into the air. Jellal and Cobra took off in a sprint as Happy flew Natsu but what they didn't know he had planned to back track regardless. He knew Cobra already heard his thoughts, loud and clear because he didn't need to see the need to guard them. He got what they were trying to say, but his mind was set on one goal and one goal only.

* * *

Evergreen bit her lip as she was waiting for Bickslow signal for her to book it. She had a horrible feeling about fleeing and leaving the seith mage behind along with a stone Freed. She could release the stone at any given time, that wasn't the issue- the issue was that they didn't know if the Freed that would unfold be the real Freed or the mind controlled Freed.

"Whatever you're trying to plan, it's not going to work." Ophelia said as she started taking steps towards the two fairy tail mages. Evergreen bit her lip as she took a cautious step backwards, Bickslow stood his ground as his totems circle above his and her heads.

Bickslow squinted his eyes in quick thought. He just needed to buy time so he could signal for the fairy mage to escape. That is all he really cared about at that moment. "Why do you assume we are planning something?" He questioned back folding his arms across his chest.

"Bickslow." Evergreen hissed quietly. "This isn't going to work." Her eyes stayed glued to Ophelia as she talked through her teeth. Bickslow ignored her which resulted in her huffing in annoyance.

"The female makes it obvious." Ophelia said as she shortened the distance between them. "The way she keeps looking at you, trying to be discreet when talking to you. Whatever the plan is, she's not agreeing with."

"Excuse me?" Evergreen growled. She felt offended to say the least. The nerve of this woman to sit there and try to act like she knew what was going on. "I'm not sure what you think we have planned but I have you know our plan is to defeat you." Bickslow moved himself to stand in front of a furious Evergreen as his totems moved before him in a circular rotation.

"Before you start sprouting nonsense, do know who you are messing with? I am the master of this group. I am known as the wizard of trickery and dark forbidden magic. And in my taste, you don't have what it takes to defeat me. None of you wizards do. Not even that pitiful, pathetic cousin of Britton's." Ophelia announced as she pulled a ponytail to the front of her and started stroking the dark strands. "It's a shame. I haven't had a decent fight in ages." She stopped stroking her hair before a sinister smile stole her lips. Cackles sounded before black energy radiated from Ophelia as she causally called forth her power.

Evergreen reached out and clutched at Bickslow's elbow as she whimpered behind him. She knew her gut feeling was right. She knew something bad was about to happen and Bickslow kept blowing her off as if nothing would go wrong. How could nothing go wrong? It went wrong the moment they ran into the damn master of all evil doers. She knew he was only trying to protect his friends, his family. She also full well knew that every member of Fairy Tail had evolved exceptionally as a guild and their magic power. What she was worried about was the fact, they may have met their match, a battle they may not be able to bounce back from. This was nothing like Spriggan 12. This power surpasses that of even Zeref.

Bickslow glanced at his teammate from the corner of his eye to see the frightened look on her face. He knew he was over his head on this, but what do you do? His leader was lying on the grassy terrain in a stone encasement, his boss is off chasing after their celestial mage. The rest of his guild were off dealing with their own fights. He needed some type of miracle. He didn't care what kind but for their sakes anything was better than the predicament they were standing in now.

"Please tell me you have a plan." Evergreen asked from behind him. His shoulders tensed up because he didn't know how to admit to his teammate that they were ultimately screwed. Well they did have another option one she probably has tossed around in her brain as well.

"Release the spell on Freed." Bickslow finally responded after tossing the idea back and forth in his head. He had no idea what to expect when she releases the spell, but he had to just hope for the best.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked releasing his elbow and turning towards Freed. Bickslow stayed directly in front of her still shielding her from Ophelia. She watched his head nod with a slight bob as she bit her lip with anxiousness as he never verbally responded. She figured it was to keep the talking to a minimal, so Ophelia didn't catch onto them. Although it always seemed like the wicked lady was one step a head of them.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her off guard causing her to release and ear-piercing scream as she stumbled backwards tripping over her own two feet. Bickslow dodged Ophelia's charge as she disappeared and reappeared in the distance between the two fairy tail mages. Evergreen scrambled to her hands and knees as she pushed herself up to get away.

"Huh, it seems I have missed. That's disappointing." Ophelia said smiling. "However, that was a nice warm up. I won't miss a second time." Her body was surrounded in the black energy once again.

"Now." Bickslow yelled over his shoulder towards the brunette. Evergreen closed her eyes releasing the spell she had over Freed as the stone started to recede and eventually disappeared without a trace. The leader of the Thunder Legion still lied on the grass with his green hair splayed around him, his arms to the sides of him while his eyes were still opened as he stared up into the blue tundra of the sky. Although, he thought the sky was dull and not the vibrant happiness it usually radiated. There were no birds in the sky, dark clouds were coming in from the east. If he remembered right, it wasn't supposed to rain today so what was going on?

"Freed!" A feminine voice yelled with panic catching his attention. He pushed himself up to his palms, his hair falling over his shoulders as he looked over in the direction from where the voice called him. What the hell happened? "Thank god it's you." Evergreen said distraught as she crawled to him before roughly sitting on her legs.

"What's going on?" He asked. His eyes strayed to the pair in the distance as he watched Bickslow dodge another attack aimed at him as it headed straight towards him and Evergreen. His eyes widened as he grabbed Evergreen by her bicep and dragged them both out of the path of the attack.

"So, you don't remember? Usually my stone can still let you hear your surroundings." Evergreen mumbled as she untangled herself from him to sit up. Freed looked at her with a confused look before peering down.

"I'm sorry. I don't." He finally replied standing up as he stretched a handout to his partner. She accepted his hand in helping her up. Freed took a good look at his fairy partner as he tried piecing together the situation. She had no shoes, her stockings were torn in several places, her hair was disarrayed, and she didn't have her glasses on. He then turned his attention towards his other partner who was starting to look worn down as he panted, his breaths causing his body to heave from the lack of oxygen.

Bickslow knew his time was coming up short. He took one deeper intake of breath before calming his body. He knew this was going to be a long shot due to what her magic was but taking the chance was better than never trying. He reached up to his head as he slowly took it off his head, revealing the dark blue hair, almost black looking, that was hidden under the helmet. He kept his eyes closed as he tossed the helmet to the side. His totems circled in front of him as he fixed his footing.

"What's this?" Ophelia asked amused with curiosity. The static never left her figure. She was starting to get bored as she started to stroke her hair once again. She could have taken them all out already, but she also enjoyed toying with people. These fools in front of her were weak and it would be a pity to not even let them put up a fight. Although, the mage who was trying to be all macho piqued her interest. She liked how gall this mage was, how determined he was to defeat her. But she knew he never would.

Bickslow opened his eyes as they glowed green as he connected with her eyes. He pulled on the soul possession but there was a block. He couldn't grasp the connection, frustrated and with a cry he pushed all his energy into the possession. Ophelia giggled as she pulled a curled finger to her lips as her shoulders shook.

"Silly man. You really think you could soul possess me when I have the same line of magic?" She asked. Bickslow didn't give up. He pushed more energy, remaining focused even with the woman before him taunting him.

Freed walked up to stand beside Bickslow as he unsheathed his sword, his eyes black with violet pupils. He turned towards Bickslow avoiding his eyes as he started to speak. "Go take a rest. I will handle it from here." He said. His voice made Bickslow break contact on his concentration as he turned to look at his leader as his eyes turned back to normal leaving them both wide open for a sneak attack.

"Freed." Bickslow said his name.

"Go take a rest and replenish your magic incase my plan fails. I need you to be ready." Freed said. "And Bickslow, if it comes down to it, kill me." Bickslow was dumbstruck at Freed's words but as he went to move his lips to protest, Freed started writing runes on his body, his lips moving silently. Vibrant purple wings protruded from his backside as his body started to transform. Horns grew from his forehead as his pale skin turned into a tough dark gray hue, the top of his tunic ripped as his body frame double in size.

"Idiot!" Evergreen yelled as she started to run towards them. Tears were in her eyes. She knew how much Freed hated using that spell. There was always a chance that the demonic aura could take over his soul. Not to mention, Ophelia wasn't a demon.

"Freed, what the hell are you doing!" Bickslow tried to swing at his leader but ended up hitting air and tripping forward as Freed's demonic form disappeared teleporting and landing behind Ophelia. Evergreen appeared at his side with horror in her eyes.

"GO!" The demonic voice roared at them pointing towards the house. There was another explosion sounding from over that way as a portion of the house that wasn't damaged now crumbling towards the other debris. Evergreen grabbed Bickslow hand and started dragging him towards the direction of the house, tears falling down her cheeks as he ran as fast as she could.

"Well, well." Ophelia smiled turning around releasing black energy towards the demonic Freed. He moved his face slightly to the side as it skimmed the side of his face. "Now this is what I call a challenge."

"I will not let you win." The demonic voice growled. Freed knew in his conscious this form wasn't a form to take lightly, and he knew the consequences but what other choice did he have?

* * *

Meredy flinched as debris pelted her every time Delilah set off an explosion. At one point she bit her tongue, tasting the metallic in her mouth when a rock was heading towards Levy's head, she instantly threw herself over the petite woman as shield only to hear a crunch as her teeth bit into the pink flesh.

Gray was in bad shape. He had to reform the ice brace every so often to try and keep his arm from hanging loosely from the break. And every time he performed the brace, it was one handed which made the ice vulnerable to being damaged far easily.

"Do you want to switch out?" Meredy asked cringing as another explosion sounded as Gray jumped backwards before making a sloppy landing as he fell to his back a few feet away from her. His chest was rising and falling at an incredible rate- she knew the ice mage was beyond exhausted and therefore in pain. He didn't have enough energy or power to draw on his demon slayer magic, otherwise he would have already called upon it.

"Poison dragon roar!" A blast squealed past them towards Delilah's whose face quickly turned to shock as she tried to dodge the roar, but the roar nicked her shoulder. She cried out with a sob as her hand instantly moved to her shoulder.

Meredy jumped up after the attack was finished to see Cobra and Jellal standing off to the side. She smiled at them as Jellal started towards her. He stopped in front of Levy, kneeling to feel her neck.

"She's a live but she's in bad shape. Gray has a broken arm and not fairing well himself." She commented. Jellal felt a pulse on his fingers, her heart rate was a little high, but nothing dangerous.

"Are you alright Meredy?" Jellal asked turning to look at her as he withdrew his hand from Levy's neck standing up. She nodded at him as he turned his attention to the ice make mage who was still lying in the grass heaving for air as Cobra jumped down next to him.

"Gray?" Jellal called. Gray lifted his arm that wasn't broken and gave a half ass wave as he let it slam back into the ground.

"I just need a minute." Gray said between breaths. The ground beneath them started shaking as an earth-shaking roar resonated in the air- almost mimicking that of Acnologia. Meredy brought her hands up to her ears trying to close out the cry. Gray groaned rolling to his belly trying to shove one ear into the ground while covering the other one. Cobra felt like his brain was going to mush if the dragon cry kept going. He dropped to his knees his teeth clenched as he released a cry of pain. He felt liquid trickle through his fingers as his ears started to bleed.

The cry finally ended as Delilah collapsed to the ground, herself affected by the cry as she was thrown off guard. Levy twitched before releasing a painful and hoarse sob. Her body hurt so bad, she wanted to be put out of her misery.

A man got sailed through the opening in the wall, flipping as he landed on his feet skidding back as the force buried his feet into the soil. Gajeel appeared at the edge with his entire body covered in metal scales and a very pissed look. Ox raised a brow at the sudden fury, but he wasn't going to complain. Delilah groan as she sat up with her feet outstretched before her.

"What happened?" She asked in a daze as she turned towards Ox.

"Apparently he's serious now." Ox announced somewhat delighted. Delilah's mouth turned into an O shape before she jumped to her feet, bouncing from side to side.

Gajeel jumped off the ledge landing with a thud on his feet kicking up dust. He breathed heavily through his nostrils as his eyes caught sight of blue hair. His balled-up hands clenched harder into a fist as he released a threatening growl.

"Stop it Gaj." A quiet voice mumbled. He was fairly certain no one else heard it but he certainly did. It was definitely her voice- his best friend, his mate. He was sure she would be dead after an impact like that especially to the chest. His partner in crime was badass, that was something he couldn't deny. Levy was badass and she was a tough chick. Still- she still didn't deserve to be in pain, to be hurt, to be in this predicament. She was only a defense mage, not offensive. It made him angry all over again at himself for not seeing what Ox was planning to do.

He did a cheap shot.

A fume hit his nose as he sniffed the air. He heard the movement to the side of him as someone was approaching. His eyes slid to the corners as he noticed the auburn-haired poison slayer stopping beside him with one eye closed and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"She's going to be fine. I can hear her..she's pissed at you man." Cobra told the iron slayer as he examined their two opponents. "What's the catch on these two?"

Gajeel's eyes turned back towards Ox and Delilah with malice. "The big one is mine. Back off. The other one has been battling with Gray. She blows things up or some shit." He cracked his knuckles. "Where is she, bunny?" He asked.

"I assume at the guild hall. We all had to part ways due to all the battles. Last I seen her she was with Ciel." Cobra sighed rubbing his hand through his hair. Gajeel nodded in response.

"Iron dragon roar!" He roared as the wave of magic expelled from his mouth towards the two opponents taking them off guard.

Jellal squatted down beside Gray as he watched Cobra and Gajeel converse. Gray was starting to cold sweat which was very off for the ice make mage. His skin was clammy and sticky that made Jellal scrunch his nose to the touch.

"I'm fine." Gray said cracking an eye open as he turned his head to look at Jellal. Jellal pinched his lips but nodded trying to not doubt Gray's word. Gajeel's dragon roar was loud but nothing like the last roar. "This has been nothing but a shit show huh." Jellal glanced back down catching Gray's eyes. "Poor Wendy, she's going to be exhausted from all the healing she'll have to perform."

Jellal nodded. "Lucy has a spirit that can perform minor healing as well then there's that healer that you guys use quite often. And Meredy knows basic first aid."

"I guess you're right." Gray chuckled bring the palm of his good hand to his forehead. Meredy walked up to them with a small smile.

"She's coherent." Meredy announced. "And she's pissed at Gajeel." She relayed turning towards the script mage whose eyes were now open, but her face showed pain.

"Why is she pissed at him for?" Gray asked as he lifted his hand up.

"Because he's letting rage take him over." Meredy fiddled with the end of her hair twisting in between her fingers.

"HEY!" Voices yelled startling the small group. In the distance was five totems weaving in all different directions disoriented, a helmetless Bickslow and a blind Evergreen running towards the group as Evergreen was waving her hand in the air profusely as she huffed for air.

"Bickslow? Evergreen?" Gray asked tilting his head back to see the pair appear upside down. Evergreen leaned her hands on her knees as she gasped for air. "What the hell happened to you guys?"

Evergreen snorted. "I think the same question applies to you." Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were still tear stained which caught Gray's attention. But since he really really didn't want to get involved into something sappy, he decided against asking and figured if they wanted to talk about it, they would bring it up.

"Living the dream, you know loving life." He said sarcastically with the roll of his eyes. "One of her blasts broke my arm and it's the arm I summon my slayer magic with so I can't rely on that and I've been doing one handed maker magic which makes the summon weak."

"Damn." Bickslow said avoiding any eye contact as his eyes however did land on his suspicions from earlier. "Levy." Levy turned her head towards the direction her name was called, her brown eyes now beaming with determination.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said quietly but not being able to hide the wince from the pain. "Okay, maybe it's a little painful but nothing I can't handle." Meredy walked back over to her as she mumbled a few words before Levy nodded as she accepted Meredy's hand that helped raise her to a sitting position. Levy leaned all her weight into Meredy's side as her eyes searched for Gajeel.

"Where's Freed?" Gray asked curious but instantly regretted it once he witnessed their faces falling to his name. "Bickslow." He knew if he asked Evergreen, she would probably start crying again which could also explain the after math of her tear stains.

"He's fine...sort of." He said rubbing the back of his head. "He's uh in a form, a forbidden one he's not supposed to be using. We happened to go up against their leader. It's a long story." The last part came out quiet and a mumble as he turned away and it didn't help that Gray was laying beneath them on the ground already far away from his mouth as it was.

"Forbidden?" Jellal questioned confused. "I didn't know he knew any forbidden spells."

Evergreen nodded. "It's forbidden because it's a demonic form. And the type of form he has can take his soul over if he's not careful, but this demonic form specializes in darkness."

"Even so, isn't that similar to Mira's take over?" Gray asked as he finally willed the strength to push himself up into a sitting position. Evergreen and Bickslow look at each other.

"Mira had been proven more demonic in her Satan soul, but Freed would never use that form's true potential on family." Evergreen answered.

"He will be fine. Freed's a fairy tail member. We don't get our asses kicked. We kick the ass." Levy said with determination. All the mages turned towards the script mage as she was still sitting up leaning into Meredy.

"You're right. I don't think Freed would appreciate the doubt. I may not know his power very well, but he will succeed. I've seen fairy tail literally come back from the grave." Jellal said seriously as Gray laughed into his hand.

"Isn't that the truth." He agreed.

"HEADS UP!"

* * *

Erza and Ciel both charged at Britton from opposing sides. Two on one wasn't fair, but this game that Britton was playing wasn't fair so why should Ciel play fair? He leaped into the air, twisting as his foot connected with Britton's forearm as Erza came from below to try and knock Britton out by his knees. Britton leaned back before releasing a pulse of magic that mirrored Ciel's knocking both fairy tail mages back.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Ciel complained giving Britton a dirty look. Like Ciel, Erza was starting to get flustered herself, they had been going at this for hours, the sun was starting to set, and they were back right where they had started.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked as the surrounding area temperature went up as they all turned to see a smirking fire dragon slayer. Natsu's body was on fire, parts of his body covered in scales. "Have you guys seen Lucy?" He asked turning towards Erza and Ciel.

"Last I seen, her and Loke headed for the guild hall. Laxus came through here a few hours ago himself." Erza said keeping an eye on Britton who was eavesdropping openly to their conversation.

"Hmm, this Lucy Heartfilia seems to have such great friends who care deeply for her." Britton gathered as Natsu growled at him for even letting Lucy's name roll off his lips. "I wonder what would happen if I simply took her out…hmm? Considering that the Phantom Star is in her possession and that's what I seek." He snapped his fingers disappearing in an instant.

"He's going after Lucy." Ciel said quickly as he turned on his heel and sprinted towards the guild hall, Happy picking a rampaging Natsu up and flying him in the air as Erza ran along side Ciel.

"I'm not understanding this sudden change of intentions with him." Erza said between breaths as they caught sight of Britton's back.

"To be honest, this may all just be one big game to him. I'm to the point I'm not entirely sure what is going on." Ciel admitted. "Now I question everything about the Sirius family." Natsu's voice sounded above them as he released a roar of fire directed at Britton who instant transport around it as the fire scalded the side of a building.

"Natsu, careful where you're attacking!" Erza yelled waving smoke from her face as they jumped through it. A lot was running through her mind. She wasn't used to this much confusion. She wasn't used to this much of struggle- not that Tartaros or the battle with the Spriggan 12 wasn't a struggle but this was flat out just tedious. Erza knew she was strong considering she didn't get her nick name for shit and giggles. What she wanted to know is why this group of people after the Phantom Star is connected to the eclipse gate incident back in X777. And why did Ciel help assist them in the whole situation? Although, she couldn't really say a whole lot considering Lucy's mother and ancestor were the one's whom opened the gates between the two time periods and Anna was friend of Zeref's and the dragons.

She had respect for Ciel, and she did trust him- but she sensed there was a lot he needed to still tell them. But she knew she couldn't really hold anything against him since everyone has their own demons, their own pasts. She wanted to know what he exactly did when he got captured by Diabolos, she wanted to know more about his history and his personality back then.

Britton tossed a glance over his shoulder, a chuckle leaving his mouth as he mumbled suckers under his breath. He could see Sake in the distance which meant he was close to where he wanted to be. Where he wanted to be is where one Lucy Heartfilia was located.

"Oh no you don't!" Ciel yelled as he slid on a leg like sliding into a soft ball base reaching up wrapping his arms around Britton as he twisted them both to tumbled until the pavement. Ciel groaned from the pavement burn he imagined he was going to have as he maneuvered to sit on top of Britton leaning back pinning his legs down as Natsu slapped a sandal foot on the guys chest to keep his upper half still while Erza pointed a sword at his neck.

"You think we would just freely let you waltz into our guild hall to hurt one of our own?" Erza asked in a low tone. "I don't care who the hell you think you are, but you will not lay a finger on her."

"Maybe I should break all those fingers to make sure of that." Natsu added popping his knuckles. "Threaten to take out my kin again." He twisted his heel on his chest as Britton smiled. Then his smile morphed into a laugh before it turned into hysterical. Ciel held on as tightly as he could with Britton twisting and turning from his laughing.

What they didn't know is that Britton was only buying time, trying to catch the attention his teammate that was only up a head dealing with his own matters. If he could be loud as he could for a period of time, it might be enough to catch Sake's attention to see his predicament. It wouldn't have been so bad it they all three weren't pinning him down but asking for help every now and again doesn't hurt and he knew Sake would just roll his eyes but come save him. Britton was more of a taunt, and he was hand to hand combat. His magic, his real magic was on a different level. Ciel only knew partial of his true magic and gave him the advantage but it also gave Britton an advantage for he didn't know the extent of his magic.

During his fit of laughing, he nonchalant turned his head over to locate Sake. Sake had just looked up and slowly turned his way after the ground had stopped rumbling, probably burying some poor soul alive but it wasn't his matter to deal with. What he wanted now was these morons off him.

Natsu's nose picked up the new scent as he looked over his shoulder, following Britton's line of vision at the burly man who was now staring at them. Britton settled down on his laughing after the man turned towards them. Natsu released his foot from the Britton's chest.

"He wasn't trying to be crazy he was trying to catch that guys attention to get in a cheap shot." Happy whined as he floated by Natsu's head. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the man, when his nose briefly caught another scent that was familiar but quickly vanished. Erza noticed Natsu's up turned nose as his nostrils flared in and out. She shifted the sword with the point touching Britton's bare skin.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked. Natsu sniffed the air again before his eyes widened.

"I think Laxus got buried alive."

* * *

 **Okay so your surprise is... a play list that was made just for this series. Yay! The songs that are currently in the playlist is just what i have for now. I will probably add songs as I go. Theres sad songs, happy songs, love songs etc. Each song is _hand picked for a reason._ Some songs are even dedicated to my lovely Ciel and his back story. Maybe after this is all said done, I'll do a small story about Ciel's past life that will involve Anna Heartfilia, Zeref, the dragons, etc. Feel free to message me or leave a review on what you think or even song suggestions to add to the series. Much love and thank you for reading chapter 32. I will see you for chapter 33. (PS make sure to download spotify in order to listen. It is a free app!)**

 **playlist/2FIJ8n7HPjWnwQPc0LXhOR?si=cRT5LsjASC2PLixzo-_Szw**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: _*Pushes imaginary glasses onto bridge of nose*_ So, Hello there friends. It's been a while...like almost 4 months. Hehe. I apologie. _*Rubs back of head_ _nervously*_ Anyways this chapter has given me so much trouble. I have tried off and on for months to work on it. To come up with ideas. I even started side stories to try and help spark motivation. So what I ended up doing was skipping the first part of this chapter and moving on to a different section and after I had finished I came back and finished the first section. This is my first chapter over 8k WC. I wasn't expecting it to be that long but it is. **

**For lack of better words, between feb and now, my husband wrecked my truck on his way to work on a bad ice storm we had. So we had to go buy a new vehicle. The this covid virus snuck up on everybody and here we all are having to deal with that. My father in law actually contracted the covid-pneumonia strand. He is currently in the hospital on a vent and has a trach. It's been rough and so on top of being exposed by him, I was exposed at the Walmart in my town on two different days they had listed so my primary and CDC said 'Keep your ass at home for 14 days.' Yeah my boss isn't happy because I work an essential job but better safe than sorry. So for all you folks out there not heeding these warnings, please do. My FIL is fighting for his life. I have 2 high risk people who are at my house everyday to watch my kids and now they are at just as much risk and the covid is community spreading through my town because no body cares and now we're on a state ordered stay at home. So, we shall see if these other human beings will actually listen.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to keep up with this masterpiece of mine, just give me benefit of doubt.**

 **PS for those trying to find the playlist just put this into the search bar, otherwise I'm not sure how else to post it. _ipffw049xwmrd58czr95mge1t_ Thank you and let me know what everyone thinks of this chapter. I hope it doesn't seem forced. **

**EDITED FOR A/N addition: Please in the review let me know if you the readers and fans would rather me just add a new arc onto this writing piece or if I should make a sequel to UE. I would love everyone's opinions before I just decide. I don't want to lose anyone's interests if I take it too long. I have been collaborating on a neat Arc I wanted to write about but wasn't sure which direction to go in. So PLEASE let me know your opinions or even send me a message. Whatever works for me!**

* * *

~~~Chapter Thirty-Three~~~

Gajeel bared his pointy canines as he growled- his fingerless leather gloves cracking from the pressure of him curling his fingers into tight clenched fists. Cobra eyed the iron slayer from the corner of his eye. He was trying his best to void out his thoughts- especially with how distressed the iron slayer was.

"Are you ready to get your ass slaughtered?" Gajeel asked as he took a fist to his chin pushing upwards to crack his neck. Cobra opened his mouth letting poisonous gas undetected leak from his mouth like carbon monoxide- invisible and deadly.

Ox stared back at Gajeel with a bemused look- rather enticed with the slayer's macho enthusiasm. He intertwined his fingers and outstretched his arms before him with a smirk, loud cracks resonating from his fingers popping. "You're a lot of bark. Why don't you back that up with your bite? Show me how a real man avenges his lover." The man provoked. Delilah tip toed beside him- her hair bouncy from the movement.

"Can we just blow them up? I'm bored of this." She whined looking up at her older superior. Ox reached out patting the anxious girl on her head.

"Now that would spoil all the fun. The sound of tormenting them sounds more appealing. What's the fun of blowing them up in one?" Ox asked the girl seriously.

"Enough of this." Gajeel growled. Cobra stood back behind him with his arms crossed as poison still causally leaked from his gaped mouth. Doesn't appear that the fume had hit the duo yet- which was unfortunate. There would be no way they would be immune to such a poison. It was one he hardly ever released because of how deadly it could be. "Iron dragon roar!" The slayer hollered as the blast shot from his mouth as he crotched bracing himself with his knees. Ox and Delilah both leaped to the sides as the blast crossed through where they were just momentarily standing.

"He's scary Ox." Delilah commented before chuckling. "Just kidding." She started laughing- her hands crossing to her belly as she leaned over a bit. A metal pole extended causing a shriek from Delilah as she ducked just a hair in time from being pummeled from the iron club. "That was rude." She spat putting her hands on her thin waist.

Gajeel appeared right before the girl with his hand outstretched as his fingers wrapped around her neck. He slowly picked her up as she kicked her legs and scratched at the iron. His eyes were slanted as he watched the girl struggle.

"O-Ox!" Delilah rasped out. She swung her hand up towards Gajeel's face catching friction. Smoke emitted as she was released from his grasp as smoke engulfed them. Five totems started dancing around Gajeel as the air cleared as Bickslow walked up behind Gajeel and Cobra.

"Looks like you could use a little help over here." Bickslow pointed out as his tongue hung out revealing his emblem. His helmet was still off with his mohawk laying limp whichever direction from all the sweat damping it down.

"This girl is just a pain in the ass." Gajeel growled. Cobra snorted amused but he didn't disagree. The girl was a walking, breathing glycerin bomb. Besides Gajeel grasping her around the neck, she was nearly impossible to touch. His poison didn't seem to have any affect and he had no idea why. Maybe he was starting to lose his touch but there was no way he was. He was still in his prime.

"I think what you guys need is a plan of action- not just randomly attacking." Jellal stated as he walked up to join the group. Cobra wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.

"It's a different scenario but we could try something similar to what we did with moron." Cobra agreed reading Jellal's thoughts. Jellal gave him a look for invading his mind, but Cobra chuckled not really giving two shits. It's part of him and his power. He can't just turn it off like a toggle switch.

"You know, it makes me feel weak knowing that it will be four against two, and we're the team with four." Bickslow pointed out as his totems rubbed against him. But then again, even with those odds the group they were facing were far stronger that those of the Spriggan. Each mage from the Fairy Tail guild have grown exceptionally as a person and as a magic wizard.

"Whatever it takes to beat these ass holes." Gajeel spat as he pounded his metal fists together. There was no argument there.

"Alright then." Bickslow said slowly. "So, what's the plan? I have a little bit of ass kicking left in my containers." He commented. Jellal glanced over at their enemy as the girl threw a tantrum to Ox as he just shook his head disapprovingly. Cobra burst out laughing after hearing Jellal's thoughts.

"I thought I told you to knock that off Erik." Jellal grumbled. Cobra laughed again as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's your grand plan?" Cobra whistled. Gajeel turned towards them with an un-amused look.

"Just spit it out already." He demanded impatient. His eyes wandered over to where Levy, Gray, Meredy and Evergreen were huddled. Gray had thrown up an ice make barrier on their vulnerable side to help shield them- although it wasn't as strong it could be. It'll probably break under a few attacks made at it.

"We all attack simultaneously." Jellal was serious. Dead serious. It was about winning now and doing whatever it took to win. They are all battered and torn, tired and ready to sleep for centuries. There have been so many life or death wars in the past few years that he mentally was just over it all.

"That's it?" Bickslow asked if he misheard. "For us to all attack at once and to continuously attack?" He scratched his cheek with a finger with slight confusion but he wouldn't dare question it. He was follower, not a leader. He didn't have what it took to lead but he would put him utmost trust in Jellal.

"I like the sound of that plan." Gajeel expressed. "I want so smash them into the ground really good." Jellal held a hand up into the air to catch Gajeel's attention.

"Just remember who you are Gajeel. Don't let rage overcome the true meaning of what it is to be a mage." He reminded. Bickslow's mouth gaped open not sure how Gajeel was going to respond to that. Gajeel tends to over stimulate himself and get worked up. But he took it better than he had expected.

"Whatever. I won't stoop back to who I was when I was with Phantom Lord. I'm not that kind of person anymo'." Gajeel said spitting to the side. "But there's nothing wrong with teachin' em' a lesson." Bickslow gave a nod as Jellal gave a fast smile.

"Right. So, my suggestion is don't hold back and give them everything you got!" Jellal shouted as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. Gajeel jumped into the air extending a club as Cobra jumped onto the extending club with his arms behind his back as he chanted his roar. Bickslow's totems got into the Baryon formation as a bright, green flash blinded as it hurled towards Ox and Delilah.

"What the hell?" Ox hollered thrown off guard. Delilah turned quickly to see what his commotion was about as her eyes widened. She stretched her hands out throwing bombs towards the attacks.

"Ox!" She screeched. She dodged one attack but got scorched by Cobra's roar. She flew backwards flipping onto the ground as steam erupted from her skin from burnt flesh. Her eyes stared silently up at the sky. Her whole mind and body were numb as the bandages where scorched off to already show skin grafts from the previous fire she was doused in. She had failed, she had lost. How? She wasn't sure. They had the upper hand than out of nowhere, they won. Those mongrels known as Fairy Tail had won. She wondered how the others from her group were fairing. She couldn't have been the only one to have failed. She was deemed one of the top three in the group. Maybe it was because she made a mistake? They would probably blame the fact that they had put a kid in such an important role. There used to be many rumors from the others with complaints that she was just a kid. But she sure fooled them. But did she really? A tear escaped down her cheek but her lips curved into a smile. Maybe now she can happily be at ease with life.

Ox rolled and dodged both attacks flung at him. He had great stamina so he didn't have any worries about out dodging, what did worry him was that Delilah got hit by one by their carelessness and he was now solo fighting on four different mages. He knew there were more mages behind the ice barrier but he was pretty sure it was the group that was injured- which gave him an idea. He skidded in the dirt as he faced the barrier. He held his hands out with palms touching has light beamed in his hands. There was no way he was going to get defeated in a matter of minutes when he and Delilah had the upper hand.

Jellal appeared in front of the barrier his mouth moving forming one word. "PLEIADES!" He said again out loud. The clouds in the sky started swirling together as light beams consecutively shot like bullets from the sky towards Ox as he tried to dodge them. Jellal had a feeling that Ox would try and play dirty to go after the injured mages when Delilah was out. Once that had one of the mages down, getting the other wasn't going to be as much as a challenge. Although he didn't think their plan would have gone as smoothly as it did. It went almost too quick and too easy.

"Iron-Poison DRAGON ROAR!" Cobra and Gajeel chanted at the same time as they both jumped and aimed their roar's at Ox as the last two beams from Jellal's attack sped towards the enemy. Ox closed his eyes realizing defeat as he raised his arms into an X above his head as he said a silent prayer. He was ready to make peace. Maybe it was time for him to go. To be free.

* * *

Freed felt the sweat bead his forehead as he stabilized his breathing. Ophelia was more than a challenging opponent. He knew him succeeding in winning the fight was extremely low. However- he was a fairy tail member and he was going to give it everything he's got. He wasn't going to give up that easily. What he was more fearful about was his demon form. It had a tendency of trying to manipulate and take over the human mind.

"Thinking about how you are in over your head runt?" Ophelia smiled tapping a nail to her cheek with a toothy smile. Freed knew she has only been messing with him and here he was starting to grow desperate. The only other known solution he had in mind was if Miss Lucy could chant the scripture on the relic. If she were to succeed, the mission of the group attacking them would be instinct. So, he just needed to keep buying himself time more or less.

"Thanks for asking, but I must inform that that's not what's on my mind." Freed commented. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath as he kept the demon at bay. He needed to keep paced so he wouldn't wear himself down.

"Ah. Perhaps you're trying to think of a way to defeat me?" She chuckled. "I must inform you- you won't defeat me. Have you never heard of the trickery mage?" She asked. Freed's eyebrows knitted together in thought. He vaguely remembered any stories about the trickery mage. He tried to retrace his memory from when he and Mira were in the library. There was passage she had read that had piqued his interest.

" _Freed." Her voice was quiet as her top teeth lightly bit down on her bottom lip as she turned her eyes to face the script mage. She shakily tucked a piece of silvery hair behind her ear as she waited for the man to glance up. "I found something." Her voice cracked grabbing his attention._

" _What is it?" He asked setting his book down as he pushed himself up to his feet and walked towards Mira who was sitting on folded knees on the floor. She shifted to the side keeping her manicured nail in place on the passage she had came across._

" _Here, look. Trickery magic comes from a realm of such darkness, it would take the purest light to bring it down. Anyone who possess this magic can doom the life of one individual to the entire civilization. They could even rule over the dragons. Trickery magic also has a sub magic that ties in with curses and possessions. Lying is their feat." She spoke out loud as her finger trailed under the words as she read. "The magic is said to be titled to only one individual, but there were no facts that makes that true. The magic is deemed rare, but never underestimate the holder if you happen to cross such a path. They can destroy you." She looked up at Freed with wide eyes. His fingers cupped his chin as his eyes stared down at the passage._

" _That is rather interesting indeed." He commented. "But does that really apply to what we're searching for?" He asked. He watched as her shoulders sagged before giving a weak shrug._

" _I guess not. But it could be useful information for later if we ever needed it. I mean, it's in the same book that we had researched the Sirius family in." She mentioned. Freed nodded his head in acknowledgement._

" _Note it for later but let's get back on the original mission of finding information out for Laxus." Freed said standing back up._

His body tensed as he recalled the moment Mira had came across a passage dealing about trickery magic. He already knew he lost, there was no way of beating her. Not him particularly- but Lucy and Ciel. The Phantom Star to be frank. So, he was back to square one, his original notation. He needed to be a decoy and buy Lucy some time. No one knew the roots to as what will happen once the relic is cited, but if he knew Fairy Tail, they didn't give two shits if it saved their family.

"Wrong again." He said confidently crossing his arms before his chest. Her smile didn't falter. Then it dawned on him. He was just a play toy for her. She wasn't trying to out right kill him, but more so trying to torture him. That thought sent a shiver up his spine. What kind of sick people was this group? How did people like this even exist? It was asinine behavior, disturbing- sickening.

"Oh?" She stated with a tilt of her head as one of the ponytails bounced with the shift of her head. Enduring as this woman was, she was quite stunning as well. He could only imagine the anti-aging spell she would have had to cast on herself, unless-! His eyes widened. Would someone really be that degrading to cast a curse over their self? To define the natural aging process to be forever young. There were so many questions reeling through his brain. What the hell was even going on? Who was Ophelia really? "Would you be so inclined to fill me in on what you plan to do?" She asked breaking Freed from his thoughts.

His hand reached down to the hilt of his sword, his fingers curling around it tightly. The sword was great with scriptures but it wasn't going to do any good in a fight with her. The best he could do was write a barrier around his like he did the guild hall the year that they ruined the fantasia parade. The only fear he about that was she could easily break the seal.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked taking steps forward. Freed tensed, digging his heels into the ground. He needed a plan of action. What the hell was he going to do?

"Water nebula!" A female voice sung as Ophelia stood immersed in the ball of water. Freed turned to see Juvia standing there with her hands out breathing heavily. She probably had run all the way here, most likely searching for Gray. She had been gone off on missions for Master so coming back to this chaos was probably not something that she was imagining.

"Oh, what's this?" Ophelia asked lifting a hand in the water nebula as her fingers wiggled, her lips curled into a smile with delight. Juvia's eyes widened with fear as the attack had no affect on the woman whatsoever.

"Juvia doesn't understand." She said with shock laced in her voice. "She shouldn't be able to move." Juvia grunted as she put more strength behind her attack.

"Juvia." Freed called as his eyes stayed on Ophelia. Ophelia had a look of mischief on her face and it didn't settle well in the pit of Freed's stomach. He glanced quickly at Juvia whose one eye had closed as she was putting everything she had in her attack. "Juvia stop!" Freed yelled as he turned, pushing off the toe of his foot. Juvia startled from his yell lowering her defenses.

"Raven's claw!" Ophelia chanted as black specs rushed through the water dispersing from the water mages hands. Freed clenched his teeth as he reached his arms out wrapping Juvia in them to break her contact with the water. Ophelia's attack whizzed about their heads as they both slapped the ground with a groan. Juvia lifted her head to see another attack heading towards them was demanded afterwards. She squeezed Freed as she rolled them over. It was easier said than done when Freed was in his demon darkness possession. The very spot they were just lying on was destroyed as dirt clumps and dust splayed the air. Even though Juvia had initiated the roll to save them, Freed appeared on top as he used his body to shield them.

"Are you okay Juvia?" Freed asked he pushed off his hands with dirt dusting falling off his back. He was starting to get very pissed now. Juvia sat up.

"Juvia is fine." She answered as her hair tumbled down her shoulders from losing her hat turning her attention towards Ophelia. "Who is that woman Juvia was fighting? And what is going on? Juvia is confused." Freed nodded.

"I will have to explain later, now isn't the time." He said apologetic. "We need to just keep her busy for now. We won't beat her. Not even with me in this form. You think you can handle that?" He asked in a hushed whispered. Juvia nodded pushing herself up off her knees to a standing position.

"Juvia has never actually fought along side Freed before. Juvia believes we can do this together." She commented as confidence found its way through her veins. The water mage had obviously missed so much these past few months. When she had entered Magnolia, it was already in shambles. She headed in this direction where she felt the more intense magic. She honestly just wanted to find her dear Gray as she could sense his magic, but she couldn't also abandon a friend. Knowing Gray was back when he had left on the 100 Year quest with Natsu and his team really had thrown Juvia for a loop. She was so baffled on everything.

"Right." Freed agreed with a small smile. "I will go on offense while you stay in back on defense with your water source being limited." He pointed out. Laxus had plenty of water source surrounding his property but of course where he was fighting Ophelia happened to be the one spot that was scarce with water source.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia will stay as close to the creek surrounding this area as possible. That's all Juvia needs." Freed gave Juvia a curt nod before he kicked off the toe of his foot kicking up dirt as he almost teleported towards Ophelia. He threw a fist as Ophelia blocked. His arms flew at a rate he just consciously did it. No thoughts. Ophelia did a cross arm block as he jumped up to kick her only resulting in her catching his ankle. His eyes widened as he quickly used her face as a base and kicked backwards causing the woman to lose her grip. That was a close call.

Ophelia wiped her face with the back of her hand smudging red across her cheek. "I must say that was fun." Freed felt his heart drop. That was like a pebble being thrown at someone- the threat being next to nothing. His hits had no effect, besides the kick obviously when he collided with her nose and mouth.

"I don't think fun is what I was aiming for." Freed commented with a mental scowl. This was going to a lot more of a task than he anticipated.

* * *

Laxus had his hands cupped over his nose and mouth as he felt the weight of the literal fucking earth piling down on his shoulders. He couldn't believe how fucking easily he got himself buried. He was supposed to be one of the strongest, he was a fucking dragon slayer and yet here he was buried alive. Literally. His pride was officially slashed in half. He was never going to be able to live it up. More less, how was he supposed to face Lucy, to admit that he failed. But first he had to figure out how to unburial himself so he can personally tell her how he fucked up.

He could hardly even budge which was going to make this task a little harder than he imagined. It wasn't much different than have your wrist and ankles bound with cement carrying to you down to the bottom of the ocean. He didn't personally experience this himself, but it was only the most comparable scenario he could think of. Drowning to death didn't sound exciting either.

A thought popped into his head. Maybe he could wedge his arm free and punch towards the surface. But another thought was, was he facing down or was he facing up towards the surface? His mind was foggy from what had happened when he fell into the trap. All he knew he needed to get back up there and protect Lucy. _Lucy._ He had to fucking get out of this grave to get to her.

He clenched his jaw together as he tried to move but it was becoming nearly impossible. He tried hard to keep his lips pressed together to prevent dirt shoveling into his mouth to suffocate him even more than what he was. He was desperate for air. The small pocket from his hand being cupped was starting to not hold up. If the dirt wasn't airtight stuck to him, he was pretty sure he would be sweating profusely from how hot he was. He could feel his head get all fuzzy and he was starting to feel slightly nauseous.

There was a boom, still loud enough that it made his ears ring even though it was from the surface. He felt the dirt shift all around him as a hand slapped against his wrist tightly as they tugged with extreme strength. He felt his body move with the gravity of upwards as sunlight filled the dark void behind his eye lids.

* * *

"Impossible." Erza hissed as she applied more pressure into her hold. Britton was still cackling from beneath them as Natsu pressed his foot to where he was pretty sure would leave a permanent mark on the guys chest.

"My nose doesn't lie." Natsu said sniffing again. "Yeah I'm pretty positive." He pounded his fists together as the other man scuffed and started towards them. "Luckily for us I can pinpoint his position." He smiled as his canine tooth poked his bottom lip.

"You guys are so full of life. It makes me want to hurl my lunch. Sake won't let you get remotely close to the fella he buried." Britton said in seriousness as his laughing ceased to exist. His hands were curled into fists as he flexed towards his wrists. Fire engulfed Natsu's fists as he ignored Britton and his blabbering. He didn't give two shits what Britton was sputtering off. He had a goal and that goal was to get to Laxus.

"Shut up." Erza growled changing into heart kreuz armor as she pointed her sword at Britton's bare throat. His eyes twinkled sickly up at her.

"Britton, I swear you're a moron sometimes." Sake's deep voice interrupted as he stepped closer towards the group pinning Britton down.

"Want to fight?" Natsu asked pounding his fists together as fire licked his skin and danced around. Normally he would be all enthusiastically fired up to get into a fight but he knew he had one goal. To get to Laxus.

"Natsu." Ciel's voice spoke up as he cleared his throat. "He's not someone to take lightly. He's Ophelia's right-hand man and that for a reason." He extended his staff stabbing it the palm of Britton's hand on the side he was on. Britton grunted unexpectedly from the change as Ciel went into a standing position. He stepped his right foot onto Britton's left shoulder as he kept his weight into the staff.

"I got it." Natsu responded casting a quick glance over his shoulder. "I should probably mention heads up will be in order." Ciel opened his mouth to ask what he meant as Natsu pounced into the direction Sake was coming from. He heard Natsu yell fire dragon roar as immense amount of fire licked every crevice in the surrounding area. Sake made a rock fortress around him as the fire splayed off to the sides of it.

That's what Natsu was aiming for. He touched his fingers to the earth beneath his feet feeling Laxus's presence the strongest. He stood up popping his neck before rolling his shoulder. His fire died down around the rock fortress letting him know he was running out of time.

"Fire dragon fist!" Natsu yelled as he punched the ground with everything he had. His hand pushed through the surface as debris started pouring around empty crevices that had access to air. Natsu scrunched his eyebrows together as he dug into the earth before his hand grasped something warm. That was it.

"LAXUS!" Natsu yelled yanking with his legs as he tried to pull the much bigger slayer from the ground. Natsu grunted as his feet started to slide beneath him. Happy came up behind him flapping his wings as he tried to help pull.

"And I thought Lushy was heavy." Happy whined as his wings went into overdrive. He knew if Lucy had heard that comment she would probably send him right back to Edolas. He shuttered dreading the idea of going back to that place, even though Mystogan was now the king of that dimension.

"Just- pulllll!" Natsu growled as he stepped backwards as Laxus's body emerged from the dirt. Natsu maneuvered to grab Laxus from beneath the arm pits and slid him onto solid ground. Laxus took a ginormous gasp of breath as he turned to face the ground and started coughing. "Holy shit. You really were buried." Natsu said as his chest heaved up and down from the adrenaline from the rescue. Laxus pounded his chest as he tried to labor his breathing.

"Bastard took me by surprise not to mention I'm slightly at a disadvantage. I was just trying to buy time." Laxus stated as he turned and dropped to his back. Natsu's eyes stayed planted towards where he had left Sake and watched as the rock fortress started to disengage towards the ground.

"Well I guess we're all just trying to buy time." Natsu chuckled standing up as he hopped from foot to foot. The boulders dropping to the ground landed with a thunderous sound that almost rivaled Laxus's clap of lightening.

"Britton stop messing around and playing games." Sake demanded as he swiped dust off his tanned shoulder. "You know as well as I do, you're not really pinned down." All attention turned towards Britton. Ciel's head turned to look down at Britton who smiled.

"You may be partially right Sake. They don't have me pinned but the magical staff is a different story. I wouldn't mind the help getting it-removed." Britton asked as Ciel scowled down at him. The tip of Erza's sword poked a little harder into the flesh of Britton's throat.

"What kind of people are you?" She yelled. "What kind of sick game is this to you guys?" Laxus sat up into a sitting position as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Stop asking. They aren't going to answer." Laxus said as he clumsily pushed himself into a standing position. Erza bared her teeth as her eyes glistened. This was her family these sick maniacs were toying with and she had absolutely no idea on how to defend them when her approach has no affect. Her transformations had no effect.

"I see you're still kicking." Sake observed giving them a bored look. "Just give us the stupid relic that belongs to moron's family and we will be gone."

"No." Natsu said immediately. "I don't think so." He took a step forward with anger in his eyes. "We found it. We fought for it. It belongs to fairy tail."

"And what makes you think that?" Sake asked as he leaned down and picked up a rock as he bounced it in his hand. "If I remember correctly, it belongs to the Sirius family and the last I checked, Britton is a Sirius." He stopped tossing the rock as his fingers curled around it. "Am I wrong?" Silence ate the air as each fairy tail mage stood tensed. Sake was unmistakably right.

"What cat got your tongues?" Britton barked with laughter as he shoved Erza back off him as he curled into the staff since it was the only thing truly pinning him down. Such damned magic.

"You will not touch the Phantom Star." Laxus growled especially since it was in the hands of his mate. He'd be damned if anyone got near her.

"We already know you bunch doesn't have what it takes to stop us." Britton commented as he half sat up. "Why keep fighting us?"

"The phantom star does not belong to you, especially when you aren't a true Sirius- or do they not know that little fact about you?" Ciel growled as he increased his magic through the staff. That caught Sake's attention which caused Britton's entire facial feature to drop instantly. "Your touch would instantly destroy the world."

Britton started glowing as his he swiped his hand towards Ciel's staff. Ciel commanded the staff to shrink as Britton missed it by milliseconds. With Britton's persona morphing darkly, that attack would have instantly destroy his staff. And if his staff got broken, then they would all be in a world of trouble, more than what they are now. If the group couldn't handle them at the power they stand now, there was no saving Fiore from annihilation.

"Explain." Sake demanded crossing his arms before his chest. "What does he mean you aren't a Sirius?" Britton spoke in a foreign language as he charged towards Ciel. Ciel blocked a punch Britton threw at him as he jumped backwards.

"He's waiting for you to answer." Ciel pointed out as he dunked another swing that Britton had taken towards him. He knew he had royally pissed Britton off calling him out- which only meant that Britton had been telling him the truth.

"Shut. Up." Britton hissed through clenched teeth. Ciel turned around as he felt a presence behind him. He ran towards the wall running up in partially as he kicked off and flipped over landing on the ground away from Britton.

"You know what, we'll deal with it later. Stop screwing around Britton and go get that relic." Sake yelled as the ground started to shake. Laxus looked over at Natsu as they both nodded and jumped backwards.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Natsu asked. Laxus rolled his eyes at the fire dragon slayer as they both landed on the roof a nearby building away from the guild.

"I'm not a mind reader Natsu." Laxus said. Natsu smiled as Happy sat perched on his shoulder with his tail slinking back forth behind his neck. "What?"

"Unison raid." Natsu clapped hands together before rubbing them causing friction.

"Idiot. Our attacks don't affect them." Laxus said whacking him on the back of the head. Natsu rubbed his head as he mean-mugged Laxus.

"As a diversion. Our goal is to buy time, right? Why not a unison raid to throw them off? It took that buff guy a whole five minutes for his barrier to crumple from my dragon roar. Imagine his time on a unison raid from two dragon roars." Natsu tapped his head. Laxus blinked a few times as he stared in awe.

"Huh." He said. "Maybe you have some brains in there after all."

"Well duh. Natsu can be smart when he wants to be." Happy chided as he jumped off Natsu's shoulders and flapped his white wings to keep himself afloat in the air.

"Which isn't often." Laxus noted catching a hey from Natsu as he comprehended the insult. "We'll give your idea a try. Anything is worth throwing their way at this rate. Hopefully Lucy will hurry the hell up. I wonder what is taking her so long." Happy rolled his eyes.

"That's Lushy for you!" Happy said with a chirp. "She takes forrr-evver!" Laxus turned to watch Sake shook his head as Britton was still completely focused on Ciel who was dodging left and right. He didn't draw out his staff. His attention turned back to Sake his eyes focused on the two slayers. Laxus eyed Natsu.

"You ready to do this or what?" Laxus grumbled as he flexed his arms as the wind started to pick up. If they were going to perform a raid, he wanted it to be at max power. Pale yellow colored scales decorated his arms as lightening licked his body, his shirt ripped the rest of the way as his muscles expanded. His eyes narrowed as the amount of power that surged through his veins- his hands curling to fists as he flexed the muscles in his forearms. Natsu smiled beside him as he increased the heat surrounding them. Scales appeared over his arms, face and torso matching Laxus- with the exception of the marking Igneel had left him. The marking was said to disappear after the battle with Zeref but it never completely disappeared. Remnants of the marking would randomly appear. This was a first in a while that the marking had appeared.

"Oh, I'm ready. I have a fire in my belly!" Natsu grinned rubbing his stomach then patting it as he took a standing stance. Laxus gave a short nod as he grunted trying to increase his magic.

"FIRE-LIGHTENING DRAGON ROAR!" The yelled in unison. Laxus's electricity wrapped around the mesmerizing flames of Natsu's fire. They have done a unison raid before, but this was the topping of all cakes. The roars were perfectly in sync as it sailed straight at Sake who was in process of putting up a rock barrier. Ciel seeing the attack jumped behind rubble with Erza and braced with his back at Britton stupidly turned around to see what the racket was about.

"Son of-"Britton swore as he dropped to the ground landing face first into the dirt as the attack sailed above him by a hair's length.

"Well, I hope that bought enough time because that guy looks extremely mad." Happy said nervously as Sake stood there scowling at them as his barrier crumbled around him. Britton picked himself up off the ground dusting off his outfit as he grimaced at his dirt stained shirt.

"I gave you the chance, now you've really gone and pissed me off." Sake hollered. He closed his eyes as he squatted a hint as he did hand signs. "Remember this is where you fucked up." His eyes flew open as a loud explosion erupted the entire area as the magic power intensity made the mages grovel to their knees.

* * *

That voice had stolen every ounce of air from her lungs as her body completely froze up. She knew that voice inside out. How could she forget? Lucy slowly turned around. Her eyes were glued to the floor as a water puddle came into view. She stopped as her eyes slowly scanned up as they encountered a blue, scaled mermaid tail. Her eyes didn't stop there as scales turned to into peach flesh. Lucy's eyes stopped once her brown eyes landed on another set of eyes.

"Aquarius?" Lucy's voice whispered as she clutched the relic closer to her breasts. "Is that really you?" Her eyes started to water. She already had Aquarius's key back but she had remade a contract with her. If she had to be honest, she was quite nervous and that was why she wanted to wait until after the war to call upon her for a new contract. There was so much she wanted to talk to Aquarius about as well- she felt as if she didn't wait, she wouldn't have the time to tell her everything that had happened over the past year.

"The one and only." Aquarius smirked as she crossed her arms over her breasts covered in a bikini top. "Now, are you ready to do this or what brat? We don't have a whole of time." She commented with a sharp tongue. Lucy flinched closing an eye. Well, Aquarius was still the same old Aquarius. But Lucy never thought she would have missed Aquarius's sharp, insulting tongue like she did now.

"Right." She nodded as her spirits surrounded her in a circle as they all extended their hands to each other. Lucy kneeled putting the relic on the ground as she stood back up. The rest of her guild mates formed a circle around the spirits. "We can do this!" Lucy yelled with determination in her eyes. The building shook as dust shook down from the ceiling but Lucy couldn't let that distract her. She needed to get started. There were so many people out there risking their lives to buy her time to solve the relic. She could do this.

Her spirits started glowing as Lucy closed her eyes as her hands stretched before her- palms down towards the relic. _"Phantom Star purity cast your light- sway the shadows. Berate the dark- shine bright like star lights. Erase thy imprecation- chanted upon thee."_ Lucy chanted. The relic started to glow with a light as a gust of magical energy pulsated from the relic. Lucy gritted her teeth from the force but remained her composure. The building shook again from an explosion outside. Lucy lost her footing but an arm caught her by the elbow steadying her.

"Keep going. Don't screw this up!" Aquarius demanded. Lucy opened her eyes as she looked up at Aquarius. Lucy nodded after a moment of staring as she turned her attention back to the glowing relic. She closed her eyes again setting her concentration on the relic.

" _Luminous power- I call upon, eradicate thy curse inflicted. PHANTOM STAR!"_ The entire universe turned white from what Lucy could remember before blacking out.

* * *

The phantom star crumbled to dust in the middle of Fairy Tail guild hall. The spirits disappeared back to the spirit world. Mages grumbled and groaned throughout the guild hall as some sat up rubbing their head. Lucy laid in the middle on her side with her hair covering her face. Master walked toward her with his cane tip tapping on the ground as he sat on his butt letting the cane crack onto the floor.

"My dear child. Wake up. You did it." Master Makarov said as he nudged her. He moved the air from her face to see her skin deathly pale. Fear raced through him but he couldn't panic. He couldn't let the fear show on his face. His dear daughter has gone through so much, magic depletion once already.

"Lucy?" A sweet voice called as Mira walked up next to Makarov. She fell to her knees as her dress puffed out around her. "Master?" Mira called with a trembling voice. Makarov kept a hand on Lucy's cheek.

"We need to call for Porly." He replied in a small voice.

* * *

Natsu woke up groaning as he held his head. It felt like he had done a skull cracking head butt. With the hit of a magic intensity like that- it was almost comparable. He blinked a few times to clear his cloudy vision. The surrounding buildings were in shambles more than were before the flash of bright light took out everyone. After his vision steady, he glanced around. Britton and the other man were gone- as if they were never there in the first place.

"What was that?" Natsu groaned rubbing his head. A rock flew up, more like a boulder and crashed to the ground as the head of blond hair stood up looking just as confused.

"I think Lucy did it?" Laxus stated as he swayed a bit but managed to recover his composure as he leaned on a rock. "Where's Erza and Ciel?" He asked searching around. Another loud pop sound came a way down from them as Erza appeared with an arm slung around Ciel's shoulders.

"We're fine. You guys?" Erza asked as they slowly stepped towards the slayers. Laxus rolled his shoulders then stretched as his back popped down his spine.

"Peachy." Laxus stated as he glanced around surveying the damage. The only building remaining in decent condition and that was putting it lightly was the guild hall. _Lucy._ He started running as fast as he could with his mind racing. He didn't know if the others were following behind him or not but he didn't give two shits. All that mattered was getting to Lucy right now.

He stopped in the doorway breathing heavily as he took in the surroundings. The guild hall has most definitely seen better days. He saw his grandpa and Mira sitting on the floor in front of a body with long blonde hair. His heart started pounding.

"No." Laxus yelled silencing the murmurs that were transmitting through the guild hall as his eyes starred wide. "Not again." He ran dropping to his knees with a hard thud as his hands hoovered over Lucy's body.

"She's alive boy." Makarov said as he rubbed the back of his hand over Lucy's cheek. "She's just in a deep sleep." Mira was silently crying beside Makarov, her nose sniffling as she held a small pale hand in hers.

"LUCY!" Natsu's voice roared in the depressing silence. Laxus shot Natsu a death stare. Natsu looked around with his nose in the air sniffing as he caught Laxus's eyes. "Huh? Laxus why are you looking at me like that? Where's Luce?" Laxus growled low towards Natsu causing Natsu to stop.

"Natsu." Laxus growled. "Shut up." The veins in his arms protruded as he clenched his fists tightly, the trimmed nails of his fingers digging into the palm of his hands. Erza and Ciel appeared behind Natsu as they trailed behind.

Ciel poked his head around Natsu to see the small group sitting on the ground. His eyes scanned the body that was now laying supine. He took a deep breath and sighed as he pushed off Erza, elbowing Natsu out of the way as he limped towards them calling forth his staff.

"I can help her." Ciel said in the silence. He watched Laxus's adam's apple bob as he swallowed. His jaw was clenched and he could sense the anxiety radiating off the man.

"What even happened?" Mira asked through tearful eyes. Her cheeks were wet with tears as they streaked down her cheeks. Her nose was rosy pink as she kept sniffling to keep snot from draining down. Ciel sat his staff on the ground gently as he fell to his ass before scooting close to Lucy's head as he moved it into his lap.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It could have been the energy from the relic. Her magic was drained. I think what happened was the relic used her magic as a booster to break the curse." He said softly as he placed both hands on the side of her cheeks. "She's a Heartfilia though. She will be fine." She could fell a small flame of magic in her containers, but he could feel the dangers of it. He closed his eyes as he focused his magic. "Leo, I know you can hear me and sense my magic calling you forth. Please, can you step through your gate and assist me." Someone had cleared their throat as everyone waited in an eerie silence for Leo, Loke, to appear. Ciel felt the overwhelming anxiety rising from the pit of his stomach when Leo wasn't stepping through his gate. He startled when not just one gate opened but three. Ciel squinted to not be blinded by the light as Leo, Virgo and Aquarius stood before them.

"I know what you're trying to do and that's not happening." Loke stated shifting his glasses. "Not after all the trouble Princess went through to set you free." Ciel sucked the inside of his cheek as several pairs of eyes turned towards him curiously for an explanation. His eyes casted down as he continued to chew on the side of his cheek. Loke sighed knowing Ciel wasn't going to speak up. "Don't worry about it. We have another way, just you assist us. This is a gift from the Spirit King himself."

Ciel chuckled. "Just like the last gift almost killed her." He commented. Someone moved so fast Ciel didn't catch it until a hand slapped him across the face.

"Imbecile." Aquarius hissed. "After all the brat went through for you, and for the Spirit King to help guide you, you're going to sit here and question his intentions?"

"I agree with Ciel." Laxus spoke up standing. "The Spirit King had her cite a spell that almost killed her. Why should we trust his judgement now?" He stared Aquarius down. "Ask lion boy, he was there when her magic got depleted by your humbled king." Loke went to open his mouth to protest for the fear of being on the receiving end of Aquarius, but a booming voice from such a small human kept him from speaking.

"Enough!" Makarov yelled. "This bickering isn't solving any solutions." He grabbed his cane and pushed himself up as he leaned his weight into the cane. "You're Lucy's faithful spirits. I trust you know what you're doing."

"Princess is important to us. We would never intentionally try to hurt our Master." Virgo spoke up shifting her hands as the chains jingled from the movement. "We will be giving Princess some of our life force from the spirit realm."

"Life force?" Ciel asked as he glanced at Laxus. "It's not her life force in danger, it's her magic. I can sense her containers." Loke kneeled beside Ciel as he pushed Lucy's bangs to the side.

"Her life force is in danger too." He said lowly for just Ciel to hear but he knew Laxus had caught it with his heightened hearing. "Just please trust me." Laxus punched the floor with his chest heaving.

"What the fuck is going on?" Laxus yelled. "Stop mumbling amongst yourselves." He gave a weak please as he felt himself go weak as he placed his face into a hand. Natsu put a hand on Laxus's shoulder as he stared at Lucy's spirits.

"Lucy considers each and every one of us her family. We are her family just as much as you guys are. I don't know what is going on, but you have no right to hide from us." Natsu said seriously. Laxus rubbed his face, his eyes with frustration.

"We need to bring her to the spirit world." Loke blurted. They all knew the results of what it meant going to the spirit world. One hour in the spirit world was a month in the real world.

"I'm going." Ciel said. "I am a celestial spirit wizard too. I am going." His voice was firm that nothing was going to sway his decision and no one was going to stop him from his decision.

Loke sighed. "There's no sense of arguing with you but only Ciel is allowed to come." He announced as he turned towards Laxus. "I'm sorry."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Happy Easter. Here is a special upload of Chapter 34. I was going to wait a while longer but since it's a holiday, why not post it. Also, after talking it over with some other individuals, asking for advice and opinions, UE will be getting a new arc. A lot happens in this chapter that will lead to questions being asked. And plus, I want more time to develope Lucy and Laxus's relationship before leaving it on a flat line. Thank you for taking the time to read.**

 **Also, do not forget the playlist made for this story. Don't hestiate to hit the heart at the top of the playlist to follow. 3 Make sure to copy this link into the search bar on SPOTIFY. _ipffw049xwmrd58cr95mge1t_ and it should pop up a playlist under my username, Perfect Memories. Click on that and then the playlist will appear. Thank you and have a good week. **

* * *

~~~Chapter Thirty-Four~~~

Ciel landed in a squat as they reached the spirit realm with Lucy pressed against his chest protectively. Leo stood before him as the other spirits disappeared. Ciel was now in an outfit one mimicking that of his own while Lucy was morphed into a light blue romper like outfit. The only way for the spirit world to not to attack the mind of a human was for humans to wear specialty spirit world material. Leo took off his shades and tucked them into a pocket pursing his lips as his eyes instantly glued to Lucy.

"What is your plan Leo?" Ciel asked shifting himself in a more comfortable position. This was the first time that he had ever stepped foot into the spirit realm. It was everything he had imagined it would be and then some. He wanted to stay in awestruck and just roam around exploring- but that wasn't why they were there. No, the reason they were there was an urgent matter. From what he could remember, humans don't tend to get invited to the spirit world.

"The Spirit King is going to transfer some of his magic to Lucy." Leo said. Ciel blinked. The Spirit King was offering to give, to give away, a portion of his magic to a human. The thought made him look back down at Lucy. The affect she truly had on every person she comes across is one Ciel would never understand. It's truly astonishing how much people fall in love with her just for who she is. How many lives she has touched and she doesn't even realize her worth because that's just how she is.

But with that thought to the side one thing was nagging him. He arched a brow as he tilted his head up, his dark eyes connecting with Leo's. "Side effects?" Leo gave a weak smile as he ran his slim fingers through his auburn mane. To every situation there are side effects. To every potion, to every medicine. Regardless of someone having magical containers, most magic users are in fact, human.

"Her body can either accept or reject it. If she rejects it, she will be in a world of pain." Leo explained as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. He was weary as to what the Spirit King was trying to do, but he had to put his trust into him. Spirit King idols Lucy- considers her an old friend and she was the first human being to ever be invited to the Spirit Realm. "If her body takes to his magic, it will take up to six hours in our world which is six months in your world." He beckoned Ciel to follow him as he turned on his heel. Ciel shifted Lucy more comfortably in his arms as he stumbled to his feet to follow Leo.

"I can careless about the time passing in the human world. Her on the other hand," he trailed off as he pursed his lips. "She would be upset knowing she missed almost a year, more so a year." Leo glanced over his shoulder with a somber look agreeing. He hated to do this to Lucy, but her life meant so much more.

"She will have to learn to accept it. Her life is more important." Leo stated as his dress shoes tapped on the different pathways while Ciel's boots scuffed.

"Agreed." Ciel answered as Leo stopped and turned to the right.

"We're getting close to where the Spirit King told me to bring her." Leo pointed out. "Also, Ciel." Ciel jumped with startlement as he looked into Leo's hazel eyes. They had a look of sadness that Ciel could almost mirror in his own eyes, but they were also forgiving looking. "I know you have repented for your actions back over the years. You have grown into somebody that I would be down to know. I don't think I could ever completely forgive you back in the year of X777, but I can look pass it and start on a new foot." Leo started walking again knowing Ciel probably wouldn't respond back. Ciel obeyed and followed but didn't bring up what Leo had just confessed.

Ciel knew the inner battle Leo was having on forgiving him. If he were Leo, he probably would never forgive himself. No matter the situation or if he had repented. He had helped Zeref and Acnologia out of pure boredom. He helped create the chaos that this world had to endure. When watching your entire family die right before you, well it can make a guy go a little crazy. A building taller than the eye could see came into view. Leo nodded his head in confirmation that they had arrived.

As they entered the building, both sides of the never-ending corridors glowed a teal color after every step they took. What seemed like a century of walking Ciel could see enormous double doors come into view. Leo stopped before the door a few feet as the door suddenly screeched from the hinges as the heavy doors opened.

"He's just a head behind the doors. This is as far as I can go with you." Leo said with a slight bow as he turned to leave. He stopped for a moment before passing Ciel, giving a worried smile then continued walking. Ciel gave an acknowledging nod knowing Leo probably didn't see it as he stepped forward.

The doors slammed shut behind him as he stepped into the room. The Spirit King was seated in a throne but standing up the instant he felt Ciel and Lucy's presence enter.

"Lay her down on that table up a head." The Spirit King demanded as he his body towered over making Ciel feel like he was ant about to be squashed. His eyes cast down to glance down at Lucy, her lips were starting to tint a light blue which was not a good sign. Ciel started forward as he reached the table Spirit King was referring to.

"Will this work?" Ciel asked as he slowly and gently laid Lucy's head down on the table. He then moved down and crossed her hands over her belly. It was a cringe worthy position he had her in, but at least he knew she would be somewhat comfortable. His eyes moved up to the meet the King's as he's rubbing the curled end of his mustache.

"This is my old friend. I would never intend to put her life at ill. Do you question my intentions Ciel Sirius?" The King asked stopping his mustache stroking.

"Let me rephrase sir. How do you know this will save her? I do not question your intentions but Lucy is also family to me. I have much rights to question something that I do not see plausible." Ciel stated. "In terms of transferring one magic such as yourself into a human woman whose body may not even withhold that amount of magic. Miss Lucy is strong, but she is no Spirit like yourself or the magic aura you carry." The King resumed stroking his mustache before his hand moved down to rub his chin. A grin appeared on his lips that were hidden before letting loose a hearty laugh.

"I see your protectiveness over my old friend and I can't say I don't blame the hostility. I trust in my judgement and the fact that Lucy Heartfilia is more than capable of withstanding the intake of my magic. Give my celestial spirit mage some credit." The King announced as he leaned his giant body down to peer closer at Ciel and Lucy. "What I'm about to do will heal her and replenish her magic. The process will last up to six hours. You are permitted to- "

"Absolutely not." Ciel interrupted. "I will not leave. I am staying, I will not leave her side. When she's better we will leave together." He curled his fingers into his gloves with frustration. How dare the King tell him to leave. The King nodded ignoring the fact that Ciel had interrupted him.

"As you wish. After this process we have much to discuss." The King announced as he held his hand out palm up as a ball of energy formed into his hand. Ciel could feel the intensity of the celestial magic. He knew he had strong celestial magic, more superior than Lucy's but the magic that was orbiting in the King's palm was shivering.

"Out of curiosity," Ciel started as his eyes were glued to the magical orb. The light shining from the ball of magic shadowed his face showing a slight gleam in his dark mocha eyes. "Is this going to affect her strength of magic?" The King curled his fingers into his palm as he moved his hand down rest over Lucy's chest. There was cry out from Lucy as the King's magic tried to molt with her body.

"Ultimately it could. What the purpose of this is to restore her life force and magical containers. The dependency of how the magic works itself will determine on Lucy Heartfilia." The King said as he kept his hand steady as the magic surged from his palm. Lucy's arms reached up and latched around the King's arm as she started thrashing to get away. "Old friend, please hold still." Ciel's eyes widened. Was this Lucy rejecting the magic? He went to reach out to stop him when the King started speaking again. "She's not rejecting it, but it may be an uncomfortable feeling. A comparison I can give is- say a human goes days without eating a meal then suddenly you're feasting on a tabletop filled up with food, forcing your body to digest all this food that It's not used to processing anymore. It hurts and it makes you humans regurgitate." Ciel raised a brow at his example.

"I understand but what I don't understand is how you would know that?" Ciel stated as he watched Lucy's body give up on fighting against the King. She relaxed against the magic being distributed to her as light went out, her arms dropping back down to her sides. The king leaned back up into a standing position.

"Let's go have that talk shall we Ciel Sirius?"

* * *

His brain was over loaded. He pursed his lips as he looked down at his feet with his hands clutching at his knees. What the King had just explained to him was more than overwhelming.

"Don't look so disturbed child." The King scratched his cheek and sighed. "Your magic is one not to reckon with, that's a given. Your magic near mirrors mine." Ciel started bouncing his knee. "I'm not entirely sure how you inherited a power such as Cassiopeia's. However, there are also such differences between the powers and not to disregard that you are human and she was a celestial spirit. It is very odd and baffling indeed." The King started stroking his mustache again.

Ciel sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut. "So, you're telling me my celestial powers mirror ones of a banished celestial spirit?" He ran his fingers through his hair and yanked at it lightly. "What about my ability with light magic?" He released his hold on his hair as he looked up at the King.

"Hmm." The king hummed. "Celestial magic and light magic are very alike indeed yet so different. Light magic is castor magic although I have heard of some light mages being holders. Celestial magic is holder. You are a holder on both magics, correct?" Ciel nodded. "I see."

"I don't understand." Ciel said. "How would I be born with such a magic? My mother is a user of light magic with minimum usage. My father, not even sure if he has magic. I know my grandfather did. My ancestors are the ones who created the Phantom Star." The King nodded and hummed again as he peered above him as the ceiling changed to a bunch of planets and stars.

"Let me ask you this, do you know the origin of the Phantom Star?" Ciel shrugged. What did he know about the Phantom Star? It erased curses placed on the Sirius family. He knew that. It was created by his ancestors- but other than that he really didn't know a whole lot about the Phantom Star itself.

"I am sorry but I do not. I regret to admit I was never informed about the true nature of the Phantom Star. I wasn't exactly acquainted with my family until the curse." Ciel admitted. The King nodded his head as he understood.

"Do you know what Sirius stands for?" The King asked. Ciel nodded.

"It's a star."

"Yes, but do you know the actual meaning behind Sirius?" The King asked again. Ciel shook his head because he really didn't know too much about the constellations since he had never been granted the usage of keys. He focused more on the spell casting. "It means dog. It is part of the canis major family. It was told to be the brightest star in the heavens. Extremely faithful spirit." The King signaled at Ciel to appear up as the ceiling morphed into the constellation of the Sirius. "Phantom Star in more technical terms represents the Sirius or Seirios." Ciel pulled his hand to his chin in confusion.

"So, you're saying the Phantom Star represents that of the dog constellation? Then perhaps you can explain to me why there were indications that the Phantom Star could possess dark energy and annihilate the world?" Ciel moved his hand from his chin and grasped his staff hanging on the twine. He slid his thumb over the staff as he waited for the King to respond. There was so much just invading his brain it was giving him a headache. How did he not realize any of this information? What else was there that he did not know?

"My only thought to your request is that of Cassiopeia's since she wanted power. If the stone had fallen into the hands who had wanted the same intentions of ruling that of Cassiopeia's then the stone would have fulfilled their wish." The King explained. Ciel stood up as he paced back and forth.

"This is barbaric. Does that mean someone else in my family had heritage of Cassiopeia's magic too if the Phantom Star is tied to her as well?" Ciel mumbled. He glanced over to the table that Lucy was still unconscious on. The King had been right, Lucy's conscious accepted the invasion of his magic. Ciel had no idea of the time but he knew it had been a few hours now. "Can I take a walk?" Ciel asked needing air, although he wasn't sure where he was going to get air.

"As you wish." The King answer lifting his hand to signal his permittance to leave.

* * *

Ciel took a deep breath as he steadied himself against the building. The information that was crammed down his throat was too much. How did he live his entire life, human and cursed life, barely knowing anything about his lineage? How much he wished he could know more about his father. Maybe he could have Lucy ask Horologium once everything calmed down.

"Well you look like you've seen better days." A familiar voice stated. "You look like shit." Ciel turned around to see Aquarius floating in the air with her arms crossed. She truly was a frightening spirit, but Lucy loved her dearly. Ciel felt selfish for leaving Aquarius's key- trying to use it as leverage against Lucy.

"Better days is an understatement." Ciel mumbled sighing as he turned his back to lean against the building, kicking a leg up behind him as he crossed his arms before his chest.

"Tell me, how is she…doing?" Aquarius asked facing away with her cheeks flushed. Ciel almost chuckled at the spirits embarrassment of being concerned.

"She's still unconscious but she will be fine." Ciel replied. "The King said it can take up to six hours before she'll wake up." Aquarius snorted.

"Ha. Knowing that brat, she'll wake up well after six hours." She chuckled. "I'm just glad she pulled through. Thanks." Aquarius turned around to tell. "I have a date with my boyfriend. Later." Aquarius disappeared leaving Ciel by himself once again. There was a tug at his pant leg causing him to glance down. Plue was tugging on his pant leg shivering.

"Hi Plue." Ciel said squatting down. "She's fine. She'll be back to normal before we know it." He took his hand and patted the top of Plue's head. Plue responded with _Plues._

"All of her spirits are worried." Leo's voice cut through Ciel's thoughts as he was watching Plue dance. Without looking up, Ciel nodded.

"She accepted his magic. She's recovering now. I needed some air after the rather intense conversation the King and I had." Ciel stated as he stood up dusting off his pants. Leo raised a brow with curiosity. They always said curiosity killed the cat, but this cat wouldn't die so Leo didn't have to worry too much.

"Can I indulge on what this rather intense talk you're referring to?" Leo asked taking a stance beside Ciel on the wall as Plue danced for them both.

"About my background." Ciel said quietly. "Just wasn't what I was expecting." He turned his head to look at Leo who was fiddling with his pant pockets. "Were you aware of my situation?" Leo shook his head because he truly had no idea as to what Ciel was referring to.

"Nope. Sure wasn't." Leo said pushing off the building. "But whatever it is, you over came any obstacles and finally put a clear head on those shoulders of yours. Don't mess it up this time." He lifted his hand with a wave. "Later. I will be back once I get word of Princess waking up." Ciel nodded and gave a half wave. Plue disappeared- probably got bored that he and Leo had stopped paying attention to him.

He pushed himself up and headed back into the building. It was eerily silent now that he was by himself- only his presence. His footsteps sounded deafening in the silence as the corridors lit up for him. The large doors started opening for him before he reached them which meant he didn't have to wait for the King to realize he was back.

"Did you get the peace of mind you were hoping for young Ciel?" The King's booming voice asked as the doors slammed shut behind Ciel. Ciel walked over to the table Lucy was on, sliding down the side that was facing the King into a sitting position.

He shook his head sadly. There was no way he would ever get peace of mind for the tidbit of family history he had learned. There was still so much more he didn't know and needed to find out. "It will take some time to process all the information but it's nothing I can't handle. Just a little baffled about the information is all." He leaned his head back against the table and closed his eyes. He let his shoulders sag as he relaxed his body. He for once, didn't let the weight of the world rest on his shoulders.

* * *

There was a frightening screech that awoken Ciel from the apparent slumber he succumbed to. He whacked his head on the table, cursing under his breath as his hand reached up to the rub spot he hit. Lucy was sitting up on the table pulling at her face.

"Oh, no. No no no. How long have I been here?" Lucy asked in a panic. Ciel stood up stumbling slightly from his legs being asleep.

"Not quite sure how long I've been asleep but before I had fell a sleep it was hitting over five hours." Ciel answered. Lucy looked at him, blinking a few times before her mind registered his voice and appearance. She scrambled off the table almost crashing to the floor as she stumbled to Ciel wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He's going to be so mad at me." She whispered as Ciel felt warm terms hit the side of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her back as he put the other one up to the back of her head cupping it. "I did it again."

"Laxus will not be mad. He knows you're here and he can't pin what happened as your fault." Ciel said quietly as Lucy rubbed her face on the front of Ciel's shirt. What even happened? She last remembered reciting the script and her spirits and then after that everything was a blur.

"Old friend. I am glad you are well." The King announced his presence making Lucy jump and push back from Ciel. She stood with her hands on her hips as her long blonde hair cascaded down her body like a pure waterfall. Her hair was so magnificent, golden like the sun.

"Stache face. Why am I here? How long have I been here?" She demanded to know. This was not a good situation. Laxus is never going to let her or breathe on her on anymore. If anything, he would probably make her live inside a bubble and everyone will call her bubble girl. She shivered at the thought of ever having to do that.

"You were on the edge of life and death. The present and afterlife. You were healed being brought here." The King said. Lucy turned slightly to glance at Ciel. She nudged her head towards Ciel in question. "He accompanied Leo on bringing you here. He was the only one permitted on entering the Spirit World. I am sorry old friend." Lucy's eyes cast down.

"I see. So how long has it been now then?" She asked again. The King stayed quiet as Lucy and Ciel waited patiently.

"Ten hours." The King's voice finally announced. "But I am sorry. I cannot let you leave just yet." Ciel reached out to grab Lucy's arm as he watched the anger shone on her face.

"Miss Lucy." Ciel said as his hand successfully wrapped around her bicep with a light touch. "Let's go find Leo. Some of your loyal spirits have been waiting patiently for your awakening." He tugged on her arm but she shook him off.

"Why?" She asked in a hiss. "Why must I stay here?" She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. How was everybody doing? Did everyone survive? She didn't even get to see Laxus. She didn't get to see if any of her family survived. She started trembling as her hands flew to her face as she sobbed. "I don't know how anyone is. I just… I need to see them. I need to get back." She shouted moving her hands from her face as tears streaked down. "Please." She pleaded.

Ciel sighed as his shoulders slumped. "Miss Lucy, you're not even giving him a chance to explain as to why you have to wait a little longer. Please hear the King out." Ciel urged putting a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

She turned her face down with her tiny hands balling into fists. "Why?" She asked in a quiver.

"I understand why you're upset old friend but I must inform that the reason you have to wait is because in order to save your life, my magic is combined with yours inside of you." The King explained. "It restored your life force and your magic. We need to make sure your body will keep my share of magic absorbed before you leave the realm."

Lucy froze. His magic was inside of her? Her eyes stayed wide as the last of her tears streamed down her tear stained face. How was she supposed to process that information? She had never asked Stache face to do such a thing.

"Wh-what?" Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "What do you mean I have your magic inside me? How is that even possible?" She asked.

"In technical terms, his magic merged with the small flame you had remaining." Ciel spoke as he stretched his arms above his head and released a breath.

"This is insane." She said.

"Old friend, all that matters is that you're alive." The King said in a sharp tone.

"I am extremely appreciative but you have to give a person time to process all this kind of information. How were you expecting me to handle this? This sounds like some crazy experiment Natsu would have tried." She added the last part with the roll of her eyes. She bowed in thanks. "I do thank you Stache face. So, don't think I don't."

"I am not offended Lucy Heartfilia. I owe thanks to you for everything you have done for all the spirits. I couldn't watch as my old friend was suffering." The King said. He snapped his fingers as they appeared on a different planet floating around in the spirit world as all the spirits Lucy owned were there waiting for her.

"Princess." Virgo said with a bow. Leo smiled at her as he pulled down his shades. Aquarius had her arms crossed mean mugging Lucy but her eyes slacked with relief. The other spirits greeted Lucy as she stood there with Ciel and the King.

"Guys! I'm so happy you're all okay!" She said bringing her hands to her chest. "Thank you for all your hard work." Leo laughed as he stepped forward.

"There is no need to thank us." Leo stated. Tears once again filled her eyes but this time it was happy tears, ones that were intended to fall.

"You guys." She whispered.

* * *

"It's been twelve hours in our world so be prepared. It's been a year in Earth land." Leo warned as he pursed his lips. Lucy had her long hair in a long loose braid courtesy of Cancer that curved around and rested against her front side. Leo, Lucy, and Ciel stood in a small circle on one of the free-floating planets.

"Have you been back since we left?" Ciel asked Leo turning his attention to his face. Leo shook his head.

"Sorry, I have not." Leo stated. Ciel nodded. "Just Lucy, I'm not sure what to expect when we come back."

"I agree with Leo." Ciel seconded. Lucy snorted and covered her mouth with wide eyes. She couldn't believe she just snorted like a pig at such a vulnerable conversation. They were talking about coming back from being gone a year. For all they knew, _he knew_ , she could have been dead. She just couldn't imagine the heart ache Laxus was going through because where she was, it was only twelve hours of not seeing him but it had been a whole damn year since he had seen her last.

"Saw-rrie." Her hand muffled her mouth. She dropped her hands to reveal a small grin. "It's just weird you are calling Loke, Leo." She waved her hand. "Carry on." Ciel raised a brow as he shared a look with Leo.

"I've always referred to him as Leo because that is what he is, the lion celestial spirit. I can call you Loke if you'd prefer?" Ciel asked referring the last part to Loke. Loke shrugged his shoulders.

"All my friends do. Whatever floats your boat." Loke replied. "But on a different matter, are we ready?" Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"You betcha'!" Loke reached over ruffling the top of her head messing up some strands of hair. Lucy slapped his hand away and tried to fix it.

"Alright guys." Loke clapped. "I would prepare for a crash landing. It seems every time we return from the spirit world back to the real world its always in mid-air." Ciel grabbed for his necklace giving a squeeze as he glanced around giving the spirit world one more once over. He was sad he didn't get to explore like he wanted to, but he did learn a lot from the gathering of Lucy's spirits.

Lucy looked over to reach for Ciel's hand when she noticed his withdrawn look. She lightly touched his arm seeing him slightly jump from being startled. His dark eyes connected with hers as she tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird."

"I am fine. Nothing to worry about." Ciel tried to convince. "Let's focus on going back." He pulled her hand off his arm and laced their fingers together giving her hand a squeeze. Loke nodded agreeing with Ciel and looking slightly jealous of Ciel and Lucy's hand holding.

"If you say so." She answered back not completely convinced but left it alone for the time being. Loke put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Alright, here we go. Goodbye Princess. Call for me when you get back." Loke said with a wink as they left his grasp as they were sent sailing through a portal of celestial magic back to the real world.


	35. Chapter 35

~~~Chapter Thirty-Five~~~

Laxus tipped the mug to his lips as he took a sip of his tap brewed beer. His eyes stared before him at the liquor bottles. Life had gone downhill for him. He was pissed that Lucy would put herself into that kind of situation once again. Now, he had no idea if Lucy had made it or not. Ciel nor Loke had returned or updated the guild of anything.

After Ciel, Loke, and Lucy disappeared off to the damn spirit world, they had gotten updates on the rest of the guild as groups started appearing. Gray and Levy were the only two critical mages of the group that needed immediate medical attention. Freed had said that Ophelia disappeared amid their battle. Jellal had said that the two his group had been originally fighting flied, then when he had joined forces with Gajeel's group they had defeated their two.

There were no signs of Britton or Ox.

Maybe the Phantom Star had destroyed whatever curse that the trickery mage had placed over them. That was another tidbit of information that was hanging over his head- what the fuck even happened? If they had disappeared like they never existed then why was Ciel still here? But- that was information he couldn't find out since Ciel wasn't there and has been gone for a fucking year along with his mate. He was frustrated. He just wanted to know if they were okay, they are his family.

He took another gulp as all the bubbles foamed into his mouth. The doors to the guild hall swung open with a crash as a mop of pink hair and flying blue ball came barreling in. Natsu remained glum to Laxus's dismay. The light of the guild was gone. No one really realized how much of an impact Lucy was to the guild mates until she was gone. It was close to landing on a year since she's been gone. He had never personally been to the spirit world himself from what the few who had been said an hour there in that world was a month in the real world. So, meaning she could have only been there for six hours and when she came back it would have been six months- but in this case, it's been almost twelve months, a full year.

"She'll come back." Mira said with a sad smile. "She's a fighter." She ran her fingers through her long mane to calm her nerves. Laxus sat his mug on the bar top and leaned back with his fingers laced behind his head.

"It's been a year Mira." Laxus commented staring at her with sad eyes. "What if whatever the spirits had planned not work?" Mira sighed as she already had this conversation with him several times before, but she would keep having it as long as it gave him reassurance.

"If that were to happen, then Ciel would have definitely came back. I don't think that he would leave us hanging. If he did, then that guy had no heart." Mira said darkly at the last comment, but she smiled and closed her eyes. "Ciel isn't like that. With him not coming back means there's hope." One of the stools screeched as it was dragged on the floor as a body slumped down. Happy perched on the bar top beside Natsu.

"No. I bet Luce is fine. She just needs to hurry up." Natsu said releasing a puff of smoke from the back of his throat. "Always taking forever." Laxus studied Natsu for a moment before sighing and turning back to his mug- his fingers playing with the handle.

"I need to be better." Laxus said quietly not realizing he said it out loud. Mira stopped what she was doing to lean before him as Natsu raised a brow. Laxus shook his head but his eyes remained on the mug. "Not that I really want to talk about this shit with the both of you, but I need to do better. I wasn't putting her first like I should have been." He explained. "I was always quick to be the hero and it didn't dawn on me that I should have been beside her the entire time."

Natsu barked out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't we all? I was terrible always leaving Luce in the dust because I wanted a good fight. Lucy can hold her own and there were others always ready to be by her side. So, she was never alone." He stretched his arms over the bar top and laid his forehead onto the cool stone top.

"That's the fucking problem, Natsu." Laxus growled slamming his fist on the bar top. "I should have been there and if it wasn't me then it should have been you. She is my mate. I should have been by her every moment."

"Laxus now you know that's not possible. Don't blame yourself. Even Ciel seemed surprised about the relic draining her power. No one could have prevented that." Mira stated as she refilled his beer and placed Natsu's drink down along with a plate of fish on the side for Happy. "When she gets back, we will obviously celebrate her return, but just show her how much she means to you."

Laxus ran a rough hand through his blond spikes. "Can we get off this topic? I'm not discussing my love life with you."

"Ha, says the one who plans to ask Lucy to move in with him when she returns." Cana laughed as she nudged Laxus with her shoulder with a bottle of wine in her hand. "Lu will return, and I bet she will be feistier than ever." She winked a brown eye at him as she lifted the wine by the neck of the bottle and started chugging it.

"I think you have a problem." Natsu grumbled into the bar top. "Who drinks wine like that and not feel like they're dying?" He lifted his head.

"Do we have to discuss this every time?" Cana asked rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm immune to alcohol."

"Do you mind?" Laxus asked ready to punch someone in their face. He wanted to get far far away from everyone and their nosey, prying asses. He pushed the chair back and stood up. "I'm leaving." He waved as he turned around to see his team standing up to walk out with him.

"Laxus?" Freed said his name. "Mission or just leaving?" He asked. Laxus thought about it. He hardly had been on missions; he was focused on getting his house rebuilt from the ground up since it was literally blown to pieces. There were not any beams or portions left of his house to even savage. It had been a sight for sore eyes, but now he had the opportunity to rebuild the house to make it more suitable for a family. It took a lot of sweat and blood, but everyone worked together, and his house was built- correction his and Lucy's.

He missed her. He missed her so god damn much it literally squeezed his heart and felt like his lungs were suffocating him. He never realized how much her presence meant to him until she slipped from his grasp. He knew she meant the world to him, but now he realized she didn't mean the world to him but was his world. She didn't only make him happy- she was his happiness.

Maybe a mission would help keep his mind off things? Maybe it would help clear his conscious of all the wrong doings and mistakes he had made. He pulled his sound pods from the inner side of his coat and wrapped them around his neck. "Mission."

* * *

"Laxus, wait!" Natsu called rushing out of the guild hall. Laxus stopped turning around as Evergreen and Bickslow continued ahead bickering. Freed stopped a few paces when he didn't feel Laxus beside him anymore.

"Yeah?" He asked arching a brow. Seeing Natsu running out to him wasn't his normal so it mildly had him curious to what the fire dragon slayer wanted.

"Just don't take long." He said staring at Laxus intently. "I just have gut feeling she'll be back soon." Laxus gave a curt nod.

"Right. Goodbye Natsu." Laxus farewell as he continued walking. He was never a huge fan of Natsu's but after everything that had happened when they were all in Seven, Natsu had gradually grown on him. It also didn't help that the nitwit was Lucy's best friend, the one who brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place.

 _After much reluctance, Laxus finally sighed giving in letting Natsu help remodel his house. There were a few moments Laxus imagined himself electrocuting Natsu to oblivion, but it went rather smoother than he had pictured. Until his voice was an octave higher than the music playing through his sound pods. He moved one off his ear as he gave Natsu the look saying spit it out._

" _She's in love with you." Natsu said quietly then clearing his throat from the awkwardness of his blurt. "Luce, she's in love with you." Laxus blinked at the moron before sighing and rubbing his face._

" _Natsu, you idiot. I already knew this." Laxus said as he pulled his sound pods to hang around his neck. Natsu reached up and rubbed the back of his neck looking away._

" _Are you going to ask her to marry you?" He asked innocently. Laxus froze because that wasn't a thought that had crossed his mind, yet at least. He shrugged as he twisted his body on the roof to peer up into the sky._

" _First, I just want to get the house rebuilt so I can ask her to move in with me. We already established she's my mate and that we love each other. Let's take this one step at a time." Laxus spoke. Natsu nodded agree as he stood beside Laxus with a hand raising to shade his eyes from the sun light blinding him. It was getting close to sundown meaning they would need to find wrapping up points._

" _I want to make the rings." Natsu said seriously as he looked down at the bigger man sitting. "I can molt and mold metal. It will be my gift and blessing to you both. I love Luce too and always will. Nothing will ever change that. Her happiness is what matters and if she's happy then I'm happy and that's all there is to it." He smiled with a toothy grin at an astounded Laxus. Laxus was legit lost for words he had absolutely no fucking idea on how to even respond to that._

 _After a few minutes of the silence, Laxus finally stood up turning towards Natsu who had turned his attention back to the sunset minutes before after realizing that Laxus had no response. "I get it and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Natsu." He reached up putting a hand on the slender man's shoulder. "I'm sure Blondie would love if you made the rings, but I have to approve of the design first."_

 _Natsu fist pumped the air. "So, that does mean you're asking her." Laxus slapped him on the back of the head._

" _No, you dipshit. I literally just told you why." Laxus groaned. Natsu shrugged after a few rough rubs to his head._

" _It still means you're going to ask her rather it be now or later." He shrugged again. "As for you apologizing. No need to. It apparently wasn't meant to be happen. I'm happy with being her best friend. As long as she's part of my life that's all that matters. I'll find someone when I'm ready. Dating isn't really my thing." He jumped off the roof of the house landing on the ground with a thud as he took off running with the blue exceed immediately behind him as he was socializing in the bottom part of the house with the girls._

 _He stood with his hands on his waist staring out into the open area. It truly was the most perfect place to live. It was beautiful. Until it registered that he had officially agreed to let Natsu make the rings if he and Lucy got married._

"Laxus?" Freed said his name again as Laxus shook his head from the memory. His team was staring at him with concerned looks. They were stopped in the middle of a pathway that he had no recollection of when they ever arrived to it. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back?" He asked with worry laced in his tone. Laxus waved him off as he scratched his forearm.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." He grumbled. "Let's keep going." He shifted his duffle bag hanging on his shoulder as he continued forward pushing past Evergreen and Bickslow.

"You know boss man we could always wait a little longer." Bickslow offered as he followed behind Laxus. Laxus shook his head.

"No. We're doing this mission so stop harping me about waiting longer. I've waited a year. What's a three-day mission going to matter?" Laxus growled tugging his sound pods down over his ears. "Let me be until we get there."

* * *

"Oh, no." Mira said dropping a mug as it crashed to the floor shattering into several glass shards. A hand covered her mouth as Ciel and Lucy both appeared in the middle of the guild hall in tangled up on the floor.

"LUCY!" Wendy cried struggling to get out from behind the table as she rushed towards Lucy and Ciel on the ground with Carla on her heels. Ciel sat up with a palm pressed to his forehead and one eye squinted as he looked down at Lucy who was lying across his lap on her stomach holding her forehead.

"What the hell! What is your head made of?" Lucy whined as she felt the throb. When Loke told them to prepare for a crash landing when they arrived, neither of them was expecting a skull splitting head butt before both crashing to the wooden floor.

"I thought bone." Ciel groaned as he rubbed it. He glanced around to see many pairs of eyes on them. Huh, they arrived at the guild hall. He was more expecting Lucy or Laxus's abode, but the guild hall worked too. "We have an audience." Ciel said gentle poking Lucy in the ribs causing her to squeal and roll off him onto her back.

"Hi guys!" Lucy chirped as she sat up. "We're back?" She nervously chuckled. Cana bellowed loudly holding her stomach as Mira looked deathly pale. Wendy kneeled holding her hands out in front of Lucy.

"Do you mind if I look over you?" Wendy asked already starting without Lucy answering. Lucy nodded not caring if the small sky dragon slayer checked her. Probably would be good idea overall if she got checked out with someone who could heal.

"That lute is going to be so pissed." Cana said shaking her head as she walked down glancing at the blonde. "He seriously just took a three-day mission after a year of waiting on you. They just left a few hours ago." She pointed over her shoulder towards the guild doors.

"LUCE!-""LUSHY!" Two voices combined slamming the doors open to the guild hall.

"Oh, no." Lucy whispered biting her lip taking a glance at Ciel. "Told you he was going to be pissed." She sighed.

"We had no idea Lucy." Ciel said patting her back before pushing himself up as Natsu skidded to a stop.

"I tried telling him I had a feeling you were coming back soon. He didn't think to seem so." Natsu said as he out-stretched his hand towards her for her to take. She placed her tiny hand in his as he hoisted her into a standing position with Wendy maneuvering with the shift. Lucy bit her lip with a slight frown looking down at the floor.

"It's okay Natsu. We didn't know when we were coming back. If truth be told, I only awoke two hours ago." She announced looking back up.

"This is amazing." Wendy said with awe. Her hands stopped glowing as they moved back to her sides. "You're magic. It's slightly different. It's almost like there's two magic forces intertwined." She moved a hand to her mouth in deep thought.

"That's because technically there is." Ciel said rubbing his forehead again feeling the slight knot forming. "What matters though is that Lucy is alive and living."

"Oh god he is so going to be mad. Where's master?" Mira said finally shaking off her shock. She came from behind the counter walking towards Lucy and stopping before her. "He's been waiting every day for your return. We had to keep encouraging him that you were fine. He didn't understand the time difference between worlds." Tears filled her bright sapphire eyes. "He's missed you so much. We all missed you. We were all worried." Mira reached her arms out and wrapped them around Lucy's neck.

Lucy felt like breaking down. She wished that none of this ever happened. The pain she has put everyone through continuously over the year was too much to bear. There was no making up it up. She had no idea that the relic was going to steal her magic along with it disappearing. The thought has been plaguing her mind since she woke up. The only thing she could think of was maybe because of her type of magic but there was no way of telling. The relic was crumbling in her grasp before the world became black for her.

She finally wrapped her arms around Mira's waist returning the hug as she placed her chin over Mira's shoulder. "Everything is okay now." She whispered. "It's over." A tapping noise got louder as it reached the group.

"Lucy my child." Makarov's old voice called. Lucy pulled back from the hug with Mira and smiled down at Makarov with Warren by his side. "It is wonderful to know you are okay." He sniffled.

"I am fine. Thank you." She said quietly. "Laxus?" She asked. Makarov shook his head.

"That boy." He chuckled. "He's on a mission. I will have Warren try and connect with Freed with his telepathy. They were only going on a mission a few hours away." Lucy nodded as she wrung her hands together then turning towards Ciel only to see that Ciel had wandered off to the bar to be by himself. Then it dawned on her, everyone was worried about her. Didn't even remotely acknowledge him at all- which made her heart hurt for him.

Ciel sighed and slumped down into the bar stool now that he was by himself. He wasn't used to so much over a person that it was quite exhausting and needed away from it. He hated to leave Lucy by herself, but she had been with these people well before he ever came into the picture. He had a lot of weight on his mind. He tapped his fingers onto the bar top as he closed his eyes.

Who was his father? That was his main concern. If he could figure out just who his father was and the generation down the Sirius line, he may get a little more-clearer picture on just who he himself was. He was still confused on how his magic was tied into Cassiopeia's magic. He just couldn't wrap his brain around it- although he couldn't deny that it wasn't a magic to mess around with. But. The King also did state it wasn't exactly the same powers either.

His fingers stopped tapping as he was becoming agitated. His entire life was just one fucking ball of mystery. He groaned pulling his fingers through his hair and yanking up. What the hell was he going to do? What the hell did he do first? It's not like anyone alive would even know what he was talking about. However- a thought occurred to him. Lucy had mentioned something about Anna being alive in this time period. That was it. That is where he would start. He slapped both hands onto the bar top and stood up sliding the stool behind him as Lucy let out a surprised squeak. He jumped not realizing she had snuck upon him.

"Sorry." He said coyly. "I didn't realize you were behind me Miss Lucy." Lucy took a seat at the bar stool beside him.

"You look distracted. Are you okay?" She asked peering at him. She could tell something was bothering him before they had even left the spirit world. She just didn't know what. She could see the tight lines in his face as he pursed his lips together as if he was debating on telling her.

"I will be fine. Just trying to sort through some personal matters. Thank you for the concern." He flashed her a smile. "It's nothing for you to worry about currently. What you need to focus on is seeing Laxus. We will deal with my situation later." Lucy went to open her mouth, but no words came out as Ciel turned and walked away from her. His situation? What the hell was he even talking about? Did something happen while he was in the spirit world.

"Loke?" Lucy asked in a question as her eyes stayed glued to the retreating back of Ciel, her hand subconsciously waving over Loke's keys as a light appeared beside her.

"Prin-""What happened with Ciel in the spirit world?" She cut him off with him in a mid-bow greeting. He stood back straight as his eyes narrowed.

"Princess. That is something I cannot discuss with you if he didn't tell you himself." Loke said choosing his words wisely. "He wants you to focus on yourself and Laxus before you try to put focus on him. He is and will be fine." Lucy studied the spirit still not feeling satisfied with the answer, but she gave a defeated sigh and leaned her cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Fine. Be that way." She huffed. Loke took a seat next to her as he chuckled at her poutiness. Lucy was always known for pouting and whining when she didn't get her way. He pulled a ring off his finger and spun it on the smooth surface.

"What I will share with you is that there is more mystery to his family then he knew." The ring fell with a clink as it slowed losing momentum. Lucy turned her body to face the spirit with a raised manicured brow, her big brown eyes shining with curiosity. So, it had to do with his family. That was a start onto uncovering what was bothering Ciel.

"Annnnnd?" She asked drew out and clicked her tongue. Loke spun his ring again.

"That's all I can tell you." He winked. "Sorry Princess. Let Ciel come to you when he's ready." She groaned and turned her back to him again.

"I think I liked it better when you two didn't like each other." She grumbled not actually meaning the words. She was just worried about him was all. For once, she wanted the spotlight off her. She was always the one everyone had attention on, and she absolutely was getting sick of it. It was time for someone else to have attention.

"You say that, but I don't think you mean it." Loke stated as he twisted his ring back onto his finger. "Worry about yourself Princess." He whispered into her ear as he spotted Gray. He waved bye to Lucy ditching her as he made his way over to where Gray and Juvia were sitting at a table. Lucy rolled her eyes as she twisted side to side on her stool. There was a loud thunderclap outside the building giving it a little shake which made Lucy freeze. She had no idea as to why she was nervous to seeing Laxus.

"Where is she?" His deep asked sharply as he pushed through the doors with a rush. Lucy glanced up to see Laxus searching for her as his eyes finally found hers. She pushed off her arm to sit up straight and gave him a small smile and a wave.

"Laxus." She said his name. He was in front of her faster than she could blink as he grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. She couldn't move from him having her pinned. She could feel the breath from his mouth lick the back of her neck sending chills down her feeling the goose bumps rising.

"Son of a bitch Lucy if you ever do that again." He whispered with a crack in his voice. Almost like there was a tremble which made Lucy feel utterly terrible. "I've missed you." He said hugging her tighter as he rocked them from side to side.

* * *

Lucy stood in the doorway of the house that Laxus and co had rebuilt from the battle with the trickery clan. Laxus gave her a nudge at her lower back as he tried to close the door behind them. After recovering from her shock, she walked ahead and twirled. The entire back wall was glass windows with double doors leading to a balcony that lined the entire length of the house. The kitchen was now vaulted with twice the space.

"This is beautiful Laxus." She said in awe. She turned towards him and smiled putting her hands on her hips. "What a step up." She giggled jokingly. Laxus tossed his coat onto the back of the new couch had to purchase- well he had to pretty much purchase brand new everything. Even a toothbrush.

"So, you do like it?" He asked seriously as he rolled the sleeves to his shirt to his elbows as he walked over the kitchen bar top and leaned on it with his forearms. He watched Lucy as her eyes wandered around.

"Like it?" She asked looking up at the light fixtures. "Laxus, your house is beautiful." She said with a smile as she looked over at him.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Our house." He corrected with a smirk. Lucy tilted her head to the side with confusion.

"Our house?" She asked feeling the words slip off the tip of her tongue. It felt weird saying them but at the same time it felt right. The sound of saying 'ours' made butterflies swarm her belly. She felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Are you saying?" She stopped. Laxus pushed off the counter as his grey eyes stayed trained on her brown eyes.

"Move in with me." He asked as his arms slipped around her waist. He pressed her against his chest as one hand remained on her waist while the other traveled to the back of her head. "I was going to ask you before this crazy all happened. It's been one hell of a ride these past few months."

Lucy swallowed. "Y-yes." She stuttered. She pushed back to look up at him. "Yes, I will move in Laxus." She flashed him a toothy smile. Laxus grasped her behind her head and crashed his lips into hers. He didn't mean to crash teeth but desperate kisses called for sacrifices- which he sacrificed the pain from teeth crashing into his lips for the kiss he's been waiting on for a god damn year now.

"Wasn't going to take no for an answer anyways." He said between kisses as he started walking her backwards towards a wall.

Lucy felt herself hit the wall as Laxus leaned himself into her, her leg in between his as he raised her hands above her head locking her wrists together. A moan left her lips as his lips grazed the side of her neck, hitting tender spots. She closed her eyes and turned her head to give him more access. She felt his hot lips return but more slowly this time as he suckled each spot before ending in a soft kiss. Slow and torturing was more like it.

"I love you Laxus." She whispered as she squirmed. She felt hot, like she was on fire but it was a good sensation. It had been so long since they had been intimate, she felt like a prude all over again.

Laxus placed one last kiss on her neck before leaning back. His cock hurt from being restrained in his pants. His dragon was hungry for its mate. His eyes were slit as he took in the golden blonde, whose cheeks were blushed with pink. She had just told him she loved him, normally he was the first to say it. He released a growl as he tucked his hands under her ass and picked her up.

"I love you." Laxus said in a low voice as he walked them up the short flight of stairs to the top portion of the house. He tightened his grip with one hand as he reached for the door handle, twisting the knob, then kicking the door open with his foot.

Laxus laid Lucy on her back onto the bed as he looked over her. She was ungodly beautiful, breath taking that it hurt. He couldn't look away when her dark chocolate eyes stole his, seeing the lustful look dance as she smiled at him.

Lucy lifted her foot up and placed the toe of her boot on his forearm. His hands traveled up towards her thigh, taking a handful in a squeeze before soft caressing down behind her kneecap to the zipper portion of her boots.

He tossed the second boot onto the ground. She had her knees up as she swayed them side to side watching him. Her legs went still as she pushed herself up into sitting position directly in front of him.

Her slim fingers reached up and started unbuttoning the small buttons to his button down. She bit her lip as her fingers moved lower seeing the define muscles being uncovered. She yanked the last button off in frustration. She licked her lips as she reached up, her fingers lightly grazing over his chest.

"You've been working out." She commented as her hands went to his shoulders sliding the shirt off. He let it slip to the floor without a bat of an eye lash. Her hands moved down to his waist band, a finger hooking on the inside giving it a tug as her other hand slid down over the bulge giving it a greeting squeeze.

Laxus moaned throwing his head back. "Christ blondie." He went to reach for her but she wiggled a finger at him in a no motion.

"I waited twelve hours. You waited a year. Let me do this for you." She unbuttoned his pants pulling them down to his ankles. She kneels before him grasping his erected cock into her hand. She slowly pumped him as she moved her mouth towards the head of his penis, slightly sticking her tongue out and swirling it. His cock twitched in response as her tongue moved to under his shaft as she licked to his base. She pumped him again with her hand just before she took him halfway down, sucking in an in and out motion as her head bobbed.

Laxus combed his fingers through her hair stopping once he had a fist full and tugged. Lucy moaned with his cock still in her mouth, the vibration making him twitch with delight. He jerked her head back catching her by surprise as she licked her lips and wiped them with the back of her hand.

"Laxus?" She asked in confusion. Laxus pulled her up into a standing position. He tugged down the straps to her romper giving her signal to strip. She made an O shape with her mouth as she slowly pulled the romper down giving him a wink as it slid over her blessed twins. Once she got it past her well hand gripping hips, the romper pooled to the floor at their feet. Laxus took a finger and traced it over her collar bone, moving up towards her neck as he swiped a few stray hairs out of his way.

He gently pushed her backwards onto the bed was his lips captured her neck. She arched her back at the sensation of his lips as his right hand moved to the perky nipple waiting for the attention. He rolled his finger over the top of the pink bud giving it a tease before tweaking it between a thumb and his pointer finger. Lucy's hands moved to his back digging her claws into the flesh of his back as she hooked a leg around his waist. He nipped at the flesh of the inner side of her neck loving the moans that would leave her. He could smell the arousal making the dragon in him to stir crazy.

"Make me forget." She whispered arching her back releasing a breathy moan. " _Make me forget_." She said again.

* * *

"Huh." A voice said shaking Lucy out of the blissful sleep she was in. She opened her eyes and instantly regretted that. She squeezed them back shut bringing a hand up to push against them. "You have a mighty fine ass there my dear Lu." Lucy groaned registering the female voice. Keeping her eyes closed, Lucy found a pillow and threw it with weak effort towards the brunette.

"Go away Cana." Lucy mumbled as her hand tried to search for the other body that she remembered falling asleep next to but found emptiness.

"If you're wondering where grumpy is, he's at the guild hall. Makarov requested his presence urgently." Cana explained taking a sip of the flask she held in her hand. Lucy sighed as she pushed herself up all while keeping the sheet wrapped around her.

"I don't know if I should be concerned or not about that." Lucy said as she took her free hand and combed it through her blonde mane.

"Ciel's there too." Cana said screwing the cap back onto the flask. "He looked a little-" She waved her hands in the air not knowing the right words to say. Lucy maneuvered herself off the bed using the sheet as a makeshift gown.

"He's been acting weird. I tried to pry it out of him last night. He wouldn't tell me." She admitted quietly. Cane rolled her eyes as she saunters towards the dresser rummaging through it. Lucy tightened her grip on the sheet about to protest Cana going through Laxus's dresser when an outfit of her clothes were thrown at her.

"Get dress lady. I'll explain on our walk to the guild hall." Cana winked. "But as to our boy, did something happen while you guys were well, you know in the spirit world?" She turned her back to face away from Lucy. Lucy sighed knowing Cana wasn't going to leave her alone. She leaned over and picked up the capri leggings and a teal form fitting top. She searched for her underwear from the night before scrunching her nose at the thought of wearing dirty panties but quickly pushed that from her thoughts as she tugged the lacy panties on. She pulled the leggings on next then pulled the shirt on, flipping her long hair from being tucked in. She took the ponytail that was still on her wrist and whipped half of her hair into a bun letting the under half flow loosely.

"I'm not sure what happened. I was out for ten full hours there. He slept for a few hours, but whatever happened between when we had arrived and him going to sleep, I have no idea." She said sadly. "I even tried prying information from Loke, but he even kept his lips sealed and claimed he didn't know." Cana tossed Lucy her ankle boots that were a trip hazard in front of bedroom.

"You leave lion boy to me." Cana said jokingly. "But in all seriousness, I don't know Ciel like the small group of ya'll. Maybe he just didn't want to burden anyone with it because of everything the entire guild just went through." She shrugged her shoulders as she shoved her flask into her small pocket purse hanging across her body.

"Yeah maybe. I'm just worried." Lucy replied as they entered the short hallway that led to the few steps that connected to the main floor. "So, out of curiosity. Did Laxus send you here after me?" The house was still as beautiful as she had remembered it from the night before. She still couldn't' believe that Laxus had built the house for them.

Cana snorted. "You think Laxus sent me?" Lucy rolled her brown eyes as they walked out the front door. "If Laxus knew I was the one to come fetch you he would probably have a bitch fit. No, Mira actually sent me."

"Then who does Laxus think retrieved me?" Lucy dared ask as she turned towards Cana.

"Beats the hell outta me." Cana answered putting her hands behind her head as they walked. "As long as you get to the guild hall safe and sound, that's all that matters anyways."

Lucy nodded agreeing. It was back around springtime around the same time she had left. The trees were full bloomed with cherry blossoms littering the grounds as they walked. Truly a beautiful time of the year. She remembered one-year Natsu had dug up the Sakura tree and had it floated down the roadway past her apartment so she could witness it for herself when she was feverishly sick. Natsu still wouldn't own up to it to this day, but there was no denying it. Natsu was the only one whom didn't care for rules if it was something to put a smile on someone he loves face.

"So, you were saying about my stuff?" Lucy changed the subject raising a brow in Cana's direction. Cana chuckled turning to face her with a grin.

"Well, you no longer have an apartment on strawberry street. All the girls and I pitched in and gathered all your girly stuff and all your guilty pleasures." She winked a brown eye at her blonde friend. Lucy gasped shoving Cana lightly making Cana dance in her steps to not stumble.

"Everyone anticipated I would say yes to this?" She asked quite awed. Okay, so most normal humans would say yes if their significant other had asked them to move in. Particularly one who has a background of being a dragon slayer. Now, you just don't turn a dragon down. Period. "We've only been dating a few months." She noted.

Cana raised a finger in the air with an eye closed as she tilted her head. "Make that a year and half now sweet thang."

"Still." Lucy replied. "I would have said yes regardless if things hadn't happened the way they did- it's just a big step." She got quiet. She still didn't know what had exactly happened. She noted to make sure she asked Makarov once she got back to the guild hall.

"What does it matter? You've both have banged. There's nothing to hide now. Why not live together? It's not like either of you plan on leaving or going anywhere." Cana asked as they entered the cobble streets of outer town of Magnolia. Lucy felt heat rush to her cheeks with a hand cautiously reaching up to touch it. Cana laughed at the sight. "Love struck. Can't hide that baby."

Cana was right though. Lucy didn't see herself leaving or going anywhere. She pictured herself rooted in the very house Laxus had built and spending the rest of her life with him. They may have had sex, but that was still sensitive subject for her. She underneath the thick skin was rather coy. She used to flaunt her goods without an ill thought to try and get information or to lower prices on silver gate keys. Then there was the one time when she worked for the paper and she couldn't find her pass. She just had to- squeeze and put her big doe eyes to work. Amid her seductive tactic, her pass had fell out. But now, when she thinks about doing that kind of thing it just seemed silly to her. Even before Laxus started making his grand appearance into her life.

It was more probably around the time when she had published her book. She decided to grow up and mature. She was after all a woman, not the frilly little teenage girl she was back when she first came to fairy tail- when she had run away from home.

"I do love him." Lucy said abruptly. "Laxus had told me first but I froze. I panicked and couldn't say it back right away." She admitted. Cana stopped and barked a laugh holding her stomach.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that scowling brute told you he was in love with you first?" Cana asked making sure she had heard right. Lucy nodded as she furrowed her brows together.

"But then I realized I did love him. Cana, Laxus claimed me back when I had first left my family home." Lucy said realizing Cana didn't know the start of it all. That seemed to catch the brunette's attention as they entered the main pathway towards the guild hall.

"Is that so?" Cana asked with a click of her tongue. "Leave that story for another time chick. Maybe one night we can have another bubble bath night and some wine. We can tell the stingy dragon to go play with his friends for the night. There's a lot I need to tell you too...about Gildarts." Lucy smiled with a nod. Lucy remembered when Cana had opened up to her before the S class exams when they had partnered. It was a scary situation for her because she knew Gildarts was her father and she was trying to find a way to confront him- but the only way Cana was willing to do that was if she made S class. Things went a wry when a dark guild showed up causing a havoc, so Cana had finally openly confessed to Gildarts while she and Natsu hid behind the tree. Even though it wasn't a memory of hers, it was one she would always cherish.

"Yes, I would love that." Lucy giggled as they stopped before the guild doors. After Laxus got to her, they didn't stay around the guild hall. There were bound to be so many questions that she would have to answer- but first she wanted to see Ciel and find out what the hell was going on with him.

"Ready?" Cana asked as she reached a hand out towards the door handle. "Well, whatever if you are or aren't too late."


End file.
